Can't Ever Forget
by Mosie1213
Summary: Everything changes after highschool.They all learned that over the past six years. Their lives changed after high school ended, in ways they'd always dreamed of for some of them, and in ways never expected for others.Where are they now? And who are they with?
1. Preview

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! And with yet another fanfic! I realize I still haven't finished a couple of my other fanfics, but when you get a new idea, you just gotta go with it, right? Well, that's what I'm doing now…going with a new idea._**

_**I was watching the season 4 finale over again and this idea came to me…a story I would like to tell about how things could have gone after that night on the river court. So here's a little bit about the story…**_

**TITLE:** _Can't Ever Forget_

**SETTING:** 6 years after that night on the river court in the season 4 finale.

**CHARACTERS**: Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Chase, possible mentioning of Mouth, Rachel, Skills and Bevin

**TOLD IN:** POV of at least two main character, with very possibly three characters

**PLOT**: A lot has happened in the past six years, since they all stood together, two weeks after graduation, no longer high school seniors and about to become college freshmen and young adults out in the big, scary world.

Six years ago, ten people stood on a river court together. Among them, was Brooke Davis. She'd made a promise to them all. She'd promised that everything would be okay, that nothing would change…but she'd been wrong…way wrong…

Everything changed after that night, some things because of that night. Lives changed…people changed. But who changed? What changed them, and why? And who, if any of them, have stuck together through the years and through the changes? And will those who have been together through it all stay that way as life continues to change with every passing day?

Angst, drama, and some romance can all be expected in this story of friendship, love and realizing that no one can ever forget about their past…

_**Okay…let me know what you think, and I'll post the prologue soon. Thanks!**_


	2. Prologue: Together

**_Okay, so you are about to read the prologue to Can't Ever Forget. Please note that this is sort of something new for me since before this,m I've been working on basically thew same plot line for three years with OTH Memories, and then Boomerangs for another six or seven months. So now I am venturing out and starting a whole new story line, so if this does not live up to my previous works, I apologize. However, I have worked really, really hard on this prologue, so I do hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think either way in a review. Thanks so much (:-Maureen_**

_**Prologue: **__Together_

They had finally made it. They were finally graduates. Lucas and Peyton…Brooke and Chase…Nathan and Haley…Mouth and Rachel…Skills and Bevin. So proud they all were, of each other and of themselves. It had been a long journey, high school, and they had made it through…together.

They were all together, on the river court, two weeks after graduation, and they were officially no longer seniors. No, now they were just young adults about to embark on whatever journey life set out for them. And they all had plans for their futures, plans that had come in a blink of an eye, it seemed to them then, as they were about to part for the summer, and some for longer.

Brooke and Peyton would soon head off to Los Angeles for the summer. Brooke would go to see her parents and pack and prepare things for school in New York come the fall. Peyton would start an internship at Sire Records, making a huge leap into the music career before college even began. They were headed to California for different reasons, but they would go there together, just like they'd done most things since they were six years old.

Lucas, Nathan, Haley and baby James would spend the summer home in Tree Hill, but would move to a place just outside of Tree Hill when school started in the fall. Lucas dreamed of becoming an author and publishing his novel, An Unkindness of Ravens .And while he pursued that dream and received an education, he would work as assistant coach to to Whitey Durham…the greatest basketball coach he'd ever known. His brother, Nathan, would be a Golden Flash under him, a shooting guard for the New Brunswick University Golden Flashes. And Haley would study at the university as well, as she was determined to be wherever her husband wanted to be because they were a family…her, Nathan and their son, James.

As for the others, well…Skills would play basketball for the University of North Carolina, where Bevin would be cheerleading, just as she had done throughout high school. Mouth, too, was off to UNC to earn his degree in Media and Television Broadcasting, though he had certainly jump started his career as a sports announcer with his high school creation, and Chase, on the other hand, would go off to New York, but not together. For Chase, New York would become his new home, as he planned to attend New york Universit, where Brooke planned to join him at summer's end. As for Rachel, New York would allow her the opportunity to really explore her options, finally freee of high school and able to figure out who she was.

But they all still had one last night together before the rest of their lives began. Yes…they would all soon have to part (some of them for weeks, some for longer, and some not at all). But there was still one night left. And that night, they spent together on the river court, hanging out, talking, laughing, smiling, playing basketball, and leaving their mark on that spot, signing their names to that court, and…making a pact.

_Bevin finished her name last and stood up again, next to Skills and the others. The others shared in hugs, all of them realizing that the night was almost over._

"_Okay…" Brooke spoke up. "We're not going to do this. We're not going to get sad. Nothing's going to change now. We'll all be friends forever…I know it."_

"_Yeah," Lucas agreed. "And in fours years, we'll all be right back here. You know…done with college and wherever we go…right?"_

"_Yeah…" They all agreed._

Nothing would change, they were sure. They would all be friends forever. They'd all meet again, in that spot on the river court. Nothing would change them. They were determined and sure of that. Nothing could change them. They would stick together, and that would keep things the same.

But they would all soon come to realize that they weren't in high school anymore, and that everything can't stay the same. They would learn that life is tough and that it changes everyone, in ways they would never expect it too, and even if they weren't expecting the changes that life would bring them.


	3. Chapter1: Changed

**_Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry it's been so long, but I have been so so busy with work and getting things ready for school, and my best friend just left for college, so I've been a little depressed cuz she's now living two and a half hours away when I've been so used to her living only ten minutes away. But…I do have the first chapter ready on this story and I have been throwing around some ideas for it too. I think I'm going to make this story another POV story, but not only from Brooke and Lucas' POV, but from several other POV too, like Peyton, Haley, Nathan, possibly Chase…and I'm still considering throwing Mouth and Rachel into the story too. Anyway, I'm going to start the story going with Brooke's POV. And further information, the story is being told in present day, unless it is in italics. Then, it is a flashback from highschool, or college. If there's any confusion, please let me know. And…on to the story._**

**Chapter One:**_Changed_

_She was fiercely independent…Brooke Davis. Brilliant, beautiful and brave. In two years, she's grown more than anybody I've ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it._

Those were Lucas Scott's words, the words he'd written about her in his novel, his first novel, _**An Unkindness of Ravens, **_which had proven to be a major success once it was finally published and sold. Yes…his words, his thoughts of her, were flattering ones, but not ones of truth, not in her eyes anyway.

She wished they were true, his words. She wanted them to be true, wanted to feel about herself the way he'd written about her. And she'd hoped, when she'd read those words the first time, that she could and would change the world someday. But it didn't happen. She, Brooke, Davis, hadn't changed the world at all. But the world had certainly changed her.

Brooke ran her fingers along the black binding of the book again. She traced each gold letter with her finger as she stared at the book in her hands. And after tracing over all the letters, she opened the book again to the page she had become so familiar with in the past six years. And she read his words again.

Brooke wasn't exactly sure why she did this so often, or why it brought so much comfort to her. Maybe, she thought, she did it because she needed to feel as special as those words had made her feel the night she'd first read them. Or, maybe she pulled that book out every night she couldn't sleep like this because she was so lonely and needed to feel important to someone. Maybe, it was because she felt she was missing something important from her life and she wanted it more than anything. Maybe the book allowed her to escape the pain she'd been feeling for months now.

Whatever the reason was, taking that book out, opening to that page, and reading those words was something she did on lonely nights like these, when she sat in her room, alone in her bed, with nothing but a small lamp on her bedside table to brighten the darkness. Or, maybe, she'd been reading that book so much recently because the day she'd first read those words about her, six years ago almost, was vastly approaching.

But whatever it was that made her feel the need to read her friend's book again, she did. And whenever she did, she remembered that night she'd first caught a glimpse of it, which also happened to be the same night she'd made a pact with her friends, the pact in which she'd promised herself and her friends that nothing was going to change. Wow…she had sure been premature and wrong in that promise.

Everything had changed. It had all changed so fast and so much, and before they had even made it back to that court by the river as promised. When it came time for her to leave, to go to California that summer, everything changed, even though she hadn't wanted or expected it too. She left her high school world behind that night and became an adult. She bonded and grew closer with her friends and with…Chase. She remembered how close she and Chase came to be that night…

_They'd decided to escape from the end-of-the-year blowout party for a bit and spend some time alone together in his car. And it felt great to be that close to him after the time they'd spent apart. His lips felt so sweet and amazing against hers. It was hard to pry herself away from him, she felt so in love. And it was that love for him that compelled her to show him exactly how much she loved him._

_She finally pulled herself away from him and smiled as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Then, she reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Chase smiled back at her and watched as she moved close to him again. _

"_Did I mention that this is the greatest night of my life?" he said to her._

"_Well, you said it was a night to be great and to try new things," Brooke returned. "So I figured we'd do both at once."_

_He smiled and kissed her again. Then, he held her face in his hands and said to her, "You know you're going to change the world someday, Brooke Davis?"_

_She smiled again. "Yeah…so I've been told."_

_He swallowed nervously. "Be gentle with me."_

_Brooke grinned again and giggled as he laid her down across the back seat of his car…._

A smile crept across her face as she recalled that night with Chase. The memory of that night always makes her smile, but when she looked over and saw that he wasn't there next to her, the smile left her face. She hung her head in shame, in sadness, in anger and disappointment…she's not really sure which. But it's an act she's performed a lot recently, on every night that he hasn't been there next to her like he should be.

Brooke puts the book back in its place in the top drawer of her nightstand, and she pushes the drawer closed. And with one last glance at the bedroom door, she reaches over and turns out the light. And as she finally lays down in her bed and in the darkness, she finally gives up wishing and hoping that he'll walk through that door and lay down next to her.

* * *

Though she'd been so exhausted when she finally laid down in her bed, Brooke had tossed and turned all night. Her tears had kept her awake for hours, as did the terrible stomach ache that lasted all night and well into the morning.

Brooke wiped the corner of her mouth with tissue as she flushed the toilet for the third time that morning. She gripped her stomach as she tossed the tissue in the wicker wastebasket near the toilet. She moved over to the sink then and turned on the faucet. As she gently splashed cold water onto her face, Brooke closed her eyes and hoped that she was only dreaming, that she would open her eyes and feel perfectly well again.

But…she wasn't dreaming. And she wasn't well either. There was a queasy, nauseous feeling rushing through her still, a feeling that had lasted all night. And she knew that feeling well. She had felt it before, after all. And she hadn't been prepared for it then either…

Her coughing echoed in the porcelain white toilet bowl. As she finally felt okay enough, she pulled her head up, wondering how it was possible to puke so much when she'd barely eaten anything in two days and hadn't drunk in at least a month. As she pulled some tissue from the roll on the wall, she looked up as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"_Come in…" she barely managed to get out._

_She wiped the nasty moistness from her face as Peyton stepped into the bathroom._

"_Hey," Peyton said, watching her with a concerned expression. "You don't look or sound too good either. Are you okay?"_

_Tossing the wadded up tissue into the toilet as she leaned against the wall, her head directly underneath the towel rack, Brooke shook her head and answered, "I think…I may have caught the flu you've had for the past week and a half."_

But it hadn't been the flu. It had been something much bigger then the flu. Life…an actual human life had been making her so sick. And it was the same human life she could now hear laughing in the living room down the hall.

Brooke left the bathroom and bedroom and made her way down the hall, still trying to pretend like what she was now certain was wrong with her, was not wrong with her, or at least she was trying to forget about it for awhile until she had time to figure out how she really felt about it, and what, exactly, she was going to do about it. She wasn't really angry or upset that it was happening. She was just scared…really, really scared. Terrified, actually.

Brooke reached the living room and saw her daughter laughing uncontrollably as her father tickled her on the beige colored sofa. For a moment, as she leaned against the wall of the archway separating the living room from the kitchen in their home, Brooke smiled as she watched her daughter and her husband play. But when Chase looked up at her, his smile faded and with it, so did hers.

"Hey," he said as he stopped tickling their daughter, who then sat up on the couch to catch her breath.

"Hey," Brooke returned, her arms folded over her chest. "You two looked like you were having a ball."

Chase nodded and the little girl with the short dark hair in front of him, smiled at Brooke and said, "We was having a tickle fight, Mommy!"

"You were?"

"Yep, and I won."

"You did? Are you sure?" Brooke glanced over at Chase with half a smile as she spoke to her little girl. "Cause it looked to me like your daddy was winning."

"Okay," her daughter sighed, shrugging her little shoulders. "So maybe he won. But I'm gonna win a tickle fight one of these days, Daddy."

Chase smiled at her. "We'll see, Ava…we'll see."

"I will, Dad. Just wait."

"Avary," Brooke spoke after a moment of quiet. Both chase and Avary looked at her. "I need you to go and get dressed now please. We have to leave in a little while for the party."

"Okay, Mommy."

Avary bounces out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom. Brooke peeled her eyes away from the hall when Chase moved closer and spoke to her.

"Hey," he said. "You were in there for awhile. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just have a headache. I'll be fine though. I took some aspirin. Anyway…the party starts in like an hour and a half, so you should probably start getting ready to go."

Brooke turned and walked around the island counter and over to the fridge. Chase stepped up to the counter.

"Actually," he said as Brooke closed the fridge door. "I, um…I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the party. I have to work."

Brooke stared at her husband for a moment before looking down.

"Of course you do," she said quietly as she set the orange juice carton down on the counter. "I should've have known you couldn't make it. Because, of course…you have to work."

Brooke turned her back to him to retrieve a glass from the cupboard.

"Brooke…" Chase began with a sigh. "Please…don't do this again, not now."

"No, I won't." Brooke almost slammed her glass down on the green, marble island counter as she spoke. "I won't start this again, Chase…because I know you have to work."

"Brooke…."

"No, Chase, it's fine." Brooke recapped the carton after filling her glass half full. "You go to work, Ava and I will go to Jamie's party, and you and I can talk about this later, or whenever you're ready to discuss how and if we are ever going to fix this marriage."

Chase watched as Brooke brushed passed and away from him, slamming her glass down on the table as she disappeared around the corner. And after slamming the door to the bedroom, Brooke leaned against the wall and held her hands up to her face as she let her tears go. And she just cried….

* * *

**_Okay, so that first chapter was a little depressing, but there is a method to my open depressedness. LOL It all sets off the basis for the drama that is about to ensue. So please continue to read to find out what's going to happen next. You are all going to find out a few things about what happened to some of our characters in college. Just as you've just gotten a glimpse of what happened to Brooke and Chase, what changed them, in the next chapter, you will see what Lucas has been up to. After that, I haven't planned yet._**

**_Anyway, my next step is to try and complete this new oneshot I've got an idea for, two of them actually based on two really good songs. And then I will continue work on chapter two to this. So please review and let me know what you thought of this. Am I living up to my previous works? LOL Please tell me! Review Review!_**


	4. Authors Note No Bad news I promise!

Hey everyone! Just wanted to drop by and let you all know that I am still working on the story. I've just been really really busy with work and my first couple weeks of school, but I am working on the story when I can, so please,p lease continue to have patience with me and the second chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much everyone!


	5. Chapter 2: Blocked

**_Wow, so it has been soooo long since I posted the first chapter! I am so so sorry guys. Things have been CRAZY!!!! But…I have finally found some time to write. And while this chapter isn't as great as I think the first chapter was, I hope you still enjoy it )_**

**Chapter Two: **_Blocked_

_Blocked. Still blocked. Seriously, how long can writer's block last?_

It was something Lucas asked himself often recently, whenever he sat down at his desk with his laptop and tried to write something. He was a writer, after all, or at least he wanted to be. Becoming a writer had been his biggest dream in high school, besides basketball. But since he couldn't pursue the basketball dream due to his heart condition, Lucas had put his focus on college and writing.

Although his first piece, his novel, _An Unkindness of Ravens, _had become a major success in Tree Hill, and even a New York Times bestseller, writing had come to be a lot more difficult than he'd anticipated. Whenever he sat down to try and get over his block, Lucas often reflected on the night his book was first released nationally, the night he was famous among his small town and interviewed for the news about the book, the first and last time he's felt success as a writer…

"So, Mr. Scott…" Adam Clark, reporter for TH News asked him. "Tell us, how does it feel to be a published author?"

_Lucas smiled and spoke modestly. "Well, I'm not really sure I can answer that yet, Mr. Clark. I haven't really had enough time yet to feel like a published writer."_

_Lucas heard chuckling among the crowd of his friends and other town members, and even the reporter._

"_Okay, then," Mr. Clark started again. "How about another question then?"_

"_Sure."_

"_You've spent years on _An Unkindness of Ravens_, writing it, editing it and going through the publishing process. And New York Times is already calling it a #1 Bestseller. So with such a success as that, what's next?"_

_Lucas didn't answer right away. He thought about the question first, pondering his answer. He glanced at his friends, in the right hand corner of the room, watching him, supporting him with smiles. He smiled at them and looked back at the reporter._

"_I think I'll enjoy this success for awhile first," he answered._

"_Okay…but what about your next project? You have any ideas yet on what your next nook is going to be about?"_

"_No…not yet, but I'm sure it'll come to me soon."_

But no good ideas had come to him. It's been three years since his first novel had been published, and Lucas had yet to create another piece to follow. He wasn't exactly sure why he hasn't been able to come up with anything, but it felt sometimes as if he'd lost his inspiration somewhere in the past five years since he'd finished the book.

Lucas tried to convince himself sometimes that his block may have developed not due to a loss of inspiration necessarily, but to the fact that he'd come to be a lot busier since high school when he'd had time to write. In college, his first novel was in the process of being published and he'd been so busy with classes and his work as assistant coach to Whitey Durham, that the opportunity to write became scarce. He'd thought, when his novel was released, that he would have at least another idea well on the way by the time he graduated college, but here he was fresh out of college and he still had nothing but that one novel. And the royalty checks he received from it were pretty good, but he needed something more, not just to feel accomplished and successful, but…well, he had responsibilities.

"Daddy! We're home!"

Lucas looked away from his computer and towards the door when he heard his little girl's voice. He stood up from his chair and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stepped out into the hallway of his apartment. He smiled when he saw his beautiful, little girl running toward him, her short blond curls bouncing as she runs.

"Hey, beautiful," Lucas said as he lifted his daughter up in a hug. "Where've you been all morning?"

"Me and mommy went to have breakfast with grandpa afore he leaves for his trip."

Lucas nodded. He glanced at Peyton as she watched him with their daughter.

"And how was breakfast with grandpa?"

"Good. I had strawberry pancakes with whip cream. They was yummy!"

Lucas chuckled. "I bet they were."

The smile on Lucas' face remained with him as he stared into the sweet, beautiful, blue eyes of his little girl. Anna Elisabeth, or Ellie as they called her, named after her two deceased maternal grandmothers, was the absolute joy and light in his life, and she had been for the past four years, since the day she was born…

"Here she is, mom and dad," the nurse said through a smile as she passed to Peyton the small bundle of pink. "You're beautiful, baby girl."

_Lucas smiled, tears in his eyes as he watched Peyton take hold of their baby._

"_God, Peyton…." He said quietly, staring down at this new little person before him. "She's gorgeous."_

"_She is, isn't she?" Peyton returned with a smile. She sniffled and said, "Look…she's got your eyes."_

_His smile widened. He felt proud to be a father, and so lucky. And he was so amazed by this little person looking up at him. He never expected he could love someone so much. Peyton looked up at him, still smiling._

"_You ready to hold her?"_

_Slowly, Lucas nodded and held out his arms. Peyton moved slowly too as she set their daughter in his arms. A wonderful, tingling sensation overwhelmed him the moment he held his baby in his arms for the first time. And when she grabbed his finger with her tiny first, his heart just melted. _

"_Hey…beautiful girl," he said, intrigued by the little miracle. _

"_Ellie, Luke," Peyton said to him. He looked at her. "That's what I want to call her, I've decided. Anna Elisabeth Scott, but I want to call her Ellie."_

"_Okay…" Lucas nodded. He looked back at his daughter and smiled. "Welcome to the world, Ellie."_

That day, that beautiful day in March seemed just yesterday to him whenever he thought back on it. But in the blink of an eye it seemed she was four years old and so grown up.

"Dad, guess what?" Ellie's voice brings Lucas back to the present. "It's Jamie's birthday today and I'm gonna get to see Ava!"

"That's right," Lucas returned. "You know, you'd better go get ready."

"Okay."

Lucas sets her down again and she runs of to her bedroom down the hall. Lucas watches her, then turns to look at her mother after she has disappeared from view. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Lucas speaks.

"If I'd known you two were going to breakfast, I would've gone too."

"I know," Peyton said, setting her keys and the mail down on the counter. "But I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, thanks, but I missed you, you know."

When she moved closer to him, Lucas leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too," Peyton said. She pulled away from him then and walked past him, headed for the hallway, but Lucas stopped her.

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

"No. Why?"

"Well…something is bothering you. You're going all distant on me again."

"I'm sorry." She moved closer to him again. "It's just…you know how I get whenever my dad leaves for another trip. I miss him and worry about him even before he's gone."

Lucas smiles sympathetically and pulls Peyton into a hug. "I know. But it's a short job this time, isn't it? He'll be home in a couple of weeks as opposed to a couple of months, right?"

"Yeah…but I worry about him more now as he gets older, and especially with all those storms we've been having."

"Well, he'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll even check the weather everyday for you."

"Thanks."

"Mommy!" Ellie bellowed from her bedroom down the hall. "I can't reach my dress!"

"Oh," Lucas started. "I'm sorry. I forgot to pull the dress out for her last night.

"It's okay. I'll get it. I have to get ready too."

Peyton starts down the hall, Lucas watching her like he had Ellie.

"Hey Peyton…"

She stops then and turns in response. He stares at her, trying to understand why he still feels so disconnected from her.

"I love you…you know that?"

Peyton smiles and nods." Yeah…I love you too."

And Lucas watches again as Peyton turns and continues down the hallway, disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

_**Okay…so there it is…finally the second chapter. What'd you think? Please review and let me know. The next chapter is going to be Peyton's POV, I think, but I've still got to put my ideas together and I am busy with school and work still, so please continue to have patience with me. I really appreciate it. Okay, you know what to do now…review **__****_


	6. Authors Note not bad

Hey everyone…I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up on this story. I am still working on it, working hard, I promise. I've just been SUPER SUPER SUPER busy with school and work and other stuff going on. But you have no idea how anxious I am I get back to it! I think about it everyday and I am trying to come up with something for a certain couple that is proving harder than I expected, especially since it is supposed to be some drama for a couple that I really don't like writing, but is necessary to write about to make the other couple all that much better. LOL Did that make sense?

Anyway, I'm trying to put all these ideas together and come up with chapter 3, but I might have to go back and rewrite chapter two so that my ideas run smoother and better. And I will let you know later what I have done with the story. But I really like the idea of this story, so I don't want to abandon it. But it is going to take me longer to update each chapter because of school and work. I have a paper every week, tests every week, plus work, so it is challenging. But I so manage to sneak it at least a few minutes of writing or brainstorming for the story every day, so that's good.

And I may be coming up with a oneshot or something to keep my readers interested in my work while they wait for my next chapter. I feel sooooo bad for keeping you all waiting. I promise I will update just as soon as I have time. Thank you all so much for your patience and for sticking with me )

--Maureen


	7. Chapter 3: Not Good Enough

**_Omg, so it's been forever. I'll be surprised and entirely grateful if I have any readers left at all. I want to apologize to those who are still reading for my long absence. College and work is keeping me busier than I expected it too when I started this story. I am still really, busy but I wanted to get something up in hopes that I still have some readers. So here's what I've been working on. The chapter still needs some work, and I'm thinking of rewriting the first two chapters too to make the story better, but this is what I have write now. Those of you who are still reading, please let me know what you think._**

**Chapter Three: **_Not Good Enough_

"I can do it myself, Mom! You never let me do it myself!"

Peyton looked down as her almost four year old stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Well, Ellie, you're the one who called me in here to help you."

"Yeah…just to get my dress out. But I want to do the rest myself. I can, you know."

"Okay." Peyton stood up from the bed and walked toward the closet again. "You get yourself dressed and I'll put your clean clothes away."

"Thank you."

Peyton stood back and watched as her daughter moved closer to the bed. Ellie looked at her again then.

"Mommy…don't watch me!"

"Sorry." Peyton threw up her hands and turned toward the dresser.

She smiled as she thought of her daughter and how stubborn and independent she was. Peyton liked to think Ellie got at least that from her, since she'd gotten most everything else from Lucas. Yes…Ellie was certainly a very unique little girl with a very distinct personality, since the moment she was born.

Ellie had had the loudest cry in the nursery. She was a stubborn baby too. Peyton and Lucas had figured that out from quickly when Ellie had decided to be born three weeks early. But her premature birth had also led her parents to see that Ellie was a fighter too. She fought for three weeks in the NICU to be strong enough to go home. And even after she came home, little Ellie continued to be a fighter…and she still was. She was certainly her mommy and daddy's strong, independent fighter.

"Okay Mommy," Ellie spoke. Peyton turned toward her again. "I'm dressed now, You can look."

Peyton smiled again.

"Good job, Ellie," she said. "You look very nice."

"Thanks. Um…so can I go watch TV until it is time to go?"

"You have to brush your teeth first. Go ask your dad to get your stool out for you."

"Well, I will go brush my teeth, but I can get my own stool out, okay? Don't you believe in me?"

Peyton chuckled as she followed her daughter out of the bedroom. As Ellie crossed the hall to her bathroom, Peyton walked down the hall toward the bedroom she and Lucas shared. He walked out of the room as she was about to enter. Both smiled in kindness and their shoulders brushed together, but neither of them said anything.

_Awkward…_Peyton thought as she closed her bedroom door. That passing with Lucas a moment earlier made it even more clearer that something was still ill at ease between them. Why they were still somewhat estranged, Peyton was still trying to figure out.

They'd been back together for a few months now. Both of them had agreed to take things slow and talk more. And she had thought, when she suggested they move back in together, that Lucas would be happy to have her and Ellie back under the same roof as him. And she was certain that he was happy, at least at first. Now, though, she noticed Lucas was becoming distant with her again. She recognized the distantness in him. He'd been the same way with her just before they had separated, shortly after Ellie's second birthday.

She and Lucas had first started having problems a few months after their daughter was diagnosed with leukemia. Peyton and Lucas had been so devastated to learn their baby was sick. She was only a year and a half years old. Neither one of them had known how to deal with the situation, or how to communicate their feelings to one another. Peyton had been so angry and afraid that the disease that had killed her biological mother was now coming after her little girl. And Lucas…well, Peyton hadn't really been certain at first of what kept Lucas so uncommunicative. They kept their feelings to themselves for while.

After they learned about their daughter's illness, Peyton and Lucas had prepared themselves to help Ellie fight the disease. They promised each other that they would get through it together because they were a family. But it seemed to just get harder for them to stick together the longer they had to watch their daughter suffer through treatment. The medical bills piled up and Lucas took on more work to make up for them. The financial stress and the stress of having to watch their baby girl fight for her life created a lot more tension between the two of them. They argued more than they wanted too, and it seemed to her now, that the arguments were over stupid things, things that were a waste of time. The arguments were so unimportant…except for one. The last big argument they had opened both of their eyes and led them to make a decision regarding their relationship that would be in the best interest of Ellie…

Peyton entered their home late after spending the day at the hospital with Ellie for more tests. This week was the week the doctors were keeping Ellie in the hospital so Peyton stayed with her all day, every day that her little girl had to be in there. And she couldn't leave until Ellie was fast asleep, which was usually really late at night, early into the morning during the hospital weeks.

_She kicked her shoes off by the door and made her way through the house. She found Lucas was still up and at work in his office. She walked passed the door, but stopped just after, deciding that she'd come home and not stopped in to talk to him and say good night too many times. So this time, she pushed the door open and leaned against the door way._

"_Hey," she said._

_Lucas looked up from the papers and laptop sitting atop his desk._

"_Hey," he said. "I didn't hear you come in."_

"_Yeah, well I came in quietly. I thought you'd be sleeping."_

_Lucas shook his head. "Nah…can't sleep. How's Ellie tonight?"_

"_Okay." Peyton nodded. "Today was a good day. The doctor took some more tests. They should have the results back sometime tomorrow."_

_Lucas nodded again._

"_So what are you doing in here this late anyway?" Peyton wondered._

_Lucas looked down at his papers again._

"_Oh…just trying to balance all this out and figure out what I'm going to do next."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…in order to cover all the bills this month, I think I'm going to have to take on another part time job."_

"_Another one?" Peyton spoke in surprise and concern. "You already have two jobs, Luke."_

"_I know, Peyton, but we really need the money. We're barely getting by, Peyton. We'd be without any place to live right now if it weren't for the loan from my mom."_

"_I understand, Luke, but what about Ellie? She misses you already, and if you take on another job, you're going to see her even less."_

"_I will make time to see her. You know I miss her, but I need to be able to pay off these bills and pay for her treatments so that we don't lose her!"_

"_Luke…please do not raise your voice. I am just trying to have a simple conversation."_

_Lucas seemed to ignore her plea, as he just continued the argument._

"_Well, just let me do this, okay, Peyton. Just let me figure this out."_

"_Figure what out?"_

"_How I can help my daughter. Please let me find someway that I can do something for my little girl. You've already gotten to do your part to help her, so please….just let me do mine."_

_Peyton stared at him in silence a moment as she tried to understand what that last statement from him meant. But she'd needed more from him._

"_What are you talking about, Luke?"_

_Lucas sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just…frustrated."_

"_No…don't do that. Don't avoid the conversation. You've been doing that for months. Please…just talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling."_

_Lucas looked away and she waited for his answer, hoping he was finally going to open up to her."_

"_Guilty," he said and he looked back at her. "I feel guilty…and angry."_

"_About what?" Peyton moved in closer to the room, closer to his desk and sat down._

"_Of not being good enough."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I wanted to help Ellie, Peyton. I wanted to give her my bone marrow so that she could get better, but I couldn't. My bone marrow didn't match…it wasn't good enough."_

"_But she's still going to get the transplant, Luke. At least one of us matched her right? It means she's got a greater chance of getting better."_

_Lucas nodded again "Yeah…"_

_Peyton could see that there was still more. _

"_Come on, Luke. What's really bothering you? I know there's something else."_

"_There's not," he said, although she thought he seemed hesitant in his answer._

"_Luke…"_

_He'd been avoiding her eyes for most of their conversation, but then jerked his head to look at her as he exploded._

"I'm tired of not being good enough!" He stood up fast, startling her. "Okay…I'm just so tired of being weak and not good enough for anything or anyone."

_Peyton's jaw dropped as she heard those last words from him. And everything connected then. All the arguments and all the silent nights finally made sense to her then. She stood up slowly from the chair she'd been sitting in, and spoke slowly and softly._

"_So…this isn't about Ellie or the transplant is it? Or, at least it's not __**just **__about that, huh? This is about me, about us…about the fact that I didn't say yes when you asked me to marry you."_

_There was silence between them again. They merely stared at one another, as they tried to read what the other was thinking from their expressions. And when Lucas didn't answer, Peyton continued._

"_Lucas…I thought you understood why I wasn't ready to get married."_

_Lucas nodded. "You said you needed time."_

"_Yeah…and I thought you said you understood that."_

"_I did…for awhile. The first time I asked you to marry me and you said no, I understood because I figured you needed time to realize that I was asking because I really loved you and wanted to be with you, and not just because we were having a baby. So I waited. But when I asked you the last time, right before we found out about Ellie, I had really hoped that you were going to say yes. I thought I'd given you enough time._

"_But then you turned me down again; you said you still weren't ready. So I told you again that I understood, but really I was hurt and confused."_

"_Lucas…" Peyton was reduced to tears as she'd listened to him talk. "Why…why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Well, because a week later we found out about Ellie's leukemia and it didn't seem all that important."_

"_Okay, but why didn't you just tell me how hurt you were before that. Why did you wait so long?"_

"_What did you want me to say, Peyton? Did you want me to say that you broke my heart, or that you made me feel like I'm nothing to you, that our relationship meant nothing to you? Because that's how I felt, Peyton. That's how I've been feeling for months now. I feel like we aren't moving anywhere anymore, Peyton. We're not like we used to be, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to help our relationship."_

_Peyton looked away and shook her head. Her cheeks were wet with the tears that streamed throughout his speech._

"_Our daughter is sick, Lucas…really, really sick. And you are concentrating on the fact that that I turned down your proposal?"_

"_You wanted to know what was on my mind, Peyton! And I know that our daughter is sick. I never for any second of any day stop worrying about her. But I can't stop thinking about this, either. I can't stop feeling like we've grown apart. And I love you, Peyton. You know I love you and I want to be with you, but it just doesn't seem like you want to be with me._

_Peyton looked away from him again. She thought carefully about her answer before she answered._

"_Okay," she said. "So maybe we shouldn't be together anymore right now."_

_Though, from his speech, Peyton expected Lucas would see her suggestion coming, he looked shocked and hurt._

"_So that is what you want?" Lucas asked. "You don't want to be with me anymore?"_

"_No…I just think we should take a break for awhile. I love you, Lucas. And I do want to be with you, whether you believe I want to be or not, I do want to be with you. But you obviously need some time to sort your thoughts out, and maybe I need some time to figure things out too. So I think taking a break from us will be better, for Ellie too. She is fighting a terrible disease, Lucas, and it's not going to help her any if you and I are fighting all the time."_

_Lucas nodded. "I think, maybe, you're right. Ellie needs strength and support and absolutely no stress. And maybe you and I can provide that better for her if we're apart for a while. So, I'll um…I'll go stay with my mom and Lily for awhile. You and Ellie, when she comes home, can stay here. And I'll come see her everyday."_

_Peyton nodded, agreeing with his plan. _

And so they separated for awhile. They both took time to think and try and reconnect and find a healthy place in their relationship to help their daughter through her ordeal. And both she and Lucas found that the time apart did do something to help their relationship. They talked more. Granted, they talked mostly about Ellie, but they talked more and they talked without arguing. And they became friends again.

Just a few months after they separated, Lucas and Peyton finally received some good news. The bone marrow transplant for Ellie was successful and the doctors said she was in remission. Everyone was overjoyed with the news and celebrated with family and friends. Then, Lucas and Peyton celebrated alone. And the morning after, Peyton asked Lucas to move back in…

"_Do you think we're ready to live together again?"_

_Peyton looked down and ran her finger along Luke's bare chest. "Well, I think that we've been doing well, talking more and becoming friends again. I know that I miss you, and I think that it's time we try living together again. I feel like we've made a lot of progress in our relationship, and that moving back in together is the next step we need to take. I want you to trust me again, Lucas. And I want you to see that I do love being with you, that you and our relationship does mean the world to me."_

_Lucas stared at her as she spoke. He nodded and said, "Okay, then. Let's give it another try."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Peyton smiled and kissed him._

Peyton though when she and Lucas had decided three months ago to try living together again that their relationship was getting back on track again, that they were moving forward and getting passed everything that hindered their relationship before. But lately it seemed like they were drifting apart again. She knew their had to be some reason, but she still couldn't figure it out.

She couldn't think of any reason at all as to what would be troubling them now. After all, Ellie's recovery was going well, and she was happy and healthy. And they had both agreed to take their relationship slowly this time around, so marriage was not in the thoughts of either them yet, or so she thought.

The purpose of their moving back in together was to take the next step in refreshing their relationship. Peyton wanted to prove to Lucas that she did still love him, and she did want to be with him, and maybe one day be married to him. But what feared her now, with each passing day that things seemed to be that much more different, was that maybe they had lost the connection they'd once had when they were teenagers. She feared that maybe, they, or rather, she didn't love him in the same way she did in high school. Perhaps that was why she hadn't, and still couldn't, bring herself to marry him. Perhaps she, and very possibly he, as she sometimes wondered, thought that the other just wasn't good enough.

* * *

**_Okay, so there's the current third chapter. As I said before, this is what I have right now, but I am thinking of rewriting the beginning to make everything fit better. But I wanted to give you all something so you could see that I am still working on this. This chapter has seriously taken me MONTHS of work, even if it is short. It has taken me months, so please, please (those of you still reading) review this and let me know what you think. Your reviews really help me get ideas and make the story better. You are the reason I write these after all. So enjoy this for now, and I'll give you all something more over my month long break coming up in December, wether it be another chapter, half a chapter, or a rewrite to another chapter, I will bring you something, as long as I get some reviews from this. So please help me make this story greater by reviewing !!! Thanks so much to all of you who read and review, and especially to those of you who have been sticking it out and waiting for such a long time to read this chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Thanks. Another chapter coming sometime in December or early January. And a little sneak peek into it even sooner!!!_**

**_--Maureen_**


	8. Chapter 4: Missing You

**_Okay, here's the next chapter. It's probably not very good, but I just wrote the ideas as they came to me. And I also wanted to let you all know that I'm sorry if the organization of the story seems confusing, or if some of what I narrate seems confusing. Like I said, just running with some ideas. So if you are at all confused, please feel free to send me a message and I'll try to make it clearer. Anyway, on to the ud…._**

**Chapter Four: **_Missing You_

She woke early to the sound of her radio alarm. She reached over and turned it off before rolling back on her pillow to stare up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the empty spot next to her and tried to remember the last time she woke up next to her husband.

It had to have been a month, at least. But it felt like longer to her. She missed him…she missed him so much. But she loved him even more, and she wanted him to be happy, so she didn't mind living as they have been living so that he could follow his dreams.

Nathan had been recruited to play for the Detroit Pistons, the best basketball team in Michigan, right out of college. Scouts offered him a great contract with huge pay. It sounded absolutely wonderful to both Nathan and Haley. The only undesirable part of the whole deal; Michigan was a long way from North Carolina.

After learning of the great move they would have to make in order for him to play for the Pistons, Nathan decided that he couldn't force Haley to move all that way away from her friends and the town where she grew up. But Haley, because she loved him so much, told him she wasn't going to let him sacrifice his dreams for her. She reminded him that this was the break, the opportunity, that he'd been waiting for his whole life. She loved him for thinking of her and James, she told him, but what she needed most was for him to go after his dreams and do what he cherished most in life.

So shortly after their college graduation, Haley and Nathan, with their four year old James in toe, moved to Detroit, Michigan. They stayed with Haley's older brother, Adam for a few weeks before they found an apartment. Their time together in the apartment lasted about a year.

Haley became very homesick after only a few months away from Tree Hill. She'd had no friends and no family around, except for her brother, who really had his own life to live. And she'd never thought she'd miss her hometown so much. But she hid her unhappiness from Nathan because she knew he still had a few years left on his contract with the Pistons. But Nathan knew Haley better than she thought he knew him, and he could see how homesick she'd become. So after about a year in Detroit, he confronted her. He told her he couldn't stand seeing her so unhappy. She tried to argue that she was happy, but he told her he could see it. And he said he couldn't let her stay in a place where she was unhappy just to make him happy.

_"Haley, how are we going to have a healthy and happy marriage and family if one of us is so unhappy?"He'd asked her. "I don't want you to end up resenting me."_

"_Nathan, I—"_

"_Haley, just listen to me please. You have already sacrificed so much for me. Now…it's my turn."_

She'd thought about his words for a minute. But she shook her head and said…

"No. Nathan, I'm sorry, but I can't let you give up your dream for me. You have waited so long for this. And besides…you have a contract. And with a four year old and moving expenses…we definitely need the money you are making from this."

_Nathan sighed then, realizing that on the financial issues, Haley was right._

"_So what we do about this then?"_

_Haley shook her head. "I don't know."_

They thought and talked about it for awhile and finally came up with a solution.

"The only way this is going to work for both us," Nathan started. "for both of us to be happy, is if I stay here and finish out my contract, and you move back home to Tree Hill."

_Haley turned her head sharply at him. "What? Nathan…"_

"_I know what you're thinking, Hales," Nathan interrupted. "But it's really the only way that we both can get what we want. I want you to be happy, and you want me to be happy."_

"_But Nathan…I am happy. I am happy when I'm with you."_

"_I know. But what about when I'm training, practicing, or traveling. Then, you're unhappy. And I can't work knowing you're unhappy at home. You need to have something other than me that makes you happy too. And I know you will have that at home in Tree Hill."_

_There were tears in Haley's eyes as she said, "But I don't want to be away from you for that long, Nathan. I don't think I could do it."_

_Nathan squeezed her closer and said, "Yes you can. It might be hard, but I know you can do it. We've been apart before, Haley."_

"_Yeah, and look what that did to us. It nearly tore us apart, Nathan."_

"_That was different, Haley. We were kids. We didn't know half of what we know now. And besides, that experience proved to both of us that we belong together, and that nothing will ever get in the way of us being together. Our marriage…our family…everything will still work."_

"_How? How can it possibly work this way?"_

"_I'll come home every possible opportunity I have. And you and James can come visit too. I'll call and write you and Jamie every day. If we believe in it, Haley… we can make this work."_

So Haley took her husband's word for it that everything would work out, that they would both be happier this way, and she and James moved back to Tree Hill.

She and Nathan had been living apart for nearly a year now. It had been the longest most difficult year of her life, living without her husband. She has had to survive with only phone conversations and letters from her husband because getting away from the team had proven more difficult than either one of them had thought it would be. Finally, though, Nathan had been able to work it out so that he could come home at least once a month for at least a week.

Though Haley had gotten used to the schedule over the year, the time between visits from Nathan were still too long, and the visits themselves were too short. It felt so often to her that her life had been put on hold while she waits for him to have time to come home and be with her and their son. She missed him…she missed him so much, even when he was home. And she was missing him a lot more lately.

It had been two months since the last time she'd seen him. And lately she had started to feel a lot more lonely, more lonely than she had been living away from Tree Hill. She felt like her heart was missing, like a piece of her was missing. And as much as she wanted Nathan to be happy and live out his basketball dream, she was finding it increasingly difficult to pretend like she was happy with the situation, especially as she witnessed her friends live out the experiences with their own families she wanted so badly to experience with her own. Feeling this way so often made it very difficult for her to avoid asking Nathan to move home every time she talked to him.

Haley often considered telling Nathan how she felt, especially after long periods like this that she had to spend away from him. Every time she thought about it, Haley promised her self that the next time he came home, she would finally tell Nathan. She promised herself that she would at least ask Nathan to consider moving home. But then, when she saw him, she would get so overwhelmed at seeing him ( and then hear him talk about how great the team and the game was) that she would change her mind and put a smile on when he asked her how she and James were doing at home.

The cell phone on the nightstand next to her beeped twice, and Haley looked away from the empty side of the bed. She reached over for the phone and flipped it open. She smiled when she saw the text message from her husband.

Just wanted to be the first one to say good morning. 

_**I couldn't sleep last night…I just couldn't get you out of my head.**_

_**I miss you so much and can't wait to see you and James.**_

_**Give our boy a big hug and kiss from me, and tell him I said happy birthday.**_

_**Love with all my heart, always and forever,**_

_**Nathan**_

The smile stayed on her face as she flipped the phone closed again. Her thoughts went back to her last conversation with Nathan the night before…

"_So what are you doing right now?" He asked her through the phone._

"_Laying in bed," Haley returned._

"_Already? It's only like ten o'clock, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, well I'm really tired. And I got Jamie to get to bed early, so now I get to go to bed early too."_

"_You two must have had a big day for you to both be ready to crash before ten."_

"_Actually, the day wasn't that busy. We just went to the grocery store and stuff to get ready for the part tomorrow. I've just been really tired."_

"_Well, maybe you're working too much."_

"_Maybe, but…what else am I going to do around here without you?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Nathan said, "I miss you, Hales."_

"_I miss you too…more than you know."_

"_Oh, I know…trust me I know._

_With that statement from him, Haley seriously considered saying something to him then about moving home. But she had been really tired, and didn't want to start something with him so late. So she quickly changed the subject._

"_So James is really excited to see you tomorrow."_

"_Oh…I am so excited to see him too. I miss him so much. I bet he's grown a foot since the last time I saw him."_

_Haley giggled. "I can't believe he's five years old already. Seems like just yesterday I was pregnant with him."_

"_Guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?"_

"_Something like that."_

_Haley yawned then, and after, Nathan said, "Okay, baby, I think it's your bed time now. You need some sleep."_

"_Why? So I can stay up all night with you tomorrow night?"_

_Nathan laughed. "Exactly. Get some rest. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Haley smiled at realizing that in just a few hours, she wouldn't have to dream about seeing Nathan. He would finally be home and she would be able to hold him close to her and kiss him…and just be with him. She'd been looking forward to his visit home for months.

"Mommy!"

Haley looked toward the door as she heard her son calling her. She smiled when she saw him come bounding through her bedroom door with a huge grin on his face. He looked so much like his father with his dark, disheveled hair, and intriguing brown eyes. She loved every part of him.

"Mommy, guess what?"

Haley laughed as James scrambled to climb onto her bed.

"What?"

"I'm five years old today?"

"No way? Five? You can't be five already? You're still my baby boy."

"Momma, I not a baby no more. I'm a big boy now…just like daddy."

"Oh…well, can I still hug and kiss you like you're my baby boy?"

James cocked his head, thinking about his answer.

"Okay, Mom, but only if it's big boy hugs and kisses."

"Okay." Haley reached over and pulled her son in for a tight squeeze. She kissed his cheek, and he tried to pull away.

"Mommy…that's too much!"

"Too much?"

She started tickling him, producing the loud giggles she loved to hear from him so much. After much of his pleading, Haley finally released him and the two of them rested on the bed pillows. James caught his breath and afterward asked, "Mom, when's daddy gonna be home."

"In a few hours, babe."

"But I thought he was gonna be home for my birthday."

"He will be. It's only 9:00 in the morning. Your birthday is going to last all day."

"Yay!"

Haley laughed again. "Speaking of your birthday, Mr. Scott…your party starts in a few hours, so we need to get you cleaned up and dressed."

"But you promised me pancakes first, remember?"

"That's right, I did. Then…we'd better hurry up and go make some, huh?"

James nodded as Haley climbed off the bed in her pajamas. She held her hand out to James and said, "Come on, you can help me."

"Okay," James said as he took her hand and jumped off the bed. "But I get to break the eggs in the bowl!"

"Alright," Haley said, faking a sigh. She stopped at the bedroom door and her son looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

Haley smiled at him and said, "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!"

James giggled and raced his mother down the hall.

_**Okay, so that actually turned out better than I thought. Now it's your turn to let me know what you think. I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. We got lots more Naley stuff coming up, so please keep reading. Next chapter is probably going to be Nathan's chapter, and it will probably be shorter, but he will have longer chapters later. By the way, you guys can expect a lot of flashbacks in this story, if you haven't figured that out already. Okay…I'll save the rest of my explanations for later and let you get on with the reviews. **_


	9. Chapter 5: Stuck

_**Okay, so I'm not going to say very much now; I know this update has been a long time coming ( and I apologize). I also apologize for it being so short. I've had like the worst writer's block ever. I thnk maybe the season finally starting helped kick the block. Anyway, more later. I'll let you get on with the chapter. Please, please…if you are still reading, please review and tell me honestly what you think. Thank you so much!!**_

**_Chapter Five: Stuck_**

_Finally…_ he thought as he fell into his first class seat on the flight bound for Tree Hill, North Carolina. After a frustrating two hour flight delay, he was finally on his way home, his true home. After being away for almost two months, he was finally going home to his wife and his son. And what made the day even more special, today was Jamie's fifth birthday.

_I can't believe he's five already…_Nathan thought, staring at back of the red seat in front of him. From his carry on bag, sitting at his feet on the floor, Nathan pulled from the pocket, a photo he kept with him wherever he went. He smiled as he stared at the smiling faces of Haley, holding their son, then three, in her arms. They were both so beautiful, and so happy, at least that day they were….

"_Jamie Scott dribbles down the court," Nathan announced as he carried his son on his shoulders and ran down the river court. Haley watched as her boys played together. _

"_Scott passes left…right…avoids a steal…approaching the net now. Jamie ,get ready!"_

"_I'm ready, Daddy!" Jamie shouted excitedly, holding his basketball up above his head._

"_Okay, here we go!" Nathan stopped at the free throw line of the court. "Jamie shoots…"_

_Three year old Jamie tossed the ball up into the air, in the angle of the hoop and all three Scotts watched as the ball soared down through the net._

"_And he scores!" Nathan shouted as he lifted his son off of his shoulder and holds him up in the air like he is flying. "And the crowd goes wild!"_

_Haley screams and claps for her son._

"_Way to go, Jamie," Haley said as Nathan carried him back over to her. "Momma is so proud of you."_

"_Thanks, Momma," Jamie says with a wide smile. "Are you going to play with me now?"_

"_Of course, baby, but I want a picture of you and daddy first, okay?"_

"_Okay…you and your pictures."_

_Nathan and Haley both laughed as Haley prepared her camera. _

"_Okay," Nathan whispered to his son. "When your mom tells us to say cheese, we make silly faces for the camera, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright, give me five."_

_Nathan high-fives his son. They both look back at Haley and the camera at her instruction. _

"_Okay guys," she said. "On the count of three, say cheese and smile. Ready…one…two…three!"_

"_Cheese!" The boys say before making their goofy faces. _

"_Hey…" Haley remarks when she sees the picture in the digital screen. "You two were supposed to smile. I'm sending that picture to my parents."_

"_What? Nana and grandpa don't like silly pictures?" James asked, leading to laughter from both of his parents. _

"_No, of course they do, but I wanted a nice picture, one where you are showing off that handsome little smile of yours. So won't you give me one?"_

"_Oka,y but only if you take the picture with me, Momma."_

_Haley smiles again. _

"_Okay." _

_She passes the camera to Nathan before lifting her son off the ground. Nathan watches as she tickles him, erupting much laughter from him. He snaps a quick picture of that moment. Then, Haley kisses her son's cheek. She runs a hand through his spiked blond hair and directs him to look at his dad._

_Nathan continues smiling as he lifts the camera to his eyes._

"_Okay," he says, focusing the camera on his wife and son. "On the count of three…one…two…three!"_

_He snaps the picture. And when it comes back on the screen, he grins. What a beautiful picture…._

He's kept that picture with him ever since it was developed. He looked at it every day, just so that he could feel closer to them. Of course, whenever he put the picture away, he just felt so far away again, which he was. He missed them so much. He missed seeing them everyday. He misses waking up next to Haley every morning, and watching her sleep at night. He misses tucking James into bed every night. He misses taking his son to the park and to the river court. It'd only been two months, but it felt like two years sometimes.

It was painful, not being able to have both of them with him every day. It was different when they were living in Detroit too, and he would just be away from them for a day or two. But now that they were living miles apart and he could only see them every few months or so…it depressed him. He felt so lost without them. And the only thing that made him feel somewhat better was basketball.

Playing basketball kept him busy so he didn't have to face his loneliness. It was ironic, though, that the game that gave him his escape, was also the reason he and Haley and James were living apart. His dream of playing ball had brought him to Detroit shortly after college, and his family had come with him. But after a few months, Nathan could see how unhappy they were there. Haley missed her friends and her hometown, and Jamie missed his cousins and aunts and uncles. And Nathan hadn't wanted them to live in a place that made them unhappy just so he could live out his dream. So they had changed their plans around a little; Haley and James moved back to Tree Hill, and he stayed in Detroit to play basketball, taking every spare moment he could to come and see them. When he had persuaded Haley into going through with this plan, however, he hadn't expected it to be months in between his visits with her and James.

Having his wife and son so far away from him has proven more difficult than Nathan had ever thought it would be. He knew it would be hard, but he had also thought he would have more time, more opportunity to visit them. Nathan had been having a hard time living with his decision to keep playing the game away from his family. He sometimes thought maybe he was being selfish. But the truth was, the game stopped being about him a while ago, his playing the game stopped being about him anyway. Though it killed him everyday to wake up without his family there, Nathan stayed and played, not because he loved the game so much; not because he wanted to live out his dream, but because he had to keep playing…for his family.

Before his big break with the Detroit Pistons, Nathan struggled to support his family. He worked two jobs while playing college ball just to get through rent and the bills every month. But now, with this team, with this career, there was stability for him and his family. For the first time since he married Haley, Nathan is able to provide for and support his family without fear that the electricity might be turned off because the bill was late. With his contract and his salary, he doesn't have to worry about being evicted. In fact, he was able to buy a house for his family in Tree Hill, plus afford a nice apartment for himself in the better part of Detroit. Things were okay now. And they were okay because of basketball, because he finally had the basketball career he'd dreamt of having his whole life. And while he loved and wanted to be with Haley and Jamie more than anything in the world, he was still afraid to give up this life, afraid of how his family's life might change if he did.

Sure, he was worried and afraid of how the situation, of how living so far away from each other, might be hurting his relationship with his wife and his son. But he was more worried and afraid of what might happen to his family if he gave this all up now; if he gave it all up before he really felt stable enough too. What would happen to all the money in a few years, after months and months of bills and payments? How would he support them then? Would Haley be disappointed in him for quitting? Would she think he was selfish? He didn't want her to ever be disappointed in him. And he certainly didn't ever want her to think he was selfish, because he wasn't; or at least, he tried not to be.

All these things stayed on Nathan's mind as the plane took off. He thought about them over and over again, and wondered what, if anything, he was going to do. Would he talk to Haley about any of this? How was she feeling about the situation? And if she was feeling anything he was feeling, what would she think he should do? What would she ask him to do?

Nathan considered these questions often whenever he was alone to think. And at first, he did consider choosing to quit the team and move back to be with Haley and Jamie. But then, he realized everything would change, and he feared what that would do to his family. Plus…he remembered another reason why quitting now was out of the question; he…had a contract.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, I hope that was somewhat enjoyable for those still with me. (And I truly appreciate those who are and who have not given up on me.) I wanted to put more in this chapter, but then I just started writing as the ideas came and I realized that what I had just fit together better than my original plans, and that anything else added would've been mixed in before the story was ready for it, so this is where I am right now. I'm sorry if any of this was redundant, or too focused on the same thing. I was trying to figure out how to get out so that Nathan's thoughts and feelings would be understood by all of you. And these thoughts and stuff are going to show up again later, quite possibly during a confrontation with Haley, but we will get there when we get there. Hopefully, you will all still be with me then. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any questions. And the next chapter I am still working on, but it is probably going to go back to Brooke or someone again. And some familiar characters may be joining the story soon as well. So please keep reading. I WILL BE BACK!!!!! **_


	10. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

**_YES!!!! Finally an update!!!! (I think I may be more excited about this than some of you…lol) Anyway, I'll keep this brief and get to the story. Just remember to review please!!! (I'm reposting the first part of the chapter so I can keep it all together._**

**Chapter Six: Welcome Home**

"Mommy…are we almost there?"

"Yeah, baby," Brooke said to her daughter, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"Can I give Jamie his present when we get there?"

"No, give it to aunt Haley and Jamie will open it later when it's time."

"Okay."

Brooke reached the big, white, brick house on the corner and turned into the long, wrap around driveway. As she turned off the car, Brooke looked over and saw Lucas helping his daughter out of his black truck. She took a deep breath in and watched him. She smiled a little as she saw him kiss his daughter's cheek and neck, making her giggle.

"Ellie!" Ava's voice pulled Brooke from her trance.

"Mommy, there's Ellie and Uncle Lucas! Will you get me out now? Please?"

"Yeah, babe, hang on."

Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of her Jeep Liberty. As she made her way around to the passenger side of the car, Brooke looked up and saw Lucas wave to her. She smiled and opened the door to the backseat.

"Thank you, Momma," Ava said after Brooke had pulled her from her booster seat.

"You're welcome, baby."

Brooke closed the door as Ava ran over to Ellie and Lucas. She hugged Ellie first and then Lucas.

"What have you been up to, miss Ava?" Lucas asked her, knelt down at her level.

"Oh, not much. Just cruising the mall with mommy and having tickle fights with daddy. The usual."

Lucas chuckled, "Right. It's good to see you, kid."

"Good to see you too, dude."

Lucas smiled and stood up as Ava turned to her best friend. Standing at her Jeep, Brooke watched, smiling, as her daughter and goddaughter talked and laughed. The way those two were with each other reminded her very much of how her and Peyton had been when they were younger.

"Those two are inseperable, aren't they?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas when he spoke. Suddenly, he was standing next to her. It sort of made her feel awkward, given her present situation. But he had no idea what was going on through her mind (or her heart for that matter), so she had to pretend like everything was fine.

"Yeah," she replied, looking back at the girls. "It's like they don't even have a care in the world."

Lucas nodded. "Innocence. Wish I still had that sometimes."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "Me too."

They stood next to one another, watching the girls. Then, the girls ran inside after James poked his head out the door and called them. Brooke turned to Lucas after they disappeared.

"So where's Peyton?"

"Oh, she's inside. Haley sent me out to get the pizza like the second we got here."

Brooke nodded. She smiled and asked, "So…where's the pizza?"

Lucas laughed. "It's still in the truck. Come on…you can help me bring it inside."

"Excuse me," Brooke smiled and folded her arms. "But was that a request or a command?"

Lucas smiled again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I meant…would you please help me bring the pizza inside? I think Haley ordered a few too many."

Brooke chuckled. "Sure."

Lucas laughed and held his arm out.

"Come on."

Brooke moved forward and Lucas put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked over to his truck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those are some awesome presents, Jamie," Haley said to her son as she stuffed wrapping paper into a black trash bag. "Why don't you go hug and thank everyone again?"

"Okay, Momma."

James stood up from the floor and walked around the room to hug and thank everyone he'd received a present from. Afterword, he gathered up a few of his new toys and instructed his friends to come play outside with him.

"Uncle Luke, you come play too?" James asked his uncle, who had stood up to help Haley.

"In a minute, okay buddy? I'm gonna help your mom finish cleaning."

"Okay."

James turned then, and walked out with his friends, Ellie and Ava.

"Thanks Luke," Haley said as Lucas took the black bag from her. "I think I'll let you clean up in here for me while we clean up the kitchen."

"We?" Brooke said, glancing at Peyton. "Who is this 'we' you speak of?"

Haley chuckled. "Please? I've got to clean up the pizza and stuff before I can get Jamie's cake ready. It'll be fun. We can have some girl talk."

"I don't know about the cleaning up part," Peyton said as she stood up. "But the girl talk sounds fun enough for me."

"Good." Haley and Peyton looked down at their friend. "Brooke? You in?"

"Eh, why not?"

She stood up and followed her friends into the kitchen.

"So when is Nathan supposed to be showing up anyway?" Peyton asked as she gathered the party debris from the table.

Haley sighed as she closed up pizza boxes, and she said, "He was supposed to be here already, actually. But…he called and said his flight was delayed, so…I guess he will be here as soon as he can be. I just hope its before this part is over. Jamie was so excited at the idea of having his dad home for his birthday."

"Well," Peyton said as she dumped half full cups of juice and pop down the sink. " I guess we will just have to keep this party going until he gets here."

Haley smiled. She headed toward the fridge and looked over at Brooke.

"So where's Chase today, Brooke?"

Brooke looked up briefly and replied, "Oh, he um…he had some work to do."

"Well, did he say if he was going to stop by later? I could leave some pizza out for him?"

"No," Brooke returned, returning to wiping down the counter. "He's got to work late again, so…"

Haley glanced at Peyton. It was clear to them that Brooke, by the tone in her voice, was upset with Chase for some reason. And it was also pretty clear from her silence that Brooke was not in the mood to discuss it.

"So," Haley decided to change the subject as she pulled the cake from the refrigerator. "Did you two get your reminders?"

"Reminders for what?" Peyton wondered, pulling the candles from the drawer of the counter.

"For the reunion next week."

"Oh my god, that's next week already?" Peyton replied handing Brooke the paper plates and plastic forks for the table.

"Yeah," Haley said, removing the plastic lid to the Transformers cake. "Can you believe it's only been five years since we graduated? So much has changed since then, hasn't it?"

"It sure has," Brooke said quietly.

It was hard to believe that five years had passed since high school. Life had been so much simpler back then. They all had had so much to look forward to: college…careers…their whole lives ahead of them.

Brooke remembered how scared she'd been at that prospect…life. She had been so afraid about what lay ahead, and of what the future had in store for her. She never expected it to bring her to where she was now. Thinking back on how she had felt back then, it seemed now to her like nothing had changed. She could remember it all so clearly, her feelings so clearly now because , given the current state of her marriage and the situation she had gotten herself in, Brooke was living most of her days recently with that same fear and uncertainty of what was going to happen.

"Okay, Hales," Lucas said as stepped into the kitchen. "The den's all cleaned up. I'm gonna go check on the kids."

"Okay. Thanks again, Luke."

Lucas walked out onto the patio, then out to the deck.

"So how are things going with you two?" Haley asked as Peyton sat down at the table.

Peyton shrugged.

"Things are good I guess," she said. But the truth was, lately, she really wasn't sure where things stood between her and Lucas.

"You guess?" Haley sat down across from her at the table, holding a soda in her hand.

"Yeah, I mean we're working things out. We're in a much better place than we were six months ago, which is really good for Ellie and her recovery. It's really important for her that Lucas and I stick together and try to be a family again. And I think we've really done well, so…."

Haley nodded and said, "Well, good. I'm glad, Peyton. So Brooke…"

Haley turned in her seat, but Brooke wasn't around. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Peyton said, standing up and looking around. "Did she slip outside, maybe?"

Haley peered out the window over the sink and saw Brooke sitting out on the deck watching the kids and Lucas in the yard.

"Oh, yeah. I guess she slipped out while we were talking. Something's bothering her."

Peyton nodded. "I think it has something to do with Chase."

"Do you think they had another fight?"

"Something happened. It's probably when she didn't want to talk about him."

"Well, maybe she just needs some time to think."

"Yeah."

Outside on the deck, Brooke watched her daughter play with her friends and with Lucas. She smiled at the sound of her little girl's cute little giggle as Lucas caught her in a game of tag. Brooke thought it truly amazing how happy and carefree children could be. What was even more amazing was how they could make someone forget about everything that scared or upset them with just a smile, a hug or an "I love you". She loved that about Avary. Avary was such a happy little girl…always smiling. Brooke grinned even more, picturing Ava's beautiful little smile, a smile that has been such a huge part of her personality since the day she was born….

A tear slipped down Brooke's cheek as she stared at the newborn in her arms.

_"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Brooke said to Chase, who sat next to her on the hospital bed a few hours after their daughter's birth._

_"She's gorgeous, "Chase agreed with a smile. He focused his eyes on Brooke then. "Just like her mother."_

_Brooke smiled up at him. They kissed just as their baby began to stir in her sleep. They both looked down at their daughter as she made a noise that, to them, sounded something like a giggle._

_"Did she just…was that a laugh?" Chase wondered in awe._

_Brooke smiled again, looking down into her baby's lovely brown eyes._

_"I don't know," she said. "I think, maybe."_

_She touched her daughter's soft pink nose and spoke in a soft baby voice. "Baby Ava, was that a giggle you just gave mommy and daddy? I think it was."_

_Ava's tiny new lips formed a smile then, and another tear slipped from Brooke's eyes._

_"She is smiling," Chase observed. "Only three hours old and she's already smiling. Amazing."_

_"She really is."_

Brooke wiped another tear from her cheek. She tried to collect herself quickly when she saw Lucas walking toward her.

"Uncle Luke needs a break guys," he said to the kids, who begged him to come back and play. "I'll play again later, okay? I promise."

He reached the deck and sat down next to her.

"Boy, those kids can so much energy. They're wearing me out."

Brooke smiled as Lucas tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

Brooke turned her head.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Because you've been kind of quiet since like the minute you stepped inside. Is something bothering you?"

"No," she lied. She really didn't want to discuss it right then. It wasn't the right time. She still had some thinking to do.

"You're lying," Lucas said bluntly. She looked at him.

"I can see something is bothering you," he continued. "You're not like yourself today. So what is it?"

"I-it's nothing, Luke. Don't worry about it…really."

"Brooke, come on. We're friends, right? You know you can talk to your friends about anything. Is it Chase?"

She turned away, but she decided maybe she should admit what was wrong even if was just to get him to drop the subject.

"Yeah," she said. "We, um…we had a fight right before we left."

Lucas nodded. "Thought it might be something like that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not really. It's actually making me feel better just being pissed at him, so…."

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk…"

"Thanks."

The patio door creaks and Haley pokes her head out.

"Hey guys," she said. "We're all set up in here for Jamie to blow out his candles. Could you gather the kids for me, Luke?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Haley said before walking back inside.

Lucas stood up, but before he stepped down the stairs, he spoke to Brooke again.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure whatever it's about, you and Chase will work it out."

Brooke nodded. But as he walked out toward the kids, she said quietly to herself, "I'm not so sure this time."

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Jamie…happy birthday to you."

James smiled a huge smile as he stared up at everyone singing to him.

"Okay, baby," Haley said, running her hand along the back of her son's blond head. "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

James looked back at the people sitting and standing around the table. He loved that they had all come to celebrate with him, but there was still someone missing, someone who had promised to be there. He glanced down the hall once more, but he wasn't there. So Jamie looked back at his cake and the five lit candles upon it. He closed his eyes and made a quiet wish before taking a deep breath in and blowing out his candles.

Everyone clapped as he opened his eyes again.

"Good job, baby, "Haley said as he began removing the candles.

"Cool Jamie," a brown haired boy by the name of Kyle said to him. "You're five like me now!"

Jamie smiled and have his buddy a high five.

"What'd you wish for, Jamie?" Ellie asked, sitting in between him and Ava at the table.

"Yeah, Jamie," Ava said. "What'd you wish for?"

"He can't tell you that," Haley said smiling.

"How come?" The girls asked in unison.

"Because then his wish won't come true."

"Okay," Haley said. "Jamie gets the first piece. Do you want white cake or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" James replied, smiling as he clapped his hands together.

Haley chuckled. "That was a stupid question."

"And what kind of ice cream do you want, dude?" Peyton asked, scoop in hand standing next to Haley. "Vanilla, cherry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Jamie shouted again.

Eveyone laughed and Peyton said, "And the stupid questions continue."

Down the hall, the front door creaked.

"Hello?"

Haley stopped mid cut into the cake and turned her head in the direction of the hallway entrance. James jumped out of his chair quicker than it took Haley to pass the knife off to Lucas.

"Haley? Jamie?"

"Daddy!" James shouted as he took off running down the hall to greet his father.

Nathan smiled and dropped down to embrace his son.

"You're home, Dad! You're home!"

Nathan laughed as he squeezed his son tight. "Yeah, I'm home buddy. I'm home."

Nathan stood up with Jamie in his arms. Jamie looked at him and said, "My wish came true, Dad. I wished for you when I blowed out my candles, and now you're here. My wish came true."

Nathan smiled and ruffled his son's head. "Your hair is getting long."

"Nathan?"

The room went quiet. Nathan looked toward the crowd watching from the kitchen. He focused in on the beautiful woman standing there staring at him. He could see she had tears in her eyes. He couldn't believe that he has spent two whole months away from her, away from them. But now he was home, for at least a week anyway. He could hold her in his arms now, something he had missed doing very much.

Haley couldn't stop the tears when she saw him. She knew he was coming home, but they had spent so long apart this time that it felt like she was dreaming. She needed to touch him and hold him before she could believe in what she was seeing. She watched as he set their son down and slowly start down the hall. With everyone in the house watching them, she began down the hall too. But she couldn't stand the wait anymore. She ran and jumped into him, crying as she buried her face into his chest.

Nathan kissed her head and held her close. Haley looked up at him and without even a word, they kissed. Two months of missed kisses all came in to create one dynamite make out scene and a ridiculously romantic Naley moment.

"I missed you," Haley said when their lips finally broke apart. "I really, really missed you."

"Me too, baby, " Nathan said. "Me too."

He caressed her cheek and smiled. He looked down at their son and touched his head. It was, they were, the best welcome home he could have ever asked for.

**_Okay….hope you enjoyed that. I worked hours on that, so I hope it paid off. It's 3:00 in the morning and I am exhausted. So please make me feel good about all this hard work and review. The next chapter is probably definitely going to have some more naley, as well as a little leyton scene and brase (nothing as interesting as the naley scenes, but still necessary to the plot of the story, so I hope you will all read that when it is ready/ I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I hope you enjoy this till then. Please review!!!!_**


	11. Chapter71:I Just Wanna Be Close to You

**_Wow, so I know it's been like sooo long since I updated this and my other story, but as it is these days, life is busy. I miss the days of highschool when I actually had spare times on the weekends to write. But now, it seems the homework and studying never ends!!! But I just couldn't take all my school crap anymore last night and decided to take a break from it. And lucky for you, I actually had a chance to write out the first part of the next chapter. I think you guys will like this chapter because it's got some Naley and some hinting at Brucas (which I promise is going to grow into more brucas as the story progresses). Anyway, please, please let me know what you think of this. I worked hard at it and love hearing what u all think. So please remember to ud, and I promise to update again just as soon as I can. Thanks!!_**

**Chapter Seven: **_I Just Wanna Be Close to You (part 1)_

Everyone celebrated Nathan's homecoming in combination with Jamie's birthday all afternoon, until the kids fell asleep during a movie in the living room. The adults gathered to admire the scene.

"I think they partied a little hardier than we did," Nathan remarked with a smile as he stood with his arm around Haley's shoulders in the doorway of the family room.

"Looks like it," Lucas agreed, also with a smile as he stood in between Brooke and Peyton.

"They look so sweet and innocent," Haley observed, looking particularly at her little boy, asleep on the couch with his favorite red cape (well, his only red cape).

"I know," Peyton said as she stroked the soft, blond, curly head of her daughter, fast asleep on the big chair next to Avary.

"They're so quiet," Brooke remarked, smiling at the site of her little girl so peaceful in sleep next to her best friend, their heads touching. "It's nice to have the quiet for awhile. It kind of makes it hard to disturb it by waking them."

The others chuckled quietly.

"We should probably get going though," Lucas said, touching Peyton's shoulder as he walked around the chair where his little girl slept. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. She looked over and smiled at Nathan and Haley. "Plus, you two lovebirds probably have a lot of, um…._stuff_ to….catch up on."

Nathan and Haley smiled as they glanced at one another.

"Hey," Brooke spoke to Peyton as Lucas carefully lifted Ellie from the chair without waking her or his goddaughter. "I'm going to go move my car so you can get out."

"Okay, I'll get Ava's stuff together for you."

"Thanks."

Brooke turned and passed Haley as Nathan lifted James from the couch.

"Hey, Dad…"James said groggily, lifting his head and looking all around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you up to bed, buddy. Go back to sleep."

"Oh…okay." James lay his head back on his father's shoulder.

"I'll take him up," Nathan said to Haley. "You make sure everyone gets out okay?"

"Of course," Haley answered with a smile before kissing her husband.

"Goodnight guys," Nathan said quietly to his brother and Peyton before heading for the stairs in the next room.

"Night," Lucas said back to his brother, shifting Ellie higher up over his chest.

"Here, let me take her," Peyton suggested, reaching out to take Ellie from Lucas. "I'll go get her in her car seat. You get her shoes and jacket and stuff and meet me out there."

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

Peyton said goodbye to Haley as walked out, while Lucas searched for his daughter's jacket and shoes. He looked over and spotted them underneath the computer desk, strangely. It was interesting and funny sometimes, the places children left things.

"Aha," he said to Haley when he spotted his daughter's white sandals and denim jacket, laying there next to Ava's things.

"Find it?" Haley asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he bent down to pick the things up. He grabbed Ava's things for Brooke too while he was down there. As he came back up, he smiled again at his goddaughter sleeping so peacefully…she looked just like Brooke.

"Okay," Brooke returned to the room with a sigh. "Now for my little munchkin."

"Here, I found her shoes and jacket," Lucas said smiling as he set them on the stool in front of the chair.

"Oh, thanks," Brooke said, bending down to pick up her daughter. "Ugh…you're getting kind of heavy for mommy, Peanut."

Lucas watched as Brooke kissed her daughter's cheek, and then ran a finger over her pink cheeks.

"She's too cute," Haley remarked, smiling as she handed Brooke Ava's things.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah…and doesn't she know it?"

Haley laughed and Brooke looked around in search of something.

"Damn," she said. "Now what did I do with my keys?"

"Oh, I think I saw you leave them on the kitchen counter when you came back in. I'll get them for you."

"Right, thanks Haley."

One of Ava's sandals fell from Brooke's grasp as Lucas stepped closer. She sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, it's just not my day today…or my night."

Lucas smiled and kneeled down to get it.

"Thanks." Brooke took back the shoe.

"Well, you probably wouldn't be losing everything if you had someone here to help you with her."

Brooke stared at Lucas a moment, knowing he was referring to Chase's absence. As she was about to respond to his comment, Lucas interrupted, holding out his arms.

"Here," he said. "Why don't you let me take her out for you and get her in her car seat, and you just get her things?"

"Oh, that's okay, I can get her," Brooke returned, suddenly uncomfortable. She sighed again as now the jacket fell from her grasp.

"Come on," Lucas said as he picked up the shoe again and handed it to her. "You said yourself she was getting heavy, and on top of all her stuff…You shouldn't have to carry everything by yourself."

"Lucas, I can take care of my daughter by myself," Brooke said sternly. "I don't need anyone's help."

Lucas smiled, recognizing, but still unthreatened by Brooke's tone. "I know you don't need help, but I would still like to help you. I noticed you've had a bit of a rough day today, and as your friend, I would like to do something to help make it just a little better. Plus, I'm Ava's godfather. I'm supposed to do stuff like this every now and then. It's in the handbook, I'm sure."

Brooke smiled at his joke. And before she could even respond, Lucas had taken Avary from her without waking her.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly as Haley returned to the living room.

"Anytime," Lucas spoke softly. He passed Haley and said, "Night, Hales. Great party."

"Thanks," Haley returned. "Goodnight, Luke."

Both she and Brooke looked away from him and at each other.

"Found your keys," Haley said, holding the keys out on the red lanyard.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks. I guess I'll head out then."

"Okay," Haley said as she hugged her friend. "Thanks for coming. Tell Chase I said hi, okay?"

Brooke nodded and headed for the door, but Haley stopped her again.

"Hey Brooke?"

Brooke turned around. "Yeah?"

Haley moved closer to her again.

"If you ever want to talk about…anything…about Chase, Ava, or anything, you know you can always come to me?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. "I know. Thanks."

Haley nodded, too, and waved her friend goodbye. After watching everyone pull out safely from the driveway, Haley closed and locked the front door. Then, she made her way upstairs, stopped in to kiss her son and tuck him in, and then preceded to the master bedroom where her husband was waiting. She smiled when she found every candle in the bedroom lit.

"What are you up to, mister?" she asked, moving closer to him in his boxers and tank top. She found it incredibly amazing and romantic that he had managed to put their son to bed, light all these candles and change so quickly, all the while she was downstairs watching their friends off.

"I missed you," Nathan said as Haley moved closer and closer to him.

"I missed you too," Haley said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Their lips collided into a kiss that lasted quite a few minutes.

"I love you," Nathan said when their lips parted (briefly).

"I love you, too."

Haley kissed him again. He caressed her cheeks as they both moved toward the bed.

"You know, we've got a lot of catching up to do…a lot of talking," Haley reminded her husband, although remaining still, close to him and in the moment presenting itself.

"I know." Nathan kissed her neck, her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips again. "But tonight…all I wanna do is get close to you."

Haley nodded as he kissed her ear lobe.

"Me too," she said softly, beginning to lose her breath. "I want to be close to you."

And they stopped talking then as they reached the bed, ready for the beginning of a magical, romantic night that both of them had been dreaming of for two long months….

_**So there is the opening of the next chapter. Actually, it is probably half the chapter right there. (It's a short chapter). Next to follow will be a Peyton and Lucas scene, and a Brooke and Chase scene as we finish off the night. Then I gotta plan what's next after that. (I know what I want to do, but now I gotta put it all together somehow). Anyway, please review and I will update just as soon as time permits. Thanks to everyone still reading!!!**_


	12. Chapter 72:I Just Wanna Be Close to You

**_Ugh! Finally…chapter 7 comes to a close with this update. I just want to tell you all that this second half of the chapter, I really, really struggled with, particularly the Lucas and Peyton final scene. So if it is terrible, I apologize. But let me know either way. Thanks!_**

**Chapter 7: **_I Just Wanna Get Close to You (2)_

It was a quiet ride home for Brooke, with Avary asleep in the backseat and the radio turned down low. Actually, it had been a quiet day for her for the most part. She hadn't spoken much to anyone. Instead, she sat back and observed the others, while her mind raced with so many thoughts…thoughts about her daughter, about her argument with Chase, and…well, with other thoughts she hadn't been able to escape from for days.

Brooke turned into the stone drive way of her home. The porch light was on, and Chase was there too, sitting on the swing and waiting. He stood up and stepped off the porch when he saw her pull in. She turned off the engine as he walked slowly toward the Jeep. Then, she unbuckled and stepped out of the driver seat as he approached her. She looked up at him with her arms crossed and waited for him to speak.

"I, um…I missed you today," he finally spoke. He pulled a hand from his denim pocket and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Brooke stared back at him as his hand returned to his side.

"Yeah," she said. "Me too. So did everyone else…especially your daughter."

Chase glanced then at the backseat. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. She's been out for a couple hours."

Chase opened the door to the back seat.

"I'll take her in and put her to bed," he offered as he lifted a still sleeping three year old from the car seat. She immediately rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"Then, maybe we can meet back in the living room…to talk?"

Brooke nodded slowly, with a blank expression, and watched as he headed inside with their daughter.

"I still find it amazing how much that kid can sleep through," Lucas said as he held the door open for Peyton as she stepped inside with Ellie still asleep on her shoulder.

"Yep…since she was born," Peyton said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Hey, will you get her jacket off for me, please?"

"Yeah."

The parents worked together to carefully get Ellie's denim jacket off her arms.

"How about her shoes?" Lucas offered, placing his daughter's coat on the rack near the door.

"Nah," Peyton replied, slipping off her own sandals. "I'll get those off when I put her in her pajamas. And she's getting a little heavy, so I'm going to go put her down now."

"Okay."

Peyton stopped to let Lucas kiss his daughter's head.

"Goodnight, princess," he said softly, stroking Ellie's head. "I love you."

Peyton smiled at Lucas's words and gentleness with their little girl. And before she walked away, Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton's cheek.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Peyton nodded.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Ava spoke groggily as Chase laid her down in her white floral daybed.

"Yeah, honey," Chase said as he pulled the pink princess comforter over his daughter. "It's daddy."

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is getting ready for bed." Chase pushed some of Ava's short dark hair behind her ear. "Which is exactly what you should be doing…sleeping. Come on…go back to sleep."

"Okay, but will you stay with me until I fall back asleep?"

"Sure, princess."

Brooke entered the long hallway of the house. She slowed as she approached her daughter's room. She peered in as Chase sat up against the back of his daughter's bed. She watched intently as he ran his finger's through their four year old's hair, and she listened as Ava spoke to her father again.

"Daddy?"

"Ava?"

"How come you didn't come to Jaime's party today?"

Brooke listened in even more closely to hear Chase's answer.

"I had to work, honey. Otherwise, you know I would have been there."

"But how come you're always working?"

_She really is her mother's daughter, _Brooke thought as she leaned against the wall right outside the little girl's room. That was a question Brooke had been wondering about herself a lot lately.

"I don't know, Ava," Chase answered.

And outside the door, Brooke sighed, feeling her eyes beginning to well up. Once again…her husband had no answer for why he was always at work instead of with his family. And she was starting to get that déjà vu feeling. Before Chase or Ava could hear her lurking, Brooke snuck past Ava's room and entered her own.

Brooke plopped down on her bed as the tears escaped her. How had she gotten to be this unhappy? Why had she let herself get this way? Why couldn't she fix her marriage? Why couldn't she convince him to talk to her?

_Maybe it's me, _Brooke contemplated. _Maybe I'm the reason that we still can't communicate. Maybe I'm afraid…No, I am afraid. But why? _Why was she afraid to talk to Chase, to her husband? Why was she afraid to get close to him again? Why was she so afraid to tell him about that….to tell him how she felt?

Brooke could have sat there on her bed all night asking herself so many more questions. But she stopped when she heard Chase enter the room.

"Hey," he said as he entered slowly.

Brooke looked up at him and he saw her tear streaked face.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"Why don't you ever have an answer, Chase?" Brooke asked as she stood up quickly from the bed. "Why don't you ever have an answer when one of us asks you why you would rather work than be with your family? And is the answer one that I've already heard before? Is it something you're afraid and ashamed of telling me…again?"

_Because what I'm not saying is, _Brooke thought to herself.

"Brooke, it's not like that, okay?" Chase stepped closer to her. "I hate how things have gotten between us. I hate that I cannot seem to make you happy. I hate that you have been so sad and hurt for so long. And I hate myself because I know that a part, a lot of your unhappiness has been my fault. And about the working thing, lately….I don't know. I guess I've just felt really lost since…well, since what happened with—"

"—Don't." Brooke stopped Chase from continuing. He was heading towards a conversation that she really couldn't handle at the moment, (or rather, it was one she didn't want to have again…either part of it).

"Let's not go there tonight, Chase," she finished. "Not again."

She turned away from him.

"Brooke…"Chase spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. "I know that it is a touchy and hard subject for you, but we really should talk about this…about everything. We both need to."

Brooke nodded. "I know. But I can't…I can't tonight. Tonight…tonight I just… I just need to be closer to you."

Chase smiled a small smile as they stared at one another. Her expression remained the same, however…sad, uncertain and afraid.

"So can we," Brooke started again, "just for one night, pretend like there's nothing that we need to talk about? Because it's been a really, really long hard day. So can we just be us again…just for one night? Can you just hold me and pretend for a night like this is where you really want to be?"

Chase slowly pulled Brooke closer to him and held her without either one speaking for a moment, pretending in that moment, like nothing was the matter between them. Though both of them knew perfectly that there was so much that they still had to work through.

"Just so you know, Brooke," Chase spoke, interrupting the silence of the moment. "This is where I want to be. I do just want to be close to you again…and I'll work as hard as I can to get there."

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. She kept her head buried in his shoulder, thinking about his words, wondering if they were true. Although he had sounded very sincere, Brooke wasn't so sure he was, especially after everything that had happened between them. She still loved him…she knew that. Her fear and her guilt made that obvious. But her heart…her heart was still healing from all the pain it had endured over the year. And it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to try and forget about what had hurt her the most. After everything that had happened over the past year, (and given recent, shocking developments in her life) Brooke wasn't even so sure that this was where she still could…or wanted to be.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton spoke when she entered the bedroom she shared with Lucas. Lucas was sitting on the bed in his sweat pants and t-shirt, and his laptop there on his lap.

"Hey," Lucas returned, looking up at Peyton when she entered. "Ellie all tucked in?"

"Yep," Peyton said as she entered the master bathroom. "And sleeping like a baby."

Lucas smiled and shook his head. "She had so much energy today. She hasn't had that much energy in a long time. And she had so much fun with Ava and Jaime and the other kids."

"Yeah…it is good to see her actually able to be a kid again."

"Definitely."

Peyton left the bathroom, now dressed in gray shorts and a black tank top, ready for bed. As she stepped back into the bedroom, Peyton watched Lucas as he fiddled with his computer. She moved slowly towards the bed and spoke again.

"You, um…you get any ideas to break that block yet?"

"No." Lucas exhaled sharply. "Unfortunately, I'm still blocked. I don't know what it is, why I can't find any inspiration when I know there's so much around me that I am thankful for. You would think that should be enough to bring about some inspiration, but…I don't know. It still feels like there is something missing, something I still can't seem to pick up on."

Peyton sat down next to him on the bed. She lowered her head.

"Funny…that's kind of how I've been feeling about us."

Lucas looked up at her quickly. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I just…things have been off with us again lately, Lucas, really off and really distant. And I am just trying to figure out why we seem to be getting lost again. It just seems like we're headed back to the same place we were eight months ago."

"Peyton…" Lucas moved his laptop to his nightstand and turned so they were sitting face to face. "I'm….why haven't you come to me with this before?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. I think I was trying to ignore the fact that we both have been so distant…trying to ignore the fact that you've been pulling away from me again. I was trying to ignore it all, I think, so that I could avoid having this conversation again."

Lucas looked down and took Peyton's hands in his own. This was a difficult conversation for him too. Because he'd seen all the same things she was telling him about. He could feel it all too. But…like he think she was now…he was conflicted; because they had been here before. But…he had to try and work things out. It was important for him to try and fix this…it was important for Ellie's recovery.

Lucas looked up and kissed Peyton's lips softly. She stared back at him when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Peyton. I guess, maybe, in getting so caught up in everything with Ellie, with all the extra jobs to cover the bills, and now with being blocked, I got lost and forgot how to be a good boyfriend."

Peyton nodded. "I understand the lost part, Lucas. I just…we need to talk to more. We need to tell each other how we are feeling. God, we need to talk about our days. I just wanna get close to you again. But…it's not just you. I haven't exactly been willing to come to you and tell you about how I've been feeling. Communication and trust takes two. And we have to be able to build that again if we are going to make this work again. But I'm sorry that I waited so long to talk to you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are saying something now. You should know that you can always, always come to me. I'm going to be here for you, and for Ellie."

Peyton nodded. "I know. I guess maybe I was just afraid to say something before, when I began to notice it again."

"How come?"

"Because…we have already had this conversation before, Lucas. You remember. I guess I was just afraid of everything happening again, like before. I guess I was afraid, too, that, with Ellie's check up coming up, that it was all a sign of the cancer and us separating all coming back for another ride around the bend."

"No, Peyton, it's not like that."

Lucas pulled her in a hug again. After, he said, "Everything is going to be okay…with Ellie and with us. We said we were going to try and make this work again, right? For Ellie?"

Peyton nodded. "For Ellie."

She really did want things to work out between them…for Ellie, for their daughter. But, as selfish as it may have been, she wanted his reasons for sticking it out and trying again to be for her too. She wanted their efforts to make their relationship work to come easier than they were coming. She didn't want to have to work at communicating with him, or him with her.

She didn't want to feel like this forever, either. She didn't want to feel like he resented her and was hurt by her because she didn't want to get married, even though he had said many a time that neither was true. But Peyton knew Lucas better than that…and she especially knew that he hid his own feelings often to spare the feelings of the ones he cared about. She knew this because it's how he'd always been since she met him and got to know him. And knowing this about him was what made her sad sometimes too; because maybe he'd been keeping his true feelings deep inside in order to spare hers…because he knew how much she and Ellie needed him. Or maybe it was just about Ellie after all.

Maybe Ellie was the only thing that was keeping him around. Because otherwise…Peyton couldn't figure out why he would even give her another chance. If it wasn't just about being around for Ellie, Peyton couldn't figure out why he would stay, when she had turned him down twice when he had offered to make their relationship something more, when he had offered her the opportunity to share their lives together and with their daughter as husband and wife. He had wanted to get closer to her…and she hadn't let him in, in that way. So, if it wasn't just about Ellie, what other reason did he have for sticking around? Because to her, where they had come to be again, it seemed like he was hiding.

* * *

**_Alright…so there it is…the last half of chapter seven. I'm very sorry if it was horrible, or if it was confusing at all. As stated before, that Leyton scene was really difficult to write (maybe because I don't get Leyton like I get Brucas ( ) but anyway, please let me know what you thought. And if you have any questions, please ask and I'll try to clarify as best I can. I promise…some of the questions and unexplained details will come together and be explained soon._**

_**Also, I don't know if any of you noticed, but the story so far has taken place all in one day. But I promise the story is going to pick up more as we go along. Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing. Your patience really does help. **_


	13. Chapter 8: Figuring It Out

_**AHH!! I know it has been way too long for an update! But here is one now, so let's get to it! Another author's note at the bottom. As always, review! Thanks!**_

**Chapter Eight: Figuring It Out **

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

He placed the last piece of his wardrobe neatly in his large black duffel. He zipped the bag closed and sat it down on the floor next to his bed. He sighed then as he sat down on the bed where his bag has just been. He glanced at the clock. It read 9:45 a.m.; fifteen minutes until they had to leave for the airport. He eyes meandered over to one of the pictures on his nightstand. He smiled and reached for it.

It was taken five years ago…at his high school graduation. Actually, it was taken before he or his friends were actually graduates. They had gathered together in the high school auditorium a half an hour before the ceremony even began just so they could take this picture. It was probably his favorite picture ever because they were all together in one place, celebrating. It was the last time they were all together for a picture.

He missed these people…his friends. He'd been missing them for five years, having only had contact with a few of them through a few phone calls and emails. But he would see them again tonight, at the reunion. He couldn't wait for the reunion tonight.

They would all be there, just as they had promised they would be. They had all promised one another that they would meet again the first opportunity they got after college. And so they were to meet tonight…at their five year high school reunion.

_Wow…_he thought as he stared at the photo. _Fiver years sure went by fast._

Finally, he looked away from the photo and back at the clock; 9:50. Ten minutes now until they had to go. He should probably take the luggage out to the car. With one last glance at the frame and photo in his hands, he placed it back in its spot next to his clock on his nightstand. He stood up and then and picked up his duffel before leaving his room.

He left his bag on the sofa and looked around for another. It wasn't there, hadn't been brought out yet. He sighed again and proceeded back down the hall of his apartment. He stopped in front of the closed door next to his open bedroom door. He knocked once and waited for a response.

"Rachel?" He knocked again. "Come on, Rachel. Open up."

He waited again. Slowly, the door opened and Rachel finally appeared for the first time in two days. Her cheeks were soaked and her eyes were dark from long nights of no sleep and much crying.

He sighed again, concerned for his friend.

"Rachel," he said as he leaned against the doorway. "This isn't healthy. You can't let—"

"—Mouth," Rachel squeaked. "I have to tell you something."

He stared at her, still concerned, but hopeful. Was she finally about to open up to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke paced the floor of the examination room. She glanced up at the clock on the wall every time she passed it too. How long had that doctor been gone? And how long does it take for one simple test?

She was nervous, obviously. She was afraid. Both feelings were familiar to her. She'd felt them before, the last time. And though she already knew in her gut, could feel it in her gut, that what she had come here to answer was already true, she also knew that she had to be completely sure. Because she hadn't been sure before. She hadn't realized it before like she had this time. No, last time she had thought it was only the flu.

_She'd spent all morning for a whole week in the bathroom. And Peyton had been the same way the previous week with the flu. So naturally, she had figured, since they were roommates, she had caught Peyton's stomach flu. She sure had been in for a shock that morning Peyton came in to check on her._

"_Come in," she responded groggily when she had heard a knock on her bathroom door._

"_Hey," Peyton said as she entered the bathroom where Brooke was sitting against the wall near the toilet. "You don't look or sound too good either. Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head before leaning it against the wall. "I think…I may have the caught the flu you have had for the past week and a half."_

_Peyton looked away from her then. She looked down at her hands nervously. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Actually, Brooke…it wasn't the flu. It isn't the flu."_

_She looked back at Brooke and said, "I'm pregnant."_

_Brooke was surprised for her friend. And then her surprise turned to panic._

"_Whoa…" was her initial response. She looked away from Peyton as her mind wandered._

"_Yeah," Peyton said. "Big, shocking news huh?"_

_Brooke nodded. "Yeah…yeah, it is. What, um…what's the date today?"_

"_The fifteenth, why?"_

_That's when the panic set in. She swallowed and answered. "I'm late…really late."_

And after a few home tests and a blood test, she knew for sure that she was pregnant with Avary. She had been so surprised and so afraid then at 18 years old. And here she was at 23 feeling it all over again. Only, to pile on top of the fear and anxiety was an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty. If this turned out like she was sure it was probably going to turn out, she had no idea what she was going to do.

Just as she passed the clock yet again, the door opened and her doctor entered.

"Ok, Brooke," Dr. Howard said as he closed the door. He looked up from her chart and at her. "I have your test results."

Finally, she stopped pacing and swallowed the lump in her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Peyton said as she entered Lucas's office. "What are you up to?"

"Oh…just checking my email before heading out to meet Nathan." Lucas closed the internet screen on his laptop.

"Oh. Have you heard from any of the guys yet about the reunion?"

Lucas twisted in his chair to face her. "Yeah, actually. Mouth and Skills will both be there. But I haven't heard back from Fergie or Junk."

"Well, maybe they want to surprise you."

Lucas chuckled. "Maybe."

It grows quiet for a moment. But not for long.

"This is good, Lucas. It's nice…talking. Just talking…I've missed it."

Lucas smiles and nods. "So have I."

He stands up and opens his arms. "Come here."

She stands too and embraces him and they hold one another tight.

"I've missed you, Luke."

"I've missed you too." Lucas pulls away, but places his hands on her shoulders. "I know things have been…well, unclear between us lately. But I promise…we'll figure things out. But no matter what, I'm always going to be there for you and Ellie. You know that, right?"

Peyton nods with a smile. Then, Lucas leans in and kisses her lips gently. It wasn't as great a kiss as they used to have, but she couldn't deny that it was much more than they had had between them lately.

"Alright, well I have to go meet Nathan. Are you okay to pick up both Ellie and Ava for Brooke?"

"Yeah, of course. I promised Ellie I would take them out for ice cream after school, so if we're still out when you get home, they probably talked me into taking them to the park too."

Lucas chuckled and grabbed his keys. "Okay. Well, give them both a kiss from me, and I'll be home in a few hours…plenty of time to get ready for the reunion."

He kisses her cheek before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan laughed as Haley rolled over on top of him in their bed as they made out. When he finally managed to catch a breath, he tried to pull away from her.

"Come on, Hales…" He smiled in between kisses. " I have to get dressed. Lucas is meeting me here in like ten minutes."

Haley smiled and began to kiss his neck. "He'll ring the doorbell."

"Hales…" Nathan chuckled. "Okay…"

She moved up to his ear and began to whisper. He smiled.

"Whoa…you know that is exactly what I would love to be doing right now, but I promised Lucas I'd work out with him and play catch up before the reunion tonight."

Haley pulled away from him, suddenly sad. "But you're leaving tomorrow night, Nathan. I know it's selfish, but can't I just have you all to myself on your last night?"

Nathan smiled again. "Hales, you have had me all to yourself for two weeks. You and Jamie both have. I promised my brother. Besides…after the reunion tonight, you get to have me all to yourself and do whatever you want with me…all. Night. Long."

Haley smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. "Well, in that case…"

They kiss again and continue until the doorbell rings.

"I have to go, Hales."

Haley sighed. "Okay, okay…go. I have to get ready to pick up Jamie anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you later." He climbed out of the bed and pulled on a hoodie over his t-shirt. " I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mouth ran his hand up and down Rachel's back as he held her close, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, Rachel. I promise."

She pulled away from him. "How can you promise that, Mouth?"

"Because I'm your friend. And friends help each other, they protect each other. And you need a friend right now."

"And you are a great friend, Mouth. You are my best friend. And I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but I can't let you do it anymore."

"You're not letting me. I want to help you, Rachel. I'm going to help you."

Rachel hesitated. Then, she spoke quietly, shaking her head. "He'll find me, Mouth. He always finds me."

Mouth shook his head. "Not this time. Look, you came to me…you finally came to me and asked for help. So that's what I'm going to do."

"But how?"

"You're coming home with me...to Tree Hill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke pulled the door closed after climbing into her car. She buckled her seat belt right away, but sat back before starting the car, reflecting on the appointment she had just left.

"_Okay, Brooke," Dr. Howard said when he entered the room. "I have your test results."_

_She nodded and watched him as he walked over to the counter. She waited for him to say it out loud. Finally, he looked up at her._

"_Congratulations, Brooke. You are in fact pregnant, just as you thought. You are about twelve weeks along."_

Twelve weeks…three months…eighty-four days…anyway she put it, she was pregnant. And she was still so, so afraid, even more so than she had been waiting to hear it out loud. Of course, she had been pregnant before, and obviously afraid before, but this time…this time was different. There was more for her to fear for.

She was so stressed out with her store and her designs, raising her four-year-old and trying to figure out her feelings and her marriage with Chase. And there was so much more…and this…this was something else to stress out about. She still wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle this on her own, as she increasingly felt like she would be left to do.

"You'll figure it out, Brooke," she said quietly to herself. She looked down, touched her stomach and said, "I promise, baby. I'll figure it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been awhile since we have done this," Lucas said as he and Nathan both tried to catch their breath after a long game of basketball on the river court.

"I know." Nathan nodded as they walked toward the picnic table off to the side of the blacktop. "I'm sorry."

"Nah…don't be, man. You've been living your dream. I'm proud of you."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks, Luke."

Lucas returned the smile and sat down next to his brother. After they both took a swig from their own water bottle, Nathan wiped his brow and looked back over at Lucas.

"So," he started. "How's the family, Luke? How's Ellie doing?"

Lucas nodded. "Ellie…is doing great, absolutely great. The doctors are amazed that she is recovering so well from all the treatment. They don't as well as we do that Ellie is a fighter."

Nathan chuckled. "Just like her mom, right?"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah."

"So how are things with Peyton?"

Lucas looked away from his brother and looked down at the ground before answering.

"Actually, Nate…we haven't been doing to well. I think we have both been struggling to figure out how to communicate with each other again, how to share what we are really feeling."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Mostly…" Lucas considered his answer. He still really wasn't sure of the exact reason. "I think it's because the last time we really opened up about our true feelings was when Ellie got sick and we separated. We grew so distant with each other."

"So…do you think you are afraid of that happening again?"

Lucas stared ahead across the river court as he considered answers to his brother's questions.

"Maybe. But…"

"But what?"

"I think the time apart and everything we went through with Ellie…I think it changed us."

"How do you mean?" Nathan furrowed his brow, trying to figure out his brother's thoughts. "Like it changed your relationship or how you feel about each other?"

"Maybe both. I mean, don't get me wrong…I still love Peyton. And I am sure she still loves me, but…it feels so much different now."

"Different how?"

Lucas shook his head. "That's the part I'm still trying to figure out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked slowly up the steps of the front porch to her friends' home. She felt awkward here as she rang the doorbell. Actually, as it was lately, she felt awkward being anywhere, even in her own home. But being here was especially awkward after today. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. She had no idea how she would explain anything to anyone. So she hoped that she could her situation and her mood under wraps for awhile…at least until she figured things out.

The front door opened and Peyton appeared with a smile.

"Hey, Brooke," she said as she held the door open for her. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Brooke spoke nervously as she stepped inside. She looked around when she entered, looking for her daughter, who was probably running around outback with Ellie. She looked back at Peyton. "So I thought you were working today?"

Peyton shook her head as she stepped into the living room. "No, I took the day off the for reunion tonight. Plus, Lucas had some work to do…trying to get over his block. So I told him I would take care of Ellie today."

"Oh." Brooke nodded. "So you picked up mine too, right?"

Peyton chuckled. "Yeah, they're out back on the swing set."

Brooke offered a friendly smile, but Peyton could see that something wasn't right with her friend.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Peyton asked, stepping a little closer.

Brooke looked back at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you seem kind of…standoffish. You've seemed like that for awhile, actually. Haley and I both noticed it at the party last weekend. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I've just, um…I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind. That's all."

"Well, okay. Then, let's sit down and talk for a few minutes." Brooke hesitated, but Peyton pushed. "Come on…it will help clear your head…trust me."

She couldn't argue as Peyton dragged her down to the couch.

"So what's going on?" Peyton attempts to start a conversation to help her friend. "What's clouding that pretty little head of yours, B?"

Brooke shook her head and looked down. "Lots of things."

"Lots of things like…Chase? Ava? The clothing line? What?"

She still felt awkward. But the more Peyton pressed, the more Brooke was feeling somewhat ready to let it all out. Well, not all of it, but maybe talking about some of it would help after all, she thought.

She swallowed before she spoke…honestly. "I just…I can't seem to figure anything out anymore, Peyton. Ever since…well, you know…"

Peyton nodded and Brooke continued. "It's hard for me to open up about anything. It's hard to sort out all my thoughts and figure things out. But the one thought, the one feeling that remains clearest to me is that I feel like a horrible person."

She looked up at Peyton, who looked at her confused. She explained. "I feel like a horrible person, like a failure. I feel like I can't and will never get anything right, like I can't handle anything anymore. And lately it has seemed that way too."

"Brooke…" Peyton spoke calmly and laid a hand over Brooke's. "That is crazy. You are not a failure, and you are most definitely not a horrible person. You are a wonderful person, Brooke. You are a great friend and an awesome mother. And you are so successful, Brooke. You have accomplished so much already and you are only 22 years old. You are 22 years and have already gained friendships that will last forever, you have developed a fashion line that is making you so, so famous and rich, something you have always dreamed of being; you own your own store, and…Brooke, you have achieved the best achievement of all already. You have become a wonderful mother."

Brooke looked down, taking in everything Peyton said. But she was still haunted.

"And yet…" She looked up. "I still can't seem to get my life back on track…or fix my marriage."

Peyton sighed. "Brooke…it is not your fault, whatever problems you and Chase are having. Or at least, it's not just your fault. Okay…it has been a rough year."

Brooke nods. "Yeah…tell me about it."

Peyton squeezes her friend's hand gently. "Look, I know it has been hard for you lately. You have had to endure a lot of stuff this year that would make anyone feel like giving up. But you have been so strong, Brooke. You're doing so great. And I know you're going to make it. You're B. Davis…B. Davis can get through anything."

Finally, Brooke smiled. Granted, it was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"You're going to figure things out, Brooke. And you are going to be okay. But whenever you feel like you are not going to be, you know you can always come to me. You can always come to any one of us. We're all here for you."

Brooke smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hannah Montana time, Mommy!" Avary shouted excitedly as she returned home with her mother.

Brooke smiled. "Yes, yes, I know."

She reached for the remote from the television set and clicked the power button.

"There you go, baby," she said, touching her daughter's dark head after changing the channel to Disney.

"Thanks, Mommy,"Ava said as she climbed on the couch to watch her favorite show.

"Sure, baby." Brooke tossed her keys on the counter top. "I'm going to go start getting ready for tonight, okay?"

"Alright, Mom. I'm gonna stay out here and watch Hannah."

Okay."

Brooke pulled out her cell phone as she headed upstairs to her bedroom. She flipped open the phone and saw she still had one new voice message. She still hadn't listened to it yet. It was left on her phone earlier while she was waiting in the doctor's office. She knew who it was from, but hadn't wanted to answer. She couldn't take the disappointment then, as she was sure that was what was waiting for her in that message she had yet to listen to.

After all, they had just had the first good, hopeful conversation they'd had in weeks this morning. And she was sure that the new message waiting on her phone would ruin the last conversation she had had with him.

_They were having breakfast together, alone after Ava had already finished hers. This was also a first for them in awhile. _

"_So what time do we have to be there tonight?" Chase asked her after sipping from his coffee mug._

"_Be where?" Brooke returned as she cleared her daughter's pink plastic bowl from the table._

"_At the reunion. It's tonight, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah…"Brooke walked over to him at the counter. "You're, um…you're coming with me?"_

"_Of course." He made it sound as if it were crazy of her to ask such a question. "Unless…you don't want me to go?"_

"_Oh no…I just thought you probably had to work."_

"_No, I um…I took the night off, traded shifts with Clark. I just have to go in and do some paperwork and clear everything with the boss. But I will be done by five tonight. I promise."_

_She placed a hand on her hip. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Chase."_

"_Well, I am keeping this one, Brooke. I really want to go with you tonight. Besides…it's time for me to start proving to you that you and Ava matter more to me than work."_

"_Gee, you think?" Brooke smiled at him a little._

_Chase returned the smile. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before speaking again. "I'll be there. I promise."_

Staring at the black and pink Samsung in her hand, Brooke exhaled rather sharply. Finally, she flipped open the phone and pressed one for voicemail. After punching in her pass code, she waited for her new message.

"_**Hey Brooke…it's me. I, um…I tried you at home and at work, but you didn't answer anywhere, so I'm leaving you a message. Um…I have some bad news."**_

_And here it comes, _Brooke thought as she listened.

"_**Clark, the guy who was supposed to cover for me the next few days suddenly quit and now there is no one to pilot the flight to Chicago tonight. I talked to my boss, but he really couldn't get anyone else. I really hate doing this, but it doesn't look like I am going to be able to make it tonight. Brooke, I am so, so sorry…you don't even know. I know that I promised you and I feel absolutely horrible, but…I will make it up to you. I promise."**_

There were tears in her eyes as Brooke erased the message and closed her phone. She laid it gently down on the nightstand next to their bed.

"Never…make promises you can't keep, Chase."

She wipes the tears away from her face before retreating to the master bathroom.

_**Well, I hope that this update was long enough to make up for months of no update. It shouldn't take as long for the following chapter. I already know what I am going to write for it, and even have some of it laid out. I just have to put it all together in type. So thanks again to everyone for all your patience. It truly is appreciated. And I really hope I still have a good amount of readers out there because I really need feedback. I need to know that this update wasn't too confusing. Honestly, it is your feedback that tells me whether to keep going or give up, so please, please, please review!! And I thank you!**_

_**Coming up next: THE REUNION (or at least part of it). PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	14. Chapter 9: Reunion, part 1

**_I am soooooo sorry for the delay in my updates, my friends. It takes me longer than I expect it too, mostly because of work and school. Even with a little over a month before classes start again, I still am super busy with two jobs. But maybe it will be helpful to know that I am always thinking about my stories when I am working…lol. That's really how dedicated I am. LOL! Anyways, I've got a pretty good chapter here for you now, well at least I hope it is a good chapter. Please read, review and let me know…you all inspire me! Thanks again for everyone who reviews every time! And even to those who read and don't review. I appreciate the interest in my story._**

**_Alright, so here we go…_**

**Chapter 9: **_Reunion, part 1_

Brooke cupped her hands underneath the faucet of her bathroom sink. She let the cold water fill her hands before she splashed it onto her face, her eyes squeezed tight. She took a long breath and let the water soothe and cleanse her face.

Brooke pulled a hand towel from the rack and pressed it lightly against her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror, making sure her face, particularly around her mouth, was clean now. She touched her stomach then, and cringed in her discomfort still. To this moment, she still wondered why so many referred to this undesirable aspect of pregnancy as morning sickness when it lasted well throughout the day.

A knock on the door interrupted Brooke's thoughts. Then, she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mommy?" Ava pushed the door open slowly.

Brooke did her best to put on a smile for her daughter.

"Hey there cutie pie," she said. "Are you ready for your sleepover at aunt Karen's with Ellie and Lily?"

"Yes. But, um…why are you sick, Mommy?"

"I'm not sick, baby."

"But I heard you coughing before. Are you catching a cold?"

Ava placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head a little with her lips pursed. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"I'm okay, baby. I promise." Brooke bent down and touched Ava's cute, little button nose. "Don't you worry. Now come on…let's go finish getting ready."

Brooke took Ava's hand and led her out the door.

* * *

"How come I can't come with you, Momma?"

James Scott watched from his seat as his mother helped him put on his shoes.

"Because the reunion is just for grown ups, baby," Haley explained.

James began to pout then.

"I wish I was a grown up," he muttered as Haley stood up.

Haley smiled at Nathan as he entered the living room, dressed nicely for the reunion in black dress pants and a nice gray shirt.

"Well, I wish I were still a kid," Nathan said when he entered. James looked up at him, while Haley straightened her red dress. "Kids have so much more fun."

"Huh, uh," James argued. "Grown ups do. You always get to go to more places. You get to cross the street…drive cars…stay up as late as you want. What do we get to do that is more fun than that?"

Haley glanced at Nathan with a look that said, _Well, he's got us there._ Nathan smiled and looked back at James again.

"Okay," he said. "So maybe grown ups do have a little more fun. But…you _are_ going to have fun tonight. You get to go play at Tommy's house, and then grandma Deb is going to pick you up later and bring you home and play with you. How does that sound?"

"Well…I guess that sounds fun."

Haley chuckled. She ran her hand through his hair and said, "It will be fun. And when we get home, Daddy and I will come in and kiss you goodnight, okay?"

"Promise?" James looked up at Nathan.

"Ultimate promise, buddy."

James smiled and knocked fist with his dad. Haley chuckled again.

"Okay, Jamie, let's go. We'll walk you down to Tommy's house before we leave."

Jamie took Haley's hand and walked out the front door, Nathan following behind.

* * *

"Thanks so much for offering to host this sleepover for the girls, Karen." Brooke stood with Karen in the kitchen, both of them smiling down the hall at Ava and Lily, playing and laughing in the living room.

"Oh, it's no problem, really," Karen said. "It will be fun."

Brooke chuckled. "Three little girls all to yourself all night…I bet it will be."

Karen laughed. Just then, the back door opened.

"Knock, knock," Lucas spoke as he entered the house, holding Ellie. Peyton walked in behind him.

"Hi, Nana!" Ellie waved to Karen.

Karen smiled and walked towards her son and granddaughter. "Hey…there's my beautiful granddaughter…and my beautiful son."

Lucas smiled and passed Ellie to his mother when she reached for her.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said, walking over to where she and Peyton stood. "You look nice."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you. So do you, both of you."

"So…are you all ready to go back to high school?" Karen asked, setting Ellie down so she could go play with the other girls.

"Um…not particularly," Peyton answered. "I'm just in it for the free food."

The others laughed, even Brooke, who still wasn't feeling all that well.

Lucas looked back at his mother then. "I'm looking forward to seeing all my old friends."

Karen nodded. "Reunions are fun. You'll have a good time."

"Well, we should probably get going," Lucas suggested. "It starts in like twenty minutes."

* * *

Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke arrived at the high school just as Nathan and Haley arrived. They all walked inside together and as they made their way to the gym, they marveled over the fact that the school had not changed one bit in five years.

"Not even this gym," Nathan remarked, his hand in Haley's as they entered with the rest of their friends to the area where the gathering was taking place.

"I'm glad," Lucas said, walking in between Brooke and Peyton, his hands in the pockets of his khaki slacks. "I've always loved this gym just as it is."

Nathan nodded.

"Come on," Haley said. "Let's find a table."

They found a table near where the band was playing on a portable stage. After putting their things down at the table, the gang made their way around the gym, in search of old friends and teachers. Some old friends found them first.

"Well, well…if it ain't the Scott-Sawyer-Davis-Scott gang."

They all turned at the familiar voice. They smiled when they saw who'd been speaking to them.

"Hey!" Lucas said as he moved in for a hug. "Antwon Taylor…long time, no see, Skills."

Skills smiled. "I know, dawg. It's only been a year since I moved, but it's felt like longer."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed.

"So how has Florida been?" Haley asked.

Before Skills could answer, another familiar, loud voice rang out.

"Skills, baby—O.M.G! Brooke Davis!"

Brooke smiled when she saw Bevin. Bevin hugged her the moment she approached.

"Bevin…" Brooke said, still smiling. "How have you been?"

"I've been great!" Bevin spoke cheerily as she released Brooke. "Skills and I got married—but of course you knew that already since you were there—oh! But I bet you didn't know that we had a baby!?"

Brooke, as well as the rest of the gang, looked surprised at Bevin's revelation. Bevin pulled a small photo from her purse and handed it to Brooke. She then explained about the baby in the photo.

"His name is Colton—Cole for short—and he's two months old. Isn't he cute?"

"He's adorable," Brooke said, as she gave the picture back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Wow…" Lucas spoke to Skills as he slapped his shoulder. "Skills Taylor is a dad?"

Skills smiled and nodded. "Yep. I'm living the good life now."

"It's the greatest, isn't it?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah," Skills agreed. "It's hard as hell, but…it's still rewarding."

The friends continued to talk, everyone discussing what had changed in the year since they'd seen or spoken to Skills and Bevin. A few other familiar faces approached the group as well, including Fergie and Junk and their significant others.

While she was enjoying catching up with the guys from the river court, as well as with her old cheerleading friends, Brooke kept looking around, hoping to see two other good friends whom she hadn't seen since they'd all parted ways after graduation. Because she hadn't spoken to either one of them in over a year, she wasn't sure if either would be coming. She hadn't meant to lose touch with them, but…well, it had been a difficult year.

"So who're you looking for?"

Brooke jumped, startled by Lucas' voice as he walked up from behind her.

"Lucas, you scared me," she said, holding a hand to her chest.

He chuckled. "Sorry. So are you expecting someone?"

Brooke watched as Peyton walked up and stood next to them. She glanced at the entrance to the gym then before looking back at Lucas and answering him.

"No…not really." Brooke sighed. She crossed her arms. "I was just hoping I might get to see some old friends…you know who."

Lucas and Peyton both nodded.

"Ahh…you mean me, right?" Another voice stood out from behind Brooke. She turned when she heard it and smiled.

Mouth McFadden stood behind her, smiling with his hands in his pockets as he finished. "The only boy from Tree Hill you haven't slept with?"

Brooke chuckled at the joke. Lucas and Peyton were smiling and Brooke placed a hand on her hip and stepped closer to Mouth.

"Well, if it isn't Mouth McFadden…the world's greatest sports caster."

"Well, I don't know about 'world's greatest', but I'm working on it."

Brooke laughed again before hugging him. When they released each other, Mouth moved to greet Lucas and Peyton. And after he'd gone over to say hello to Nathan, Haley and the others, Mouth and Brooke walked together back toward the table.

"I'm really sorry we lost touch, Mouth," Brooke said as they walked. "I never meant for that to happen. And I offer no excuses, but um…life has really thrown me for a few not-so-great loops this year."

Mouth nodded. "I understand. Lucas filled me in on everything in his emails."

He looked at her with sympathy when they stopped. "I'm really sorry, Brooke."

Brooke nodded. Finally, they reached the table and sat down. Brooke saw Lucas and Peyton sharing a slow dance and watched them for a moment. She looked over at the gym entrance again before looking back at Mouth.

"So Mouth," she started, crossing her legs. "You haven't spoken to Rachel lately, have you?"

The light and enthusiasm that had been in his face a moment before seemed to have dimmed at the mention of Rachel's name. Brooke noticed and was concerned by it.

"Mouth, what is it? Is Rachel okay?"

Mouth looked up at Brooke again and shook his head.

"I don't know, Brooke. I really don't know."

Brooke continued to stare at him, concerned.

* * *

"So how's the little man doing?" Skills asked, standing along with Nathan and Haley now, as Bevin had gone off in search of other friends.

Haley smiled at the mention of her son. "Oh, Jamie is great. He just turned five, so of course he thinks he's old enough for everything. But he's still the happiest, most energetic little boy I know."

Skills smiled. "The boy probably don't even remember who I am."

"Oh no, he does," Haley assured.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "He keeps asking when he'll get to see uncle Skills again."

"You'll have to stop by and see him before you and Bevin leave town again."

"Definitely."

Nearby, Peyton and Lucas were dancing together. As the song reached its end, Peyton moved her head from his shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but she had felt awkward throughout most of the dance. Maybe, she thought, it was because they hadn't danced close like that in a really long time. She wasn't really sure why, but she'd appreciated his offer to dance—in her opinion, it was his effort o try and make things better between them, something that was still proving somewhat difficult for both of them.

"Thanks for the dance," Peyton said, releasing Lucas' hand.

Lucas nodded. "Sure. Would you like a drink? I'm going to go get one."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

* * *

"So you lost touch with Rachel too?"

Brooke and Mouth had left the table and were now walking the familiar halls of Tree Hill High School. Mouth nodded in response to Brooke's question.

"For awhile," he said. "She moved to L.A. for a modeling job. For the first couple of months, we stayed in touch. But then, one day, when I tried to get in touch with her, I couldn't. I tried for weeks thereafter, but…I just couldn't reach her. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the planet."

"And you have no idea what happened to her?" Brooke had grown more afraid the more that Mouth had explained the situation.

"Not for months. But then she showed up at my apartment about a month ago."

Brooke turned her head quickly. "Wait…so you have seen Rachel?"

Mouth nodded. He looked ahead, noticing they were coming up on the front doors now.

"Well…so where is she now?"

Mouth looked at Brooke and gestured toward the door with his head before pushing on the door. Brooke recognized his gesture; confused, yet curious, Brooke followed him outside.

They remained quiet as they walked out to the parking lot. Mouth stopped when they reached the end of the walk. He looked out into the dark lot.

"Mouth…"Brooke spoke patiently, but still concerned. "What's going on? Where's Rachel now?"

"Do you see that black car out there…the Toyota Camry?"

Brooke glanced out into the parking lot. When she saw the car he'd described, she looked back at him and nodded. She waited for his explanation.

"Rachel is sitting in the backseat."

Brooke looked back at the Camry again. This time, when she focused in on it, she could barely make out the silhouette of someone's head through the back window. She looked back at Mouth.

"Why? Why is she out there alone? Why didn't she come inside with you?"

Mouth shrugged. "I tried to convince her to come in, at least to see you, but…she wouldn't. I had to push for days to even convince her to fly down here with me. She's so withdrawn. I'm not sure how much more I can do to help her if I can't even get her to open up to me anymore.

He looked at Brooke. She noticed his expression seemed pleading as he continued. "I know you've been going through a lot, but I was hoping you might talk to her? Maybe seeing you will make her feel safe enough to open up."

Brooke nodded. "Of course."

Mouth returned the same nod. "Thanks."

Before he headed back inside, Mouth turned and called out, "Hey, Brooke…"

She stopped walking and turned.

Mouth hesitated. "Before you get to her, you should know something else. Rachel…she's not the same person anymore."

His last comment had Brooke even more worried than she had been before. And she turned and continued toward the black Camry, Mouth watching her from the building.

She approached the car slowly and peered in the side window furthest from where Rachel was sitting. She was sitting with her knees pulled up on the seat, with her head buried in her chest.

Brooke took a deep breath and knocked gently on the window. The knock must have startled Rachel, as she looked up quickly, with a look of panic on her face. But when she recognized Brooke, Rachel leaned over and unlocked the door.

Brooke pulled on the handle, opened the door and sat down inside. Rachel had already looked away from her, but Brooke continued to stare at her friend. She wondered what she should say, what would be the right thing to say to start the conversation. She hadn't even spoken to her yet, and already, Brooke could tell that the Rachel before her was definitely not the same Rachel she knew.

Asking her what was wrong would not be the right thing to say. That much Brooke knew. She needed to casually engage Rachel in conversation. Hopefully then, Brooke could get her to open up about whatever it is that was keeping her so depressed and…afraid.

"So…it's been awhile," Brooke finally started. Rachel glanced at her, nodding slightly.

Brooke looked away briefly, thinking of what to say next. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. There wasn't much more she could say that wouldn't cross one of the big questions that she really wanted to ask.

"So, why aren't you inside with Mouth seeing everyone?"

Rachel shrugged. "I couldn't go in there. I can't go in there. I can't go in there and see all those people."

Hoping Rachel wouldn't mind her asking, Brooke asked, "Why not?"

"Because…" Rachel spoke slowly. "People go to reunions and talk about how much their lives have changed since high school…how much they have changed. And my life hasn't changed, Brooke. If anything, it has only gotten worse."

Rachel shook her head and finally met Brooke's eyes as she explained further.

"I couldn't go in there, Brooke. I couldn't go in there and pretend like I'm happier now than I was in high school. I can't even pretend that I'm the same person. Because I'm not. I'm not even a shell of the person I used to be."

She shook her head again as she looked away. "I can't go in there and pretend that my life hasn't become the worthless sham that it has in only five years."

Brooke didn't make any sort of comment. She just listened, waiting for Rachel to continue. Knowing she could trust Brooke (she and Mouth were the only two people she could trust right now), Rachel continued, feeling a little relief in finally being able to allow herself to share her troubles with someone else.

"I haven't made good choices in my life, Brooke. I'm sure you remember how I was in high school, too. But after graduation, I thought I was doing better, acting better and making good decisions with my life. I mean, I went to college—I graduated from college, early no less, when no one in my family thought I would."

She looked at Brooke, who nodded, remembering this. Rachel looked away again. But Brooke pressed for more.

"What happened, Rachel?"

Rachel was quiet a moment longer before she went on. She looked down before she spoke.

"I was offered a modeling job in L.A., and I took it, thinking that I was finally going to get my big break, and with something that I really enjoyed doing. And I did have that for awhile. I was even happy for awhile…until I met Jack."

Rachel (surprised and relieved that she was even opening up like she was) went on to explain how she had met Jack at a party, and how he had charmed her into agreeing to go out with him. She expressed then that she wished she had never met Jack. That she wished she hadn't been so ignorant to have fallen into her old ways and done some of the things she'd done with him, including sleeping with him. After that, she said, everything went down hill. Everything, she told Brooke, went dark after she slept with him.

Jack had been a little too forward and clingy after they slept together, Rachel explained. So she had tried to end things before they went too far. But Jack, she said, hadn't wanted to let her go. After he left bruises on her wrists when she tried to get away from him, Rachel had realized that Jack wasn't clingy…he was possessive. And that he would never let her go.

"He never let me go anywhere alone," Rachel explained. "And he made me…he made me…"

Brooke was afraid to hear what Rachel was clearly having a hard time getting out. Rachel was in tears again as she spoke.

"He made me do things I didn't want to, Brooke." She sobbed. "And when I didn't do them, he…he hit me. So I gave in. I let him do things to me that I didn't want."

"Shh…"Brooke reached over and pulled Rachel into a hug. "It'll be okay, Rachel. You'll be okay."

Rachel pulled away, shaking her head.

"I don't think so, Brooke. So much has changed now, and I'm scared. I'm so, so scared. I want to be okay, but I don't think I will be. I don't think I'll be able to hide anymore if he finds me."

"If he finds you?" Brooke was confused. "He's not in jail?"

Rachel shook her head. "He threatened to kill me if I ever told the police what he's done to me."

"So…you ran away then?"

Rachel nodded. "Finally. I wanted to for months, but I couldn't ever find the nerve. Like I said, he never let me be by myself. But then…"

"What?" Brooke asked after a moment of silence.

"Then, I found out that I'm pregnant, and I knew I couldn't stay anymore, not matter how afraid I was—how afraid I still am. I had to get away to protect myself and my baby. So I saved money every week from the diner where I worked—the one place he ever let me go—and I waited until he went out one night with his friends and I left."

Rachel paused. She swallowed before she continued. "I'm ready to change. I'm ready to start over for real and put everything behind me. It's what I want more than anything, but I'm still so afraid that he will find me."

Brooke held her in a hug again. She ran her hand along Rachel's back and spoke softly. "It will be okay, Rachel. Okay? You will be okay, and so will your baby. Mouth and I, and everyone else I'm sure, will protect you. You can do this okay? We'll help you."

Rachel nodded and hugged Brooke again. For the first time in months, Rachel was feeling safe.

* * *

"So how long are you in town for, Mouth?" Lucas wondered aloud as he, Mouth and Peyton sat around one of the tables.

Mouth shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. I'm on vacation, so at least a week, maybe more until I figure some things out."

"What things?" Peyton asked.

"I'm trying to help out a friend with a really tough situation. It's really kind of personal, not really my business to share, you know?"

Lucas and Peyton nodded their understanding.

"Actually," Mouth began again, glancing at his watch. "I think I'm going to get out of here…head back to the hotel."

"Already?" Peyton asked, disappointed.

"Yeah…it's been kind of a long day."

Mouth stood up and his friends followed.

"Well," Lucas started, stepping away from the table. "Why don't we get together some other time while you're still in town?"

Mouth nodded. "That sounds good. I'll give you a call."

"Great." Lucas smiled and glanced at Peyton. She moved forward to hug Mouth.

"Well, it was really good to see you, Mouth. I've missed you."

"Yeah, same here," Mouth agreed as he pulled out of the hug. "And hey—I'm really glad to hear that Ellie is doing better. I was really pulling for her."

"Thanks," Peyton said, touching his shoulder. " Speaking of Ellie, I'm going to go call Karen and check on her."

Lucas nodded and watched as Peyton walked away. He looked back at Mouth.

"Come on…I'll walk out with you."

* * *

Peyton made her way through the crowds in the gym until she finally found the entrance to the hallway that led to the locker rooms, as she remembered. She walked down the hallway with her head down as she searched through her purse for her cell phone. She was farther down into the quiet hallway by the time she finally found it.

"Damn," she muttered to herself when she realized her phone had died. "Figures."

"You can use mine if you want."

Peyton looked up the moment she'd heard someone speak to her. She had looked up not because she'd been startled (well…not at first). But she looked up because she had recognized the voice immediately. Then, when she looked up, she was both startled and shocked to see who it was speaking in front of her.

"Jake."

* * *

After talking with Rachel, (or rather, listening while Rachel talked), Brooke had promised to help Rachel in anyway she could, and she had hugged her once more before leaving the car. She'd walked back up to the school and was approaching the front steps at the same time Mouth was leaving.

She had spoken to him then about what Rachel had told her. She told him she wanted to help him help her in anyway she could. After hugging him goodbye, she watched him leave with Rachel.

Now, she was sitting on the front steps of the high school, reflecting on everything she'd just learned about the hell Rachel had been living through. Knowing how horrible Rachel's situation was compared to hers, Brooke felt selfish and ashamed for ever thinking that things had been tough for her. But then again…she didn't really think she was selfish for thinking that.

There was question in her mind that Rachel's situation was much more horrible than her current situation was. But it had been a rough year on Brooke too. It had been awhile since she had sat down and really thought back on everything. (Actually, she had spent months trying to keep herself from doing just that). But after hearing about Rachel's terrible ordeal, Brooke couldn't help but think back on the ordeals she had faced over the past year. And as she thought about it all again, Brooke couldn't stop the tears as they slipped down her cheeks.

As he stepped out of the men's room, Lucas looked over and noticed Brooke standing outside. Curious, he headed for the doors. He noticed her motion to sit down as he moved closer to the doors. He opened the door slowly and stepped outside into the cool air. He glanced up at the sky as a cool breeze blew past.

"Nice night, huh?" He spoke softly.

He looked down. Brooked nodded, but she never looked up at him. Concerned, Lucas sat down next to her. He pulled his knees up and draped his arms over them. He looked over at her then.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded again. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking?"

"What about?"

"Oh…stuff."

Brook realized Lucas was just trying to be a friend and get her top open up like she had tried to do for Rachel earlier. But the two situations were really different. Lucas looked away and tried to change the subject, to start a conversation, probably in an attempt to take her mind off of what was bothering her. But instead, his question only kept her thinking about it.

"So I thought Chase would be here with you tonight? Where is he?"

Brooke crossed her arms and spoke quietly. "Working. Where else?"

Lucas stared at her quietly for the next moment, understanding he had touched on a sore subject for her at the moment. He looked away and tried to think of something else to say to change the subject.

"So…" Finally something had come to his mind. "Can you believe it's been five years since graduation? A lot has really changed since then, hasn't it?"

Brooke nodded. She spoke, still quietly. "It sure has. But then again…now, I feel just as lonely and afraid as I felt in high school."

Lucas looked back at her again. "You want to talk about it?"

_No, but I probably should, _Brooke thought. Still, she shook her head and answered, "Not right now."

"Okay." Lucas spoke patiently, letting her know that he was there if she decided she did want to talk about it. This only made it harder for her to keep from talking. "But if you decide you do want to talk, you can always come to me. I'll be around if you need a friend."

Lucas stood up and started for the doors again. But Brooke decided she didn't want him to go just yet, so she spoke to him again, stopping him.

"You're always there for me, Lucas. Whenever I need someone or something, you are always there. You were there for me in high school, in college, and especially this past year when things have been so hard. You have been right there, without fail, helping me get through it all."

She paused and looked up at him. He noticed her eyes seemed to have a glistening look about them.

"How come?" She finished.

Lucas shrugged and offered her a smile as he sat down next to her again.

"Because we're friends, Brooke. Friends help each other out. Friends are there when the other is in need. Besides, you were there for Peyton and me too when Ellie was so sick. I cherish our friendship, Brooke. I love that we have gotten to be such good friends."

_Is that all we are?_ Brooke looked away, not entirely sure where that last thought of hers had come from. Lucas must have sense the tension and anxiety she was feeling then.

"Don't you?" He asked her.

"Don't I what?" She looked back at him.

"Enjoy our friendship?"

"Of course I do."

Brooke grew quiet again. Lucas scooted closer, worried.

"What's wrong, Brooke?"

"What do you mean?"

Although, she knew exactly what he meant. She was aware of her behavior, or attitude.

"Something is bothering you, I know it. I can see it." He sounded so concerned. "Talk to me, Brooke. Let me be your friend."

She wanted to. She wanted to open up and talk to him…she _needed _to. But doing so, talking about it would make it all the more real. Of course, she knew it was real…all of it. But at least while she kept it to herself, she could pretend that it wasn't.

"I can't, Lucas," she replied quietly. "I already said—I already told you too much."

"What? You haven't said anything really, Brooke. And I'm really starting to worry about you. We're all worried about you."

He paused. He touched her arm gently and she looked over at him.

"Look, I know you're upset, and I know how stubborn and reserved you can be about your feelings. But it's not healthy to stay this upset for so long, especially after everything you've been through this year. Something has been bothering you for awhile now, Brooke. We've all noticed and we're all worried about you. So just talk to me, or talk to someone. Do you want me to find Peyton?"

"No!" Brooke grabbed his arm to stop him. He waited for her to continue. Finally, she did. And she allowed herself to look him in the eyes as she did. "I mean, um…I want to talk to you."

"Okay. So talk to me. What's going on?"

She went quiet again.

"Is it Chase?" Lucas pressed, trying to coax whatever it was out of her.

Brooke shook her head.

"Then, what is it?"

She swallowed and finally admitted it out loud.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Haley James Scott?" Haley smiled as Nathan whispered in her ear. They were dancing close together during a slow song.

"Hmm." She felt so relaxed in her husband's arms.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Mmm…"

Nathan smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I'm just trying to enjoy you while I have you." Haley looked up at him. "I don't want to say goodbye tomorrow."

"Me either, baby. But we'll get through it just like we always do."

* * *

"You're pregnant?"

Brooke nodded, and she kept her eyes on him as he spoke.

"So…that's why you're so afraid? Why you've been so reserved…because you're scared?"

Brooke nodded. "Sort of…yeah."

_But there's more, _she thought, still watching him. She wondered if he could still read her as well as he seemed to be doing a few minutes before.

"Well, it's okay to be scared, Brooke. It's completely natural and expected. But you know, you won't be alone. Chase will be there for you. Have you told him?"

Still staring at him, Brooke swallowed.

"No, um…I haven't." She spoke cautiously. "Not yet."

Lucas looked at her surprised.

"Why not?" He asked as he crossed his brow.

"Well, because…"

_Brace yourself, _she thought. "I thought, um…I thought I should tell the father first."

His expression changed the instant she had finished her last sentence. Finally, she had seen his face change, the meaning of what she said had clicked.

* * *

**_Okay…so a little bit of a cliff hanger. Well, a couple of cliff hangers there I guess. Lol. Lucky for you guys, I have most of my ideas for the next chapter written out. But like before, I just have to put them together and add a few new things. But in the mean time, I would really love to know what you all think. So please review!!_**

**_As for the next chapter, it is going to pick up right where it left off here. So be prepared for some more brucas. Plus, a little bit of drama. But you'll also get some answers to a lot of the questions I have let hang since the story opened, like what has happened between Brooke and Chase, and why Brooke has been the way she's been. I'm not giving away anymore than that, so consider yourse;ves lucky! Lol. Anyway, please review and I will update as soon as the next chapter is ready, which hopefully won't take as long. Thanks everyone!!_**

**_--Maureen_**


	15. Chapter 10: Reunion, part 2

**_Check it out everyone…another chapter! In less than two weeks!! In a week, in fact!! I am proud of myself, and I hope it makes you all happy! Lol Now just a little bit about this chapter before you read it, and then more after you're done…_**

_**This chapter is going to pick up exactly where the last one left off. And it is going to be a looooong chapter. I am pretty sure it seems longer than the last one. Mostly because there are A LOT of flashbacks in this one. So I just wanted to let you know that before you read. And now, for a little recap:**_

_"You're pregnant?"_

_Brooke nodded, keeping her eyes on Lucas as he spoke._

_"So that's why you've been so afraid? Why you've been so reserved…because you're scared?"_

_"Sort of, yeah."_

_**But there's more, **__she thought._

_"Well, it's okay to be scared, Brooke. It's natural and expected. But you won't be alone. Chase will be there for you. Have you told him?"_

_Still staring at him, Brooke swallowed. "No…not yet."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, because…"_

_**Brace yourself, **__she thought._

_"I thought that I should tell the father first."_

And now…on with the show…

**Chapter 10: **_Reunion, part 2_

Brooke continued to stare at Lucas as she waited for his reaction. From the expression on his face, she could see that he was suddenly just as shocked, nervous and afraid as she had been, as she still was.

Finally, he spoke, though stumbled on some of his words. "Wh-What do you mean? Are you saying that—"

"—Yes." Brooke interjected, knowing what he was about to ask before he even asked it. "Chase isn't the father, Lucas. You are."

Lucas swallowed. "Wow…"

He looked away briefly, trying to sort out his thoughts. But he couldn't seem to gather them at all. Everything he was thinking, every memory of what had gone on between them that had led to this moment, and every feeling he could remember feeling for this woman before him all stirred together in his mind. He couldn't even think clearly for the first few minutes since Brooke had revealed her pregnancy to him.

"Um…" he still struggled to find his words. "Are you sure I'm—"

"Well, considering Chase and I haven't slept together in over a year and you and I have, yeah…I am pretty positive you're the father."

Lucas looked away again.

"Wow," he said again. He ran his hands over his recently cut hair. "This is, um…this…"

"You still think everything is going to be okay now…friend?"

Lucas looked back at her, suddenly jolted back to reality with her words. He stared at her, concerned at seeing how vulnerable, yet beautiful she was. She looked away from him then, but not before he caught sight of the tears that had formed in her eyes. Seeing her that way, suddenly brought everything back into focus for him.

Slowly, he moved his hand to Brooke's hand atop her lap. She didn't push him away. She looked down at their hands, their fingers interlaced together. Lucas was gently stroking her smooth skin with his thumb.

"Yes I do," he said. "And it will be okay. We'll figure it out, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"No," she said. "We can't figure this out, Lucas. We can't do anything. We made a mistake, Luke…"

* * *

_Lucas opened his eyes when he'd heard her crying. He had recognized the sound immediately and sat up in the bed. He'd seen her sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed in her jeans and her white cami._

"_Brooke?"_

_She'd stood up instantly and walked away from the bed. He saw her swipe the tears from her face with her hands as she'd turned around. She didn't even make eye contact with him as she spoke._

"_We made a mistake, Lucas. This…us…what we did…it was a huge, huge mistake."_

_She looked around her and began moving a little faster, picking up the rest of her clothing, hurrying as if she were in a race. Lucas pulled on his boxers and moved away from the bed and over to her. He'd tried to slow her down as she raced to try and find her left shoe._

"_Brooke…Brooke, stop!"_

"_I can't, Lucas." She still hadn't looked at him, not even as he'd touched her shoulders. "I have to go."_

"_Wait…just wait, ok?" He finally managed to get her to stand still. And finally, her red, swollen eyes met his deep blue. "Just…sit down for a minute and talk to me, okay?"_

_Slowly, Brooke moved over to the bed again and plopped down. _

"_I shouldn't have come over here last night." She'd spoken in almost a whisper._

_Lucas sat down next to her and ran his hand over her back._

"_You needed a friend," he said. "I am your friend."_

_Brooke shook her head as she spoke again. "But friends don't do this, Lucas. We definitely crossed the line here. Okay…we are not in high school anymore, Lucas. We can't do this. We're different people; we both have families now. This was wrong…so wrong."_

_Lucas had looked away. Brooke had noticed the sadness in his expression and she tried to recover from what she'd said to him._

"_I'm not blaming you, ok? I just…I didn't use good judgment last night."_

_Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't use good judgment either."_

_He looked up at her again. "But I am not sorry you came over here. You needed a friend, someone to talk to. And I still want you to feel like you can come to me and just talk."_

_Lucas had considered his next words before he said them. He'd known how vulnerable Brooke was at the moment, how afraid and confused she was. He'd known she needed time to think about everything. So he'd needed to be what she needed most…a friend. He'd needed to be strong and put her feelings before his own. _

"_So we can just forget about this, ok? We can forget this even happened and just go back to being friends. Ok?"_

_Brooke nodded. "Ok."_

_Lucas had reached in for a hug and she'd let him. He'd had to ignore his desire to kiss her soft cheek when they pulled away from one another._

"_I'll always be here for you, Brooke. For whatever you need, I'm here. Don't ever forget that. This doesn't change anything."_

_But even as he'd said it, Lucas, as well as Brooke, had realized that what had happened between them had changed everything._

* * *

Lucas looked up at her when Brooke stood and began to pace on the stairs.

"I have to figure this out, Lucas." Her voice sounded just as panicked as it had been that morning three months ago.

Lucas stood up in front of her.

"Not by yourself, Brooke. This involves me, too. I want to help you."

Brooke stared at him again. He started towards her, moving in for a hug. Feeling week and so scared, she let him embrace her and hold her. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms. She remained in his arms a few minutes, while a shadow watched them from the parking lot.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Brooke."

From the black SUV, Chase watched as Lucas' hands ran over Brooke's back, his _wife's _back. A surge of jealousy overwhelms him, but he controls himself. He allows the feeling to pass as he remembers the reason he came here. After reaching for the bouquet of roses in the passenger seat, Chase climbed out of his truck.

"So Chase doesn't know yet?" Lucas asked as he released Brooke.

Brooke shook her head and sniffled before she answered. "No. I wanted to tell you first, after I confirmed it with the doctor. But I'll tell—"

"—Hey, Brooke."

Brooke and Lucas both turned, both startled by the voice.

"Chase," Brooke spoke in utter surprise. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Chase shot a glance at Lucas before moving closer to Brooke; to _his _Brooke.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?" Chase maneuvered his way in, standing between Brooke and Lucas.

"I promised you I'd be here tonight. So here I am."

He held out the roses for her. "Here."

Still shocked to see him there, Brooke took the bouquest awkwardly and allowed her husband to kiss her cheek. Lucas watched, feeling not only awkward himself, but somewhat jealous.

"Hello, Lucas," Chase finally spoke his name.

"Chase." Lucas glanced at Brooke. He didn't want to leave her alone with him, this man who hadn't been keeping her happy as he should've been. But the look Brooke was giving him told him that she would be ok.

"I'm going to head back in and find Peyton," he said, backing up to the doors. "I guess I'll see you two inside."

After Lucas had disappeared inside, Chase turned to Brooke. "So I'm sorry I'm so late. I tried to get here as soon as I could."

Brooke stared back at him, feeling guilty about the secret she and Lucas had just been discussing, yet still feeling so angry at Chase for choosing work over her again.

"The reunion is almost over." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Chase nodded. "I realize that. But maybe we could still share at least one dance together before it is over?"

Brooke looked down at the roses in her arms, then back at Chase. "You know…roses and a dance isn't going to fix this, Chase. It's not going to fix us."

Again, Chase nodded. "I know. But I'm trying here, Brooke."

They stared at one another again. Brooke considered his request. _Well, he did make an effort to be here. And though there shouldn't have to be an effort made, the least I can do is dance with him. We can talk about things later._

Finally, she nodded.

* * *

"Jake."

Peyton stood in the hallway, in complete disbelief as she stood across from the tall, handsome man who had stolen her heart so many years ago. She stood speechless before him, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Peyton." Jake spoke to her with that charming smile she remembered had always made her smile. And now was no different.

She forced a smile and finally spoke. "Hi."

And without thinking, as if on autopilot, she moved closer and embraced him. He still smelled the same, she realized. He still felt the same. She wanted to nuzzle her face in his neck. She didn't. She couldn't do that. They weren't together anymore. She was with Lucas.

But as she hugged Jake, and even as they were pulling away, she found herself wondering when was the last time Lucas' hug had felt so safe and warm and…loving?

"It's good to see you, Peyton." Jake said when she stepped away from him.

Still smiling, Peyton nodded and said, "You too, Jake. It's been a long time."

Jake nodded agreement. "Too long."

For a moment, they stood in silence, with no interaction other than that of their eyes as they continued to stare at the other, millions of thoughts racing through both of their heads.

* * *

"You getting tired?" Nathan asked his wife as she did her best to stifle a yawn.

"A little," Haley returned.

Nathan looked out at the dance floor, where Chase and Brooke were headed from the other side of the gym.

"Well," Nathan started. "How about we go dance one more time and then head home?"

Haley smiled. "That. Sounds. Perfect."

She kissed him between each word. Nathan chuckled before taking her hand and leading her out on the dance floor.

* * *

Lucas walked alone down one of the longer hallways of Tree Hill High School. He was attempting, unsuccessfully, to clear his mind and focus on only one of the millons of thoughts racing through his head. But the thoughts came to focus one after the other.

Brooke was pregnant. She was pregnant with _his _baby. They had slept together three months ago (he remembered that clearly). And now she was pregnant. With _his _baby. Brooke was carrying _his _child. Although he knew what sort of situation he and Brooke were both in now, he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Back in the gym, a slow dance had begun and Brooke was wrapped in Chase's embrace as he led her around the dance floor. Though he was swaying her gently, and most of the women around her in her position were resting their heads on the shoulders and chests of their significant others, Brooke wasn't. Actually, her mind wasn't even focused on the dance.

Instead, Brooke was preoccupied with another thought that had struck her the moment Chase had taken her in his arms to dance. She had been struck with the realization that she had felt safer and more content in her hug with Lucas outside than she was in Chase's embrace now. Why that was, Brooke wasn't sure until she had finally come to the realization and admitted to herself (all while still dancing with him) why they had been having so much trouble communicating over the past few months; she still couldn't trust Chase.

* * *

_She had finally arrived home after being out most of the day. She'd stopped by Nathan and Haley's house first on her way home and left Ava there to play with Jamie. She'd hoped, that way, she and Chase could maybe, finally sit down alone and talk to try and work through some of the issues they'd been having for awhile._

_The year had been especially rough on their relationship, and they'd been arguing about everything it seemed. She'd hated how distant they had become. And she'd wanted to make things better. She wanted to work it out with Chase and get their relationship back on track. He was her husband, after all; not to mention the father of her child. She had to work things out with him, if not for her, for Avary._

_Yet, every time she'd tried to talk to him about how she was feeling, or about how he was feeling, one of them always managed to turn the conversation into an explosion over something that wasn't as important as the conversation they'd really needed to have. But she wanted to work harder this time. She was ready to talk to him about how she was feeling. It's what he'd been asking of her. And she really wanted to work things out because…well, she really didn't want to be alone. _

_So she had made an effort to be home early on Friday. It turned out to be around 7:30 that she'd actually been able to make it home. She'd left her purse and keys on the table by the front door and began searching the house for her husband. She'd seen his car in the driveway, so she knew he was home. She'd headed upstairs to his office, as she'd figured he had brought more work home with him (as he'd been doing most nights for months. But she'd hoped then, after they'd talked (and really talked) that he would start leaving work at work and just came home to be with her and Avary. _

_As she reached the top of the stairs, Brooke had heard Chase's voice from behind his office door down the hall. She'd figured he was on the phone with one of his co worker's (as he'd often been most nights as well). When she'd opened the door, however, what she'd been expecting to see him doing was not at all what he'd been doing. And it had shattered her heart into a million pieces to see him sitting there on the couch in his office, locked in a deep, intense kiss with another woman. _

"_Oh my god!" escaped from her voice in a whisper that had been loud enough to doe the two cheaters in the room to hear. _

_Chase had pulled away from the blond bimbo immediately._

"_Brooke," he said, standing up. "Oh god…it's not what you think, ok? It…it was just an accident."_

_With tears in her eyes and her teeth gritted, Brooke returned with, "Like hell it was."_

_And she'd turned away in anger and humiliation and ran down the stairs as fast she could. She snatched up her purse and keys on the way out and went as far away from him as she could get, even as he'd come bounding down the stairs after her._

"Are you ok?"

Chase's voice brought Brooke back from her trance. She looked up at him and noticed that they had stopped dancing.

"What's on your mind, Brooke?"

"What?" She asked, still trying to wrap her mind around the present.

"You're really quiet. What's on your mind?"

_**Everything, **_she thought. But she shook her head and answered, "Oh…nothing. I'm, um…I'm just really tired. I think I'm ready to call it a night."

"Are you sure?"

Chase sounded disappointed in his response. He looked disappointed. Still, Brooke shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah," she said. "I have to be up early to pick up Av. So…I think we should go."

Chase nodded before following her out of the gym.

* * *

"So how's Jenny doing these days?" Peyton asked as she and Jake walked down a hallway, passing lockers and classrooms as they walked.

Jake smiled before he answered. "Jenny is great. She just turned seven and she's looking forward to starting second grade this fall."

Peyton smiled. "Wow…second grade. She's so grown up."

Jake smiled too. "Yeah. She's very happy."

Peyton nodded. "I'm glad. So, are you still living in Savannah?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I mean it will never be home like Tree Hill is for me, but it's home for Jenny. We've built a life there."

Peyton offered another friendly smile. She found herself a little curious about what kind of life he had built himself now.

"So I take it you and Nikki are still sharing custody?"

Peyton was surprised when Jake shook his head.

"Actually, we don't anymore," he explained. "Not since Jenny was three. Things were going well for awhile. But just when I thought Nikki had actually grown up as a person and as a mother, she took off again."

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asked, surprised. (Although, she knew it wasn't all that surprising).

"Nope. She, um…she just up and left one day again. I'm pretty sure she took off with some guy she'd dated in the year she spent in college."

"Wow…" Peyton shook her head. "Poor Jenny."

"Actually, thankfully, it really hasn't affected her all that much, Nikki's leaving. She hardly even remembers Nikki. I mean she knows that her mother isn't around, that she left, but it doesn't really seem to bother her. Hopefully, it won't ever. She's still the happiest little girl I know."

Peyton smiled again. She stared at him again. She wondered if it was wrong for her to be feeling so close to him, feeling so attracted to him again.

"I'm really glad I got to see you again tonight, Peyton." Jake spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen again. "I've missed you."

Peyton still stared at him as she heard him answer the question she had secretly been wondering since she'd seen him. _He'd been missing her. _Slowly, she nodded.

"Yeah, me too," she returned.

Jake smiled, seemingly surprised by her answer. And as they continued walking, Peyton realized she'd been a little surprised by her own answer as well.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Neither Chase nor Brooke said anything as he drove them home. Instead, Chase focused on the road ahead of him, while Brooke stared out the passenger window. Occasionally, Chase would glance at her and wonder what she was thinking about. (If she was thinking about Lucas).

As she stared out the window next to her, Brooke rested her elbow on the door and her head in her hand. Since her earlier conversation with Lucas, she'd been replaying everything that had happened between them that night three months ago…

_After she'd caught her husband in a lip lock with another woman, Brooke had driven to the first place she could think of to go. She pulled her silver Explorer into the driveway and turned off the engine. After crying on the steering wheel for a few minutes, she finally climbed out of the car and made her way up to the door. She rang the bell and waited. In the thirty seconds it had taken until Lucas had answered the door, Brooke had already broken into tears again._

"_Brooke?" He spoke with concern. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

_She'd ignored his questions for the moment and asked, "Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah, of course. Come in, come in."_

_Lucas stepped aside to let her in. He'd closed the door once she was inside. He'd looked at her with such concern as he'd waited so patiently for her to tell him what was wrong, why she had come there._

"_Luke…"she started slowly. "Is um…is Peyton here?"_

"_No."_

_She'd noticed he'd glanced down when he spoke, like he himself had had something going on. _

"_She's not here," he continued. "She and Ellie are visiting her dad in Charlotte. They won't be back until Sunday."_

"_Damn…" Brooke looked away, remembering. "I forgot she told me that."_

_With Peyton out of town and Haley taking care of her daughter for the night, Brooke had realized she had no where else to go. But she'd really needed someone to talk to. _

_As if he had read her mind, Lucas spoke again. "Maybe I can help. You look like you need a friend?"_

_He'd been right. She really had needed a friend. But, at that moment, her past with him had flashed through her mind briefly, and it had seemed strange to her to talk to him about this. Still, he'd been so concerned for her as he pressed her and tried to get her to open up to him. _

"_What's wrong, Brooke? Is it Ava? Is she ok?"_

_Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Ava's fine. She's with Nathan and Haley."_

"_Is it Chase then?"_

_As he had asked that, Brooke had lost control again. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide how upset she was, as she'd plopped down on the couch. Lucas had sat down next to her. He'd placed his arm on her back and tried to be a friend, as they had gotten better at being for one another over the years. _

"_What is it, Brooke? What happened?"_

_She'd finally pulled her hands away from her face then, and she'd talked to him. She'd let herself open up to him like she hadn't been able to do with Chase for months. She'd told Lucas what she had caught Chase doing. She'd told him how hurt and humiliated it had made her feel to see that._

"_I hate that feeling, Lucas. I hate feeling so betrayed and so unloved."_

"_Brooke, you're not unloved."_

_Lucas had sat down close to her on the couch. _

"_You've got loads of people who love you."_

_Brooke had shaken her head. "No. I've got some friends who love me. And I have my daughter and my godchildren. And I am so thankful for them all, but…I still feel so alone, Lucas. I mean my parents never loved me, and my husband…well, I guess he doesn't love me anymore either. Maybe he never did."_

_It grew quiet a moment. Brooke had looked down at the floor, as she'd thought about everything again. Then, Lucas spoke._

"_Chase loves you, Brooke."_

"_Yeah, it sure looked like it when he was making out with that blond…bimbo," she spat back. "He wouldn't have been doing that if he loved me."_

"_He does love you, Brooke," Lucas assured._

"_How do you know?"_

_She'd turned her head and looked at him as she'd waited for his answer. He'd stared back at her, his eyes locked with hers. He'd felt so much closer to her then. And he'd remembered being there before, feeling like he felt, about her. Staring at her, he'd said, "Because it's an absolute impossibility…for anyone not to love you."_

_Brooke had gotten lost in his eyes then, as well as in his words. Suddenly, she'd been overcome with an intense feeling, a familiar feeling she'd sworn had been gone from him for a long time; a familiar feeling of belonging, of safety, comfort and love. But she couldn't focus on that. She'd turned away from him and tried to focus on the conversation._

"_Well, if he really loves me, then why was he kissing someone else? Why hasn't he been kissing me?" More quietly, she'd asked herself, "Why doesn't he want me?"_

_The quiet had come again. Brooke had covered her face with her hands again._

"_He's stupid," Lucas had muttered, breaking the silence._

"_What?"_

_She'd looked back up at him again. Lucas had looked back at her, their eyes had locked together once again. She could almost see the feeling in his eyes, and then in his words as he'd explained his statement._

"_Chase is stupid and crazy if he doesn't want you. If he just gave up on working things out with you to make out with someone else, then he's an idiot. He doesn't truly appreciate what he has. He doesn't realize what an incredibly amazing person you are. And if he can't see that…if he can't see and understand and have patience for you needing to take time and work through everything you guys have been through in your own way, then he doesn't deserve you. _

"_Because you deserve someone who sees you, Brooke. You deserve someone who understands you. You deserve someone who loves you for you, and has patience and understanding for you. You deserve someone who will always be there for you, who will always want to be with you, and only you not matter what."_

_Brooke had stared so intently as he had given that speech…yet another speech from Lucas Scott to Brooke Davis. Oh, how she had always loved his most incredible speeches! They had always made her feel so special, so loved and appreciated, just as he was making her feel then as they'd sat close to one another, there arms touching. And though a part of her had known that it was wrong, that it was something she shouldn't have done, and that it would probably just be her way of forgetting about the pain Chase had caused her, Brooke had leaned in closely to Lucas (at the same time he had leaned in to her) and they'd kissed._

_He'd leaned in closer to her on the couch. She'd moved into him as their passion and kisses intensified. They'd stopped for a brief moment and looked into each other's eyes again. They'd kissed again as they'd moved closer together. She'd pulled off his tight t-shirt while he had unbuttoned her jeans. They'd tossed their clothing to the floor and fell further and further into each other and the moment. They both had let their feelings in that moment control them as they'd made love on the couch, and later in the bedroom, without either of them even thinking about what they were doing, or about the consequences they would have to face later when their night together was over._

* * *

Brooke, and the fact that she was pregnant still hadn't left Lucas' mind on the drive home from the reunion. Only now, with Peyton in the passenger seat next to him, he found himself wondering how he was going to tell her. He didn't want to hurt her. And he hadn't done what he'd done, he hadn't slept with Brooke to hurt her, even if he and Peyton had been upset with each other at the time.

When Brooke had showed up that night, Lucas had been alone. Peyton and Ellie had left a few hours earlier to visit her dad in Charlotte. That had been her reason for going, at least when she had told their friends. But Lucas had known the real reason. She had taken Ellie and left for the weekend because of the fight they had had earlier that week.

Even though Ellie was better, or getting better, Lucas and Peyton were still working on their relationship. They still weren't communicating very well. Peyton had tried pushing him to talk to her one night when he hadn't been in a very good mood. He'd been frustrated over his writer's block again, and he had exploded at her over something he couldn't even remember now.

Anyway, she had come to him later and told him that she thought they'd needed a little time apart again, to think and sort things out. So technically, he and Peyton had not been together when he and Brooke had slept together that night. But a technicality wasn't going to make light of his situation.

He had never told Peyton about his night with Brooke, and he and Peyton had moved back in together a month after that night. So he was certain now that Peyton would be upset when she finally knew. That's why he could not think of a single way he could break it to her gently, as the saying goes. He didn't want to hurt her. But he didn't want to—no, he wasn't going to let Brooke deal with the pregnancy alone either. He had to tell Peyton. But how?

Lucas glanced over at Peyton. She didn't seem to notice as he did, for she was staring out her window. What she was thinking about, he didn't know.

Staring out the window, Peyton reflected on her conversation with Jake again. She'd been surprised, yet so happy to have seen him there. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she hadn't expected to see him there. Maybe it was because he hadn't technically graduated from Tree Hil High School as she and the rest of her friends had. But he had still been a member of their class at one point. And he was there at the reunion. And they had had a really good conversation from beginning to end. Heck, it was even surprising at many points throughout….

"_So we've talked a lot about me," Jake said after they had talked about Jenny and him. "What about you?"_

_Peyton had shrugged and offered him a smile, enjoying the easy way they were able to communicate. She hadn't realized how easy simply talking like this could be in a long time. _

"_What about me?"_

_Jake returned the smile. "Well, that's what I'm asking. How's your life now?"_

_She hesitated. "It's complicated."_

"_Ah…" Jake nodded and grinned. "Same old Peyton Sawyer."_

_She'd smiled and shoved him playfully. "You're funny. Same old Jake Jagielski, aren't you?"_

"_Yes and no."_

_Peyton looked at him curiously. "What does that mean?"_

_She'd stopped walking when he did and looked over her._

"_I just mean I'm missing a part of the person I was five years ago."_

"_And what part is that?" She'd been both curious, and unsuspecting of the words that came next from his mouth. _

"_You."_

_Her smile was replaced with a frown as she'd stared back at him. Had he just said what she'd heard? For a minute, neither of them had said anything. It was only after Lucas had come around the corner that the silence was finally broken._

"_Jake?" Lucas had smiled when he'd seen him. Jake had returned the smile and hugged Lucas._

"_It's good to see you, man," Lucas had said._

"_Yeah, you too," Jake replied._

"_How've you been? How's Jenny?"_

_Jake nodded again. "Good, good. We've both been good. Actually…"_

_He'd glanced at his watch before finishing. "I should be going. My parents like to get to bed early these days and they're watching Jenny for me, so I should get going."_

_Jake had said goodbye then and walked away. Peyton had found herself staring down the hallway after he'd gone. _

"_Wow, that was a surprise," Lucas said. "Seeing Jake."_

_Peyton finally looked up at him. "Yeah, it was."_

_They both looked away from each other briefly, neither of them realizing how guilty the other was feeling in the other's presence. Finally, they both spoke._

"_You ready to go home?"_

_Despite their guilt, they both managed a smile._

"_Yeah," Peyton said. "I'm ready."_

_Lucas nodded. "Okay. So, um…I'll go get my jacket and say goodbye to Nathan and Haley. Do you want to meet me in the car?"_

"_Yeah."_

_While Lucas retrieved his jacket, Peyton had made her way out to the parking lot. She'd been startled when she'd found Jake outside too._

"_Hey," she'd said as she'd walked up to him. "I thought you left."_

"_I did. I am leaving. But I wanted to ask you something first."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well, since we really didn't get to talk much, I thought maybe we could get together for coffee or something while I'm still in town. You know…just two old friends catching up sort of thing. I'll even bring Jenny so you can see her."_

_Peyton smiled. She nodded and said, "Yeah…I'd like that."_

"_Really?" He'd sounded surprised. "I mean Lucas won't mind?"_

"_No," she replied. Although, she wasn't really sure whether or not he would mind. But she and Jake were just friends, so he wouldn't mind, would he? "Count me in."_

_Jake smiled again. "Great."_

So she and Jake had made plans to get together for lunch before he and Jenny were to head home to Savannah. They would be just two old friends having lunch. Nothing more. Even if she was with Lucas, there was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

* * *

Haley entered their home first. She made her way to the living room while Nathan closed the door and left his keys on the hook. He followed Haley into the room. Deb was laying on the couch with a blanket and a book when they entered. She looked up and put her book down when she saw them.

"Hey," she said, smiling as she sat up. "How was the reunion?"

"It was great," Haley answered, running hand through her hair. "We had a good time."

"Well, good." Deb stood up.

Nathan approached them with hands in his pockets.

"How was Jamie?" Haley asked.

"Oh, he was a perfect angel as always—"

"—Only for you," Nathan interjected. "Is he always a perfect angel."

Deb smiled. "Ha…you were the same way, as I recall. Always perfectly well behaved for your babysitter."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, well she was hot."

Haley smiled and slapped him playfully.

"Anyway," Deb said, looking back at Haley. "He was good. We had fun."

"Good. Is he asleep yet?"

"Yeah. He's been out for a couple of hours. But he told me to remind you both to come in and kiss him good night like you promised."

Haley chuckled. "Okay. Thanks."

Deb hugged and kissed them both before she left. Before retreating to their bedroom, they checked on James and kissed him goodnight. After changing out of their dress clothes, Nathan and Haley climbed into their bed and simply laid together, cuddling.

"What's on your mind, Hales?" Nathan asked, running his hand along her back as she lay against him.

She didn't answer right away. But when she did, she said, "I don't want you to go back to Detroit tomorrow."

Nathan moved her hand to her arm, stroking her soft skin with a finger.

"I know," he said. "I don't want to leave either. These last two weeks have been so great. But I have to go back."

"I know. I just…I miss us being a real family…you, Jamie and me. I miss how it was when Jamie was little."

Nathan smiled. "He is little, Hales. He's only five."

"Yeah, I know. I meant I miss how it was when he was a baby. Things were so sweet and somewhat peaceful. Plus, babies are cute."

Nathan chuckled, taking the hint. "Hales…I know you want to have another baby. And we will. I promise."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

"People always say that, you know…_when the time is right. _But how do you know when the time is right for something like this, for anything really. I mean do you have some kind of watch that ticks and ticks and then goes off, flashing 'Now! Do it now! The time is right!'?"

Nathan sighed, understanding her frustration. The truth was, he wanted exactly what she wanted. But he also wanted to be home with her all the time when they had another baby.

"When I'm home for good, ok? When I'm home for good, I promise we will work on having another baby. But for tonight, let's just enjoy the rest of our time together. Ok?"

"Ok." Haley agreed. She didn't feel like trying to convince him anymore. She just wanted to hold him, to be close to him for as long as she had left to.

* * *

Brooke kicked off her red pumps the moment she had entered the house. She breathed a sigh of relief before looking down at her feet, wondering how it was possible that her feet were already swelling up on her. She sank down into the couch as Chase entered and closed and locked the door.

"Oh…it's so good to be home," Brooke moaned, finally starting to feel relaxed. "I'm exhausted."

Chase looked down as he played with the keys in his hands. As he did, he moved toward the island counter in the kitchen off the main room of the house. He set the keys down on the counter, but was still having trouble clearing his mind. He still couldn't erase the image he had of Brooke being close with Lucas, when he hadn't been that close to her in a long time.

"So," he spoke, turning around to face her. "Is Ava with—"

"—At Karen's," Brooke answered. "Lily invited her and Ellie over for a sleep over."

Chase nodded. "Good. We can talk then."

Brooke looked at him, confused. "Talk about what?"

"Oh…just talk. Did you, um…did you have fun tonight?"

Brooke nodded, watching as Chase played with his keys in his hands again.

"Yeah," she said. "It was nice to catch up with old friends."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I got to talk to Mouth, Bevin, Skills, Rachel…"

"And Lucas?"

Brooke looked at Chase again as he left his keys on the counter. She'd sensed the tone he'd used. He looked back at her.

"What about Lucas, Chase?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Brooke stood up. She tried to figure out why he was being so abrupt with her all of a sudden.

"What's going on, Chase? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two together, Brooke…in front of the school. You two looked awfully close."

Brooke glared at him. "We were talking, Chase. That's it. We're friends. You know that. What you saw tonight was Lucas comforting me because I was upset that, once again, you left me alone. What's this sudden problem you have with Lucas anyway?"

"My problem?"

Brooke could hear his voice beginning to rise.

"My problem is he is always around. He's always around us, around Ava, around you."

"He's my friend, Chase!" Brooke spat back, ignoring for the moment the fact that (even she knew) she and Lucas had obviously become more than just friends lately.

"Oh, really? Is that all?"

Brooke looked taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what you know it means, Brooke!" Chase exploded at her. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, or even for all of this to come out all at once. But it had. He might as well lay it all out on the table now.

"Lucas is not just your friend," he continued. "He is your _everything. _You are always with him, or he is always somehow with you, in one way or another."

"That's not true." Brooke spoke calmly and defensively. Although, she knew, on some level, Chase was dead on in everything he was saying. Lucas had been there for her a lot over the years, especially recently. He'd become someone else she could trust, someone she could really lean on. They had come to be much closer than they used to be in high school. Yes, she knew Chase was right in his accusation. But she wasn't going to admit that to him now. Not now when he was shouting at her, and especially not when she was still trying to determine what the accusations meant.

"The hell it's not, Brooke!" Chase exploded again, his arms flailing above his head in anger. "There is not anything in our lives that has ever been between just you and me. Lucas has always been somehow involved."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him again, not so much asking as she was shouting.

Chase tried to calm himself before explaining. "When we couldn't get into that wedding hall for the date that you wanted, Lucas pulled strings and got us in and called it his wedding present. And if that wasn't enough, he offered to walk you down the aisle when your parents decided not to show up. God, even our daughter is connected to him!"

"He is her godfather, Chase."

"Only because you asked him to be."

"Because he delivered her, Chase!" Brooke shouted back at him, stepping forward a little as she did. She felt just as angry as he now, and frankly, feeling his accusations were just ridiculous now. "He deserves that role in her life!"

Chase nodded and he spoke more calmly. "Again, another moment Lucas was a part of that should have been just between you and me."

_It had been a rainy night in early April. Brooke had been working late at her new store. She was trying to make sure everything was in order, neat and accessible for her employees and new assistant manager for when she left on maternity leave. It was her last night working for a few months, as she'd known the baby would be coming any day. And she'd known she should be prepared for a surprise arrival, just in case, especially after Peyton had delivered Ellie earlier than she and Lucas had expected. And although Brooke had been sure she still had at least a week or so to go, Chase had begged her to please cut back on everything. And she couldn't have done so at a more perfect time._

_Everyone had already gone home when it happened. She'd been organizing papers in her office, or at least trying to. She'd been having back pain all day, pain that had gotten steadily worse and uncomfortable throughout the last few hours, accompanied by what she had thought were only Braxton-Hicks contractions. Then, when she had stood up to reach for something that her bulging belly had kept out of her reach, she'd felt a weird gushing sensation. She looked down and realized her water had broken._

"_Shit!" She'd cursed quietly as she'd touched her stomach and slowly sat back down in her roll-away chair. _

"_Oh…no, no, no, baby." She rubbed her belly gently. "Not yet, not yet…please not yet. Your daddy's not supposed to pick me up for another forty-five minutes—ow!"_

"_Damn it!" She'd gritted her teeth and tried to breath through the contraction._

_When the contraction had passed, Brooke looked around for her purse. She'd opened the bottom drawer of her desk, reached in her black bag and pulled out the hot pink and black Samsung. She'd pressed speed dial one and held the phone up to her._

"_Come on, come on, Chase," she said anxiously. "Please be done with your class. Please answer!"_

_But he hadn't answered. She'd gotten his voicemail and hung up._

"_Damn it! Ow! God…what am I going to do, baby?"_

_Just then, the bell chimed on the front door and Brooke looked up instantly._

"_Brooke?" She'd heard the voice call out. She'd smiled quickly, so grateful she hadn't locked up yet._

"_Oh thank god," she'd said as she'd stood up and attempted to move out of her office and up to the front of the store._

"_Brooke?" She recognized the voice then._

"_Lucas? Is that you" She'd held the wall as she'd tried to move through the hallway._

"_Yeah. I was driving by and saw the lights still on and I thought you could use some help closing up. Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the back! And I can definitely use some help—ow! Damn!"_

_She sunk to the floor with the pain of the contraction. Lucas must've heard her yell out, as he'd rushed to the back._

"_Whoa, Brooke!" He'd rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"_

_She'd shaken her head as she'd tried to breathe through yet another contraction._

"_No…the baby's coming." She'd sounded (and felt) more afraid as she'd spoken. She could even feel the tears forming. "And I can't get a hold of Chase. I'm scared…I'm really, really scared."_

"_Shh…"Lucas had tried to calm her by running his hand over her head and making sure he spoke calmly. "It's going to be ok." I promise. I'll, um…I'll take you to the hospital, and then we'll try Chase again, ok?"_

"_No, no…I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital, Luke. I mean my water broke and the contractions are really close together now. This baby isn't going to wait much longer, I don't think."_

"_Oh, so I guess she's stubborn like you, huh?"_

_Despite her pain, she'd laughed at his comment. Then, she'd winced and took his hand, squeezing it tight when another contraction had snuck up on her._

"_Damn it! Don't make me laugh, Lucas, just help me!"_

"_Ok, ok. Come on…let's get you to the couch up front."_

_Lucas helped her up and helped her out to the large couch in the show room of the store._

"_Ok," he said when he'd laid her down. "Just keep breathing, ok? Ok, good…good. Alright, um…we're going to need some blankets and towels and things."_

"_My office…" Brooke spoke through breaths. "The bathroom…"_

"_Ok." Lucas nodded. "You're doing great, Brooke. Just keep breathing and I'll be back."_

_Lucas disappeared to the back room, and the front door chimed again before Chase entered. _

"_Brooke!" he said, out of breath. He'd run over to her. "I am so sorry. I got your message and got here as soon as I could."_

"_Not soon enough! God…" She screamed in pain. "Damn! This is all your fault, you know!"_

"_I know. Just squeeze my hand, baby."_

"_Don't call me, baby! I'm not your baby! I'm going to die trying to give birth to your baby."_

_She'd smacked his chest as hard as she could. Just then, Lucas had rushed back out with an armful of supplies. Chase looked up at him._

"_What are you doing here?" Chase asked, threatened._

"_I'm helping your wife." Lucas had knelt down in front of Brooke again. He'd begun to prepare for the delivery as best he could with what he'd found. _

"_What? Not here. She needs to be in a hospital."_

"_There's no time to get her to the hospital. Her water broke already, and she's just about ready to deliver. There's no way we'd make it."_

"_Five, then let me do it."_

"_What? No." Brooke answered immediately._

"_Brooke, I'm your husband. This is my baby. If it's between me or him delivering the baby, it should be me."_

"_No, Chase…it shouldn't. I need you next to me. Besides, he knows more about this than you do. He's already had a baby—Oww!"_

"_Ok." Lucas interrupted. "We don't have time to argue over this anymore. The baby is coming right now. I'm already down here, and you're up there. So just help by coaching her. She needs you."_

"_Chase?" Brooke spoke quietly. She was sweaty and still breathing hard. "I'm scared."_

_After a brief moment, Chase leaned down and kissed her head. Then he took her hand in his._

"_It's ok, bab—honey. I'm right here with you. You can do this."_

"_Ok, Brooke," Lucas said and Chase and Brooke had looked down at him. "It's time."_

_Delivering her baby had been the most excruciating pain Brooke had ever felt, but with the most rewarding result. After what seemed like years of pushing, Brooke was exhausted and not sure she could finish._

"_I can't…" She'd panted, sweating profusely as she'd leaned back against the pillows on the purple sofa. "I can't push anymore."_

"_You can't stop now, Brooke," Lucas said. "You're almost there. Just one more push I think, ok?"_

_She shook her head. "No…"_

"_Yes, Brooke," Chase said as he'd gripped her hand tightly. "You can do this. I know you can. You're almost there. Just one more push and we'll have our baby."_

_She'd nodded, then squeezed Chase's hand and pushed again. She'd pushed until finally, she'd felt the baby emerge._

"_Oh god!" She'd rested back on her pillow and released her husband's hand. She'd looked up at Lucas and after a moment, she'd finally heard her baby's cry; with it, she'd smiled. Lucas had returned the smile as he'd held the tiny newborn with the thick black hair up for her to see._

"_Congratulations, Brooke." He'd glanced over at her husband. "Chase. It's a girl."_

_Lucas then lowered the baby on Brooke's stomach and covered her as he'd wiped her off._

"_Thank you, Luke." Brooke said as she'd cried. Chase had noticed her take his hand and squeeze it gently. "Thank you so much."_

_Lucas had smiled as he'd nodded and said, "You're welcome."_

_He'd stood up then, as did Chase. They'd stared at one another. Chase had offered his hand and said, "Thank you, Lucas."_

_Lucas nodded again._

"_I'll, um…" Lucas pointed towards the counter. "I'll go call an ambulance and everyone else to let them know."_

"_Thanks," Chase had said again. He'd watched Lucas walk away before kneeling down next to Brooke and his new daughter._

"It should have been just you and me that night." Chase stood across the room from Brooke. "It's good that someone was there to help you when I wasn't there, but…I still can't help wishing it hadn't been him."

"Unbelievable." Brooke mumbled and shook her head. "I cannot believe, four years later, you are still jealous about that. I still can't believe you are seriously this pissed at him for delivering your daughter! Anyone else would be grateful, Chase."

"I could have done it, Brooke! It didn't have to be Lucas."

"No, Chase." She stepped up closer to him. "I needed you next to me, supporting me. We were lucky Lucas stopped by that night. I am not going to let you make me feel guilty for sharing that with him."

She paused and crossed her arms. "So would you be this upset and jealous if it had been Peyton, Haley or Nathan there instead? Because they mean as much to me as Lucas does."

"It's not just about that night, Brooke, or even just tonight. It's been a pattern with you and him. You're always together."

"I just…"

Chase shook his head before he continued with his thought, finally getting to the heart of his frustration.

"It just hurts me to see you always turning to him, always opening up to him, and never to me. You can deny it all you want, Brooke, but I have seen it. It's been that way ever since the accident."

Chase turned away and sat back down on a stool at the counter. Brooke did not even respond to his statement, but looked down at the floor as they both remembered again the night of the accident…the night everything between them changed….

_Chase covered his face with his cast-free hand as he'd returned to the main desk of the emergency room. He'd heard his name as the sliding emergency doors opened. _

"_Chase!"_

_He'd looked up as Lucas had walked quickly toward him._

"_Hey," Chase said._

_Lucas had stepped in front of him. "Peyton called me. I left Ava and Ellie with Nathan and got over here as soon as I could. Are you ok?"_

_Chase had nodded. "Yeah."_

_He'd held up his cast. "I was lucky. I came out with just a hairline fracture and some bumps and bruises."_

_Lucas nodded then. "I'm glad you're ok. What about Brooke? Will she be ok?"_

_Chase had looked down briefly. He'd looked up when he answered. "She will be, physically anyway. Emotionally…I don't know."_

_Lucas had touched Chase's shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry, Chase."_

_Chase nodded again. A nurse had approached then._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Adams?" Chase had turned at his name. "I'm sorry, but we have a few more forms we need you to fill out for your wife."_

"_Oh, ok."_

"_I'm going to go see Brooke," Lucas said before Chase turned away. _

_Chase had nodded again. "She's down the hall and to the right, room 113."_

_Lucas had arrived at Brooke's room just as Peyton and Haley had walked out._

"_Hey," Peyton had said when she'd seen him. She stepped up and hugged him. He then hugged Haley._

"_How's she doing?" He'd asked._

"_Not so good," Peyton answered. "I think she's still in shock over everything."_

"_We're heading down to get some coffee," Haley said._

"_You want anything?" Peyton had offered._

"_No, thanks. I think I'll just go in and sit with her._

_After they had walked away, Lucas entered her room. He'd walked in slowly and quietly. She hadn't even looked up as he'd entered. Her focus, instead, had been on something she'd held in her hands. Lucas had sat down slowly in the chair next to her bed. He hadn't said anything at first. He'd only reached over and took her hand._

_After a minute, he finally spoke. "Brooke…I know it doesn't help much, probably not at all; I can't even begin to know that you're going through, but I am so, so sorry. And I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here. If you decide you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."_

_She hadn't even acknowledged that he had said anything. And for another few minutes, she still hadn't. They'd sat in silence until she had finally spoken._

"_It was a boy, Lucas…"_

_He'd stared at her as she'd sniffled and went on._

"_The baby…" She'd run her fingers over the sonogram photo in her lap. She'd carried it in her purse for months; she hadn't ever wanted to let it go. "He was a boy…my little boy…And we…we were going to call him Andrew."_

_Lucas had moved his hand up to her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Brooke."_

_She shook her head. "No, it's not. It can't be. My baby…my son is gone…"_

_She'd finally broken down then. And as she had, she'd leaned in to Lucas, after he'd moved up and sat on the edge of the bed next to her._

"_It's not supposed to be this way, Lucas," she'd sobbed. "Why did this happen? Why me? Why my son?"_

_Lucas had held Brooke close to him, his head against hers as she'd sobbed into his chest. He hadn't known what to say. So he hadn't offered her anything but, "I don't know. I really don't know."_

_And there had been no more words then. He'd just held her close while she'd cried…the whole time, Chase had been watching from the hall._

"It killed me to see you open up to him, to lean on him when I couldn't even get you to look at me." Chase spoke softly, finally looking over at her. "It killed me to see you hurting so much and to not be able to help you. I couldn't get you to talk to me, to look at me."

"Chase…" Brooke moved closer to him. There were tears in her eyes, as well as his, from remembering the pain of that horrible night again. "I didn't know how to open up to you. I didn't know how to open up to anyone, I—"

"—Except for Lucas," Chase interjected. He stood up and continued, "You opened up to Lucas, but you could never open up to me."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, to try and explain something she really wasn't sure she could explain. But Chase kept on talking.

"And it frustrated me for the longest time. I tried not to and I tried to just give you your space and let you deal with the accident and losing the baby however you needed to, however would help you. But after months of silence, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get you to talk to me, to tell me how you felt."

Brooke stared at him, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"_Why won't you talk to me, Brooke?" Chase had asked her one night about two months after the accident. "I know you're hurting. I know you're in pain over what happened, but so am I. You know…I lost a baby too."_

_Brooke had glanced at him, but hadn't said anything. She'd sat on the sofa in her sweatpants and t-shirt as she'd done most days and nights following the accident. She'd stopped going in to the store, stopped sketching, and stopped designing altogether. She'd only got out of bed any day to take care of Ava._

"_Damn it, Brooke!" Chase had shouted at her, tired of her silence and sulking. "Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling!"_

"_I'm angry, Chase!" She'd spat back at him, finally standing up from the couch. "Ok. I'm angry!"_

_Chase had stared back at her, finally having figured her out. He'd nodded and made the suggestion he'd already known was true._

"_At me, right?"_

_She didn't answer. Silence. Again._

"_Just admit it, Brooke. You're angry at me because of what happened. Because you blame me for what happened?"_

"_Yes."_

_She'd said it. And although he had suggested it, Chas had been shocked and hurt. He hadn't really expected her to admit that she did, in fact, blame him for the accident that had cost them their son._

"_Wow…" he'd said as he'd turned away from her. "I can't believe…I didn't think you'd actually say that to me."_

_He turned back to her. "It was an accident, Brooke. You know it was an accident."_

_She'd nodded. "Yeah. It was an accident. But I can't help feeling the way I feel, Chase. I lost a baby. I lost my son."_

"_I know. And I lost my son too, Brooke; the very same day, the very same accident, I lost my son too. And I have felt so guilty and broken ever since. But to hear you say that you actually blame me…that hurts so much more."_

_Brooke had shrugged. "What did you want from me, Chase? Did you want me to lie to you? You asked me how I feel. This…this is just how I feel."_

_Chase had nodded. "I know. And I guess what I need to know now is just how much do you blame me?"_

_Brooke had gone quiet then. He was already hurt from what she had said to him. Why was he asking for more? Because she'd known that what she had to say would hurt him even more._

"_Brooke—"_

"—_I didn't want you to go out that night," she'd started. "You called me and told me that you had made reservations at our favorite restaurant. I told you that I wasn't feeling up to going out, that I just wanted to stay home and relax. But you really wanted us to go out and have dinner. You promised me that it would just be a quiet dinner alone to celebrate our anniversary, and then we'd come home. So I decided to go, not feeling up to protesting or arguing with you either. So…I went to dinner with you. And on the way home…I lost my son."_

Brooke stared at Chase as he recalled the most intense conversations they had had this year; the conversations which they'd both finally opened up, only to end up hurting the other unintentionally.

"You and I just grew more and more distant for months after that. You continued grieving in your own way to try and move on, yet hold on at the same time. And I threw myself into work, something I deeply regret now. I know it made things so much more complicated, the worst being what I did to you…how I hurt you. That was a huge mistake. I know that. But…I don't know. I guess I thought you had forgiven me for that."

_Brooke had entered the house through the side door early that morning. She hadn't noticed Chase seated at the kitchen table._

"_Hey," he'd said as he'd stood up. She'd looked up at him and they'd stared at one another. For a moment, she'd felt scared and guilty, knowing where she had just come from. But then she'd remembered why she'd even gone over there in the first place._

"_I was wondering if you would ever come home," Chase had started again. "I was worried."_

"_Doubt it." Brooke had tossed her keys on the counter and placed a hand on her hip._

"_Where'd you stay last night?"_

"_None of your business."_

_She'd tried to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm gently._

"_Brooke, wait…please. You've got to let me explain."_

"_I don't have to let you explain anything." She'd yanked her arm from his grip. "You can't possibly have an excuse for what you did."_

"_It was an accident, Brooke—"_

"—_Really? Did you trip and fall so that your lips just so happened to land on hers and your hands on her thigh?"_

_Chase had closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He'd looked at her again and said, ""It didn't mean anything, Brooke."_

_She'd still glared at him. "A kiss always means something."_

"_But it's not what I wanted, Brooke. Ok. She kissed me. I didn't ask her to, I didn't want her to, but—"_

"—_That's bull and you know it!"_

"_It was wrong, and I know that. But I swear it's not what I wanted, ok? I want you. You…you are what matters most to me; you, Ava and our family; not work or anything else. I want to be with you. I want to make this work. Please…can we just try and make this work?"_

_She'd stood in silence while he'd gone on with his speech. And she'd contemplated whether she could trust what he was telling her. But she knew she'd had to. She'd had to give him another chance because she had made a huge mistake with Lucas. And also because…she really hadn't wanted to be alone._

"We said we'd try and fix things, Brooke. We said we would try and make things work."

Brooke nodded. "We did try, Chase. We've been trying for months, or at least I have. But you've just thrown yourself back into your work again."

Chase nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry. But…I know that I can't get lost in work anymore if I want to fix our marriage. My focus has to be on you and on us. But I'm ready to do that. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get us back."

Brooke looked down, afraid to admit out loud to him what she was thinking. After reflecting on everything again, on everything she had been through with him over the past year, she was beginning to understand things more clearly for the first time in months.

Chase stepped closer to her and she looked up at him.

"Brooke…" He took her hand. "We can still work this out. Can't we?"

There were tears in her eyes again, as she finally understood the truth she had been trying to hide from herself and her heart. She pulled her hand away and said, "No, Chase. I don't think we can."

He backed away slowly, hurt by her words.

"What are you saying?" He asked, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice. "Are you…are you saying that you don't love me anymore?"

"No. I will always love you, Chase. You're the father of my daughter, but—"

"—But what?"

She looked at him straight in his eyes and spoke honestly. "I don't…I don't feel like there's anything left to fight for."

"So…you're just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up, Chase. I've tried, believe me I've tried. It's just that after everything that has happened, I just feel like we're different people. Maybe that's why it's been so hard for us to reconnect."

"No, Brooke. We're not. We just have to work harder."

"No! I'm tired of working on it! I'm tired of waiting for you to actually be ready to work on it! I'm tired of feeling so unhappy and so…trapped."

He looked taken aback again. "Trapped? I make you feel trapped?"

"No, I just…" She pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling nauseous again. "I just need some space."

"Do you want a divorce?"

She didn't answer immediately. She shook her head. "I don't know. I just need some space right now."

"Brooke, we are not going to fix anything being apart."

"Yeah, well, we're not fixing anything staying together either. We've been trying for over a year, Chase. It's not working."

"Brooke, why are you fighting this?"

"Because…I can't be with you right now, Chase."

"Why not? I still don't understand. I—"

"—Because I'm pregnant!"

_Whoops…_and the truth, her truth, was finally out.

_**Alright, so there it is. Lucas knows. Chase knows. And now you all know what happened between Brooke and Lucas, and between Brooke and Chase. I hope the flashbacks didn't all come too soon. I just figured this would be the best time for it all to come together. That way, now we can get to the present story.**_

_**So there was a lot of Brase in this chapter, but there was some Brucas too, which I hope you all will appreciate. The next chapter I still have to put together, but I already know what will be in it. You will get to see Chase's reaction definitely. Also, Nathan will go back to Detroit, but before a tearful goodbye with Haley at the airport. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter has taken me all week to write. I put a lot of hard work into it, so I am really looking forward to hearing what you all think. So please, please, review this! I want to know if this chapter made sense, or if it didn't. Please review…even if it is to criticize. I want to make the story better if I can. Thanks everyone!!**_

_**--Maureen **_


	16. Author's Note: Thank You!

**OH MY GOODNESS!! ALL THESE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!! AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!! I REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! **

**WE ARE ONLY 2 REVIEWS AWAY FROM HITTING 100!! SO PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 100 REVIEWS AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!! IF YOU HAVE, THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH!! I TRY TO RESPOND TO EVERYONE'S REVIEW, BUT IF I MISSED YOURS, I AM SORRY BUT THANK YOU!!**

**Okay, so now I just want to let you all know that the next update probably won't come as fast as this one did. I still have to put together the next chapter, like come up with a few more ideas and all. Plus, I really need to put an update together for There's No Life Without You because I left the last chapter on that as a huge cliff hanger. So I have to do a little writing for that. But I am going to definitely try my hardest to get an update up here and for TNLWY before classes start again, which happens in 4 weeks. So that is my deadline and I am going to be working on this and my other story everyday. So thanks again for your patience and your reviews. It really keeps me inspired. I would probably have stopped writing these and other fanfics a long time ago if I didn't have so many of you loyal readers. So thank you!!**

**--Maureen**


	17. Chapter 11: Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis

_**Hey everyone! Are you ready for another update? I thought you might be, so here comes the next chapter. This chapter is actually shorter than originally intended it to be, but that is mostly because I seriously struggled and struggled with this one. It took me like a week to even get the opening just right. Finally, I think it is just right so that it makes sense and gets across what I want to be happening right now as far as the characters feelings. Plus, I also wanted to make sure I had the opportunity to post another update before school and work take over my life again. Lol. Anyway, this chapter isn't my best, but I like it because it is more emotional. Meaning, you get more of the characters thoughts and feelings than dialogue. So I hope you all enjoy it too. Either way, let me know what you think. Thanks guys!**_

_**Oh! Hang on a sec…I forgot to mention. I tweaked the end of the last chapter a little bit and added it at the beginning of this chapter. Just so no one is confused. Sorry! Read on….**_

**Chapter 11: **_Lucas Scott & Brooke Davis_

"I can't be with you right now, Chase. And besides…you don't want to be with me anymore either."

"What? Brooke, that's not true. I love you. I know that I haven't done well at proving that to you lately, but I'm going to do better now. I'm going to do better, I swear. And we…we can work on us together."

Brooke shook her head, nearly in tears again. "No. We can't."

"Why not? I don't understand why you're just giv—"

"—Because I'm pregnant!"

The truth slipped out in her frustration (and her guilt). Brooke looked nervous as she waited for Chase's reaction to her news.

"You're pregnant?" He finally spoke. There was confusion in his voice and in the expression he wore on his face. "But how can you be? We haven't—"

And then, Brooke saw, as she had seen with Lucas earlier, it had clicked.

"Oh my god…" Chase looked and sounded shock, hurt and angry now. "You slept with him, didn't you? Lucas?"

Brooke nodded anxiously.

"Yes," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Chase ran a hand over his face. When he looked back at her, he was glaring. Brooke was prepared for his anger. She was prepared for his shouting.

"It all makes sense now," he continued. "All my suspicions make sense now. And it sure as hell explains why you two have been so close! You've been having an affair with him."

"No, I haven't." Brooke defended. She wasn't trying to defend her actions. She was only trying to make him understand that what had happened hadn't been an ongoing thing. "It was just one time, Chase. I swear. It was just one time…three months ago."

Chase stared at her briefly. He looked back at her when he figured it out.

"It was the same night, wasn't it?" He asked her. "The night you caught me. It was Lucas you went to…again."

She didn't even have to respond.

"I can't believe this, Brooke!" Chase exploded, throwing up his hands. "This whole time I've been feeling guilty about kissing another woman, when the same night you went and _slept with _another man!"

"I know, Chase!" Brooke shouted back. "I know what a horrible person I am. And there's nothing I can say now except I'm sorry."

He sat down at the counter again. And when he spoke again, it was much calmer.

"I should have known it. I should have known this would happen between you two one day. I should have known I could never come between Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." Chase shook his head as he finished. "I should have trusted my instincts and kept him away from my family."

"Chase…" Brooke stepped closer to him. "I know that what Lucas and I did was wrong, but he is not a horrible person. You're talking as if he were some psycho rapist or something. I am just as much at fault as he is."

Chase just seemed to ignore her words. He shook his head again as he continued with his thoughts. "He never got over you. And I always knew it. Deep down, I always knew there was still a spark between you two, but I never did or said anything about it. But I knew. He offered to walk you down the aisle at our wedding—"

"—Because he's my friend—"

"—He kept throwing you these looks at the reception, looks that were clearly about more than friendship. And he has always been there, or somehow happened to be around whenever you needed help or a shoulder to cry on."

Finally, Chase looked up at Brooke. "And finally you gave in to it, didn't you?"

"Chase—"

"—Are you in love with him?"

Brooke looked taken aback by his abrupt question. She opened her mouth, but she didn't answer. She wasn't entirely sure what the answer was. Or, maybe she was sure but couldn't bring herself to answer, to hurt him anymore than she already had. Would her answer hurt him, she wondered. The pressure was on for her to decide, though, as he stared her down, waiting to know.

"Answer the question, Brooke," Chase demanded, his voice, as well as the way in which he was standing before her, was a little intimidating. "Are you in love with Lucas?"

"Yes!" Brooke shouted back, finally breaking. Her answer had surprised not only Chase, but herself as well. She hadn't expected to answer that way; to admit that she was in love with Lucas. Honestly, she really hadn't thought she was. But thinking about it now, she realized that not only was it true, but it was quite possibly the reason she hadn't been able to get close to Chase again over the last three months, and even over the past year.

Lucas had become her best friend throughout the hell that had been this longest year of her life. After the accident, when she couldn't bring herself to open up to anyone, Lucas had been patient with her. He'd been there for her without pressuring her to talk about what happened because it was 'better than holding it inside', as everyone else had told her. Of course, Peyton, Haley and Nathan had been somewhat patient with her too. But Lucas' patience had been different. He hadn't looked at her or spoken to her with excessive sympathy every time he saw her. No, Lucas had just been there, for anything she'd needed, even when he had been dealing with Ellie being sick.

Still, Lucas had been there. He had cared for and worried about her without expecting anything from her in return. And she had fallen in love with him for that. Without ever realizing it until now, Brooke had fallen in love with Lucas Scott all over again.

"Yes, okay?" Brooke continued after she had realized what she'd admitted. "I love him."

Chase didn't respond to her answer. He didn't even look back at Brooke as he grabbed his keys and brushed past her on his way out the door.

* * *

_Brooke. _She is all Lucas could think about as he laid in bed. Ironically, as he laid in bed next to Peyton; Brooke's best friend and his girlfriend and mother of his child. Brooke hadn't left his mind all night. Yet, since leaving the reunion, Peyton hadn't left his mind either. Consequently, now he was finding it difficult to sleep with both of them on his mind.

How was he going to tell Peyton about his situation with Brooke; that he had gotten Brooke pregnant? How would he explain it? How could he have done this to her? Of course, he hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't slept with Brooke to get back at Peyton for the many arguments they had had that week before they had decided to 'take a break to think about things'. No, he hadn't done this—he hadn't slept with Brooke, that is—to hurt Peyton. Unfortunately, he knew, this would hurt her.

Still, while he knew he hadn't slept with Brooke to hurt Peyton, Lucas had found himself wondering tonight why he had done it. Why had he slept with Brooke that night three months ago? Why had he slept with her when he had known that both of them had a family to think about? Thinking back on that night now, he remembered how lonely he had been. He remembered how upset and how vulnerable Brooke had been. Most of all, he remembered that he has always had a weakness for a vulnerable Brooke Davis.

So perhaps, he thought, he hadn't been thinking when they had slept together. Perhaps neither of them had been thinking. Or, perhaps, they'd only been thinking in the moment. Maybe Brooke had kissed him back, had given in to him as much as he had her because she, too, had been lonely and had needed comfort. And maybe he had wanted to comfort her, to rescue her from her pain.

That was it. He had wanted to rescue Brooke, just as he had promised her once that he would….

"_I just wish that you could rescue me too." Brooke had said to him a few days after the school shooting while she had laid on his bed wrapped up in his arms._

"_Okay, then," he had responded as he had stared into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I will."_

_He had smiled at her then and finished with, "As long as you promise to rescue me back?"_

"_I promise."_

They had promised to rescue one another some day. So Lucas supposed that they had rescued each other that night, in some way anyway. He had needed her that night. Brooke had needed him. And now, Brooke needed him again, whether she would admit it or not. She was going to need someone. And just like the past year, Lucas was sure Chase wasn't going to really be there for her, nor did he want Chase to be there, if he was being completely honestly. It was his baby Brooke was carrying. He wanted to be there for her, he should be there for her.

Lucas knew without question that he was going to be there for Brooke and the baby. His baby. _Their baby…_Despite the situation in which the baby had been conceived, Lucas couldn't help but think how wonderful that sounded, how…natural. Brooke was pregnant with his child. And it felt right; felt meant to be. Just as he had told her once that they were meant to be….

"_I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." He'd said to her on the beach. "I'm the guy for you. And one of these days you're going to realize it. I'm the guy for you. You'll see."_

Lucas wasn't sure if Brooke had figured it out yet, but he had. Lucas wasn't sure if Brooke had figured it out yet, but he had. Perhaps he had forgotten during that time following Keith's death when he had felt so lost and confused. But he realized now that the belief he had had once about his relationship with Brooke had really never left him at all.

He believed it once when they were together, and he was realizing it again now; Brooke Davis was the one for him. And it wasn't just because Brooke was carrying his child that he had come to this realization. It was more than that. It was because he couldn't get her off of his mind. It was because he thought about her when she wasn't around. It was because he liked spending time with her. It was because he wanted to spend time with her. It was because she made him smile the instant he saw her, and made him laugh just from the sound of her laughter. As he laid in bed, unable to sleep and unable to stop thinking about her, Lucas now realized as well, why he and Peyton had grown so far apart. He, Lucas Scott…was still in love with Brooke Davis.

* * *

_**Okay, so Brooke and Lucas have finally figured out and admitted to themselves that they are in love with the other. So what happens now? Well, now that Chase knows about Brooke and Lucas and Brooke being pregnant, I guess it is time for Peyton to find out, huh? Well, I'm not sure when she is going to find out exactly, but I promise it will be soon in the story. I just haven't quite figured it out yet. The next thing I have written is some Naley stuff. Plus, Lucas and Brooke still haven't really discussed what they are going to do, so I think that is going to be done before Peyton finally finds out. **_

_**So I am really, really going to try and get the next chapter up before school starts. It will probably be another short one like this. And I will try and get it up ASAP as long as I don't get blocked again. Anyway, in the meantime, please review and let me know what you thought of this. Thanks everyone!**_

_**-- Maureen**_


	18. Chapter 12: Guilt and Regret

**_Okay, so it is finally ready. I am just going to jump right into it and explain things after. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 12: **_Guilt and Regret_

Nathan rested his head against Haley's as she laid across his chest.

"I could lay here like this forever with you." He whispered into her ear.

Haley lifted her head and looked up at her husband.

"So why don't you?" She asked.

"You know I want to, Hales, but—"

"—But…you have to go back. Basketball…contract…I know."

Haley sighed and laid her head back down, not on him, but on her pillow.

"Oh, come on Hales…" Nathan rolled over on his side. "Don't get all sappy on me again. Not yet, anyway. We've still got a few hours before I leave. Let's enjoy it, shall we?"

He leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, Haley smiled.

"You think kissing me is going to magically make me change the subject?"

Nathan nodded before he kissed her again. After, Haley smiled.

"Okay…" she said. "So maybe it helps."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips again. After a few minutes, they were interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Are you awake yet?"

Nathan and Haley smiled. Nathan rolled back over to his side of the bed as Jamie pushed the door open and peeked inside.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy-Jam," Nathan said. "Come on in."

Jamie smiled and ran into the room and up onto the bed.

"What, don't I get a hug this morning?" Haley asked as she watched her son and husband hug.

"Yes." Jamie said, hugging her. "I'm sorry."

After the hug, Jamie looked over at his father again, sadly. Nathan furrowed his own brow.

"What's with the sour face, bud?" He asked.

"I don't want you to go back to Detroit, Daddy." James answered honestly. "I want you to stay here with me and momma."

"I know, buddy. I want to stay too. But I have to go back. I have to go back and condition and practice with the team to get ready for the season."

" I just wish you could stay here and do that. I miss watching you play."

"Well, you can still watch me play on TV. Plus, you and mom are coming down for my first game, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Jamie said with a smile, suddenly excited. "I forgot!"

"See," Nathan returned the smile, "you do have something to look forward to."

Jamie smiled again.

"Well, hey," Haley interrupted. Nathan and Jamie looked over as she continued. "I have been looking forward to Nathan Scott's chocolate chip pancakes for two weeks and I still haven't had them."

"Yeah, me too." Jamie looked over at Nathan. "What's up with no pancakes, Dad?"

Nathan chuckled. "Alright, c'mon…let's go make pancakes."

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes slowly to the bright sunlight peeking through the blinds of the bedroom. Covering his face with the sheet , Lucas rolled over, away from the nearly blinding morning light. He opened his eyes again and noticed that Peyton was not next to him.

He sat up in bed and stole a glance at the digital clock on Peyton's nightstand just as the door to the master bathroom opened.

"Hey," Peyton greeted as she emerged, fully dressed in black dress pants and a black top.

"'Morning," Lucas returned as he climbed out of bed.

"You're up early," he said as he moved over to his dresser in search of a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I um…I have a lot to get done this morning." Peyton moved toward the bed and began to make it. "So, um…what time does Nathan leave?"

"Not until later this afternoon." Lucas returned to his side of the bed to help her.

Peyton nodded. "Good. I can stop by later before work. Oh, um…speaking of work, would you mind picking up Ellie from your mom's? I have a meeting with the magazine."

Lucas nodded agreement. "Of course."

"Thanks. I should probably get going." Peyton grabbed for her purse on a chair by the closet. She looked over at Lucas once more. "I'll see you later?"

Lucas nodded again before Peyton left. Once she was gone, Lucas sat down. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized just how much had changed between them now. He realized now, for the first time perhaps, how truly difficult communicating had become for them. Even that one simple conversation about their plans for the day had been awkward. Now, he couldn't even imagine how much more difficult their conversations were going to become. Just thinking about how to tell Peyton about his situation and his feelings for Brooke had kept him up all night. How, after struggling to get through a simple, five-minute conversation, he was going to even begin to have the longer, more serious conversation with her, Lucas didn't know.

* * *

"Thanks again for keeping her for the night, Karen."

Brooke set her daughter's pink back pack on the chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Oh, it was really no problem," Karen replied with a smile. "The girls really had a lot of fun. And so did I. I really recaptured my youth during two hours of Barbie."

Brooke smiled. Or rather, as Karen noticed, faked a smile. And with Brooke's fake smile, Karen's own smile faded.

"Brooke, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Brooke answered immediately. She stood up straighter and spoke in a tone she hoped would make her sound and appear like she actually was okay.

"You don't seem fine, honey." Karen spoke with utter concern. She crossed her arms. "Actually, you seem the complete opposite of fine."

Brooke looked away and down at her feet. She shuffled her own feet, and even smiled a little at the thought of Karen, the only real mother she had ever known, actually caring about her enough to know when something was the matter. She looked back up at Karen.

"It's just…Chase and I had another fight last night and he walked out. I haven't seen him since."

Karen touched her shoulder gently. "I'm so sorry. Will it be okay?"

Brooke shook her head. "I, um…I'm really not sure. It doesn't feel like it."

Karen pulled her into a hug. After, she said, "Well, you know I am always here if you need to talk, right?"

Brooke nodded. "Thanks, Karen."

Brooke then looked down the hall and bellowed for her daughter. "Ava, come on honey. We have to go. You have a doctor's appointment."

* * *

Lucas pulled up in front of his mother's house and shifted the gear to park. As he climbed out of the truck, he stopped and watched as Brooke walked out of the house with Ava.

"Mommy," Ava spoke with a smile. "Look. It's Uncle Lucas."

Brooke looked up and saw him walking toward them. They met each other on the sidewalk and stopped.

"Hi, Uncle Lucas!" Ava waved happily.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas glanced up at Brooke. "Pretty girls…"

He paused as he and Brooke stared at one another. Brooke broke the stare when she looked down at Ava.

"Honey," she started. Ava looked up at her. "Why don't you go ahead and get yourself buckled in your booster seat and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, Mommy. Bye Uncle Lucas!"

"See ya." Lucas touched the girl's head as she walked toward Brooke's Jeep.

After seeing that Ava had gotten in okay, Brooke and Lucas looked back at one another. It was silent for a moment while both of them tried to think of what to say.

"So, um…" Lucas started, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How are you feeling today?"

"Physically?" Brooke touched her stomach. "Better. No morning sickness for once, at least not yet. But um…"

Lucas waited for her to finish as she glanced down briefly. She looked up as she finished.

"I told Chase last night."

Lucas looked surprised. He hadn't expected him to know so soon, at least not on the same night he found out. "Wow…so um…so you really told him?"

Brooke nodded. "Yep. I told him. I kind of blurted it out during an argument, actually."

"An argument over what?"

Brooke hesitated. "You. And me. Everything that has happened this year."

Lucas nodded. "So, what happened? You know…after you told him?"

"He left. He stormed out. I haven't seen or heard from him since last night."

Lucas watched Brooke as she spoke and noticed how her expression changed. He watched it change to the same expression she had been wearing the night before, as well as the night they had made love.

"I don't know, Luke…" Brooke spoke quietly as her tears came. "I don't know what's going to happen now."

"Shh…" Lucas stepped closer and pulled her in a hug. "It's going to be okay, Brooke. I know how scared you are right now. Believe me, I am too. But it will be okay."

Brooke pulled out of the hug. She held onto his hands and looked up at him, staring into his eyes. She could see that he, too, was just as scared as she, and that he had meant what he said; he did believe it would all be okay, and he really did care what happened to her. And in that moment, as she held his hands (his safe, comforting, warm hands), and looked into his eyes, Brooke wanted so much to tell him exactly what she was feeling for him now.

"Lucas…" She spoke slowly as he stared back at her. "I, um…"

Brooke took a deep breath in. "Thank you."

Lucas nodded, accepting her gratitude. Although, he was little surprised by what she said. From the way she'd been staring at him, as she still was staring at him, and holding his hands, Lucas was expecting her to say something else, like maybe how she was feeling. He'd thought maybe, she might feel the same way for him that he felt for her, but…clearly, she didn't. So, he changed the subject, letting go of her hands.

"So, are you um…are you coming to the airport later?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I can't. Ava has a check up. She has to get booster shots before preschool starts and I couldn't change the appointment. But I'm heading over there first to say goodbye, which is why I should probably get going."

"Okay…yeah. I don't want to make you late."

Brooke moved toward the Jeep, but stopped again half way there. She turned around.

"Hey, Luke!"

Lucas stopped walking toward the house and looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I, um…" Brooke played with the keys in her hands. "I have a check up too…for the baby. It's later this afternoon, at four thirty if you want to come."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks. I'll be there."

Brooke smiled, for the first time in days, Lucas noticed. Then, they turned away at the same time in different directions.

* * *

Peyton couldn't seem to lift her finger from the buttons on the radio in her car. How could all these stations all be on a commercial at the same time? She was desperate for something, anything. She needed answers, something that could maybe settle her guilt.

Why, exactly, she was feeling guilty, she wasn't completely sure. Was she guilty, though? Or, was it that she just wasn't sure exactly of what to say to Lucas, considering the difficult communication issues that had developed between them. She wasn't even sure where those had come from, considering Ellie wasn't even sick anymore. But perhaps it was just their lack of communication that had her so confused. She…Lucas…their relationship (or perhaps lack of)…it was all very awkward.

Peyton pulled into a parking space having finally arrived at her destination. She stepped out of her car after turning off the engine.

"You made it."

Peyton turned around and smiled at the person who'd been waiting for her. And from the moment she saw him, Peyton realized that, indeed, it was guilt she'd been feeling all night and all day.

"Hey, Jake."

* * *

"So are you going to come down with Haley and Jamie to visit in a few months?"

Nathan stood around with his brother, niece, wife and son in the lobby of the New Haven airport.

"Well, I will certainly try to make it," Lucas replied. "But no promises."

Nathan chuckled. "Good enough for me, man."

The brothers slapped hands and hugged.

"Uncle Nathan?"

Nathan looked down at his niece, holding her father's hand and standing next to her cousin.

"Smellie Ellie?"

"Hey…" Ellie chuckled.

Nathan laughed and touched her head. "Just kidding. What's up, kid?"

"Are you gonna be gone for a long, long time?"

Nathan smiled at his niece's adorable, sour puss face. He noticed how much she looked like Peyton and he knelt down in front of her.

"It will probably seem that way," he began to explain to Ellie and to Jamie. "But you guys are both going to be in school and the time will just seem like it flew by, I swear."

"Promise?" Jamie asked.

Nathan offered his arms out to his son and his niece. He released them, smiling, and Ellie stood back with her father.

"Dad, do you really have to go back to Detroit?" Jamie asked his father for the millionth time since Nathan had returned home.

"You know I do, buddy. But I'm going to call you and mom with the video phone every day. Just like before, okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Okay. But when will you be back?"

Haley, standing back with Lucas and Ellie, whom Lucas was know holding, noticed Nathan hesitate before he answered.

"I don't know, son. Soon. As soon as I can."

Jamie nodded again. Nathan pulled him in for another hug. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." Jamie smiled at his father. "I love you too, Daddy."

Nathan smiled and tapped his son's sandy blond head before he stood again. He looked at Haley and the two of them only stared at one another. Already sensing how difficult the goodbye was going to be for his brother and best friend, Lucas broke the silence.

"J. Luke," he called out to his nephew. Jamie looked over at him. "How about you, Ellie and I go grab some ice cream and let your mom and dad be alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Okay."

James took the free hand of his uncle and waved to his father once more.

"Bye, Daddy."

Nathan waved back. "Bye buddy."

After Lucas walked off with Jamie and Ellie, Nathan looked back at Haley. He noticed the sadness in her face. He tried his very hardest to keep her from seeing in his face, the very same sadness. For Haley, the longer she stared at him, the harder it was for her to keep herself from breaking down. But then he moved closer to her and she lost it.

"Haley…" Nathan embraced her and held her close to him while she cried.

"I hate this. I hate this so much. I hate saying goodbye, Nathan."

"I know, baby. I know. I hate it too. But it's going to be okay. I promise. I'll be back home soon."

"No, you won't, Nathan." Haley pulled away from him. "You won't be home soon, not soon enough. It's always way too long. I miss you, Nathan."

"I know, Haley. I miss you too. And I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can really do about the situation. I can't change the schedule."

_You could quit, _Nathan thought to himself just after he spoke. _But, oh yeah…I have a contract._

Haley nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just…you know how I get when we have to do this."

Nathan smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"There's never goodbye with us, Hales. I will never, ever say goodbye to you."

Nathan kissed her head when they pulled away. "I love you, Haley. Always and forever, right?"

Haley smiled. "Always and forever."

Nathan ran his hand over her face. He backed away from her slowly and picked up his carry on bag. "I'll call you when I get back to the apartment there, okay?"

Haley nodded and watched as her husband walked towards the gate. She could feel her emotion building up again as she watched him.

"Don't go, Nathan!" She yelled out.

Nathan stopped and looked back at her, confused. As he walked back toward her, Haley decided she couldn't let him go again. And Nathan wanted to listen to her and not go, but he knew that he had to go. This was his career, his way to support his family. And besides…he had a contract.

"Haley," Nathan started as he approached her again. "I know this is hard, but—"

"—You're damn right this is hard, Nathan! It is unbearably hard! And I thought that I could make it through again. I thought I could just let you go back and continue on quietly like I have been, but I can't anymore. I don't want you to go back, Nathan. I need you and I miss you and…I just…please don't go back, Nathan."

"I have to go back, Haley. I'm sorry, but…I have to go back."

"No, you don't. You can stay." Haley knew she was pleading with him now. She knew she was being selfish in what she was asking of him, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to convince him to stay. She wanted her family back.

"You can stay, Nathan. You can stay here with Jamie and me. You can stay here, play for a team that's closer to home. We can be a family again. We can have another baby like we said we would. Don't you still want that, Nathan? Don't you want to be a family again?"

"Of course I do, Haley. And we will be. We will do and have everything that we talked about. But I have to go back and finish out my contract first, Haley. I have to go back."

Haley looked down and sniffled. Tears were still in his eyes when she looked back up at him. And she posed a question for him.

"Why do you do it, Nathan?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you always choose basketball over me, over your family?"

"What?" Nathan was appalled and hurt by her accusation. "Haley, I don't. I—"

"—It always comes down to the same two choices, Nathan. And you always choose basketball."

"That's not true, Haley. You know it's not true."

And she did know it. He had sacrificed basketball for her before, but…she wasn't thinking. Or rather, she was thinking of guilting him into staying.

"Why are you doing this now, Haley? Why are you picking a fight with me right before I am about to get on a plane?"

"I'm not." But Haley knew that she was. She was just upset, angry, and desperate to get him to stay, even if it meant guilting him into it. Although, the more she begged, the more pissed off he seemed to get. "I'm simply asking you to choose me and your son over basketball for once."

"Haley…" Nathan shook his head and looked down. He went on when he looked back up at her. "I love you. I love Jamie. And I want to be home with you both. You have no idea how much I want to be home with you, but I cannot come home for good yet. I have to go back to Detroit, Haley. I have a contract."

"Nathan, please just—"

"—No, I can't, Haley! I have a contract! There is no way around it. I have to go back and play. I have to finish out my contract. And I cannot believe you would really ask me to do that, especially after YOU pushed me so hard to do this, to sign this damn contract in the first place!"

Haley didn't respond as she noticed people around them glance at her and Nathan and they passed them by. Then, the overhead speaker announced the final boarding call for flight 415 to Detroit, Michigan.

"Look," Nathan started again. "I have to go now. I really don't want to leave us arguing like this, but it's obvious you're pretty pissed at me right now. So I will just go and hope that when I call you later, you will have had time enough to cool off and think. Maybe you will figure out that I'm actually doing this for you, not for me."

Haley watched then as her husband turned and stormed away from her, disappearing around the corner, headed for the gate.

* * *

"So, um…thanks for lunch."

Peyton crossed her arms as they left the restaurant where they'd just spent the last two hours having lunch and talking. Jake walked next to her with hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome," he said. "It was my pleasure. I'm just sorry you couldn't see Jenny. She really wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, it's alright. I understand. Besides…" Peyton smiled. "It gave us both a chance to talk more and ask some questions."

Jake laughed. "What sort of questions are you thinking of asking me?"

"Well…like you never really told me about the lady in your life now. I mean, besides Jenny."

Jake's smile faded a little as he answered. "Actually, there isn't anyone else."

Peyton turned her head immediately. "Seriously? Jake Jagielski is single? I don't believe it. You, sir, are far too handsome to be alone."

Jake's smile completely disappeared then, replaced with a more serious expression. "Yeah, well…there's really only ever been one woman out there for me."

Peyton's smile faded then with those words. She and Jake were standing out in the parking lot now, staring at one another. Jake moved in closer and Peyton let him. He leaned down until his lips touched hers. Peyton didn't protest at first. In fact, she even gave in some. But as soon as she had given in, she pulled away immediately.

"I can't, Jake," she whispered to him. "I'm with—"

"—Lucas." Jake stepped away from her. "Right. Sorry. I almost forgot."

He backed even further away. "Well, I should get going. Jenny and I are heading back to Georgia tomorrow."

Peyton nodded. "Well, um…have a safe trip."

Jake nodded and turned away.

"Jake!"

He turned back to look at her. Peyton shuffled her feet in her nervousness as she tried to find her words.

"It was, um…" She looked up at him and smiled. "It was really great seeing you again."

Jake returned the smile. "You too. Maybe we can keep in touch?"

Peyton nodded. "Of course. I'd like that."

Jake nodded too before waving and climbing into his truck.

* * *

"I hate getting shots, Mommy." Ava pouted as she stepped inside the house, followed by Brooke.

"I know, baby," Brooke returned as she hanged her keys on the hook by the front door. "But they're all done now."

"I'm just saying that I never, ever wanna have another stupid shot in my whole entire life."

Ava plopped down on the sofa, pouting. Brooke walked over to the front window and peeked through the blinds. What she'd been looking for was, indeed, parked out front by the curb. Why it wasn't parked in the garage, or even in the driveway, she wasn't sure.

Brooke turned and looked back at Ava.. "Sweetie, why don't you go put your clothes in your hamper for me. Please?"

"Okay." Ava stood up and took her back pack from the couch and carried it off to her room.

Brooke followed her down the hall, but continued on to her own bedroom. When she entered the room, Chase was sitting on their bed, looking down at the floor with his hands together. Next to him was a suitcase fully packed with clothes.

"Hi," Brooke finally spoke. She closed the door so Ava wouldn't hear them. "I, um…I wasn't sure when you'd come back."

"Yeah, well, um…I needed time to think." Chase still hadn't looked at her as he spoke more quietly. "I still need time to think."

Brooke glanced at his luggage again.

"Where are you going?" She asked the inevitable question.

"I have a flight tonight. California, then we have to refuel. So I'm probably going to be there for a few days."

Finally, Chase looked up at her.

"You said last night that you still love Lucas." Chase shrugged his shoulders as he went on. "What about me? Do you still love me?"

Brooke took a moment before she answered. She should speak cautiously, she knew. She really didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I will always love you, Chase," she finally answered. It was an honest answer. She knew in her heart that despite the fact that her heart belonged to her first love, Lucas Scott, Brooke knew for certain that she would always love Chase Adams.

"You gave me Avary, " she continued. She paused again, thinking of what to say. "Look, I want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you like this. It was never my intention, no matter how hurt I was that night. I remember how it feels to be hurt like that, and I regret having done it to you. But when I went over there to his house that night, I promise you that I never intended on what happened. I wasn't looking for revenge or anything like that. I was just looking for comfort. I acted irresponsibly. And I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"I really don't want to talk anymore about it right now, Brooke," Chase said as he stood up. "I need to clear my head now so that I can concentrate on flying in a few hours."

Brooke watched as Chase closed his suitcase and lifted it from the bed. Finally, then, he looked over at her again; only the second time in five minutes.

"I'll say goodbye to Ava before I go." Chase moved slowly toward the door. "I should be back on Sunday."

Brooke turned and watched then as he left.

* * *

Peyton sat in the car for ten minutes before she left the restaurant. She tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened between her and Jake. He had kissed her. And she had let him. She had even kissed him back before she'd realized how wrong it was. If she hadn't been certain before whether what she'd been feeling since the reunion was guilt, she was certainly sure now.

She was guilty about her reaction to seeing Jake again, about how happy and relieved she was to see him. She was guilty over how she had sort of flirted with him last night and this afternoon, which had probably led him on. She was guilty and confused over lying to Lucas about her "meeting". And now, she was guilty over the kiss she'd shared with Jake and the fact that, she now realized, she still had some lingering feelings for him, feelings that she hated to admit, she hadn't been feeling much with Lucas lately. As a matter of fact, it had been quite awhile since she could remember feeling this way for Lucas.

She loved Lucas, yes. She knew she loved Lucas. She would always love Lucas. But lately, over the last few months especially, it felt different to her. It felt to her like they had lost something. It was, maybe, she thought, that her love for Lucas had changed from what it once was they had first started out. In fact, she was certain it had changed since then, given everything they had been through, not to mention the current state of their relationship. But she had never given it this much thought before, she realized.

Perhaps she hadn't given it this much thought before because she'd been afraid; afraid to admit how she felt. Maybe she'd been afraid to admit that their relationship had changed a lot more than what they both knew had changed. But now she had to admit it, especially if she wanted to make things right with Lucas. And she did.

Peyton realized that she had to try and fix her relationship with Lucas, as she had been trying to do for months. She had to try and fix it, if not for her, then for her daughter. Ellie had been through a lot and she needed both of her parents to continue getting better. So she, Peyton, had to try and make everything right. Which meant, she had to forget about whatever feelings she may still have lingering for Jake. And she had to tell Lucas about him.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in front of his laptop in his office when Peyton arrived home. She walked past and stopped when she saw him inside. Lucas looked up at her.

"Hey," he said. "You're home."

Peyton nodded as she walked in slowly. "Yeah."

"So, um…how was your meeting?"

Peyton shrugged. "Oh, it was…you know, boring."

Lucas managed a smile.

"Actually, um…" Peyton started again. "Luke, there's something I didn't tell you about the meeting."

"What's that?"

Peyton hesitated and stared at him. She had every intention of telling him. She had to tell him about Jake if she was going to clear her conscious and make things right again. But then, she found herself wondering if it would really help to repair their currently questionable relationship. Would it really help for him to know that she had lied to him? Or, that she had kissed Jake? Or, that she thought that maybe she might still have feelings for Jake.

"It was…actually a lot more interesting than I let on."

"Really?"

"Yeah…they, um…my bosses just wanted to congratulate me on the good deal I made with the last artist I signed."

Lucas smiled. "That's great, Peyton."

He stood up to hug her (awkwardly). "Congratulations."

Peyton smiled, accepting his hug with guilt. Yes, the guilt had come back again. Really, it had never really left. It was just more now.

Lucas closed his laptop after their hug. He looked back at Peyton.

"So, um," he started," are you home now? Do you have to go back to work today?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, I'm home now."

Lucas nodded. "Well, then, um…I'm going to go and work out at the river court for awhile and check in on Haley and Jamie. If you don't mind?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, go ahead. I've got Ellie now."

"Thanks," Lucas said before he left.

* * *

Chase tried to maintain focus on the road as he headed for the airport. However, he was having a hard time concentrating, with the events of the past months, as well as the previous night's conversation with Brooke still weighing on his mind.

He was still so angry and so hurt. Despite Brooke's insistence that she hadn't gone looking for revenge or wanting to hurt him, Chase still asked himself the same questions over and over again. How could Brooke have done that to him? How had he not figured it out? And what would happen to his family now?

Chase came to a stop at a light on River Road. When the light turned green, with no one around, Chase quickly pulled a U-turn, deciding he had one last stop to make before leaving town.

* * *

Lucas stared out at the water as he sat on the top of the picnic table on the river court. He had come there to play ball a little and workout, maybe even clear his head. But, unfortunately, he hadn't been able to even clear his head enough to concentrate on making any of the fifteen shots into the hoop. So now, he was just sitting, still trying to clear his head. But he kept getting interrupted from doing so.

"So are you in love with her too, or were you just in it for the sex?"

Lucas turned and saw Chase standing behind him. Lucas looked away and nodded his head. He'd been expecting this confrontation since this morning. Lucas stood up and faced him.

"Hello to you to, Chase," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't come to exchange pleasantries with you," Chase snapped, fuming. "I just want to know why you did this."

"It just happened, okay?"

"Sex doesn't just happen. You stole her from me!"

"Look, Chase," Lucas said when Chase moved forward in anger. "I know you're pissed, but—"

"You're damn right I'm pissed! You slept with my wife and got her pregnant! We have a daughter together, a family! Do you have any idea what this does to us?"

"I know, I know." Lucas spoke as calmly as he could, the guilt settling in again. "What I—what Brooke and I did was wrong, but I did not steal her away from you, and I never tried to. Okay? She came to me that night because she needed a friend. We needed each other. And I am not going to apologize for being there for her. Besides…maybe if you'd been there for Brooke when she needed you, she wouldn't have needed to turn to me."

It was instantaneous. Lucas hadn't even seen it coming, Chase's fist as it flew into his face, splitting his lip and bruising his cheek.

"How dare you!" Chase spat as Lucas stumbled up from the ground. "You don't even know what we have been through, what I have been through; the guilt that I have carried over the past year. You don't know how hard I have been trying to get Brooke to forgive me for everything and to earn her trust again. And you have ruined everything for us! You ruined everything…"

Without another word, Chase stormed away.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Brooke spoke to the receptionist behind the plastic window.

"Yes, m'am," the receptionist returned sweetly. "How can I help you?"

"I haven an appointment with Doctor Martin."

The receptionist moved the mouse to her computer around, keeping her eyes on the monitor.

"Brooke Davis at four thirty?"

"That's me."

"Okay, Brooke…Doctor Martin is finishing up with another patient. Would you mind having a seat and waiting a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Brooke turned away from the desk and sat down in a chair against the wall. The door to the waiting room opened and she looked up to see Lucas enter. She noticed immediately his fat lip and bruised cheek and she stood up again.

"Oh my god, Lucas," she said as she gently moved her hands toward his face. "What—"

But she didn't even have to finish her sentence. She already realized what had happened before she could finish.

"It's okay." Lucas touched her hand gently to push it back down. "It's not that bad. Really. I was expecting much worse."

He moved to sit down then and Brooke followed. She continued to stare at him.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas," she said.

"No, don't be sorry, Brooke. I'm sorry."

Brooke still stared, waiting for him to continue, as she saw he was going to.

"I'm sorry that I put us in this situation. I knew how vulnerable you were that night. I shouldn't have gotten caught up in the moment like I did. So I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry I ruined your marriage."

Brooke looked away, finally. "Well, you didn't ruin my marriage. My marriage has been over for a long time, even before that night. I was just too afraid to admit it."

"Why? Why were you afraid?"

Brooke flashed him a smile. "Come on…you know me, Luke. I hate being alone. But, um…I guess I'm going to be alone now, huh?"

"No, you're not."

Brooke looked back at him, and Lucas touched her cheek sweetly.

"I am never going to let you be alone, Brooke. I will always be here for you. I'm the guy for you, remember?"

Brooke stared at him, getting lost in his words and in his intense eyes again. But she couldn't get too close to him now, not when so much was still up in the air and confusing as hell.

Brooke looked away and changed the subject. "So, um…I haven't gotten any nasty calls or had any threatening confrontations, so I take it you haven't told Peyton yet?"

Lucas shook his head. "No. I haven't really had a chance. Actually, I have been trying to figure out all day how I'm going to tell her. We've had our issues too. We've had a hard time communicating with each other about anything, on top of everything else, and I just…I never wanted to hurt her."

Brooke shook her head. "Me either. Peyton…is like my sister. And now she is going to hate me."

"Probably not as much as she'll hate me."

They both fell quiet a moment. Both of them found themselves thinking again about what happened between them.

"Brooke?" Lucas broke the silence and looked at her. "I know that everything is really confusing right now. And I know that the timing and the caught-in-the-moment-and vulnerable reasoning was wrong, but…do you regret what happened?"

Brooke looked away, thinking. Finally, she answered. "I regret hurting Chase and Peyton. I regret running away from my marriage instead of dealing with it. But do I regret the result? Do I regret the baby?"

Brooke paused again and looked at him.

"Brooke Davis-Adams?"

Brooke and Lucas both looked up at the nurse when she called Brooke's name. The nurse smiled as Brooke stood up with her purse. Lucas followed her and the nurse back to the exam room. After asking her a few questions about how she's been feeling, the nurse handed Brooke a gown before leaving the room. Lucas left too, in order to give her some privacy. Brooke opened the door when she was finished and Lucas returned to the room.

After another few minutes, Doctor Martin arrived to do an ultrasound and check on the progression of Brooke's pregnancy.

"Hello, Brooke," Doctor Martin said when he entered. "I'm Doctor Martin. I am taking over all of Doctor Capp's patients."

Brooke nodded and shook Doctor Martin's hand. Doctor Martin then shook Lucas' hand before getting things situated in the room.

"So you've been feeling alright, then?" Doctor Martin asked as he snapped on his gloves.

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "I mean, aside from the nearly incessant morning sickness, everything has been fine."

Doctor Martin nodded as he wheeled the ultrasound machine over to the table on the opposite side of where Lucas standing.

"So this is your second pregnancy?" Doctor Martin asked.

"No," Brooke replied. "It's my um…it's my third."

"Alright…this will be a little cold," Doctor Martin warned before squeezing the gel onto Brooke's abdomen. He picked up the paddle then and turned on the machine. As he sat down on a stool, he sighed and said, "Okay, let's take a look here, shall we?"

Brooke, Lucas and the doctor all turned their heads toward the monitor on the ultra sound machine. Doctor Martin moved the paddle along Brooke's abdomen.

"Alright…there's the sac, see?" Doctor Martin pointed to an area on the screen. "There's the baby…"

Doctor Martin twisted a knob on the machine, adjusting the volume.

"And that," he said, looking back at Lucas and Brooke. "Is your baby's heartbeat."

Brooke smiled. She looked over at the doctor and then at Lucas. She stared at him as he stared, in awe with glistening eyes, at the black and white screen. She watched him as he stared, wondering what was going through his head.

_Wow…_Lucas thought as he stared. _That's my baby. That's our baby…_

He couldn't believe the sight, or the sound, the sound of his baby's heartbeat. It was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. He had heard from his friends that a baby's heartbeat was the most miraculous sound they had ever heard, but now he knew for certain that it was, as he heard it for the first time.

Lucas had missed hearing the heart beat or seeing the baby in the screen when Peyton had been pregnant with Ellie. He had missed many months and most of the doctor appointments then. He hadn't wanted to miss out on the pregnancy. In fact, he had tried to be there for Peyton whenever he could, as soon as she had called and told him that she was pregnant. But it had been difficult because Peyton had been interning in L.A., while he had been editing, publishing and traveling for his book.

He had offered to skip the book tour and come to L.A. to stay with Peyton while she finished her internship so that he could be there for her, but Peyton had told him no, that she would be fine with Brooke until his tour was finished. She hadn't wanted him to stop when things were really beginning to take off for his book. So, unfortunately, he had missed most of this. He had only made it home to Peyton in Tree Hill in time for the early arrival of his daughter. But now…now he was going to have the opportunity to experience all of it. And he was going to experience it all with Brooke. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Still smiling, Brooke looked back at the doctor.

"So is everything okay then?"

Doctor Martin nodded as he turned off the machine. "So far, so good. By the looks of things, you are about twelve weeks along and everything seems to be progressing as it should. I do want to continue monitoring your pregnancy closely though."

"Why?" Lucas asked quickly. "I thought you said everything was fine. Is there something we should be concerned about?"

Doctor Martin stood up from the stool as he explained. "No, no. There is no cause for concern right now. It's just a precaution, given that your previous pregnancy ended in a miscarriage."

Lucas nodded and glanced at Brooke, feeling ashamed and stupid for having asked a question that had led to Brooke being reminded of the loss of her son.

"Like I said," Doctor Martin started again, noticing both Lucas and Brooke's concerned expressions. "Everything looks great at this point. I just want to monitor more carefully as the pregnancy progresses. Okay?"

Lucas and Brooke both nodded. Doctor Martin smiled and nodded.

"Alright then," he said, looking back at Brooke's chart. "I just want to discuss a few more things about your pregnancy thus far, schedule another appointment, and then you can go."

After they were finished, Brooke dressed again and she and Lucas walked out together.

"So December 13th, huh?" Lucas said with a smile as he walked out to the parking lot with Brooke, hands in his pockets. "Christmas baby."

Brooke nodded. "Yep…guess so."

They remained quiet until they arrived at Brooke's Jeep.

"Thank you, Lucas," Brooke said, turning around to face him. "For coming…for being here for me. I really needed someone next to me."

Lucas nodded and said, "Of course. Thank you for letting me come. It really means a lot."

Brooke nodded and smiled a little. She and Lucas stared at one another in silence then as they stood close, face to face. His feelings for her clearer than ever before, Lucas took a chance, acted on his impulses and leaned in closer to kiss her. His lips barely brushed hers, however, before Brooke pulled away (despite her own feelings and urge to let him kiss her).

"We can't, Luke." Brooke stepped back a little. "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm still married. And, um…Peyton still needs to know."

Lucas nodded. "You're right. I know. I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled. "Stop apologizing."

Lucas chuckled. "Okay. I'll, um…I'll call you okay?"

Brooke nodded. She watched as he turned to leave to head for his own car. She called out to him once more before he left.

"Lucas…"

Lucas turned and looked at her. Brooke glanced down once before she began. "What you asked me before…"

Brooke paused, trying to find her words. She looked back up when she was ready.

"It's like you said earlier," she started again. "The timing and the conditions were wrong, but…no. I don't regret the outcome. I don't regret our baby."

Lucas smiled. _Our baby…_

"Neither do I," he said.

Brooke returned the smile and watched him as he continued on his way.

* * *

As he drove home, Lucas still marveled over the experience of seeing his and Brooke's baby on screen and hearing his or her heartbeat. He still couldn't get over that feeling he'd had in that room, that feeling of complete joy, wonder, happiness and love. He couldn't deny it, nor would he ever want to: he was already in love with the baby. And he had become even more certain in that hospital room, and even in the parking lot with her, that he was still in love with Brooke Davis.

He loved her. He always had and he always would, which was why he couldn't stall on telling Peyton the truth anymore. He had to tell her how he really felt as gently as he could. He had to try and make her understand where his heart was, where it had always been. Most importantly, if there was even a chance for Brooke and him, he had to be completely honest with Peyton…about everything.

Peyton was sitting on the sofa, sketching when Lucas entered through the front door. She looked up when she heard the door and her expression changed. She'd noticed his bruised face immediately.

"Oh my god, Lucas…" Peyton said as she stood up from the couch. "What happened?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing. I, um…"

He paused and looked down. _Honesty, _he reminded himself. He looked back up at her then.

"My face just happened to collide with Chase's fist."

"Over what?" Peyton asked, still in shock.

Lucas swallowed. "Brooke."

Peyton backed away and stared at him, confused. "What about Brooke?"

Lucas looked down again, wondering what would be the easiest way to tell her. But there was no easy way.

"Lucas…" Peyton's voice took on a firmer tone as she dug for answers. "What does Brooke have to do with that bruise on your face?"

Lucas stared at her a long moment, in shame, in sorrow and in fear. Then, he finally spoke. They were finally communicating. Ironically, it was happening at the same moment that Lucas was sure, with what he was about to tell her, that their relationship would be ending.

"I slept with Brooke."

* * *

"I miss you already, Dad," Jamie said to his father through the computer screen.

Haley held her son on her lap and watched as the two communicated.

"Me too, buddy," Nathan returned from the other end of the video phone. "But I'll be home before you know it."

"Not soon enough," Jamie mumbled, looking down.

Nathan heard him. He tried to make his son feel better.

"I know," he said. "But the time will fly by before you know it."

After another minute or two, Haley told James it was time for bed. After she tucked him into bed, Haley returned to the computer for her own chat with Nathan. Neither of them said anything at first. They stared at one another in silence. Then, as she glanced down away from the screen, Haley spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I behaved at the airport. I know I was wrong and selfish. I just…"

Haley looked back up at him. "I really miss you."

Nathan nodded. "I know. And I miss you too. But you have to know Haley…that I am not choosing basketball over you, even if it seems that way. Basketball is not my life anymore. It is a part of my life, yes; it is my job, my career, but it is not my life. You and Jamie are my life now, and you are what matter most to me. Basketball is just a job now, Hales. It is my way to support our family. And we are doing so well now because of it."

Haley looked away briefly, shaking her head. "Maybe you are, Nathan, but I'm not. I need you. And I hate sounding so selfish, but it's just how I feel."

"I understand, Haley. I know you just want us to be a real family again. And I promise you that we will be. I'll be home with you and James for good just as soon as I finish out this contract. And when I am finally home, we can finally try for that baby we have been talking about."

Haley shook her head and Nathan looked at her confused.

"Haley…I thought you wanted to—"

"—I do. But we don't have to try, Nathan."

She swallowed and Nathan stared back at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_There you have it everyone…Chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliff hangers, but it seemed like the only logical way to end the chapter. This way I have something to start with and build on for the next chapter. As for the next chapter, I still have to figure out how I am going to write it, whether I am going to let it pick up from here, or let some time pass and reveal Nathan and Peyton's reactions through flashbacks. I am still playing with both ideas, but I really want time to pick up a little so it will seem like the story is progressing at least somewhat. I don't want to bore anyone_**.

_**Unfortunately, I cannot be sure when the next update will be, seeing as school starts in less than two weeks and I still have work and a lot of writing to do on this chapter. But I can promise that this story won't be ending any time soon. I will still be thinking about it and writing for it whenever I can find a spare moment. So I just need to ask a favor…please, please just stick with me and have patience and keep reading. This story isn't even half way through yet…almost, but not yet. There's some big things still to come. With that, I will end this rather lengthy update. But I will give you all a little sneak peek into what's coming to hold you off until my next update. But please review after. Thanks so much everyone!!**_

_**COMING UP FOR CAN'T EVER FORGET…**_

_**--How will Nathan react to Haley's news? Will he come home?**_

_**--How will Peyton react to finding out Lucas and Brooke slept together?**_

_**--Will Chase come home from his business trip? Will he forgive Brooke for what she's done?**_

_**STAY TUNED!!**_


	19. Chapter 13: Answers

_Okay…I am officially the worst writer in the world, at least when it comes to updating. I am so so so VERY sorry that it has been MONTHS since I have updated this and What Life is This. Seriously, though, with school and two jobs and homework that seriously never ends, there has been no time left over to work on this. There still isn't time, but I am staying up late tonight to post something because I really do miss writing and I am hoping all my loyal readers are still with me with this. So this is going to be a short chapter because I wanted to add more to it, but I think there is enough stuff in here for it to stand alone as its own chapter. So I'll let you get to it._

_**PREVIOUSLY….**_

_**Peyton was sitting on the sofa, sketching when Lucas entered through the front door. She looked up when she heard the door and her expression changed immediately. She'd noticed his bruised face.**_

_**"Oh my god, Lucas…" Peyton said as she stood up from the couch. "What happened?"**_

_**Lucas shook his head. "Nothing. I, um…"**_

_**He paused and looked down. Honesty, he reminded himself. He looked back up at her then.**_

_**"My face just happened to collide with Chase's fist."**_

_**"Over what?" Peyton asked, still in shock.**_

_**Lucas swallowed. "Brooke."**_

_**Peyton backed away and stared at him, confused. "What about Brooke?"**_

_**Lucas looked down again, wondering what would be the easiest way to tell her. But there was no easy way, he realized.**_

"_**Lucas…" Peyton's voice took on a firmer tone as she dug for answers. "What does Brooke have to do with that bruise on your face?"**_

_**Lucas stared at her a long moment in shame, in sorrow and in fear. Then, he finally opened his mouth to speak, realizing at the same time that they were finally communicating. Ironically, it was happening at the same moment that Lucas was sure, with what he was about to tell her, that his and Peyton's relationship would be ending.**_

"_**I slept with her."**_

_**~*AND*~**_

**_"I'm sorry for the way I behaved at the airport, Nathan. I know I was wrong and selfis. I just…I really miss you."_**

_**Nathan nodded. "I know. And I miss you too. But you have to know, Haley…that I am not choosing basketball over you, even if it seems that way. Basketball is not my life anymore. It is a part of my life, yes; it is my job, my career, but it is not my life. You and Jamie are my life now, and you are what matter most to me. Basketball is just a job to me now, Hales. It is my way to support our family. And we are doing so well now because of it."**_

"_**Maybe you are, Nathan, but I'm not. I need you. And I hate sounding so selfish, but it's just how I feel."**_

"_**I understand Haley. I know you want us to be a real family again. And I promise you that we will be. I'll be home with you and James for good just as soon as I finish out this contract. And when I am finally home, we can finally try for that baby we have been talking about."**_

_**Haley shook her head and Nathan looked at her confused, through the screen.**_

"_**Haley…I thought you wanted to—"**_

"—_**I do. But we don't have to try, Nathan."**_

_**She swallowed and Nathan stared back at her, waiting for her to explain.**_

"_**I'm pregnant."**_

_**AND NOW THE STORY CONTINUES…**_

**Chapter 13: **_Answers (Part 1)_

She sat with her feet up on the couch. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. She hugged a pillow in her arms and leaned against the back of the couch. She watched as the rain streaked down the window. It had been raining for three days straight, incessantly almost. It seemed appropriate, she thought, given the mood she'd been in for the past three days; since she'd last spoken to Lucas…

_"Lucas, what does Brooke have to do with that bruise on your face?"_

_Lucas had shuffled his feet and glanced down before answering her question._

_"I,um…I slept with her._

She'd felt like she'd been punched hard in the gut with those words. She certainly hadn't been expecting that revelation from him. And it had hurt her to hear him admit it, even if a small part of her had been suspecting it recently.

"_What?" She'd responded like she hadn't heard him, but she certainly had heard him. It just happened to be the first word that had managed to slip out of her mouth, merely a word to fill the silence while she tried to put the rest of her thoughts together._

"_I—"_

"—_No, I heard you." She backed away in complete and utter shock… and anger. When she'd backed far enough away from him, she looked back at him._

"_When?"_

_She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, however._

_Lucas hesitated. "A few months ago…while we were on that break; while you and Ellie were visiting your dad."_

_Tears had flooded her eyes and had even begun to wet her cheeks. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to find her words._

"_So these last three months…you and me…this…has all just been a complete lie? That's why you've been so distant."_

_She stared at him, waiting for him to respond._

"_I'm sorry, Peyton," he said. "I never meant to hurt you."_

_Peyton shook her head. He'd sounded sincere, but she didn't want to believe that he was. She was too upset, too angry. Lucas had stood before her in silence. She stared back at him without a word. She couldn't even think of a word to say to him. But he had had something more to tell her, she learned._

"_There's, um…there's something else, Peyton."_

_She looked up at him. Somehow, perhaps from his expression, or from putting the pieces together in that moment, after what he had just told her, she had figured out the rest before he even said it. _

"_Oh my god…" she whispered as she backed away a little further. "She's pregnant isn't she?"_

_Lucas looked down at his feet. It was all the affirmation she needed, or rather she could take. She couldn't take anymore from him. She couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. She turned away from him quickly._

"_Get out," she said quietly as she swiped at her cheeks with her hand._

"_Peyton—"_

_She turned swiftly at his mention of her name. She spoke with even more anger and pain than the first time she'd told him._

"_I said get out, Lucas!" She could feel the tears coming again. She was beginning to cry. She could feel it, and she could hear it in her voice, and so could he. _

"_Just get out!" She shouted once more._

_And finally, Lucas had turned and walked back out the door._

She hadn't spoken to him since then. He had tried calling her, but she'd been ignoring the phone whenever it rang. She erased the messages from the machine before listening to them, and finally unplugged the phone. She'd gone from pissed off to angry…to hurt…and now to confused and in need of answers.

She'd been asking herself the same questions for the past three days. How could Lucas have done this to her? How could he have lied to her about his feelings? And Brooke…Peyton hadn't even been able to wrap her mind around confronting Brooke yet. She never thought Brooke would ever hurt her like this, not after Peyton had hurt her the same way in high school. Was that why Brooke had slept with Lucas, she wondered. Because she had gone after Lucas twice when Brooke had been with him?

No, Peyton decided, that couldn't be why. Despite how hurt she was by what they had done, Peyton still knew Brooke well enough to know that they had long since moved past that. So why then? She'd have to remember to ask Brooke that when she was ready to confront her.

The ring of the doorbell sounded through the house, distracting Peyton from her thoughts. She moved off the couch and over to the door. She sighed as she reached for the doorknob, wondering what would possibly possess anyone to ring the doorbell so early in the morning. She opened the front door and crossed her arms over her chest when she saw him standing on the porch.

"Lucas," she spoke with obviouse annoyance. "It's eight o'clock in the morning…on a Sunday."

"I know." Lucas returned. "I've tried calling first, but you won't answer or return any of my calls."

"Yeah, well you'll have to excuse me. I didn't feel much like talking to you after finding out you and Brooke have both been lying to me for the past three months."

Peyton turned swiftly and moved a few feet away from the door. Lucas stepped inside and closed the door quietly.

"Alright…" he said, moving a little closer to her so that they were face to face. "That's fair. You have every right to still be angry with me. And I didn't come here to argue about this anymore, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then, why are you here, Lucas?"

"Ellie." Lucas paused and Peyton stared at him. "I haven't seen or spoken to her in three days Peyton. I miss her, I miss my daughter."

Peyton glanced away, down at her feet. "Yeah, well she's still asleep."

"Come on, Peyton, don't do this. Don't put her in the middle. It's—"

"—I'm not putting her in the middle." Peyton defended herself firmly. "I told you she's asleep. As mentioned before, it is eight o'clock on a Sunday morning."

Lucas sighed. "Peyton, I—"

"Daddy?"

Peyton and Lucas both turned their heads at their daughter's voice. They watched as the four-year-old with the messy, curly blond halo walked toward them. She was still dressed in her purple pajamas and she rubbed one eye with a fist as she walked.

"Hey…princess." Lucas spoke with a smile as he knelt down in the foyer to greet her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a few minutes.

Peyton watched them, witnessing once again how much Lucas really loved his daughter. That truth made her happy, knowing that Lucas would never run out of love for the child they had made together. But what was disconcerting to her now, what hurt her (possibly even more than learning of his affair with Brooke), was realizing now (finally, perhaps) that Lucas had run out of love for her. And then, now, she was confused in wondering if it had ever really been there…for either of them.

"Where have you been, Daddy?" Ellie asked after Lucas had stood up with her in his arms.

Lucas glanced at Peyton before looking back at Ellie and answering. "I've been over at grandma Karen's"

"How come?"

"Well, um…you know how I've been trying to write my next book."

Ellie nodded.

"Well, grandma's trying to help me with it, so I've been staying with her."

"Oh." Ellie glanced down a moment. "Well, I miss you, Dad."

Lucas, as well as Peyton, saw the sadness in her face. Both of them wished they could erase the sadness from her face and from her voice. Lucas brushed some of the curls from his daughter's face.

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

"Ellie," Peyton spoke after a moment. Ellie and Lucas looked over at her. "Why don't you go get dressed and um…daddy will take you out to spend the day with him."

"Really?" the girl's face lit up, as well as her father's.

Peyton nodded.

"Yay!" Ellie bellowed as she ran off to her room.

Peyton turned toward Lucas after Ellie had disappeared.

"Thank you, Peyton," he said.

She nodded. After another minute of awkward silence, Lucas spoke again.

"I really am sorry, Peyton. I never meant for it to happen. And neither did Brooke."

Peyton looked down briefly, shuffling her feet. She looked back at him.

"You never do though, do you? Mean it? You're always defending her…always around to rescue her when she needs it."

She paused, staring at him, noticing she had his full attention. Then, she continued. "You say you didn't mean it, but after everything you've been through with her, Lucas…after everything you've done for her…can you honestly say you never meant for it to happen?"

It was an honest question, he knew. He could tell from the look on her face that Peyton had been thinking about it for awhile. The honest truth was, he hadn't expected it to happen when he and Brooke had slept together. But now…having Peyton remind him that he had always come to Brooke's side for anything and everything over the years, Lucas did wonder himself if what had happened between Brooke and him had been what he'd wanted all along.

"Look…" Peyton broke the silence again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. I'm still trying to deal with everything. So just take Ellie out and spend some time with her."

Lucas nodded. "I'll have her home after dinner…before her bedtime."

Peyton nodded agreement. Without another word, she disappeared around the corner, leaving Lucas standing alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haley stepped out of her bathroom with an arm held over her stomach. She returned to her bed and climbed back in, since she still had at least an hour before Jamie usually woke up. Just as she was about to closer her eyes and fall back to sleep, however, her cell phone beeped.

She reached for her cell phone from the nightstand and flipped it open. On the screen, she read a text message from her husband.

**SUNDAY JUNE 20TH, 2012**

**8:14 A.M.**

**HALEY- PLEASE CALL ME. I MISS YOU. I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN THREE DAYS. I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE OK…AND I NEED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE…PLEASE. CALL ME. I LOVE YOU…ALWAYS AND FOREVER.-NATHAN**

Sighing, Haley closed her phone without responding to the message. She played with phone in her hand and thought back on the last conversation she'd had with her husband…

_"I'm pregnant, Nathan."_

"_What? I mean, when? How long? When did you find out?"_

"_I'm sixteen weeks, so it had to have been the last time you came home."_

"_Wow…"Nathan had looked and sounded surprised as he leaned back un his chair, miles away from her. "How long have you known?"_

_She hesitated to answer, knowing already how he would react. "I found out last week."_

"_Last week? While I was home?" Nathan started back at her with utter shock. "Haley, why didn't you say something to me? Why didn't you tell me while I was home?"_

_Haley shrugged. "I don't know, Nathan. I guess I realized it wouldn't have mattered."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She looked up at him, wearing a serious expression._

"_You still went back, didn't you? I asked you to stay for me and for Jamie…for our family. But you still went back."_

"_Haley…"_

"_No, Nathan, it's okay. I mean, I realized after that I was wrong , that I was selfish in asking and expecting you to give up your dream to be closer to me."_

"_Haley, if I'd known…if you had told me before I left that you were pregnant, I—"_

"—_No," Haley shook her head. "It wouldn't have made a difference, Nathan. You still would have gone back. I mean, I'm telling you now, but there's nothing you can do. You have a contract still, right?"_

_Silence fell between them for a minute or two. She could see that he was thinking she was right._

"_Well, I'll just leave then." He suggested._

"_You can't do that, Nathan; no matter how much we want you home."_

"_Sure I can. They can't make me play."_

"_You'll be sued for breech of contract, Nathan."_

"_Then, let them sue me. I want to be there for you, Haley. You're pregnant."_

"_I'll be fine. It's like you said earlier…you'll be home for good as soon as your contract ends. We'll be fine without you until then."_

"_Haley, I'm not waiting two years. I don't want to wait that long. I don't think I can wait that long. I don't want you to be alone in this."_

"_I won't be. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton will look out for me, and you'll be home whenever you can be."_

_Nathan glanced away briefly. When he looked back, his brow was furrowed in confusion and in frustration._

"_I don't get it, Haley. When I left, you begged me to quit and to stay with you. And now you're telling me you don't want me to come home?"_

"_No. I do want you to come home, Nathan. I just don't want my being pregnant to be the reason you change your mind. Maybe that's why I didn't tell you while you were home. Maybe I thought Jamie and I would be reason enough for you to stay. I don't want you to quit and come back here because you feel obligated, Nathan. I want you to come home because you want to be home. But you obviously don't, so…"_

"_Haley, how can you say that? I do want to be home."_

"_Maybe. But if you gave it all up now and risked a lawsuit to come home now, how would I know that it was really what you wanted; that you didn't just do it because you felt you had to?"_

"_Because I love you, Haley. And because I want this too, as much as you do. You know I want this, right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But…just do something for me please?"_

_Nathan nodded. "Anything."_

_Haley sighed a little before finishing._

"_Don't quit, Nathan. Don't come home."_

She had made up an excuse about being tired shortly thereafter and had ended her video conversation with Nathan (without ever really finishing it, she was sure Nathan thought). But she couldn't talk to him about it anymore. She had to hang up before she started crying. And sure enough, after she had finished with Nathan on the video- phone, she had begun to cry.

She cried because she did want him to come home. She missed him so much, and she really didn't want to go through the pregnancy without him by her side. But she didn't want Nathan to give up his dream either. He'd already done that once before. And though she did believe they would never become as distant as they had back during that first year of the their marriage, she really didn't want to test those beliefs by allowing him to give it all up again. She couldn't risk it, anyway…not with Jamie and a new baby to think about now.

So Haley told him not to quit. She told him not to come home. And it had taken every part of her to tell him that, every part of her that really, desperately wanted him to be there with her always and forever. She realized, though, that she couldn't ask him to do that. Well, she had asked him to do that, but she'd done so when her emotions had been running high and he had been moments from leaving.

After that last conversation with him, Haley had been ignoring Nathan's calls and text messages. She was too ashamed of herself to speak to him yet. Not to mention, her emotions were still running pretty high and she didn't want to break down in front of him again (even if he had seen her break down a million and one times in their seven years together).

Of course, Haley realized she couldn't ignore Nathan forever, nor did she want to. But right now, she just couldn't talk to him. She needed more time, time enough until she would be able to say she really was okay.

Her phone beeped again. Haley flipped it open and found another message from him:

**SUNDAY JUNE 20TH 2012 8:20 A.M.**

**PLEASE CALL ME TONIGHT, HALEY.**

**I NEED TO SEE YOUR FACE. I**

**LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE, HALES…**

**YOU , JAMIES AND THE BABY. PLEASE…**

**JUST CALL ME SOON. ALWAYS AND FOREVER…NATHAN**

She closed her phone, once again, without responding to the message. A tear slipped down her cheek as she tucked the phone under her pillow on the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Okay, now you've gotten to see how Peyton and Nathan reacted to the revelations from their significant others. So what happens now? Well, the rest of the chapter, actually. There is still a Brooke and Peyton confrontation to be had, and what about Nathan…will he give up his dream and come home to his family, or will he do what Haley asked him and stay? You can expect to see all of this in the next update. Or, at least, that's what I am planning at this point. There may be a little more than that too. We'll see how it goes._**

**_So there's about half the chapter right there. That's all I have written up to this point. Well, I have other ideas, but I haven't had time to develop them yet. I probably won't be able to get another chapter up until December (because that's when this crazy semester from hell will be over!!!), but I will try and get an update up as soon as I can._**

**_I'm really anxious for your reviews, though, especially for this chapter. It's been so long since I've updated that I want to be sure I'm still writing the same and that what I've expressed in this chapter is realistic in terms of the plot I've presented. I'm also anxious to hear what you all think of Peyton's thoughts in this chapter. Is what I expressed from her making sense? Does her thoughts in this chapter, her feelings and her words to Lucas fit with the Peyton in this story. I guess that's what I really want to be sure of…that my characters are still the same. So please, please review and let me know what you think. And I cannot thank any of you enough for being patient with me and for waiting for me to update this story. It really means a lot. So thanks. I promise an updated as soon as I can get one up (for this and There's No Life Without You. Thanks everyone! You rock!!!_**


	20. Chapter 13:2:Answers

**_Here it is guys…another update. FINALLY!! So this is part 2 of the chapter. It is kind of short, but it is something. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for sticking with me all this time!!_**

**Chapter 13: **_Answers (part 2)_

Finally getting past the blocks from his teammates during practice, Nathan stopped suddenly at the three point line. He positioned himself and the ball quickly and aimed for the basket as he bent his knees and shot the ball. Miss. His shoulders sunk and he caught the ball after it bounced off the rim. He looked up when the whistle blew.

"Alright, men," Coach Carr shouted. "Hit the showers! And remember…the bus leaves in an hour."

Nathan turned with his teammates, headed for the locker room. Well, his teammates headed there anyway.

"Hey Scott!"

Nathan turned at his name.

"Hang back a minute," Coach Carr instructed.

Nathan returned to the bench. After conversing with the assistant coaches, Coach Carr sat down next to Nathan on the bench.

"So what's going on, Scott?" He asked him.

Nathan looked over at his coach without answering.

Coach Carr cleared his throat and brought his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. Then, he spoke his mind.

"It's a little alarming for any coach when his best player suddenly starts to play like crap during practice a few hours before a big game."

Nathan looked away, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry, Coach. I guess I'm having a hard time concentrating."

He looked up at Coach Carr and explained further.

"I, um…I just found out that my wife is pregnant."

Coach Carr nodded. "Congratulations. Is this good news?"

"Yeah, it's great news. It's just that I can barely stand being away from Haley and our son now. And it's going to be much more difficult for me to handle not being there with Haley being pregnant. I'm just…I'm not so sure how much longer I can keep this up."

Coach Carr sighed and sat up straight.

"Look, Nathan…" he began slowly while still thinking of the best way to put things. "I understand that being away from you family has been a difficult adjustment for you to make, an adjustment that you're clearly still struggling with. But you can't let it be your constant focus everyday. You have to find a way to deal with what you're feeling and then get your head back in the game when it counts."

Nathan stared at Coach Carr. _Was he serious?_ What kind of advice was that?

"You'll have to forgive me," Nathan started, leaning forward with elbows on his knees. "But my family occupy a bit more of my focus than basketball does."

Coach Carr looked away briefly, realizing he'd offended Nathan.

"Look," he started again with another sigh. "I know it's tough to hear what I'm saying, Nathan. But you wanted this, didn't you? When I met you, you told me that playing for the NBA was a dream you'd had forever. You remember that?"

Nathan didn't affirm nor deny what Coach Carr had asked him. Although, in all honesty, he remembered. Playing basketball had always been his biggest dream. That is, until he'd gotten married and started a family. Basketball, Nathan was sure, would always be an important aspect of his life. Lately, though, especially since his last visit home and his last conversation with Haley, Nathan had begun to question whether basketball and playing in the NBA really meant as much to him as it once had.

"Look Nathan…" Coach spoke after a minute or two of silence. _How many times could the guy say 'look' in five minutes? _

"I know you miss your family, and I know how difficult it is for you to be away from them. But being in the NBA comes with sacrifices. You knew that going in. Playing in the NBA is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Nathan. It is an opportunity that most high school basketball stars only dream of, but never get. You got it, Nathan. You are being paid to play basketball. You are living the dream. It is what you wanted, remember?"

And with that, Coach Carr touched Nathan's shoulder gently, but with a firm shake. He stood up then and walked away, leaving Nathan feeling more confused than he had been ten minutes before.


	21. Chapter 13:3 Answers

**_Back with another update! Unfortunately, this may be the last update for awhile again, seeing as school starts up again in like a week and I have a ton of reading to get done before it does, not to mention the crappy job….ugh. Anyway, this story is still far from over, but school gives me hardly any free time. But I promise to post more whenever I have it. Until then, please enjoy this and let me know what you think. I have more to say, but I will wait until after the update. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 13: **_Answers _(3)

After Lucas left with Ellie for the day, Peyton finally decided to get cleaned up and dressed. With Ellie gone for the day, she might be able to distract herself with work. She began with a shower. She let the radio play , noise she hoped would clear her mind, or at least distract her for awhile. Even with the music, however, her mind still rambled on. Her thoughts still returned to everything that she was trying to distract her mind (and heart) from.

First, there was Lucas. She thought over and over again about her relationship with him. She remembered how their relationship was back in high school. She thought back on how much their relationship had changed after Ellie had been born, and even more after Ellie got sick. It had been somewhat of a roller coaster ride, she realized (and an especially rocky ride this past year).

Brooke came into Peyton's thoughts too. Their relationship had been through a lot too. As young girls, they had been inseparable. They remained close still as they got older. That was all until one boy came between them. Lucas Scott. Even when they hadn't meant for it to be that way, the status of their relationship, (Peyton and Brooke's relationship, that is) whether or not they were friends, always came back to Lucas Scott.

Yes, Peyton's friendship with Brooke had been questionable (and not at all sometimes) back in high school. All because of the feelings they both had for the same boy. And now (as Peyton began to realize as she stood in the shower), ironically perhaps, Peyton's relationship with Lucas had been crumbling for many months because of his feelings for Brooke.

Coming to that realization, Peyton was suddenly no longer confused (at least in regards to the situation with her best friend and her boyfriend). Finishing her shower, Peyton got dressed, found her keys and left her house. She now knew what she needed to do.

Brooke walked to and opened the front door of her home slowly after hearing the doorbell sound throughout the house. She stared through the glass-screen door when she saw Peyton standing outside.

She'd been expecting a visit from Peyton ever since Lucas had told her that he had finally told Peyton about what had happened between them. So now here she was…Peyton, standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl worn on her face; (not even a scowl; it was more a look of absolute hurt and betrayal). And she, Brooke, could think of nothing to say.

The two of them stood in silence before each other. The silence was screaming at Brooke, making her feel more and more ashamed, guilty and deceitful by the second. For she knew how Peyton was probably feeling now; Brooke had felt the same way twice before (which is why she was even more upset at herself for the situation). But Brooke could do nothing to fix that for her friend. The damage was already done. Brooke knew she was partly to blame for the situation. And if Peyton decided they weren't going to be friends anymore, (as she probably would) then Brooke knew she was fully to blame.

Brooke expected nothing less than when Peyton slapped her clear across her face. She looked back at Peyton (ignoring her urge to hold her stinging cheek). Brooke's eyes swelled with tears when she witnessed Peyton's eyes flood with tears too.

"Why, Brooke?" Peyton asked quietly. She shrugged her shoulders. "Why?"

Slowly, the tears streamed down Brooke's cheeks.

"I don't have any excuses, Peyton," Brooke answered honestly. "It was wrong, and it shouldn't have happened."

"But it did happen."

Brooke nodded. "And I know nothing I can say is ever going to change it."

After a brief moment of silence, Peyton shook her head and shrugged again.

"After everything we've been through, Brooke…how did we end up here again?"

Brooke didn't have an answer this time. It was something she was still trying to figure out herself. How did they end up back here? How could she have hurt her _best friend _like this? Brooke knew better than anyone how this type of betrayal felt. So why hadn't she thought about what she was doing that night?

"I suppose I should have expected it."

Brooke looked up at Peyton, confused by her words.

"He loves you, Brooke," Peyton continued. "He has been in love with you since high school, even when you weren't together. There has always been something between you two. It's why there has never been anything real between Lucas and I, other than our daughter anyway."

Peyton paused, considering everything again as she had in the shower. Then she went on. "There's always been something there."

Peyton shook her head and looked back at Brooke. "And I don't know why I didn't realize it until now."

Brooke glanced away briefly, unsure of how to respond; or rather, unsure if she should respond at all. As confused as she was about everything, Brooke knew there was truth to what Peyton had just told her. Brooke looked up when she heard Peyton turn to leave.

"Peyton, wait…"

Brooke stepped forward as Peyton turned back around, waiting to hear why Brooke had stopped her. Brooke glanced down and swallowed before speaking.

"I know I don't deserve to ask, or to know even, but…I'm just wondering where this leaves us—you and me—now?"

Peyton stared back at Brooke a moment before answering.

"To be honest, Brooke…I really don't know. I really don't know anything right now."

And with those words, Peyton turned and walked away, leaving Brooke wondering whether the two of them would ever speak again.

**_So there it is…more of chapter 13. I'm not sure if the next update is going to be a new chapter or the conclusion to this chapter. I'll decide when I get it written. What I do know is that it will most likely be Brooke and Chase as Chase returns from his business trip, and then maybe more Lucas and Peyton. I still have all that to write though. Please bear with me, especially since I'm not sure when the next ud will be up. But I promise there is much more still to come. Please review this!!!! Thanks so much!!!_**

_**-Maureen**_


	22. Chapter 14: Nothing Left

**_Alrighty…here it is. The last update for awhile, until I have more time to write. School is starting back sooner than I want it too, unfortunately. But I have managed to get my plans for this story all laid out, most of them anyway. I just have to put them all together. Anyway, here's chapter 14. This one was kind of hard to write, the Brase part anyway. I'm not sure if it made all that much sense, or if it came at the appropriate time, or whatever. I'm just not sure how well it fits into the story, or its timing anyway. So please let me know what you think about it. And away we go…._**

**Chapter 14: **_Nothing Left_

Peyton walked out to the living room after putting Ellie to bed. Lucas was waiting for her on the living room couch.

"Thanks for waiting," she said as she sat down on a chair across from him.

Lucas nodded and brought his hands together in front of him. "You said you wanted to talk."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I do."

She stopped then, wondering where, exactly, she should begin. To her surprise, Lucas started first.

"Look, Peyton…" Lucas sighed as he went on. "I don't have an excuse for what I did. But you deserve honesty, and I'm sorry I haven't given you that."

Peyton looked down briefly, pretending to examine her hands.

"You're not the only one who hasn't been honest," she admitted.

Lucas looked at her curiously. Peyton explained .

"I, um…I kissed Jake at the reunion. Well, actually he kissed me, but I didn't exactly push him away."

Peyton stopped , waiting for a reaction. But Lucas gave none. After all, he couldn't exactly get angry at her for kissing Jake when he had gone and slept with Brooke.

"It was more than just a kiss though, I think," Peyton continued. "I felt something when I saw him. I'm not really sure what it was, but I know that I felt something. Maybe it was just because I hadn't seen him in so long, but ever since that night…I can't stop wondering what it all means."

"Well, what do you think it means?" Lucas asked, trying his best to be the friend that Peyton needed.

Peyton shook her head. "I'm still trying to figure that out. I'm not really sure how I feel for Jake, other than having missed him. But what I am sure of now is that I'm not in love with you anymore. I mean, I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you."

Peyton noticed the surprise in his expression and went on. "And it really shouldn't be much of a surprise to you, Luke. After all, you stopped loving me a long time ago."

"I do love you, Peyton."

She shook her head. "But it's not the same, Lucas. You don't love me like you love Brooke, like you have always loved Brooke. Your heart has always been with her, Lucas. And a part of me has always known that. I think it's the deeper reason as to why we never got married…because our hearts have always been in different places."

Lucas looked away, wondering if, or rather considering, that maybe Peyton was right.

"So…" he started slowly, inferring the obvious from her words. "I guess this means—"

"—Yeah, I think so," Peyton finished for him. "But I think we both know that this—you and I—hasn't been working for awhile."

Lucas nodded. After glancing at a frame on the wall with a photo of the two of them and Ellie as a baby, he looked back at Peyton. "So what about Ellie? What do we tell her?"

Peyton shook her head again. "The truth, or at least a portion of the truth; truth she can understand without complicating her life. I think that's best. I also think that it will come easier for us to talk to her together."

Lucas nodded. "I agree."

After another minute or two, Lucas stood up. Peyton stopped him at the door.

"Listen, Luke…" Peyton glanced down briefly. "I want you to know that no matter what has happened between you and me, I don't want that to hurt Ellie. I want you to know that I would never try and keep her from you."

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Peyton."

Peyton nodded again.

"Goodnight," Lucas said before stepping outside.

"Night." Peyton waved before closing the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Pregnancy sucks._ That's what Brooke thought to herself as she left the bathroom, holding a hand over her stomach. _Or at least this pregnancy sucks. _She knew that a lot of women had morning sickness throughout the first trimester, but Brooke had never been this sick before with her last pregnancy, or even when she'd been pregnant with Ava. As if the situation she was in wasn't bad enough, now it was clear she would probably be throwing up throughout the rest of her pregnancy this time.

Leaving her bathroom, Brooke walked down the hall to check on Ava. She walked in quietly and saw her daughter was fast asleep already, at only 8:00. Smiling, Brooke leaned down to pull the covers over her daughter. She kissed her forehead and ran her hand along the top of Ava's head. She turned out the lamp on the table next to the bed and walked back out of the room, leaving the door open a crack to let a little light shine in (because Ava would wake up crying later if she didn't).

Brooke made her way to the kitchen for some water and crackers to settle her stomach. She retreated to the living room and curled up on the couch. After that, she wasn't really sure what to do with herself. She felt too sick to fold the laundry in the basket next to her, and TV didn't sound like much fun either, especially since she still had so much on her mind.

She was still unsure as to where things stood with Peyton, other than that Peyton wasn't sure either. Brooke expected, though, that they probably wouldn't be talking much for awhile, considering how hurt Peyton had been when Brooke had seen her. And as far as Chase went…she'd already told him that she didn't think they could fix their marriage anymore. She had already admitted that she didn't think there was anything left for them to fight for. And she had already admitted to Chase that she was in love with Lucas.

_Lucas. _There was still so much to figure out between them too. Besides carrying his child, Brooke wasn't sure where she stood with him. They were friends…great friends, actually. But was that all they were now? What would they become now? She loved Lucas. Brooke had finally realized that for herself. And according to Peyton, Lucas loved her too. But as far as what would happen between them now, Brooke wasn't sure…except that she was going to have his baby.

Brooke reached over for her purse and pulled the sonogram photo from inside. She stared at the photo. She was pregnant again. Even as the sonogram photo made it true, Brooke was still having a hard time believing that she was pregnant. In all honesty, she didn't think she would ever be pregnant again, not after losing Andrew. That's not saying that she _never _wanted to be pregnant again. It had just been hard to imagine being pregnant again after losing her son, especially so soon after. But that didn't mean she didn't want this baby either. On the contrary, she very much wanted this baby. She so desperately wanted and needed to hold a baby—her baby—in her arms again.

It had been a long time since Brooke had stared at a sonogram picture like this. The last time she had even looked at one was when she'd been pregnant with Andrew. Oh, how excited she had been to learn she was pregnant again. She and Chase had been trying for a few months (both of them wanting to give Avary a little sibling to grow up with). Yes, Brooke had been so excited to tell Chase she was pregnant. Once again, however…Chase hadn't been there for her when she needed him. And Lucas had been.

She'd driven home with a smile on her face the entire ride. She had just left the doctor's office, who had confirmed what three home pregnancy tests had told her. She was pregnant. Finally, she was pregnant again. She and Chase were going to have another baby. Ava was going to be a big sister. Brooke could not wait to get home to tell them both the good news.

"_Chase!" Brooke called out when she entered through the front door. "Chase, I'm home!" _

_She tossed her keys down on the table by the door and ran upstairs to find her husband. _

"_Oh, good," Chase said when he saw her. "You're home."_

"_Yeah, um…listen, I—"_

"_Babe, I'm sorry, but I'm running late." Chase rushed around the bedroom gathering his luggage. "I have to be on a flight in an hour."_

"_Okay, but I really need to talk to you, I—"_

"_I'll call you when I get to the hotel, okay? I really have to get going."_

_He barely kissed her cheek before he left the room as quickly as he could with a large duffel bag and his pilot's uniform. After he was gone, Brooke sank down on their bed. _

"_Gee, honey," Brooke said to herself. "I love you too. Oh, and by the way…I'm pregnant!"_

_Though she'd tried her best to stop it, Brooke couldn't help it when a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and walked slowly back downstairs. As she reached the bottom landing, the doorbell rang. Brooke made her way to the front door, where Lucas was waiting on the other side holding her two and a half year old daughter. _

_Despite how sad Chase had just left her, Brooke couldn't help but smile at the sight of her beautiful, adorable little girl. _

"_Mama!" Ava reached out for her._

"_Hey…baby girl." Brooke took Ava from Lucas and kissed her cheeked. "Mama missed you while she was at work today."_

_Lucas smiled at Brooke with Ava as he stepped inside with Ava's black and pink diaper bag. Brooke smiled back at him too as he closed the door for her. _

"_Thanks for bringing her home for me," she said, setting her daughter down and removing her coat. Once it was off, Ava ran off to find her toys. Brooke watched Ava as she ran toward the basket of toys near the couch._

"_Oh, sure. It was no problem." Lucas said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. _

_Brooked offered another smile. _

"_Would you like a drink or something?" she offered._

"_Oh, no thanks. I have to get going, but um first…" Lucas trailed off, staring at her with concern that didn't go unnoticed. "Are you okay? When you opened the door, you seemed a little down."_

"_Oh, no, I'm fine," Brooke said, waving off his concern; or trying to anyway. She could tell from the way he stared at her that he wasn't leaving without an explanation. He was a good friend that way. She sighed and explained. "It's just…Chase. I had something I wanted to tell him, but he left for a two day trip before I had a chance to tell him."_

_Lucas nodded. "Well, do you want to tell me then?"_

_Brooke looked at Lucas curiously. She wanted to tell the whole world, actually. But: "I should probably tell Chase first."_

"_Okay." Lucas agreed, nodding again. "I understand. But if you decide you don't want to wait two days to tell Chase, you know that I am always willing to listen."_

_Brooke smiled. "Thanks."_

"_Anytime."_

_Lucas turned to leave just as Brooke decided she really couldn't wait two days to tell someone her good news._

"_I'm pregnant," she blurted._

_Lucas turned and smiled at her._

"_Wow…" he said as he came back to hug her. "Congratulations, Brooke."_

"_Thank you."_

Chase had left in a hurry, leaving Brooke alone with news she'd been dying to share. He'd left so fast, not seeming interested in the fact that she had something she needed to tell him. Or at least not wanting to heart it then. So she had told Lucas, someone who had been there for her and had been interested in what she needed to say. Once again, Lucas had been there when she'd needed someone.

Brooke looked up when she heard a key in the lock at the front door. He looked right at her when he opened the door. He then looked away almost as soon as he'd looked at her.

"Hey," Brooke greeted, sitting forward on the couch.

"Hi," Chase returned, now barely offering a glance in her direction.

Brooke stood up as Chase set his large duffel bag down on the floor.

"So, um…how was your trip?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chase nodded. "It was fine."

Awkward silence fell between them. Both of them realized there was still a lot they needed to talk about. Yet, neither of them could think of what to say just then.

"Do you, um…do you need some help with your bags?" Brooke offered, desperate to break the silence.

"No, that's okay. I'll get them in a minute. But, um…I think that you and I should probably talk first."

Brooke nodded. She'd been expecting this talk with Chase. She'd tried to have it with him before he left for his trip, but he had been too upset with her to talk then. Now, he seemed less upset, probably given the three days he'd had to think things over. However, Brooke couldn't help but wonder what he had spent three days thinking in regards to their relationship.

"I've had a lot of time to think this weekend, Brooke," Chase started. He glanced down at the keys in his hands. "And I finally realized something."

Brooke waited for Chase to finish. He looked back up at her. He stared at her sadly for a moment before he continued.

"I realized that I can't get in the way of you and Lucas anymore, and that I never really could. I realize that I was more like a placeholder than an actual husband, considering the obvious…being married to me didn't keep you two apart."

"Chase—"

"—No, Brooke, don't. It's my turn. You've already said what you needed to say about this. You've made it perfectly clear to me that you're unhappy…with me; and that you're tired of trying to fix our marriage. And now…after everything you've told me, after all my time to think…"

Chase stared back at Brooke with as much hurt existing in his eyes that had been there three days before.

"I realized you were right, Brooke…about us. There is nothing left to fight for."

Slowly, Chase picked up his duffel and headed down the hall. Brooke turned and watched as he entered the guest bedroom and closed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay…so a little happy and a little sad? Or all happy? Or all sad? You tell me…please! Lol. Please review and I promise you another update as soon as I have one…it may be awhile, but there will be another…quite a few more, as long as you keep reviewing! Thanks everyone for sticking with me and waiting so patiently for my updates. **_


	23. Sneak Peek at the Next Update

Hey guys…

I realize it has been awhile since my last update. I wanted to apologize for this. And also, to reassure you that I AM still working on the story. I've just been so busy with school, and then work, and now…serious writers block. I was trying to get one story finished so that I could just focus on this one, but it is frusturating to have all these ideas for two different stories and not being able to concentrate or to get them out on paper. I am trying now, my hardest, to get something together for this story. I don't want to lose my readers, so I hope you all will stick with me. I feel like I am losing the inspiration for this story, but I am not giving up. I really want to finish this story and I have so many ideas for it. I have already written the ending, but for some reason I am still having trouble with just the next chapter. But I wanted to give you all a look at what I do have planned next for the story. So thanks again to everyone who has stuck with me and continues to wait for my next update. Here's a little sneak peek:

Brooke and Chase call it quits and try to explain it to their daughter

Brooke and Lucas try to figure out how to fit into each other's lives now—or rather how Lucas will fit into Brooke's life with their baby

Peyton struggles to find her purpose in Tree Hill without Lucas…with a little help from an old friend

Haley and Brooke discover each other's secrets and bond together

And I'm still working on the Nathan and Haley situation…keep reading!!!


	24. Chapter 1516: Talk, Type & Text

**_I am SOOO SORRY about the delay in this. I have beeen sooo blocked on this story. Probably because I have been away from it for so long, but I can't help that either. Unfortunately, I am going to be away from it for awhile longer, as school starts very soon and being I am in nursing school and working 2 jobs, I have little time for anything else. But since there is going to be another hiatus, I wanted to give you guys something to read. So I'm giving you part of the next chapter right now. I really worked on this, rewriting this and that, and I'm still not really sure it is as good as I'd like it to be, but like I said…it is something. So anyway…be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks so much for all of your patience. It is greatly appreciated!_**

**_Oh! And P.S. I messed up the chapter numbering a little bit. According to the numbers posted, this is chapter 15. However, it actually should be chapter 16. sorry if that's confusing. But you guys haven't missed anything, I promise. I'm just gonna call this chapter 16._**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Chapter 16: **_Talk, Type, & Text_

"James Lucas Scott!"

Haley bellowed to her son from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go right now! You're going to be late for camp!"

"I'm coming!" James bellowed back as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, let's go baby. Your mama has places to be too."

James ran quickly down the stairs and out the front door. Haley grabbed her purse and keys from the table and followed her son out of the house. Ten minutes later, they'd arrive at the community center, where many other parents were checking their children in for day camp.

Haley opened the door behind hers and helped her son out of the SUV.

"Mama," James said after glancing around at the crowd. "Are you sure I should go to day camp?"

"Well, honey," Haley spoke as she closed the door. "You said you wanted to go to camp this summer?"

"I wanted to go to sleep-away camp, Mom. Day camp is for babies."

"No it's not, Jamie. Day camp is just like sleep-away camp, only you come home at the end of the day. It's still all the same fun."

"Sleeping away is the fun, Mama."

Haley knelt down in front of her son. "Well, I'm sorry, but you're still not old enough for me to send you off to sleep away camp. But I promise you'll still have fun here. All of your friends from school will be here."

James shrugged. "Okay. I guess it's worth a shot then."

Haley smiled. "That's my boy."

She stood up and took his hand. "Come on, let's go get you checked in."

A few minutes later, James was checked in for camp and off running around with his friends. Haley stopped outside to watch him through the fence. She smiled as she watched him climb up a slide. He spotted her watching him, and he waved to her.

"Bye, Mama!"

Haley waved back. "Bye, Jamie. Have fun."

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open. Her smile faded. It was another text from Nathan.

**MONDAY, JUNE 28****TH****, 2012 9:35 A.M.**

**HALEY…PLEASE CALL ME. I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU. I NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE OKAY. PLEASE…JUST CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN. I'LL BE WAITING. LOVE ALWAYS, NATHAN**

Her thumb hesitated on hitting the reply button. She missed him too. She wanted to talk to him too. But right now…she still didn't know how to talk to him, didn't know what to say. So she closed her phone without responding…again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke glanced out through the living room window when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She turned away then and called to her daughter.

"Ava, honey. Let's go. Your dad's here."

In less than thirty seconds—fifteen seconds even—Ava came running out to the living room, and Chase had arrived at the door.

"Knock, knock," he said through the door.

"Daddy!"

Ava ran over to her father as he stepped inside. Brooke watched as the two embraced. Chase lifted her up into his arms.

"I miss you, Daddy. It's been like a year since I seen you!"

Brooke smiled a little at her daughter's exaggeration. Really, it had only been about a week since either of them had seen Chase—he'd been on a trip most of the week. But the last time Chase had been here, had been when they had sat Ava down to tell her about the decision they'd made…

It had been difficult to find the right words to explain to their four-year-old that they were getting a divorce. Both she and Chase had wanted to make the situation as easy for her to understand as they could. So they'd put it as simply as they could for her. They explained that they were not going to be living together anymore.

"_How come?" Ava had asked, curious, yet saddened by the news._

_Brooke and Chase had glanced at one another. This, they'd both thought, was about as difficult to explain as they'd both expected. _

"_Honey," Brooke had said when she'd finally figured out how to better explain the situation. "Do you remember when you asked me why daddy and I fight so much?"_

_Ava nodded. "Yea."_

"_Well, that's why we're doing this, sweetie. So we don't fight so much anymore. It's not fair to you, us fighting all the time, so we think it would be better if we didn't live together anymore, better if we're just friends."_

_With her lips pouted, Ava had looked over at Chase._

"_You're not gonna be my daddy no more?"_

_Their daughter's question had shocked both Chase and Brooke._

"_Of course I will be, Ava," Chase had replied as he'd moved closer to his daughter. "Sweetheart, I will always, always be your daddy. Nothing is ever going to change that, I promise."_

_Chase had run a hand over the side of Ava's head as he continued. "You, sweetheart, are always going to be my little princess."_

"_Yea, honey," Brooke spoke. "Your daddy may not be living here with us anymore, but you will still see him. Your dad and I may not love each other anymore, but that does not mean that we don't love you."_

"_Do you understand what we're saying, honey?" Chase asked._

_Ava glanced back at him. "I think so. You and mommy still love me, but you don't love each other no more. And you guys don't wanna fight no more, so you're gonna live somewheres else."_

_Chase nodded. "That's right, sweetheart."_

_Brooke reached over and touched her daughter's cheek._

"_I know this is still really confusing for you, sweetie," she said. "But if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them. Your dad and I are always going to be around when you need us, okay?"_

"_Okay." Ava paused a moment. She glanced back and forth between her parents. "I do have one question."_

"_What's that?"_

_Ava had looked up at her mother. "You're gonna live here…" _

_And then she'd looked at her father. "Daddy's gonna live somewheres else…"_

_And then she'd looked at both of them once again. "Where am I gonna live?"_

_Once again, Brooke and Chase had glanced at one another. It was something they had already discussed before sitting Ava down to tell her about their pending divorce. They had both agreed that what was best for Ava, was to keep the situation as normal—as comfortable—for her as possible. And what would be normal for her, they'd decided, was for Ava to remain living in the only home she'd ever known. _

"_You're going to live here with mommy," Chase had explained. "But you're going to see me on the weekends and whenever I'm not flying, okay? Does that sound like a good plan?"_

_Ava shrugged. "I guess so."_

_Brooke had reached over then and pushed some of her daughter's short dark hair back behind her ear. _

"_Hey," she said. Ava had looked back at her. Brooke had smiled. "I love you, Avary Peyton Adams."_

_Finally, a smile had emerged from the little girl. "I love you, too."_

_She had hugged Brooke. Then, she had turned to Chase with her smile._

"_And you too, Daddy."_

_Chase had returned the smile, as he, too, hugged his little girl._

"I missed you too, princess," Chase said. He touched his daughter's tiny nose.

Ava chuckled.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Mommy packed my stuff."

Finally, Chase glanced at Brooke.

"Thanks for letting me take her today," he said.

Brooke folded her arms and nodded.

"Of course. She's been dying to see you. Plus, I've got some errands to run today anyway."

Chase nodded. "Okay. Then, I guess we'll get going. I'll drop her off in the morning?"

"That's fine."

Brooke moved closer to them and kissed Ava's cheek.

"You be good for your dad, okay?" She said, brushing some of her daughter's hair back behind her ear. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy. Don't miss me too much."

Brooke chuckled as she handed Chase her daughter's backpack.

"Alright." Chase took the bag. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's right…just take your sweet time like you always do."

Peyton sighed and folded her arms, frustrated. "Damn computer. I swear, one of these days I am actually going to trade you in for one of those fancy, high tech laptops that are on the rage now."

A year later, the computer had finally loaded up. Of course, she then had to wait for the screen to load after she logged in. Not having the patience to sit and wait for it, Peyton stood up and walked in to her bedroom to retrieve the work she'd brought home with her the previous day. Ellie would not be home for awhile yet, so Peyton figured she might as well get some work done beforehand.

The computer had finally finished all of its loading by the time Peyton returned to the den. She set her black bag down next to the desk, and she sat down in front of the computer.

"_You've got mail." _Her computer chimed to her when she signed on to the internet.

"Don't I always…" she muttered to herself as she clicked on the link to her inbox. "It's mostly junk, probably."

It was mostly junk in her inbox. Except for one email. Peyton stopped scrolling when she recognized the sender. A smile crept across her face as she clicked on the message.

Subject: _Hey_

**From: **

_Hey Peyton, _

_I realized at the reunion how much I missed not only seeing you, but I've really missed talking to you. So I thought I'd send you an email and see how you are doing. I realized, too, that perhaps I was too forward when I kissed you. I apologize. It was wrong for me to move in on you like that, especially since you are in a relationship with Lucas. I guess I just got overwhelmed in seeing you that I let my feelings for you take over. I hope that you can forgive me. And I hope that we can still stay in touch._

_I hope to hear from you again,_

_Jake_

Peyton did not have to think twice about whether she wanted to stay in touch with him. After reading through the email, she clicked on reply and began typing a message back.

**Subject: **_RE: Hey_

**From: **

_Hey Jake,_

_Thanks for the email. It was really great to hear from you. Haven't had many friendly emails lately. So, um…about the kiss…_

Peyton stopped typing for a moment while she considered what she had to say on the subject. Slowly, then, her fingers started on the keyboard again.

It did take me by surprise. But I don't feel it is something that you need to be forgiven for. After all, I didn't push you away, now did I? And anyhow…my relationship with Lucas has been on the rocks for a while. In fact, Lucas and I aren't even in a relationship anymore. And this time, I'm fairly certain that it is going to stay that way. As for my relationship with my friends…that could be described as rocky right now too. Haley has been busy with Jamie and work, so I've been lucky to get her on the phone for even a few minutes. And Brooke…well, we're not exactly on speaking terms right now. (It's a bit of a long story, long enough I don't want to bore you with in an email). Plus, Ellie has been keeping me busy too. But even still…I've been feeling really lonely lately. So you can imagine the smile on my face as I read through your email. Anyway, I guess you can tell from my rambling that I would really like for us to stay in touch too.

_Thanks again for writing,_

_Peyton_

Peyton read over her words once more before clicking on the send button. She dove into her work then. Though, as she worked—and for several hours after—Peyton found herself checking her email often, hoping that she would soon see another email from her old flame and new confidant, Jake Jagielski.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So there you have something to read and review. That's most of this chapter I think. It's all I have written so far. I'm still kind of blocked. But anyway…please review this. I need a little inspiration. Thanks a lot!!!**_


	25. Chapter 17: The Truth

**_First of all…I AM SO SORRY for the delay in the update of this story. This was the busiest, most difficult semester ever!! And because of it, I had no time to write to get over the writer's block I have had with this story for so long. But thankfully, the semester is finally over and I finally had some time to sit down and write. And last night, I just started writing, and writing and I finally broke through my block! Woohoo!!! I cracked down an entire chapter last night!!! Granted, it is short, but it is a chapter nonetheless. And it continues from where chapter 16 left off. So here goes…let me know what you think_**!

**Chapter 17: **_The Truth_

"So how have you been feeling, Haley?"

Haley pulled herself up on the exam table while her doctor, Dr. Martin, washed her hands in the sink at the counter.

Haley sighed. "Tired…very, very tired. But that's to be expected, right?"

"Well, yes," Dr. Martin said as she dried her hands and reached for a pair of gloves from a box off of the wall. "But you still want to make sure you take it easy. You don't want to tire yourself out to the point of exhaustion. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

Haley nodded. "I know. And I am taking it easy. I've just been a little stressed lately."

Dr. Martin sat down on her stool near the exam table. "Is your husband still playing in Detroit?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. He was just home for a short visit for Jamie's birthday, but the visit was so short it's almost like he wasn't home at all. I just miss him."

Dr. Martin motioned to Haley and the table. "Okay, go ahead and lie back."

Haley lied back on the table, and Dr. Martin began to gently assess Haley's abdomen. She continued the conversation while she measured the girth. After taking the measurements, Dr. Martin sat back down on her stool at the end of the table. She moved the ultrasound machine closer to the table.

"Have you had anymore morning sickness?" Dr. Martin asked as she prepared the transducer with gel.

"Um, a little," Haley answered. "But it hasn't really been too bad, thankfully. I think it was worse when I was pregnant with Jamie."

"Good. Okay, we're all set here for the ultrasound. Remember, this gel will be a little cold."

Haley pulled her gown up a little higher to expose her belly. Both she and the doctor were quiet for the next few minutes as Dr. Martin moved the transducer around Haley's belly, looking for a good picture and listening for the heartbeat.

"There we go," Dr. Martin said when she found a good picture. "Everything looks like it is right on track, moving right along toward November."

Haley smiled. "Good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brooke looked toward the door when she heard it open. Dr. Howard entered the room with her chart in his hands.

"Hello, Brooke," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Dr. Howard," Brooke greeted in return, offering a short smile.

Dr. Howard sent the chart down on the counter and moved toward the sink to wash his hands.

"So you said you've been having some cramping?"

Brooke straightened up in her seat on top of the exam table. "Yeah," she answered. "A little. That's why I made the appointment today on short notice. I want to make sure that there isn't anything wrong."

"You did the right thing coming in." The doctor snapped on his gloves.

Brooke watched him, anxious.

"You don't think there's something wrong, do you?" She asked.

"Well, let's just take a look, okay? Go ahead and lie back, and try to relax."

Brooke did as her doctor said. A few minutes later, she and Dr. Howard were looking at the ultrasound screen.

"Everything looks normal, Brooke. The baby's weight, length…it all looks as it should at this stage. There doesn't appear to be any abnormalities at this point.

Dr. Howard fiddled with a few buttons and knobs on the machine. Brooke listened as she heard her baby's rapid heartbeat fill the room.

"And there's a good, strong heartbeat, see?" Dr. Howard looked over at Brooke and smiled.

"So the baby's okay?" Brooke asked, needing to hear the doctor say so himself.

"By the looks of things right now, yes. Everything is fine."

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed relief. The doctor removed his gloves and flipped on the lights. Brooke sat up on the table.

"So why was I cramping this morning?"

"Well, it could have been the baby moving, or—"

"—This early? I don't think I felt movement this early with last two pregnancies."

"Well, every pregnancy is different. But it may not have been movement either. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Brooke glanced away. "You could say that."

She looked back up at the doctor. "My husband and I are getting a divorce."

Dr. Howard nodded slowly. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Having been through a divorce myself, I understand how stressful that can be. But I want you to try and take it easy, all right? Try and eliminate as much as stress as you can. And we'll continue to monitor you and the baby with monthly checkups."

Brooke nodded.

"Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I, um…I think that is all for now. Thank you again for making the time for me today."

"Of course." The doctor grabbed the chart from the counter.

"I will see you in a few weeks then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After scheduling her next appointment with her doctor, Haley left the doctor's office and headed toward the elevator. As she waited on the elevator for it to descend, she pulled out her cell and checked it again. There were no new messages from Nathan or anyone else. She stared at her phone for a moment, wondering whether she should call him back. She wanted to, but she was still unsure of what to say to him. And she really wasn't in the mood to argue with him or beg him to come home. So she slipped her phone back in her purse and decided she would talk to him later. Maybe.

As she stepped out onto the first floor, Haley caught sight of a familiar person.

"Brooke?"

Haley smiled when her friend turned and noticed her too.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke said with a smile as they walked toward one another.

"Hey yourself." Haley smiled as she leaned in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

Haley smiled. She glanced at her feet before answering.

"Well, I guess I can't really hide it anymore." Haley smiled and touched a hand to her belly. "I'm pregnant. I just left a check up with my OB."

Brooke smiled. Surprised, she said, "Wow, congrats, Haley. I had no idea. Although, if I'd paid closer attention, I probably would have noticed that gorgeous baby bump that I see now. How far along are you?"

"Seventeen weeks."

"Wow, Hales…Does Nathan—"

"—Yeah, he does." Haley frowned a little. "I told him after his last visit home. I tried to tell him before he went back to Detroit, but…"

Haley felt tears beginning to form, though she wasn't sure why. _Damn hormones_, she thought.

Brooke touched her friend's arm. "Oh, Hales…don't cry. It's okay. You don't have to explain."

Haley shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"No. Actually, I really could use someone to talk to about this. But first…what's going on with you? This is the first I've seen or heard from you in over a week. Is everything okay?"

Brooke glanced away briefly. "Yeah…everything's fine. That's what the doctor just told me anyway." Brooke paused. "I'm pregnant, too. Thirteen weeks."

Haley looked surprised. "Wow…congratulations. I guess I had no idea either. Were you and Chase trying again?"

Brooke looked away again. When she looked back at Haley, there were tears in her eyes; and her voice was also week.

"Haley, I…"She shook her head. "Please don't judge me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas stepped inside the kitchen through the backdoor.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted as he closed the door.

His mother was sitting at the table looking through her mail.

"Hi, honey," Karen said, glancing up at him with a smile. "Did you get Ellie home okay?"

"Yeah." Lucas sighed as he sat down in the empty chair across from his mother. "Where's Lily?"

"She's at a slumber party for one of the little girls from her class."

Lucas nodded. "Ah, so I guess you'll have the house to yourself then."

Karen looked up at him again.

"Are you going out again?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go look at a couple of potential apartments, and then I'm supposed to meet Brooke a little later on."

Karen stared at her son quietly for a minute.

"Lucas…" she spoke, glancing away briefly.

Lucas turned and looked at her.

Karen looked directly into her son's eyes as she spoke. She folded her hands on top of the table.

"I've been quiet about this for a couple of weeks now because I know that you were trying to sort things out with Peyton and with Ellie's recent check up. And you are a grown man now, so I have tried to sit back and avoid giving you any advice unless you asked for it. But…you've been sulking around here a lot lately, and you haven't been writing, and I'm worried about you."

Lucas reached over and touched his mother's hands. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. But I promise that I'm really okay. I'm just…I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Figure things out…with Brooke, maybe?"

Lucas was quiet as he stared back at his mother.

"Did something happen between you two?" Karen asked him.

Lucas glanced away briefly. He pulled his hands away and looked back up at his mother.

"Brooke and I slept together, Mom." He paused as he sat back in his chair. "We slept together three months ago, and now she's pregnant."

Lucas looked back at his mother. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy, either. Instead, she looked as Lucas had expected. She looked disappointed.

"It was while Peyton and I were broken up," Lucas continued. "But it was still wrong. We both realize that. I mean, Brooke was still married. She is still married. It was wrong, what we did…"

Karen watched her son as he explained. She saw the feeling in his eyes as he spoke.

"But you don't regret it?" she asked.

Lucas considered the question for a moment. He looked back at Karen when he answered.

"I regret not using better judgment. When Brooke came to me, she was upset and vulnerable. And maybe I took advantage of that, but…it still meant something to me, Mom. She still means something to me. And I think, maybe…that's why I haven't been able to get closer to Peyton again."

Karen glanced down briefly. She leaned forward with her arms on the table.

"Have you told Brooke how you feel?"

Lucas shook his head. "No. She's, um…she's really confused right now. And she's trying to deal with Chase still. She filed for divorce, and Chase moved out, but…I don't know. We haven't really talked about it much. Like I said…she's still really confused right now."

Karen nodded. She stood up with her coffee mug then, and walked over to the counter. Lucas watched her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is that all you're going to say?" He asked, watching as she poured another cup of coffee.

Karen turned and looked back at her son.

"Is there something more that you wanted me to say?"

"Well…I don't know. I guess I expected you to tell me how disappointed this makes you."

Karen sat back down across from her son.

"Lucas, you are my son, and you always will be. But you are also a man now, a father. You are responsible and make your own decisions now. When you were younger, it was my responsibility to teach you what the right choices were. Now that you are a grown up, it is my responsibility to support you. It's not my job to tell you what to do anymore. And from everything you've just told me, you don't need me to tell you what to do. You already know what the right and wrong decisions are. And that makes me proud of you, not disappointed."

Karen smiled and touched her son's cheek.

"I love you, Lucas."

Lucas returned the smile. " I love you too, Mom."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It shouldn't have happened that way it did," Brooke said after she had explained to Haley what had happened between her and Chase, and her and Lucas. After running into each other at the doctor's office, Brooke and Haley walked across the street to a park bench.

"I was just so angry and so hurt by Chase, I didn't know where else to go. And Lucas…he was there for me. I just wasn't thinking."

Haley let the quiet set in for a moment before she spoke. "Brooke, you don't have to explain anything to me."

Brooke nodded. "I know. But I'm just so ashamed. I acted irresponsibly, and I hurt Chase. And in the process, I realize I hurt my daughter too because I slept with Lucas while I was married to her father."

"Well," Haley paused and leaned forward. "In all honesty, you don't deserve all the blame you're putting on yourself. Chase hurt you too. He acted irresponsibly too."

"Maybe, but he didn't sleep with that woman, at least he never admitted to sleeping with her. I, however, did sleep with Lucas."

"Yes, but it's not like you did it to get back at him."

"He thinks I did."

"Well, he should know you better than that."

Brooke looked over at Haley. "Why are you being so kind and nonjudgmental about this?"

"Well, because you're my friend and I love you. And because you asked me not to judge you."

Haley paused and looked away briefly. "And because I think there is a much bigger difference between what you did and what Chase did. I mean, besides the fact that you slept with Lucas."

"What's that?"

Haley started directly into her friend's eyes.

"Chase did what he did out of cowardice, and with someone that he barely new. But you…you went to a friend out of a need for comfort. You went to someone who you've known for years."

"That doesn't make what I did right, Haley."

"No, you're right, it doesn't. But I think there was more feeling in what you did."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Chase turned to someone he barely knew because he couldn't bring himself to connect with you again. He gave up on trying. From what you told me about what happened that night, it sounds like you were going to talk to Chase, to try and fix things between you two. And after you caught him, after he hurt you, you turned to someone that you knew…someone that you love; someone that you had feelings for."

Haley paused as she watched Brooke's face change, taking in what she was saying.

"And you still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Brooke glanced away as she pondered the question. Again. Haley was the second person to ask her that. Brooke found herself wondering, how was it that everyone else had figured out how she felt before she herself did?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_There you have chapter 17. that is everything that I got cracked out in about 5 hours last night. I know it's not much, but it took me about an hour or so of staring at my notebook and rereading everything I had written before to figure out where I wanted to go next with this story. And I am just glad to finally have something to give you guys. I am going to keep working on this story during my nice month off from school. Hopefully, I will be able to give you at least one more update before school starts back up again. Until then, please review and let me know what you think. That is, if any of my readers are still interested in reading this. Lol. Thanks so much for all of your patience. I appreciate it very much!_**

**_-Maureen_**


	26. Chapter 17part 2

**Chapter 17: **_The Truth (part 2)_

After putting away the milk, bread, and a few other groceries that she had bought after leaving the doctor's office, Brooke settled in on the couch. She leaned her head back against the head of the couch, feeling exhausted. She glanced at the clock on the wall above the television. She noticed it was only a little after one. She shook her head.

"It's barely afternoon and I'm already exhausted," she said, sighing. She glanced down and touched a hand to her belly. "You're wearing me out, kid."

Brooke reached behind her on the couch and pulled down the soft, beige throw blanket. Deciding that a little nap might do her some good, Brooke turned and pulled her feet up on the couch. She closed her eyes to try and nap, but she couldn't seem to clear her mind for a nap. Instead, she reflected on the conversation she'd had with Haley only a few hours before…

"_Brooke?"_

_Brooke looked back at Haley when she'd spoken her name for the second time. Haley waited a moment, making sure she'd had Brooke's full attention again before she asked the question again._

"_You still have feelings for Lucas, don't you?"_

_Brooke did not answer right away. She watched Haley for a moment, as she considered the question. She glanced down at her hands, thinking about how she wanted to answer, how she should explain it. Brooke had to think about what to say to her friend only because the answer that Haley was looking for, Brooke was still trying to figure out for herself. _

_Yes, she thought, she did have feelings for Lucas. She felt very close to Lucas, felt like she could count on him for anything and everything. She felt happy and content when she was around him. She felt safe around him. She felt love for him. But she'd always felt love for Lucas Scott. Just as she'd always felt love for Nathan, Haley, and Jamie Scott, Peyton, Ellie, and her own daughter and husband. She felt love for and cared for all of them. But there was a difference in loving someone and being __**in**__love with someone. And whether she was in love with Lucas Scott…well, as she'd been telling herself the whole time, she was still trying to figure that question out. _

_So Brooke tried to answer Haley's question as best she could with what she had already figured out._

"_I love Chase, Haley," she started. She looked back at her friend. Haley was quiet, and she watched Brooke as she continued to explain._

"_He is the father of my daughter. He…he taught me how to open up my heart again…once upon a time, anyway. And we were so, so happy in the beginning."_

_Brooke hadn't even realized she'd started crying again until she'd felt a tear slip down her cheek. She swiped the tear, and she sniffled once before she continued._

"_We were so happy our first few years together. Even though we hadn't planned it, we had Ava and we got married. But we made it work. It was what we both wanted. We both had always wanted a family, and then Ava came along. We made our family. " Brooke shook her head as she spoke. "But then Chase started working as a pilot—his dream job—and he was home less. It felt for awhile like I was a single mother with a baby. We worked through that, though. We talked our feelings through with each other, and things were okay again. And then we…"_

_Brooke stopped again. She twisted the tissue in her hands as she tried to bring herself to say the next words. It was still hard to even think about sometimes, let alone talk about it._

"_Then, we lost the baby," Brooke went on, "and it was like we both got so lost after that. Chase threw himself into work, and I struggled just to make it through the day, focusing all my time and attention on Ava. We barely saw or spoke to one another anymore."_

"_Like…you grew apart?" Haley suggested._

_Brooke nodded. "I tried to fix it, though. I wanted to make our marriage work, I especially wanted to make it work for Ava. But when I caught him with that woman…I think that I realized that it was too late; that there wasn't anything left to fix."_

"_But…you stayed with him after that," Haley said, more for herself, trying to follow Brooke's story as she remembered it. "You've been with him still for the past three months."_

_Brooke nodded again. "I think…I think that I felt so guilty after sleeping with Lucas, that I convinced myself that maybe that meant I was still in love with Chase."_

_Haley nodded one slow nod. "But…you're not anymore, are you? In love with Chase?"_

_Brooke looked away again. Despite her efforts to avoid it, they had just come back to what was essentially the same question that Brooke had been telling herself she was still trying to figure out. But as she thought back on everything she had just explained to Haley, Brooke found that the answer to this question had come to her a lot easier than she'd thought; and that, perhaps, it had been with her all along (and hiding within her for the past few months)._

_Finally, Brooke looked back at Haley and shook her head. _

"_No," she said. "I don't think I am."_

_Haley glanced down at her own hands once. "Have you told Chase all this?"_

_Brooke nodded slightly. "I, um…I told him that I didn't…that I didn't think there was anything left for us to fight for. And I told him that I was pregnant. He figured out the rest himself. He thinks that there was something between Lucas and I all along."_

"_But you don't?"_

"_Don't what?"_

"_You don't think there has been something between you and Lucas all these years?"_

"_Well, of course there has been. He's one of my best friends, and he has done a lot for me, especially this past year."_

_Haley nodded. She didn't say anything more on that subject. Although, Brooke could tell from Haley's expression that Haley had her own opinion on the subject. But Brooke was not ready to get into that discussion again. In her opinion, what had happened between her and Lucas over the years had happened in friendship. On second thought though, friends didn't sleep together when they both were supposed to be with other people. At least, they weren't supposed to. _

_Before she could think about that anymore, Haley interrupted Brooke's thoughts again. _

"_So Chase knows about everything then?"_

_Brooke looked back at Haley and nodded. "Yeah. He's, um…he's moving out. We're getting a divorce."_

_Haley reached for Brooke's hand then._

"_I'm sorry," Haley told her. "But it's good that you realized how you truly feel. You would not have been happy if you'd stayed married simply for Ava's sake. And she wouldn't have been happy either. She would've noticed how unhappy both of you were."_

_Brooke nodded. "I know. But how am I ever going to explain all of this to her?"_

"_It'll be hard. But I know you, and I know that you will figure it out when the time is right."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "Haley, have you not listened? I clearly don't know how to figure anything out right."_

_Haley smiled. "Have a little faith in yourself, Brooke. But…now that you have sorted out your feelings for Chase, you need to figure out how you really feel about Lucas."_

_Brooke looked away again. _**So much for avoiding that question**_, she thought. She moistened her dry lips before answering._

"_Lucas has been a great friend to me, Haley, especially this past year. You all have been good to me. But Lucas…" Brooke shook her head. "He's been like my rock. After I lost Andrew…I couldn't get out of bed for days. And Lucas took care of Ava for me for awhile, whenever Chase was flying. But then he did something for me that I really needed then. He yelled at me. He reminded me that I still had a daughter who needed me; that I had a husband and friends who all still needed me, and that I was taking them for granted."_

_Brooke looked back at Haley. "It was like I was brought back to life after that. I was still depressed, but I was living my life again. And everyday got a little bit easier, just as Lucas had promised me it would."_

_Brooke paused again. Her eyebrows creased as she thought about everything she'd just said. And she considered what it all meant. She swallowed before she spoke again._

"_You know, that night I told Lucas that I was looking for Peyton. But I think…I think that I really went over there to see him, to talk to him. I knew that he would not only listen to me, but…he would make me feel better."_

_She looked back at Haley. Haley's eyes were squinted in concentration as she listened. Brooke cleared her throat and spoke again._

"_To, um…to answer your first question, I do love Lucas. I've always loved Lucas. That feeling will always be there."_

_Haley nodded. She glanced down, then looked back at her friend and said, "Now you just need to figure out where that love comes from. What I mean is, do you love him because he has been a good friend? Or are you in love with him?"_

_Silence fell between them while Brooke contemplated that. But Haley interrupted Brooke's thoughts. _

"_Look, honey," Haley said, leaning forward. "It's not something that I need you to answer. It's something you need to answer for yourself; and possibly for Lucas too. You deserve to be happy, Brooke. No matter how many, or how big the mistakes made, everyone deserves to be happy. So talk to Lucas, okay? And take the time you need to figure out what you want."_

The doorbell rang, pulling Brooke back to reality. With her feet up on the couch and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she looked toward the door. She glanced at the window, and she could see the front of Lucas' truck parked on the driveway. She felt too comfortable to get up and let him in.

"Come on in, Luke," she said, loud enough for him to hear her through the door.

Lucas pushed the door open and stepped inside. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi," Brooke returned, also with a smile. "Sorry. I was too comfortable and too cold to get up and open the door for you."

"Cold?" Lucas repeated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's like 85 degrees outside."

Brooke shrugged. "Okay, so I was too lazy to get up and turn the air off."

Lucas chuckled and Brooke smiled.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all."

Lucas moved toward the kitchen, to the wall where the thermostat was located. After turning the air off, Lucas walked back over to Brooke.

"Would you like me to open up a few windows?" He offered.

"No, thanks. Then I'll get too hot." Brooke sat up on the couch, placing her feet back on the floor. "That's what sucks about pregnancy…I'm always either too cold or too hot; never just comfortable."

Lucas nodded and sat down in a chair across from her.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Brooke watched him as he ran his hands together. He did that whenever he was nervous, she'd noticed.

"Don't be," she told him as she leaned forward. "It comes with the territory."

They both stared at one another in quiet until Brooke stood up.

"I'm thirsty," she said. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"Um, sure," Lucas answered, watching as she walked toward the kitchen. "That sounds good."

He stood up and followed her. Brooke pulled two glasses from the cupboard. Lucas sat down on a stool at the counter while Brooke pulled the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator.

"Lemonade is Ava's favorite," Brooke said as she poured the lemonade into the two glasses. "She made this batch herself."

Lucas laughed as he took the full glass Brooke offered him. "Hmm…and am I the first to taste this batch she made?"

Brooke smiled mischievously. "Yep."

Lucas chuckled before taking a small sip. Brooke watched with a smile as he sipped, and then smacked his lips together.

"Not bad," he said, setting his glass down on the counter. "Kid could start her own lemonade stand."

Brooke chuckled before taking a sip of her own lemonade.

"So is she with Chase today?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. He found an apartment, so he wanted to take her shopping to pick out stuff for her room there."

Lucas nodded. "Well, good. It will be nice for them to spend some time together."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed as she came around the counter to sit on the stool next to Lucas. "She's missed him."

"So have you guys worked out the custody thing with her, then?"

Brooke nodded. "We both agreed that we didn't want to make anything hard on Ava, so she's going to stay with me, and Chase is going to take her on weekends or weeks that he isn't flying."

"Good. I'm glad you guys were able to work it out without taking it to court."

"Me too. This whole situation is going to be confusing enough for her."

There was quiet between them again as they both took another drink of their lemonade. Lucas spoke again when he set his glass back down.

"How are you feeling today? Besides being cold."

"Um, well I woke up not feeling so well, but I'm better now I think. I saw the doctor this morning. I was having some cramping, but he checked everything out, with me and the baby, and he said that everything is fine."

Lucas nodded. "Good."

He took another drink and looked back at Brooke.

"I wish you would have told me about your appointment," he said. "I would have been there for you."

Brooke glanced away.

"I'm sorry," she said when she looked back at him. "I guess I was just a little panicked after…well, you know. Besides, there wasn't really much you could've done anyway, except sit and wait like I did."

Lucas looked down as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Brooke," he spoke slowly as he looked back up at her. "I know that you are still dealing with a lot right now. And I understand that maybe you need to do that on your own. But I want you to know that I am in this too. I want to be with you in this, and not just financially. I want to be a part of your life, as well as the baby's. I know that we're friends, good friends. But I want to be involved more than that. I want to be a parent with you."

Brooke smiled a small smile. Everything still felt screwed up, and she was still sorting out her own feelings for him, but it was of some relief—and flattery—to know that someone wanted to be with her; to know that he wanted to be with her. She reached over and took his hand.

"Thanks, Luke. I really do need you."

Lucas returned the smile. "So you'll let me know when the next appointment is?"

Brooke chuckled. "Yes, I will."

They were quiet for a few minutes while they finished their lemonade. When they were both finished, Lucas offered to take their glasses to the sink.

"Oh," Brooke said as she stood up from her stool. "I, um…I saw Haley today. So she knows about the baby now…and about what happened with us."

"Oh," Lucas said as he leaned against the counter by the sink. "You told her?"

"Well, I told her about us after she realized I was pregnant. We kind of ran into each other at the OB/GYN office. Small town and all…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Lucas walked back around the counter and stood in front of Brooke. "I told my mom today."

"Oh. Was she mad?" Brooke asked, her expression more than a little anxious.

"You know, I thought she would be. But she told me that while she was disappointed in the way things happened between you and me, she was proud that I was standing up and doing the right thing. She said it wasn't her job to be angry with my decisions anymore; that she would be there to support me."

Brooke nodded. "So I guess, then, maybe I don't need to be nervous about bringing Ava over there?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, of course not. My mom loves you like a daughter. You know that. "

"Yeah, which means she's probably disappointed in me too."

Lucas shrugged. "Yes, but she can't be disappointed in you for too long, can she? After all, you'll be giving her another grandchild."

Brooke chuckled quietly.

"So what did Haley say?"

"She was really supportive. She and I talked for a little while, and she helped me sort some things out. She said you and I would figure out how to work things out."

Lucas folded his arms. "Haley's good like that."

"Yeah, she is," Brooke agreed. She glanced down as she replayed their conversation again. She looked back up at Lucas. "But she, um…she could use a talk with her best friend, I think."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. But she's going through some things with Nathan, so you might want to check in on her later."

Lucas nodded. "I will. Thanks."

Brooke nodded once.

"Ugh," she said slowly, touching her stomach. She stood up from the stool. "I'll be back. This morning sickness has become afternoon sickness. Yet again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Knock, knock."

Lucas peeked in the door of the home of his best friend and sister-in-law. As he closed the door behind him, Lucas noticed Haley coming down the stairs.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, " Haley returned, folding her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas smiled. "Nice to see you too, Hales."

Haley smiled. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you."

Lucas stuffed his hands in his denim pockets. "No, you weren't expecting me. But I hear—and it appears now as I look at you—that you are expecting."

They both glanced down at her belly.

"When were you gonna tell me that I was getting another niece or nephew?"

Haley looked back up at her friend and brother-in-law, a guilty expression upon her face.

"Soon, I swear," she said. "I just told Nathan, and I…I don't know. I've just been trying to sort things out. I was going to tell you the next time I saw you, but then I ran into Brooke. And, hey—"

She punched his arm gently. "You didn't tell me about you and Brooke either."

"Ow!" Lucas rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but hey, my situation with Brooke was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen."

Haley glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Really?"

"Yes. We both used poor judgment, and…well, you know the rest."

Haley nodded. "Yes, I know Brooke is pregnant. And you told me that you and Peyton separated the last time we talked, but you didn't tell me why."

"Well, that should be obvious now, shouldn't it?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lucas asked, walking past her toward the living room. "It wasn't working with Peyton and me. I knew that long before Brooke even told me she was pregnant." He sat down on the couch and ran his hands together. He spoke more softly. "I knew it wasn't working before Brooke and I even slept together."

Haley sat down next to her best friend.

"But you guys stayed together. Why didn't you talk to Peyton then?"

"I guess…I guess it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"And what about your feelings for Brooke?"

Lucas shot a look back at Haley, surprised.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Luke. I'm your best friend. I've watched you go back and forth from Peyton and Brooke ever since high school. And I know that you would not have slept with Brooke if you didn't have feelings for her."

Lucas looked away. "So maybe I did. Okay, so I still do. But a relationship with me is not what Brooke wants or needs right now. I mean she's still married to Chase technically. And she's still sorting out her own feelings, I think."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Sort of. I mean, I've told her that I want to be a part of her life and the baby's, but I haven't come right out and told her how I feel."

"Well, maybe you should."

Lucas sighed, frustrated. He stood up from the couch. "Well, maybe you should let me figure this out on my own."

Haley threw up her hands. "I'm sorry. I just…I just want you to be happy. Both of you."

Lucas nodded. "I know. And I am. I will figure things out with Brooke. I promise. We're working on it. Right now, though, we're still just friends."

_Who both want to be more than that_, Haley thought. But she held her tongue. She didn't want to press Lucas anymore when he was clearly getting frustrated with her persistent questioning.

"And anyway," Lucas continued. "I didn't come here to talk about my situation with Brooke. I came to see you, to talk about you and Nathan."

Haley glanced down at her swollen feet. Lucas sat back down next to her.

"I talked to him today," he said slowly, looking back at Haley. "He said you haven't talked to him since he went back to Detroit."

Haley nodded.

"How come?"

Haley felt a tear slip down her cheek as she answered. "Because it's too hard to talk to him right now. I'm so emotional right now, and everytime I think about him, I want to cry because I miss him so much. So to talk to him…I wouldn't be able to get through a conversation with him without balling." She paused and swiped at the tear on her face. "I really miss him, Luke. And I want to talk to him, I do, but…I'm just tired of doing it over the phone."

Lucas nodded slowly. An idea occurred to him then.

"So…" he started, leaning forward so that she could see his face. "Why don't you talk to him in person?"

Haley considered what Lucas was suggesting. And she smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A FEW DAYS LATER…

"Ellie!" Peyton shouted to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

Ellie appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in denim capris and a purple t-shirt.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you half an hour ago to bring your hamper down for me."

"I forgot."

"Well, if you want clean clothes for the week, you better bring it down so I can get the laundry going. You've got five minutes before I have to start the next load, so get your laundry together."

"Fine," Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

Peyton rolled her own eyes in response. On her way to the laundry room, the doorbell rang. Peyton headed for the front door. She swung the door open without thinking to check who was outside the door first. And her jaw dropped in complete surprise when she found Jake standing on the porch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I**_t feels so good to be back to my writing. So good, in fact, I thought it was time for another one of my cliff hangers =] LOL Well, at least this cliff hanger isn't too bad. This chapter took me a few rewrites to finally get what I wanted from it. Now I just need you guys to tell me what you thought and where I might improve. I have the next chapter written, but I need to edit some things and type it up. I'm not sure if I will get it posted before school starts, but I am hoping to not go so long between updates as I did with the one before this update. But here's a little sneak peek to keep you going til the next update. And don't forget to review!_**

_**NEXT IN CAN'T EVER FORGET: What happens during Jake's visit to Tree Hill? See where Nathan's head is at. Brooke leans on Lucas for help; Will Haley finally talk to Nathan again?**_


	27. Chapter 18: Possibility

**Chapter 18: **_Possibility_

Standing in her front door way, face to face with him, Peyton found herself speechless and in awe at seeing Jake standing before her. She wasn't even sure that he was really there until he spoke to her.

"Hey, Peyton," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Peyton blinked then, and she returned the smile.

"Jake….um, wow!" She laughed as she moved outside to hug him.

Jake chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her in response.

"I guess this means you're glad to see me?"

Peyton pulled away, still smiling. "Yeah, of course I am. I'm just surprised to see you here."

Jake shrugged. "Yeah, well, after your last email, I thought maybe you could use an old friend."

Peyton stared at him for a moment before smiling again.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind," Jake spoke again as he stepped back on the porch. "But I brought someone along with me."

Jake stepped to the side. Peyton recognized the person behind him immediately, and she smiled.

"Jenny."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nathan sighed as he collapse on his couch, relieved that practice had been canceled for the day. (It was an extremely rare occasion, for practice to be canceled. The head coach's wife went in to labor, so he couldn't be there for practice. And Nathan admitted to himself that he was grateful that the assistant coach had fallen ill on the same day. Coincidence?) Coincidence or not, Nathan was grateful for the day off. He was exhausted, and he really needed a day off to rest and to think about things. Actually, he needed more like a week off.

He needed to see Haley. He needed to see Jamie too, but he especially needed to see Haley. They really needed to work things out, but how could they do that being so far apart from each other? How could they work things out if Haley wouldn't even return his phone calls?

That was something else he couldn't understand. Why hadn't Haley called him back? It had been nearly two weeks since he'd last spoken to her; two weeks since she'd told him she was pregnant. And he still hadn't been able to tell her how happy he was because she had yet to return his phone calls. He had spoken to Jamie nearly every night via video phone, but not once had he spoken to Haley.

Nathan stared down at the cell in his hands, contemplating calling her again. He stared at the picture of her and their son—the picture he saw every time he flipped open his phone. He sighed then, and he decided that he was not going to give up on his family. That meant, of course, that he was not going to let Haley give up on their family either.

He pressed speed dial one, and he put the phone to his ear. He expected it, (but was disappointed) when the call went directly to her voicemail. After the beep, he left his message.

"Haley…it's me again. Look, I know that you're upset, and maybe even confused, but I'm your husband. I'm here for you, even if I'm not there. Okay? We're supposed to work this out together. We're supposed to talk. I miss you, Haley. And I want you to know that I'm really happy about this baby. I love you, Haley James-Scott. Please call me."

Nathan sighed again as he ended the call. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up from the couch and moved toward the door. He turned the knob without bothering to check to see who was on the other side of the door. His jaw dropped when he found Haley standing in the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why couldn't I go with momma, Uncle Lucas?"

Trying to concentrate on the road ahead of him, Lucas glanced briefly in the rearview mirror at his nephew, strapped into a booster seat in the back of the truck.

"Because Jamie," she answer, returning his focus to the road. "She's just making a quick trip up there to see him. She'll be back in a day or two."

"But I wanna see daddy, too."

"I know, pal. But your mom and dad need some alone time together. So you get to spend the day with me, and then you get to spend the night with your grandma Deb. We'll have today, okay?"

"Okay."

Lucas smiled, hearing the pout in Jamie's sigh. Both of them were quiet then, until Lucas pulled into Brooke's driveway. As he shifted the gear to park, Lucas and Jamie both noticed Ava playing on the swing set in the gated yard.

"Look, Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "There's Ava!"

"I see."

"Where's Aunt Brooke?"

"I don't know, bud," Lucas said as he removed his seat belt. "Let's go find out."

Lucas stepped out of his truck, and then he helped Jamie out. Jamie ran for the gate to the yard, and Lucas followed.

"Hi, Jamie!" Ava called, waving as she ran forward. "Hi, Uncle Lucas!"

"Hey, squirt," Lucas said, grinning as he latched the gate after he and Jamie had entered the yard. "Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she had to go inside for a sec," Ava explained. "She said she's not feeling good."

Lucas nodded. He glanced at the house, concern rushing through him. He looked back at his goddaughter and nephew.

"I'm going to go in and check on her," he said as he moved toward the deck. "You kids stay in the yard, okay?"

"Okay," the children said in unison.

Lucas stepped inside the house and saw Brooke sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Brooke?" He spoke quietly as he closed the door gently.

Brooke opened her eyes. She looked over at him.

"Oh, hey," she said, tired evident in her voice.

"Hey," Lucas returned, moving toward her on the couch. "I brought Jamie over to see Ava."

Brooke nodded as Lucas sat next to her.

"Ava said you're not feeling well. Is it the morning sickness again?"

"That, and I've got a little headache." Brooke saw the worry cross Lucas' face, and she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine, the baby and me. It's just normal pregnancy stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just tired and a little overworked. I just need some rest, that's all."

"Well, have you tried calling Chase? Have him take Ava for a couple of days?"

"Chase is flying. He's taking Ava this weekend anyway, so I want to spend some time with her. I told her I'd take her out today, but I'm just…so exhausted."

"Well, why don't I take her and Jamie out for a few hours so you can get some rest?"

Brooke considered it. "Actually, that sounds really, really…like something I desperately need. You wouldn't mind?"

Lucas smiled. "Of course not. You just get some rest."

He leaned in then and kissed Brooke's head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake and Jenny's arrival changed Peyton's plans for the day. Instead of housework and job work, Peyton suggested to Jake that they take the kids to the park. Jake agreed. The girls ran off to play as soon as they arrived at the park. Peyton and Jake followed behind them, making their way over to a bench that was near where the kids were playing.

"Those two sure hit it off fast," Peyton remarked, smiling as she watched Ellie and Jenny chase one another around the playground.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, they did. Jenny loves meeting new people. She makes friends so fast."

"I can't believe she remembered me. I mean, I haven't seen her since she was…what? Two?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, well, she's seen a lot of pictures. And…I've told her about you."

Peyton glanced at him, though he continued to stare out at the children. He didn't seem to notice her staring. He had kept pictures of her; of the three of them together—her, Jake, and Jenny—probably. And he talked to Jenny about her. And…he had kissed her at the reunion. How long has he been harboring feelings for her, Peyton found herself wondering. And also…did she have feelings for him?

"So, um…" Jake's voice interrupted Peyton's thoughts. "You sounded a little sad in that email you sent me. How're you doing?"

"Oh…" Peyton looked away and shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. Lucas and I aren't together anymore, you know, but I'm trying not to be angry with him, at least not when we are around Ellie. Brooke on the other hand…" Peyton's voice trailed off for a moment. "I don't really have anything to say to her right now. I'm still so hurt, but I'm trying to work through it, but…ah, you know. And work is…ugh, just the same old crap. I feel like I need to get away from it all, to get a fresh start, but…I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore."

Peyton shrugged. Jake continued to listen, his eyes focused on her.

"I mean besides Ellie, I don't feel like anything is going right for me anymore. I'm just…" She shook her head. "I feel so stuck."

When Peyton seemed finish, Jake looked away. He shifted on the bench, and Peyton looked over at him. She noticed that his brow was furrowed like he was thinking deeply about something.

"What?" She asked. "What's on your mind, Jake?"

Jake looked back at her.

"It's nothing," he said. "Although, it might be something. If you're interested, I mean."

"Interested in what?"

"Well, I've got a friend who runs a new record label in Atlanta called _Jump N' Jive Records. _I talked to him a few days ago, and we chatted about work and stuff. He mentioned that his company is looking for a new record executive."

Peyton stared at him, her expression that of surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Jake shrugged. "Seriously."

Peyton tilted her head and grinned. "This isn't something you arranged to tempt me to move down closer to you, is it?"

Jake laughed. "No, it's not. I promise. You being closer would just be a perk…for me, anyway."

He grinned, and Peyton laughed. He spoke seriously again.

"No…Honestly, I talk to Tom like once or twice a week, and we talked about that during our last conversation. Anyway, you said that you want to get a fresh start, to get away from all the drama you've had in Tree Hill."

Jake shrugged. "Maybe this is something to consider."

Peyton glanced out at the kids again, Jake's suggestion—(or was it a proposal?)—playing on her mind. When she looked back at Jake, their eyes met. He'd been staring at her.

"What're you thinking?" He asked.

Peyton hesitated, folding her arms against her chest. "I'll admit, it does sound intriguing. It sounds like exactly what I need, but…"

"But?" Jake pressed after about 15 seconds, when the silence became too much for him to stand not knowing what Peyton was thinking.

Peyton shook her head. "I can't. I appreciate the suggestion, really I do. But…I can't."

Jake leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Okay. I don't mean to be pushy, but…why not?"

"Ellie." Peyton glanced out at the swings, where her daughter and Jake's were now playing. "I can't uproot her like that. Everything is so confusing for her already. Plus, her doctors are here. If she were to get sick again…"

Jake offered a tiny smile. "You know they have doctors in Atlanta, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to confuse her anymore than she already is, you know with the situation with Lucas. Eventually, we are going to have to tell her that she is getting a new sibling who doesn't have the same mommy that she does. It's all just a lot of confusion that I don't want to burden her with. Besides, I promised Lucas that I wouldn't keep Ellie from him."

Jake nodded a little. "I understand…about the not wanting to confuse Ellie. That's something that you can work through with her, prepare her for so it is less confusing. But Lucas? He could always come to Atlanta to visit her. Whatever you decide, though, it should be about you, and Ellie of course. But you've been looking out for Lucas, Ellie, and your friends for so long, Peyton. Practically your whole life."

He shrugged as he went on to make his point. "Maybe it's time you start thinking about yourself and what you want for once."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything that Jake had said to her did not leave Peyton's mind all afternoon, or evening for that matter. She made Ellie dinner—macaroni and cheese and hot dogs—shortly after they returned from the park. She then got Ellie cleaned up and ready for bed, and then she put in a movie for Ellie in the living room for her to watch until it was time for bed. And Peyton did all this while the questions continued to plague her mind.

Should she take Jake's advice?

_Just apply for the job and think about it while you wait for a call, _he had told her after giving her the number of his friend. _I mean there's no harm in trying, right?_

If she took the job, would it be the right decision for Ellie? Would it be the right decision for her? Then, it occurred to her that she had to actually apply for the job before she could take the job; or not take it. She asked herself again whether she should go for it. And then she remembered Jake's words again : _There's no harm in trying, right? _But then again, she thought, she probably wouldn't get it anyway.

Ellie crashed on the couch around seven thirty, only having made it through half of _Cinderella_. Peyton moved her daughter to Ellie's bedroom, and she tucked Ellie into her bed before she turned out the lights and returned to her office. Staring down at the same old boring work spread before her on the desk, Peyton found those questions coming back to her again. This time though, only one question seemed to occupy her thoughts the most. Biting her lip as she considered it, Peyton reached for her cell and searched for the number Jake had given her. She pressed send when she found it, and she held the phone to her ear, feeling both nervous and excited as she waited for someone to answer on the other end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Haley," Nathan had said her name with the widest grin Haley had ever seen from him._

"_Hi," she said with a sigh of relief as she'd returned the smile. _

_Nathan had then swooped Haley into his arms—belly and all—so fast that she giggled like a child. He twirled her twice before setting her back down. And when he'd kissed her, Haley kissed him back with as much passion and power as he'd given to her, more than they'd ever had before. And then Nathan pulled away. He smiled as he reached down and touched her belly._

"_Our baby," he'd whispered. _

_Haley returned the smile as she'd placed her hand on his. Both at the same time, they'd leaned in and kissed again. There'd been no more words as their kissing intensified. Both could feel their passion growing stronger, and Nathan had led Haley back to the bedroom. By the time they'd reached his bed, only half of their clothes remained. What remained on Haley's body, she had removed by the time Nathan lay her down gently on the bed_

"_I love you, Haley," Nathan whispered into her ear._

_Haley stopped kissing his neck long enough to smile and whisper back, "I love you, too, Nathan."_

****

Haley rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. She saw that Nathan was staring at her as he held his head up with one hand, and she smiled at the realization that it hadn't all been a dream. She really was in Detroit, laying next to her husband, who had just made love to her after being apart for weeks.

"Hey there, beautiful," Nathan said with a grin. With his free hand, Nathan reached for Haley's hand, and he linked their fingers together.

"Hi," Haley returned, also with a smile. She stretched next to Nathan in the bed. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight. You've been sleeping for hours."

Haley chuckled. "Pregnancy does that; makes you sleepy. And also…quite hungry."

Nathan grinned again. "Would you like me to make you something?"

Haley nodded. "Please."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Mmm…sounds perfect."

Nathan kissed Haley's lips before crawling out of bed, already dressed in his boxers, and heading for the kitchen.

After dressing in a pair of her husband's sweats and a hoodie, Haley joined Nathan in the kitchen. She smiled as she watched him work in the kitchen. Not really sure whether it was the hormones or the time apart from him, Haley was amazed at the attraction she had for Nathan in that moment.

"Damn, you're sexy," she blurted the second the thought crossed her mind.

Nathan turned and smiled at her. He walked slowly around the counter.

"I could say the same about you, Mrs. Scott."

Haley rolled her eyes as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh please…I look like a blimp."

"Nah…you're not that big."

Haley smacked him playfully. Nathan chuckled before kissing her lips.

"You're gorgeous, Haley James-Scott," he said when they separated. "How about you dish out dinner, and I'll start a fire? Then we can cuddle by the fire when we finish dinner?"

"I like the way you think."

After dinner, Nathan poked the fire a little more while Haley retrieved a quilt from the hall closet. They met on the couch, and they snuggled up close together. For the first few minutes, they sat in quiet, staring at the fire, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I'm really happy you came, Haley," Nathan told her, breaking the silence.

Haley smiled. Nathan continued to gently stroke her hand with his thumb.

"I think you already shared with me how happy you are," she said. She glanced up at him. "In the bedroom…like three times."

Nathan chuckled. They were quiet again; for a minute, anyway.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't call you back, Nathan."

"It's alright, Hales."

"No, it's not alright. I should have called you back. But I was just so…confused. I missed you so much, and I thought talking to you would make it worse. You know, with the hormones and everything."

"I understand. All that matters is you're talking to me again."

Haley nodded. She listened to the fire crackle a few times before she spoke again.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Nathan. I've been thinking about what we are going to do about our current situation now that I'm pregnant."

"Yeah?"

Haley sat up, then. She turned so she could face him.

"It was wrong for me to have asked you to quit your job, your career, and come home. And it was wrong because I asked knowing that you would do it if I told you that it was what I really needed."

Nathan nodded. "I would. Contract or not, you and Jamie and our family come first, Haley. Always."

Haley smiled, but only briefly. Then she continued, with Nathan's full attention.

"Well, as I was thinking about everything the last couple of weeks, and even more on the plane headed here, I realized that I don't need you to do that. All I need is for us, for our family, to be together."

Nathan leaned forward and took her hands in his. "And we will be. I promise you. We will figure it out."

"That's just it, I have figured it out. I've thought a lot about this, and I've decided that Jamie and I should move back here with you."

Nathan sat up straight, surprised by her decision.

"Wow," he said. "Um, Hales, don't get me wrong, I really want us all back together, but…you were unhappy here, remember? You were so unhappy here, so homesick."

Haley scooted forward a little on the couch.

"I thought I was. But the truth is, Nathan…I've been even more unhappy without you. I can deal with being homesick as long as I am with you, as long as our family is together. The homesick feeling will fade with time. But the heartbreak I feel without you won't."

Nathan stared into Haley's eyes as she spoke, taking in everything she said. When she finished, he leaned in closer and brushed her lips with his own. He cupped her face in his hands then, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

Haley nodded. "Absolutely. This…is what I need."

Nathan smiled before kissing her again.

"God, I missed those kisses," Haley said as they pulled away again.

"So did I, baby. So did I."

Haley grinned. She glanced down at her belly. Placing one hand there, she looked back at her husband.

"Speaking of baby," she said as she threw the quilt off of her. "There's something I want to show you."

Haley stood up from the couch and moved over to her duffel bag—which she'd dropped just inside the door when she'd arrived this afternoon. Nathan watched with curiosity as she unzipped the front pocket and removed something—he couldn't tell in the dark exactly what it was.

Haley returned to the couch with the something—a photo, Nathan noticed when she'd brought it into the light of the fire.

"This was taken a few days ago," Haley said as she handed him the photo.

Nathan smiled when he realized that the photo she'd handed him was a sonogram photo.

"Our baby," he said as he stared at the sonogram.

Haley smiled and touched her hand to her belly again, watching him with delight.

"Babies," she corrected quietly.

She watched as his head shot back in her direction. He stared back at her as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"What?"

Haley laughed quietly. She nodded and said, "It's twins, Nathan."

Nathan looked back at the sonogram, still in disbelief. Haley leaned forward and pointed out the two spots on the sonogram.

"Do you see?" She asked.

Slowly, as he saw for himself what she'd pointed out to be the babies, Nathan nodded. He saw it there in the picture, but he was still in awe.

"I see," he said. He looked back at Haley, smiling. "I just…I can't believe it. Twins? Really?"

Haley grinned. She reached for the sonogram and placed it on her lap. Then, she reached for both of Nathan's hands and placed them both on her belly.

"Twins," she said again.

Nathan laughed excitedly before kissing her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas stepped inside the house quietly, Ava asleep on his shoulder. He had taken Ava and Jamie to the mall in the afternoon, where the kids had spent two hours playing in the children's area. Lucas had watched them while starting on a new book that he'd bought. After the mall, Lucas had taken the kids over to his mother's to play with Lily, per their request when he'd asked them what they should do next. They had dinner there, and they stayed until all three children had fallen asleep during a movie.

After dropping Jamie off to Deb's, Lucas returned to Brooke's Despite his efforts not to wake her, Ava woke as Lucas carried her into the house.

"Are we home now?" Ava asked groggily as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

Lucas saw that Brooke was asleep on the couch, so he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, honey, you're home now."

Lucas slid off his shoes at the door. He walked quietly past Brooke and headed toward the bedrooms.

"Where's Jamie?" Ava asked while Lucas walked.

"He's with his grandma tonight." Lucas reached Ava's room, and he pushed the door open. Once inside, he set her down.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Ava nodded and followed Lucas over to her dresser. She picked out her pajamas—a two piece shorts and t-shirt set, pink with colored polka dots—and Lucas helped her get undressed and dressed into her pajamas. Once she was dressed, Ava crawled into her bed, and Lucas knelt down to tuck her in.

"There you go," he said as he pulled the covers up over her. "You all comfy?"

Ava nodded. "Yep. I just need my bear."

Lucas looked behind him. he spotted her bear sitting on the toy box, and he reached for it. He smiled as he handed her the bear. Ava returned the smile.

"Thanks for taking us out today, Uncle Lucas."

Lucas leaned against her bed. "You're very welcome. Did you have fun?"

Ava nodded again. "Yes. But next time, can we invite Ellie to go to?"

Lucas smiled. "Of course. I think she'd love that. But right now…it is time for you to get some sleep."

"Will you read me a story first? Please?"

Lucas laughed as Ava pouted her lips.

"Kid, you are so much like your mother."

Ava smiled. "Does that mean you'll read me one?"

Lucas laughed again. "Alright, but just a quick one."

****

Ava was asleep again before Lucas had even finished the story. After returning the book to her bookshelf, Lucas kissed Ava's head, turned out her light, and returned to the living room. He sat down on the chair across from the couch, and he watched Brooke for a few minutes as she slept. He smiled as he watched her, struck again by how beautiful she was.

Almost as if she sensed that someone was watching her, Brooke stretched and opened her eyes. She looked over to see Lucas watching her.

"Hey," she said groggily.

"Hi," Lucas returned, leaning forward in the chair.

Brooke sat up on the couch and looked around.

"It's dark outside already," she noticed through the window. She looked back at Lucas. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

"Wow, I've been sleeping all afternoon. I guess I really was tired."

"You needed the rest. Do you feel better?"

Brooke nodded. "I do. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Where's Ava?"

"She is sleeping like a baby. I got her into her pjs and all tucked in to bed. She was out before I even finished the story."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Brooke said, smiling as she stood up. "She usually pout-faces me into two stories before she falls asleep."

Lucas chuckled as he stood up. Brooke yawned.

"It looks like it is bed time for you too," Lucas said, smiling.

"Geeze, I've been sleeping for like eight hours. How much more sleep do I need?"

"At least a few more hours." Lucas moved closer and touched Brooke's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Already in her sweats, Brooke climbed into her bed when they entered her room. Lucas started to pull the covers up over her.

"I really don't need to be tucked in," Brooke protested, though she accepted the blankets as he offered them. "But I guess I'll take it."

Lucas smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Are you warm enough?"

Brooke nodded. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a bit awkward in that moment. Or rather, as thought more about it, she felt like something was missing.

"Okay." Lucas sighed as he pulled his hands from his pockets. "I should get going then, let you get some rest."

"Thank you again, Lucas; for taking Ava for me today. I really appreciate it."

Lucas nodded. "Sure. I'll, um…I'll check in on you tomorrow."

Lucas turned to leave, but Brooke stopped him.

"Luke?" She said as she sat up in the bed.

Lucas reappeared in the doorway. Brooke swallowed, nervous, though she wasn't sure why.

"I'm, um…I'm not as warm as I thought I was. Would you, um…would you stay tonight? With me? Would you hold me and keep me warm?"

Slowly, Lucas smiled as he reentered her bedroom. Without any words, he crossed to the other side of the room, crawled under the covers next to Brooke, and he wrapped his arms around her. In the dark and the quiet, Brooke smiled as she realized she felt safer and happier than she had in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Ahh…finally a little happiness for the Tree Hill gang. For now, anyway. But I've got a couple of things left up my sleeve. You know…to stir up the drama a little =]. This is what I have written so far. And school starts again for me next week, so I won't have much time to work on this again for a few months. If I do get some free time, I promise to update as soon as I can. I am determined to finish this story. In the meantime, please let me know what you think of this update. Thank you all so much!**_


	28. Chapter 19: Conversations

_**Here it is guys! The long awaited update. Sorry for the delay….been struggling with a bit of writer's block, but I think I have broken through it. Enjoy the chapter! Please review!**_

**Chapter 19: **_Conversations_

"I'm all ready to go to daddy's, Mommy!"

Peyton turned at her daughter's voice. Ellie entered the living room, toting her little purple duffel bag.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked, taking her daughter's duffel when she held it up. "Did you remember to pack your underwear this time?"

"Yes, Mom," Ellie said. She sighed, embarrassment evident on her voice.

Peyton smiled and set the duffel bag down on the couch. "Okay, hun. Let's get your shoes on."

Ellie brought her white tennis shoes over as Peyton sat down on the couch. Ellie handed her mother her shoes before sitting down on the floor.

"Mommy," Ellie said as she held her right foot up. "What are you going to do when I'm with daddy?"

"Well," Peyton answered as she slid the shoe onto her daughter's foot and started to tie the laces. "I am actually going to be out of town for a few days."

"What for?"

Peyton finished the right foot, and she started on the left when Ellie held her foot up.

"It's a work trip."

"Oh. Sounds not so much fun."

Peyton smiled again. "No, probably not. At least not as much fun as I'm sure you will be having with your dad."

"We're gonna have so much fun, Mom." Ellie said as Peyton finished her shoe. Ellie stood up. "Daddy is gonna take me, Ava, Lily, and Jamie to the water park!"

"Wow…that does sound fun. You'll have to go down the slide an extra time for me, okay?"

"I will."

Peyton chuckled. "Okay, goofball. Let's go."

* * *

Haley entered the foyer of her home just as the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, Brooke was standing on the porch step.

"Hey, Brooke," Haley greeted with a smile. She held the glass door between the big black one open. "Come on in."

Brooke smiled as she stepped inside the house.

"How are you?" Haley asked, closing the main door.

Brooke shrugged as she set her purse down on the bench next to the stairs. "Eh…you know. Exhausted. Nauseous. Hungry. Everything to be expected when one is pregnant."

Haley chuckled. "I'm right there with you, sweetie. If it makes you feel any better, I'm carrying twins so I have double of all of that."

Brooke grimaced. "Oh. Yeah…that really does make me feel better."

They both laughed this time.

"Come on," Haley said, gesturing for Brooke to follow her. Haley continued the conversation as they walked through the hallway that led from the foyer to the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over today. Jamie is with Deb today, so it should be easy for us to get stuff done. And I really appreciate your offer to help get the house packed up."

"Oh, it's no problem," Brooke said as she sat down on the wood table in the kitchen. She watched as Haley opened the door to the cupboard above the dishwasher. She stood on her tiptoes to retrieve two glasses before closing the door again.

"I mean I really wish you weren't moving back to Detroit…"

Haley glanced sadly over at Brooke before pulling a pitched or lemonade from the refrigerator.

"But," Brooke continued. "I know how much you and Jamie have missed Nathan since you came back home. And I understand that you are just doing what is best for your family."

Haley had finished pouring lemonade into the two glasses, and she now brought the glasses over with her to the table.

"Thank you," she said as she handed Brooke a full glass before sitting down in a chair next to her at the round glass table.

"Thanks," Brooke muttered when she'd received her lemonade.

"I wish we weren't moving away from Tree Hill again," Haley continued after taking a sip from her own glass. "Tree Hill will always be home to me, but it doesn't feel the same without Nathan here."

Brooke nodded. She understood Haley's feelings. And she felt the same way about Tree Hill as Haley did. She didn't think she could ever leave it, however. Tree Hill was safe. It was what she knew, what she'd known all of her life. And she wanted the same for her daughter too.

"So is Ava with Chase today?" Haley asked, breaking through Brooke's thoughts.

"Yeah, until Sunday, actually. He spent all week flying, and has to fly again all next week, so he wanted to spend the weekend with her."

Haley smiled. "You miss her already, don't you?"

Brooke returned the smile. "Yeah…But she was really excited to get to spend the weekend with him. I'm just happy that he's the one making an effort now…that it's not just me reminding him to spend more time with her."

Haley took another drink of her lemonade. "How are you and Chase getting along, now that you are separated?"

Brooke glanced down into her glass before answering. "I don't know…the same. I think. I mean we don't argue as much because we're not living together anymore. But we don't talk much either. When we do talk, it's mostly about Ava."

"Do you think that's just because of the situation with you and Lucas?"

"Oh, I know it is. He doesn't believe it was just about one lonely night, Lucas and I. He thinks it's been something that has always been there."

Haley didn't respond right away. She glanced away while she considered Brooke's explanation of Chase's feelings.

"What?" Brooke asked when she noticed Haley's expression change. "What are you thinking, Hales?"

Haley shook her head. "It's not really my business."

"No, I want to know what you think. I am so confused about everything…I'd really like to get a good friend's opinion."

Haley still didn't answer. She wasn't sure Brooke would like her opinion.

Brooke stared at her friend, waiting for her to say something. When Haley didn't respond, Brooke pressed her again.

"You agree with Chase, don't you? Lucas and I…you think there's always been something there?"

Slowly, Haley nodded. "I do. I mean it's kind of obvious; to me, anyway. After everything you and I talked about when you told me about you two, and then recalling all the times he's done things for you, the times you've gone to him for advice…how close you two have gotten over the years…I don't think that you or Lucas have thought about it that way, but to the rest of us watching…it kind of all fits."

Brooke stared at Haley while she'd explained her opinion. As she thought now about everything that Haley had just mentioned, Brooke compared it with the things Chase had said. Both he and Haley agreed that Lucas had done a lot for Brooke over the years. Brooke agreed. Both Chase and Haley said that Brooke did turn to Lucas for advice often. Brooke agreed with that too; she had turned to Lucas a lot over the years, especially throughout the past year. After all, he'd been there when her husband wasn't, and when her other friends had worries of their own amongst their families. Brooke agreed…she and Lucas had grown closer to Lucas over the years. She considered him to be her best friend, next to Peyton—well, best friend, now that Peyton wasn't talking to her.

The longer Brooke thought about it all, she realized that, maybe, she agreed with Chase and Haley too. It all did seem to fit together. And Brooke wondered if that meant that she and Lucas fit together? Like it was meant to be that way?

* * *

When they had arrived at Lucas' new apartment, Lucas had been waiting for Peyton and Ellie outside. He'd waved when they'd pulled up. After Peyton had gotten Ellie out of her booster seat, Peyton had passed her daughter's duffel bag off to Lucas, and had been prepared to leave right away. Then, Ellie had begged her to come up and see her new room. Unable to resist her four-year-old's pouty lips, Peyton had caved, and had followed Lucas and Ellie up to the apartment.

Now, Peyton stood with Lucas in the living room that seemed to be overtaken by boxes still from the move over the past week and a half.

"It's a really nice place, Luke," Peyton said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I think so." Lucas sighed. "Cheap too. I'm going to be the Super. In return, I get free rent. That'll save some money."

Peyton nodded her agreement. "Good."

They both glanced down then, silence between them, almost awkwardly as it seemed to be all the time with them since everything had happened.

"Well, I'd better be going," Peyton finally broke the silence. She walked toward the door, and Lucas followed her.

"I'm going to be out of town for work until Sunday," Peyton explained as she reached the door. "I'll pick her up when I get back in. If it's late, I'll wait until Monday, but I will let you know either way. And I'll have my cell on me."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

"Oh! Um, don't forget, Ellie has—"

"—A ten o'clock appointment tomorrow morning," Lucas finished for her. "At the hospital. I remember."

Peyton nodded. "Okay, good. I'll call around noon tomorrow…see how it went."

Again, Lucas nodded.

"Okay. I guess that's it then. I'll, um…I'll see you in a few days."

"Have a safe trip."

* * *

"Here you go, Monkey." Chase smiled at his daughter as he held out a small, chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream cone.

Ava took the cone from her father and asked, "Ice cream before dinner, Daddy? Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Chase replied as he sat down on a bench with his daughter.

"'Cuz mommy never lets me have ice cream before dinner. She says it spoils me."

Chase chuckled. "I think you mean it spoils your dinner."

Ava shrugged as she started to lick her ice cream.

"So did you have fun at the park today?" Chase asked after they'd both sat in silence for a few minutes.

Ava shrugged again. "I guess so."

Chase looked at her, confused. "_You guess so?_ What does that mean?"

Ava glanced at him. "I don't know. We _always _go to the park."

"What do you mean _always_? I haven't taken you to the park since before I left a week ago."

"Oh, well uncle Lucas taked me, Jamie, and Ellie to the park last weekend when you was on a trip."

Chase nodded, frowning now. "Oh…he did, huh?"

"Yep." Ava looked up at her father again, her face a mess already with ice cream even on her nose. "We did lots of fun stuff all week so mommy could rest. Uncle Lucas said she was sick, so he taked me and Jamie over to Aunt Karen's. And then, when it was night time, he taked me home and tucked me in and read the monkey book. You 'member the monkey book, Dad?"

Chase nodded again, and Ava continued to lick her ice cream. Chase watched her in silence as he thought about everything she'd just rambled on about, everything she'd just revealed about her week with Lucas. Chase turned away when he felt the anger rising in him, warming his cheeks even more on this already hot July afternoon.

Though he knew now what had happened between Brooke and Lucas—that is, exactly what he'd feared would happen all these years as he'd watched the two of them grow closer—and though he'd told Brooke he was done fighting for her, Chase couldn't escape the jealousy he felt. It wasn't so much that he was jealous of Lucas spending so much time with Brooke, but more that Lucas had been spending so much time with Ava. Ava was _his _daughter—not Lucas' daughter! Lucas had his own daughter. And soon he would have another child…with Brooke, whom Lucas had stolen from him. It seemed to Chase now, that Lucas was stealing Ava away now, too.

"I'm all done, Daddy!"

Ava's voice pulled Chase back from his jealous thoughts and anger. He composed himself—forced the angry expression from his face—and looked back at his daughter. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the chocolate and vanilla smeared even more on her face and hands.

"And you're all messy," he said, chuckling. He tossed the rest of his cone into the trash next to the bench where they were sitting, and he stood up from the bench. "C'mon, Squirt. Let's go wash you up."

"Okay!" Ava jumped up from the bench. "I'll race ya to the bathroom!"

Ava started running toward the building in the center of the small park, where the restrooms were located. Chase did not run after her, did not race her as she'd expected him to when she had challenged him. Instead, he followed her slowly, watching her as she ran. Watching her, Chase regretted having not been around for her the past week, and he regretted spending more time working than he had with her, and even with Brooke over the past year.

Ava stopped running when she'd reached the building. She turned around and waved to Chase.

"C'mon, Daddy! You're such a slow poke!"

Chase picked up his pace. As he reached his daughter, he scooped her up into his arms, tickling her as he did, making her giggle. And his thoughts flashed back to jealousy for just an instant, and he thought to himself, _there's no way I'm letting him steal her away from me too. _

* * *

Her conversation with Haley had helped to put things in perspective for Brooke. Of course, she'd already known that she cared very much for Lucas. He was her best friend, next to Peyton. And she'd even suspected that her feelings went further than friendship with Lucas. Of course there were feelings there…she wouldn't have slept with him if there weren't feelings.

What Brooke was wondering about now, was how strong those feelings actually were. How long had it been more than just friendly feelings? At what point had she gone from just caring about Lucas as a friend to…what? Liking him? Was that the word? Loving him? Was that more accurate of her feelings?

Brooke had been thinking about all of this since her conversation with Haley. It had left her mind only briefly while they'd started to work on packing and their conversation had changed to other subjects. But now that she was home, alone with nothing else to do, her mind had wandered back to Lucas—something that seemed to happen quite often as of late. Brooke wondered, was that a sign too?

She sighed as she rested her head against the back of the couch, and she rested her hands on her belly.

"Oh, baby…" she muttered quietly. "Mommy sure has made a mess of things. I hope I can figure things out before you get here. For your sake, as well as mine."

* * *

"So Brooke and I got a lot of stuff packed up this weekend," Haley said, sitting down on her bed with her laptop. She watched Nathan on the web-cam as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, that's good," he told her. "But I don't like that my pregnant wife and my pregnant friend are doing all these moving preparations by themselves. You really shouldn't be."

"Oh, relax," Haley said with a smile. "It's not like we were doing a bunch of heavy lifting. We were simply putting some knick-knacks and things in boxes. We will save any lifting for Lucas—who actually did help us out by taking Jamie out with him and Ellie. We did fine."

"Good."

Nathan smiled, and Haley's grin grew when she saw his.

"How's Brooke doing anyway?" Nathan asked after a minute.

Haley sighed. "Oh…I don't know. Thankfully, she's not really depressed like she was for so long after the accident, but she's not really happy yet, either, I don't think. The whole situation with Chase and Lucas…it's all so complicated."

Nathan nodded. "I bet. But that's what happens when you're married and you sleep with someone else. You get complicated. Especially when you get pregnant too."

Haley shook her head. "That's not what makes it so complicated, not for Brooke. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that's a large part of it. But I think that her feelings is the real complicated part for her."

"Her feelings for who? For Chase, or for Lucas?"

Haley stared at Nathan silently for a moment. "Baby, you've known Brooke for as long as I have, longer actually. But you've known the Brooke from 'Brooke and Lucas' for as long as I have. Do you really have to ask about her feelings?"

Nathan bobbed his head once. "Right. And they have gotten a lot closer over the past few years, haven't they? Even more so than they were in high school. I could definitely see that when I was home."

Haley nodded without response.

"Well, so what's the complicated, then?" Nathan asked, wondering out loud. "Is she still in love with Chase?"

"No. I think that she has pretty well figured out that she is not in love with Chase anymore. She's admitted to me that she has known that for months, but was afraid to let her marriage go without trying to work on it. The problem is that she hasn't really decided how she feels about Lucas, other than caring for him as she does for the rest of us."

"Do you really think that she doesn't know how she feels about him?"

"No, I don't. Not at all. Brooke says she's confused. But I know Brooke, and I know Lucas. I've watched them both together."

"Yeah, so have I," Nathan agreed with another nod. "The feelings are definitely there between them."

"Right. See, we've all figured out how they feel about each other, even Peyton has. And I think that deep down, Brooke knows how she feels about Lucas. She's just afraid to admit it to herself. She's always been that way."

Nathan nodded his agreement.

"So, Miss Brucas 101 expert," Nathan spoke again, offering Haley a smile. "What about Lucas then? You think he feels the same way about Brooke?"

"I do. But I don't think that he is ready to tell her that."

"No?"

Haley shook her head. She was quiet for a moment, thinking about her best friend and how best to explain what she knew about him and this triangle he was in.

"Lucas has changed a lot since he and Brooke were together in high school. Back then, and even when Ellie was born, Lucas always did things that he considered to be the right things to do. He did things because he was sure he was supposed to, not because it was what he wanted, though it may have been, and may have influenced his decisions. His decision to do something always seemed to be about doing what was expected of him, or rather what he thought was expected of him."

"You mean like asking Peyton to marry him after they had Ellie?"

"Exactly," Haley agreed. "And I'm not saying that he didn't love Peyton. I honestly think he did love Peyton. But I know Lucas, and I have seen how he is with Brooke. And it has always seemed that he's loved Brooke more. But being with Peyton, not marrying her, and going through everything with Ellie's cancer…I think that Lucas realized that it doesn't always have to be about doing what others consider to be the right thing, or even what he might consider to be the right thing necessarily. It's also about it being the right time, and in being ready."

"That's pretty insightful, Hales. Do you really think Lucas thinks that much?"

Haley couldn't help but smile at her husband's joke.

"Anyway…" Haley's smile faded and she was serious again. "The way he was before, Lucas would have wanted to marry Brooke as soon as he'd learned that she was pregnant. Actually, I still think that he probably does want to marry her, not because she's pregnant, but because he loves her. But he knows that Brooke isn't ready for that, nor would it be the right time. I think he knows for certain how he feels about Brooke. But I don't think that he will tell, or be ready to tell, Brooke how he feels until he feels that she's ready."

Nathan followed what Haley was explaining. He nodded to show his understanding.

"And…" Nathan started, still thinking about everything Haley had analyzed out loud for him. "Lucas won't feel that Brooke is ready until Brooke—"

"—admits how she feels," Haley finished. "Yep."

"Huh," Nathan grunted, considering that thought. Brooke could not admit to herself how she truly felt about Lucas because she was afraid. And Lucas…Lucas knew how he felt, but he wouldn't tell Brooke until she told him how she felt.

"Damn," Nathan mumbled. He looked back at Haley. "That is complicated."

Haley nodded slowly and threw up her hands, and she said, "I'm telling you!"

* * *

On Sunday evening, Brooke sat on her front porch, waiting for her daughter to return home after a long weekend away. It was 8:30 now, a little later than the time her father usually brought her home. Chase had called that morning to tell Brooke that his parents had asked that he bring Ava over for dinner since they hadn't seen her in awhile. Though she'd missed her daughter terribly all weekend, Brooke had agreed that Chase could bring her home after dinner. Brooke knew how much her daughter enjoyed spending time with her father. And given that Chase would be leaving on another trip tomorrow, Brooke decided that her daughter should have a couple hours longer with her father.

Brooke looked down the driveway when she saw headlights. Chase's SUV pulled into the drive. She watched as he shut off the lights and the engine and climbed out of the driver's seat. Brooke stood up, and her eyes met Chase's. She offered him a smile, but he didn't return it. He turned away and opened the door to the backseat. He had Ava unbuckled and outside of the car in less than a minute.

"Mommy!" Ava was loud with excitement as she ran up to the porch to her mother.

Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around her small daughter. She lifted her daughter up when they embraced, grateful that she wasn't far enough long in her pregnancy yet that her belly would prevent her from being able to hold her daughter like this.

"Hi, baby," she greeted. She kissed the side of her daughter's head. "I missed you so much!"

Ava smiled at her. "I missed you too, Mommy!"

Brooke glanced at Chase as he approached the porch steps, carring Ava's pink duffel bag. She looked back at her daughter and smiled again.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" Brooke asked as she lowered Ava back down.

"Yeah, lots of fun. He bought be a new teddy from his trip. You wanna see it?"

"Um…why don't you show me later? After you get ready for bed. How about you go brush your teeth and wash your face, and I'll be inside in a few minutes?"

"Okay." Ava turned to go inside, but stopped when Chase called her back.

"Hey, I think you forgot something," Chase said, holding his arms open.

Ava smiled and ran over to him, now standing at the top of the stairs. Chase squeezed her close to him, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Monkey," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Daddy." Ava kissed her father's cheek and pulled away.

Brooke touched her daughter's head as she walked past Brooke, heading inside.

"I'll be inside in a few minutes, Princess."

"Okay, Mommy."

Brooke and Chase watched their daughter walk inside. Then, Brooke turned back to Chase, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"So you two had a good weekend?" She asked.

Chase nodded. He glanced down, trying to keep his composure as he felt the jealousy flood through him again.

"Though, apparently," he said. "It wasn't as much fun as it has been with Lucas this past week."

He looked back at Brooke, but she glanced away from him this time.

"Look, Chase," Brooke said when she looked back at him. "Lucas took her out a few times this week when I wasn't feeling well. Mind you, he also had another child with him when they did go. He had Ellie, Jamie, or Lily with him too. It wasn't just Ava. And whatever they did wasn't anything more than what I had planned to do with her if I'd been feeling better."

Chase nodded. He ignored her explanation and decided to change the subject to what he'd actually walked up here to talk about.

"Look," he said. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, um…" Brooke was surprised that he'd let the subject go that easily. But she didn't dwell on it. "Okay. "

She moved over to the porch swing. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Uh, no. That's okay." Chase leaned against the porch railing as he continued. "I've, um…I've been offered a promotion."

"Really? Wow, that's great, Chase." Brooke's words were honest. Though his working so much had been one of the things that had put too much strain on their relationship, Brooke knew how much Chase loved his job; the job he'd wanted since he'd been a young boy, she knew.

Chase nodded. "It is. It's the job I've been working toward for a long time now. Top salary, benefits…everything. The only downside is that I'd be required to change bases. I'd have to move to San Fransisco."

"Oh." The surprise was evident in Brooke's voice. She really hadn't been expecting that. "Wow…that is a downside."

"Yeah. But if I don't take the job, I'll have to start over from the bottom. And I really don't want to have to do that."

Brooke shook her head.

"No," she said. "No, you shouldn't have to do that. I agree, you should take the job. It's just going to be tough on Ava…not seeing you as much; even less than she does now."

Chase nodded. He cleared this throat. "Yeah. I, um…I don't like that either. That's why I was thinking that Ava could come with me."

Brooke stood up quickly, her arms folding as she did. "What?"

Chase stared into her eyes. "I want to take Ava with me to California, Brooke. I want her to live with me."

_**Whew! That was a long chapter. Felt long anyway…I've been working on it for weeks now. Some parts were easier to write than others, and some I'm not sure were that great, but that's why I have you guys to tell me what you think so I can make it better. Like the conversation between Nathan and Haley…it was kind of filler because I wanted to include some Naley in the chapter, but wasn't sure of what to write. And I also wanted to explain what is going on with Brooke and Lucas…and I was having a hard time doing that, so I thought maybe a conversation between Nathan and Haley about it might help. Anyway, I hope you guys will let me know what you thought of the chapter. I have most of the next chapter written, so all I have to do is edit and type. Hopefully that update will be up soon. I love having actual time to work on this. Thanks guys for sticking with me in my absence!**_

_**-Maureen**_


	29. Chapter 20: Custody

_**So I will apologize again for the wait! But I think you all will appreciate the length of this chapter (unless you get bored with long chapters. If you do, then I apologize for that too.) Anyway, I tried to cut it into 2 chapters, but I just couldn't find the right spot to cut it so I just kept it as one. **_

_**Had a difficult time writing a lot of this chapter because I have no experience whatsoever in anything you will find in the chapter. I only know what I've seen in movies and TV and from doing my own research. So I apologize for any inaccurate information. And I also want to acknowledge the fact that the story has been moving very, very slowly and it may not feel like it has progressed at all. But this chapter is kind of the start to get the ball rolling, and there will be some time jumps after this. **_

_**Anyway, on to the story. Please read it all the way through and review at the end! Thank you so much! Your reading and your reviews are very much appreciated!**_

**Chapter 20: **_Custody_

_"I want to take Ava with me to California, Brooke. I want her to live with me."_

"_Absolutely not, Chase," Brooke sneered through her teeth as she'd moved closer to Chase on the porch. She then shoved her finger at him and spoke to him sternly. "You. Are. Not…taking my daughter away to live across the country from me."_

_Brooke had turned away then, and she'd stormed into the house, the screen door slamming after she'd entered. Chase followed her into the house._

"_Brooke," he said with a sigh. "She's my daughter, too."_

_Brooke turned swiftly, glaring at him. "Yes, I know. But this is her home, Chase. Her home is Tree Hill…with me, and with the people she considers to be family. I am not going to let you take that away from her."_

"_Mommy?" Their daughter's small voice had interrupted their argument then. _

_Brooke and Chase both looked as Ava came around the corner into the main room. _

"_Mommy," she said again. "I'm all ready for bed."_

_Brooke swallowed. She cleared her throat. When she spoke to her daughter, she tried to keep her voice calm enough. Though, inside, Brooke was still fuming._

"_Alright, baby," she said. "Um, mommy and daddy are still talking. So can you go to your room and pick out what book you want to read tonight?"_

"_Okay, Mommy." Ava looked over at Chase then. She waved. "'Night, Daddy."_

"_Goodnight, honey," Chase said._

_Brooke watched and waited until Ava had gone upstairs before she'd turned back to Chase. She'd folded her arms and glared at him again. _

"_You are not taking her to California, Chase," she said, finality in her tone. "End of story."_

_Chase glanced briefly at his feet. He looked back at Brooke with his brow creased._

"_Yeah, well, I'm not asking you, Brooke."_

"_What?"_

"_I've already spoken to my lawyer. I'm contesting custody."_

_Brooke turned away from him when she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head, disbelief washing over her as she considered what his words meant. He was contesting custody of Ava, of their—of her—little girl. He was going to try and take Ava away from her._

Why does he hate me so much, _she wondered. Was this his way of punishing her for sleeping with Lucas? It wasn't exactly fair._

_Brooke turned back to him, her eyes swollen with tears._

"_How, Chase…" she choked out. "How can you do this to me?"_

"_I'm not doing this to hurt you, Brooke." Chase stepped closer, but Brooke stepped back, not wanting to be close to him now. His case in his attempt to get custody of Ava would only be made stronger if Brooke allowed her anger to escalate to violence with him now; something that might just happen if he came too close._

_Chase went on. "I just want to remain in my daughter's life. I don't want to be replaced."_

"_So instead you want to push me out…her mother?"_

"_If anyone is getting pushed out, it's me, Brooke. Whenever I see Ava, she has another story about how 'Uncle Lucas did this, and uncle Lucas did that'. You know what she told me last night, Brooke? She said, 'Uncle Lucas put me to bed like you used to, Daddy'."_

_Chase paused, shaking his head. "I am her father, Brooke…not Lucas."_

"_I know that, Chase."_

"_Yeah? Well, does Luca know? Maybe I need to remind him that while he may have stolen you away from me, he is not going to take my daughter too."_

"_I am not something to be stolen, Chase! I am at just as much fault in this situation as Lucas is."_

"_God, that's not even the point, Brooke!"_

"_Damn it, Chase…keep your voice down!"_

"_Well, if you'd listen to me, I wouldn't have to shout!"_

"_God, just stop it!" Brooke threw up her hands. "I'm so tired of arguing with you!"_

_She turned away from him, frustrated. She was shaking her head when she spoke to him again._

"_Don't do this, Chase," she pleaded, in a voice more calm than she'd spoken in a moment before. "Please don't do this."_

_Chase shook his head, his gaze returning to her. "I don't have another choice, Brooke."_

"_You're being selfish, Chase."_

"_Maybe. But I'm doing it for my daughter. Whether you believe me, that's up to you. But…I'm filing for sole custody."_

_Brooke glared at him again, stunned again by his words. Not only was he contesting custody, but he wanted sole custody?_

"_Like hell you are!" She sneered._

"_It's the only way, Brooke. I'm sorry."_

_Chase turned to leave. He made it out the door only a moment before Brooke groaned and threw (with all of her strength) a vase at the door, shattering it to pieces._

The following day…

Brooke groaned as she tried dialing the number on her phone again. She heard the doorbell chime, and she held the phone to her ear as she walked over to open the door. She waved Haley inside as she spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Jack. This is Brooke Davis callin…again." Brooke spoke with agitation as she walked toward the counter. Haley listened as she set her purse and keys down on the couch next to the front door.

"This is the third message I've left for you. I have a legal situation, and I really need to speak with you. Please call me back as soon as possible. Thank you."

Haley watched with concern as Brooke slammed the phone down on the counter. As hard as she slammed it, Haley was surprised that Brooke hadn't broken the phone.

"Damn it," she heard Brooke mutter.

Haley moved closer to her friend. "Brooke…honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Haley moved closer to her friend. "Brooke…honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

When Brooke turned around, there were tears in her eyes. Haley found herself growing more concerned by the second.

"What is it, Brooke? Is it Ava? Did something happen?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, something happened. But Ava is fine. She's playing next door."

Haley sighed, relieved that her neice—well, not technically her niece, but she considered her to be anyway—was okay. But she was still concerned for her friend.

"What happened?" she asked again.

Brooke wiped away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. She sat down on a stool.

"Chase brought Ava home last night. And he told me that he his filing for sole custody of Ava."

"What? He can't."

"Well, apparently he did." Brooke reached for a manilla envelope on the counter, and she held it up to show Haley. "He got a lawyer, awhile ago I guess because I got the papers today. I called my lawyer, but he hasn't returned my call yet."

"Oh…my gosh, Brooke. I'm so sorry." Haley sat on a stool across from Brooke. "I didn't think things between you two were this bad…for him to want to take your daughter from you."

"He says that he's not doing it to hurt me. He's been given a promotion, but he has to move to San Fransisco for it. And he wants to take Ava with him so that he doesn't 'get replaced' as he put it."

"So this isn't even about him wanting to be with his daughter, or even about keeping her from you? It's about Lucas?"

Brooke nodded. "Lucas has been over a lot. And he has taken care of her when I wasn't feeling well. And Chase thinks—"

"—That Ava loves Lucas more," Haley finished. She shook her head and mumbled, "Idiot."

Without warning, Brooke started balling.

"He can't take my daughter from me, Haley. I can't lose my daughter too."

Haley pulled her friend close instantly, attempting to comfort her. "Oh, you won't, honey. You won't lose her. He won't take her from you. He won't win."

Brooke sniffed. "But what if he does?"

Haley pulled away. She caught Brooke's tear-filled eyes and she spoke to her again.

"He won't. He doesn't have a case, Brooke. You are around for Ava more than Chase is. He is always working. Yeah, he loves Ava, but can he care for her like you do?" Haley shook her head. "Talk to your lawyer. I'm sure he will say the same thing."

"Yeah, I would talk to my lawyer…if he would answer one of my damn phone calls—ow!"

Haley jumped off the stool when Brooke hunched over in pain, her hands over her tummy.

"What?" Haley spoke worriedly and rushed, touching her friend's shoulder as Brooke cringed again. "What is it, Brooke? What's wrong?"

Brooke winced in pain again. "Ow! I don't…I don't know. Something's wrong."

"Oh, oh…okay," Haley stuttered, helping Brooke off the stool. "We need to get you to the hospital, okay? Come on."

* * *

"So, did you have a good weekend, Miss Ellie?"

Lucas glanced in his rearview mirror at his daughter, seated in her booster seat in the back of his truck. He looked back at the road as the light he'd been stopped at changed to green.

"Yeah, I did," Ellie answered. "But I miss mommy. I'm glad she is home from her trip."

"Well, I'm sure your mom is glad she is too. I know she must have missed you too."

A few minutes later, Lucas pulled up in front of the house he once shared with Peyton and their daughter. He put the truck in park and shut off the engine before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the truck. As he walked around to the passenger side of the truck, he glanced up at the house and saw Peyton step outside. He waved to her as he opened the back door and pulled Ellie from her booster seat and out of the truck.

"Hey you," Peyton said with a smile as Lucas set Ellie down.

"Mommy!"

Lucas watched with a smile as his daughter ran toward her mother.

Peyton knelt down and opened her arms for her daughter. She was still grinning as she scooped Ellie up.

"Oh, I missed you, kiddo," she said as she stood up again, hugging Ellie close to her.

"I missed you too, Mommy," Ellie said as her mother set her down again. "Did you have a good trip, Mommy?"

Peyton nodded once. "I did. How about you?" She glanced over at Lucas. "Did you two have a good weekend?"

"Yep."

Peyton looked back at Lucas. "You too?"

Lucas nodded, one hand in the pocket of his jeans, and one hand holding Ellie's duffel bag. He handed the bag to Peyton.

"Yeah," he answered. "We had a great weekend. It was nice getting to spend a whole weekend with her. Thanks for the extra day."

Peyton nodded. She sighed as she looked back at Ellie and folded her arms.

"So Ellie-belly," she said. Ellie looked up at her. "I was thinking we'd do pizza for dinner. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Ellie said excitedly, jumping up and down twice. "Pizza! Pizza!"

Peyton and Lucas both chuckled.

"Alright, goofball," Peyton said, still chuckling. She handed the duffel bag out for her daughter to take. "How about you take your stuff inside and start unpacking? I'll order the pizza when I come inside."

"Okay," Ellie agreed, taking her duffel bag. She waved to Lucas.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, honey. I love you."

"Love you too," Ellie said as she ran toward the house.

Lucas and Peyton were both silent as they watched their daughter head inside.

"Well," Lucas said slowly. "I guess I'll get going."

"Oh," Peyton said, "Well, did you want to join us for some pizza?"

"Uh, no thanks," Lucas declined. "I told my mom that I'd have dinner with her and Lily tonight. But thank you for the offer."

Peyton nodded. She shuffled her feet and glanced down at them. "Well, do you have a few minutes for coffee or something?"

Lucas stared at her, his brow creased in confusion. Peyton's attitude with him seemed to have changed quickly. Had a weekend away really made her forgive what he'd done?

"There's just, um…" Peyton spoke again. "There's something that I needed to talk to you about."

_Oh, _Lucas thought. _So she wants something. _Yeah, that was it. She was buttering him up, offering him dinner with herself and their daughter, like they had done when they were a family, and then offering him coffee. She was buttering him up because she wanted something. But…what could she possibly want from him? He and Peyton both understood that they were not meant to be as a couple, or at least he thought they had both had realized that. Peyton hadn't changed her mind, had she? She didn't want to…get back together? Not again? Hadn't she realized yet that they were just better off as friends? That they got along better as friends?

"It's about my trip," Peyton said, answering Lucas' silent questions.

Before Lucas could respond, though, his cell phone rang.

"Oh, hang on," he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He glanced at the caller id before looking back at Peyton. "It's Haley. One second?"

Peyton nodded, and Lucas pressed TALK on his cell.

"Hey, Hales," he spoke into the phone. "What's up?"

"Lucas," Haley spoke from the opposite end. Lucas thought that her voice sounded a little panicked.

"_It's Brooke. I'm at the hospital with her."_

"What?" Lucas heard the panic arise in his own voice now. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"_I don't know yet. She was having some pain, some cramping, so I brought her to the ER. The nurse just took her back, so the doctor should be seeing her soon. Brooke asked me to call you and let you know."_

"Yeah, yeah…thanks. I'll, um…I'll be right there."

Lucas ended the call without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Peyton," he said as he walked back toward his truck. "I have to go. Haley took Brooke to the hospital."

"What?" Peyton couldn't help but feel the concern the flooded over her when she heard that her friend had been taken to the hospital, despite the hurt she felt because of said friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lucas said as he walked around to the driver's side of his truck. "Haley just said come to the hospital. I…I have to go. I'm sorry."

Peyton watched as Lucas headed off to Brooke's rescue….again. And though she was still hurt by what they'd done, Peyton could not deny the fear she felt that her friend might be hurt. And because of that fear, she was glad Lucas was off to rescue her, and she hoped that he would make it in time.

* * *

After making the phone call to Lucas, Haley found her way back to the exam room that the nurse had brought Brooke back to.

"Lucas is on his way," she said as she entered the room. She shut the door again and walked toward Brooke, who was seated on the exam table. "How're you doing?"

Brooke shook her head while she held her hands to her belly.

"I don't know, Haley," she said. "The cramping has stopped, and I'm not bleeding, but I'm still terrified that something is wrong with the baby."

Haley took her friend's hand, hoping it would help to comfort her or relax her a little. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yeah, well, I wish the damn doctor would get in here so that _I _could be sure of that."

Brooke rubbed her belly again as she took a deep breath in and let it out, trying to relax herself. As she let the breath out, she whispered to her-self, "I need to be sure."

A few minutes later, the doctor finally arrived.

"Hello, Brooke," the doctor said when he entered the room. "I'm Dr. Gibson." He set the chart containing Brooke's information that the nurses had collected down on the counter.

"So," Dr. Gibson said as he sat down on a stool with wheels. "You're experiencing some cramping?"

Brooke nodded. "I was, but it stopped on the way here."

"Any bleeding accompanying the cramps?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, thank God. I'm really hoping that that is a good sign."

The doctor did not respond to Brooke's comment. He moved on to his next question after writing down on Brooke's chart, the information she gave him through her answers to his questions.

"And…." Dr. Gibson flipped back to the front of the chart, glancing at the information the nurse had collected. "It says here that you are fifteen weeks along. Is that correct?"

Again, Brooke nodded, too nervous to actually speak.

Dr. Gibson nodded and made some more notes in the paperwork, leaving Brooke and Haley to stare at one another in silence. They both looked back at the doctor as he stood up to grab some gloves.

"Okay, Brooke," he said as he snapped the gloves on. "I already had the nurse draw your blood for some tests, and she will let me know when the results of that come back. So now let's just take a look on the ultrasound, okay?"

Brooke nodded, and she laid back on the exam table.

"Would you like me to wait outside, Brooke?" Haley asked, wondering if Brooke may want her privacy for the exam to follow the ultrasound.

"No, no, you can stay," Brooke said. She reached for Haley's hand again. "Please stay."

Brooke shivered as the doctor squeezed the gel onto her abdomen—without warning her first. Brooke could feel her heart race as she stared at the blank screen of the ultrasound machine, waiting for the image to appear, and waiting to hear her baby's heartbeat. She knew that she would not be able to relax until she heard that heartbeat and knew that her baby was okay. And if she didn't hear it…if what she was afraid of was true…that would be devastating. Brooke wasn't sure that she would be able to survive another loss like that.

The doctor placed the transducer on Brooke's abdomen and turned on the machine. Brooke relaxed instantly when she finally heard that heartbeat—the most precious sound in the world—fill the silence of the room. She was in tears instantly.

"Thank God," she cried. "There's still a heartbeat."

Brooke glanced at Haley, and Haley smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Yep," the doctor spoke slowly, as he continued to watch the screen, checking out every angle of the image on screen. "Definite, strong, healthy heartbeat. And…there doesn't appear to be anything wrong here."

"Really?" Brooke asked, glancing at the doctor. "There isn't anything wrong? You're sure?"

Dr. Gibson nodded as he turned off the machine. "Yes, everything appears fine here. I'm not sure what caused the cramping. Some women at this stage of pregnancy experience the cramping from the body's stretching to accommodate a growing baby. It is also the point when some women begin to experience Braxton-Hicks contractions. Or, it very well could have been gas that caused the cramping.

"Considering your last pregnancy ended in a miscarriage, I would like to send you upstairs for some monitoring. We just want to make sure that you aren't having actual contractions. We can also have the OB/GYN on call perform an exam. I don't see anything wrong here…everything appeared fine with the fetus and we found a heartbeat so…but I think speaking with the OB doctor might give you some piece of mind?"

Brooke nodded. "Definitely. Thank you."

"Have you been under a lot of stress, Brooke?" Dr. Gibson asked as he rolled his stool back over to the counter.

"Oh, you could say that," Haley answered for Brooke. Brooke looked at her. Haley smiled. "Sorry."

"Uh, yeah," Brooke said, answering Dr. Gibson's question for herself. "I've had a lot of family stuff going on."

Dr. Gibson nodded. "Well, as a general practitioner I know only the basics of maternal medicine. But I do know how important it is for the mother-to-be to avoid as much stress as possible, especially one who has a history of miscarriage. So I must emphasize to you the importance of that."

Brooke nodded her understanding and agreement.

"Alright. Then, if you don't have any other questions for me, I am going to go have the nurse call upstairs and make sure they have a room for you. Since it's late anyway, I think we'll just have you rest here tonight, okay? Make sure you take it easy."

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "Whatever I need to do."

Brooke glanced down at her belly and said, "I'll do anything."

* * *

Lucas stepped off the elevator on the maternity floor of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He walked up to the receptionist at the front desk of the unit.

"May I help you?" The receptionist greeted.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "I'm here to see Brooke Davis. They told me in the ER that she was brought up here for some testing?"

"Luke!"

Lucas turned at his name. Haley waved to him from down the hall. He left the desk and walked toward Haley down the hall.

"Hey," he said when he'd reached her, standing right outside room 615. "What happened? Is Brooke and the baby okay?"

"Well, Brooke was having some cramping," Haley explained. "So I brought her to the ER. The cramping stopped before we even got here. The doctor in the ER did an ultrasound and some blood tests, but he didn't find anything wrong. He said it could be Braxton-Hicks contractions or a result of the body stretching, or indigestion even, but he admitted her overnight so that Brooke could rest and get some advice from the OB/GYN on call, which, as it turned out, is Brooke's actual doctor. So her doctor is in doing an assessment and talking with Brooke now. That's why I'm waiting out here."

"So they're okay?" Lucas asked. "Brooke and the baby?"

Haley nodded. "From what the ER doctor said, yeah. They're both fine. Hopefully, Brooke's doctor will come out any minute and tell us the same."

* * *

"Well, after your exam, I really don't see anything to be wrong, Brooke."

Brooke relaxed again, and she smiled this time, at hearing those words from her own doctor.

"You're sure?" She asked. "I mean, you're positive…there's nothing wrong with the baby?"

"Not that I can tell right now," Dr. Martin answered as he finished drying his hands over the sink. "The cramping you were experiencing was most likely a result of your body stretching to accommodate the pregnancy changes."

"Really? I don't think I've ever felt that with my last pregnancies. Or, at least I don't remember having cramps like that before."

"Well, every pregnancy is different, remember," Dr. Martin reminded her. "Some women feel it, others don't. And…I think that, given how your last pregnancy ended, your fears were a little more heightened than they probably would have been normally, and so your reaction reflected that. It's understandable, though, and good that you came in, if for nothing else but to give yourself some peace of mind and remind yourself to relax."

Brooke nodded her agreement.

"There is one thing I am concerned about, Brooke." Dr. Martin sat back down on the stool next to the counter. "I'm concerned that you're not avoiding stress as well as you should be. And I know that's difficult, given the situation you explained to me you're in. But I must emphasize again how very important it is that you not put too much undo stress on yourself, especially since you've had a prior miscarriage."

Brooke nodded. "I know, Dr. Martin. I am…really going to try.

"Well, that's good. But for now, I need more than trying. I'm ordering it. It's important that you take this as a sign of your body telling you to relax, so I am going to put you on strict bed rest for three weeks. Like I told you before, I did not find anything wrong with the baby. But, if you don't start taking the time to relax and take care of yourself…well, then your baby will be affected. So take this as a reason to relax: because your doctor said so."

Dr. Martin offered Brooke a smile. Brooke returned the gesture.

"Well, I guess that's everything for now then. Unless you have any other questions for me?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. I think you covered everything."

"Good." Dr. Martin stood up again. "Then, I'd like for you to stay overnight, just to get some rest. And I will do another assessment and go over everything again before I discharge you, okay?"

"Thanks, Doctor."

"Sure," Dr. Martin said as he walked to the door. "I mean it now, get some rest."

Lucas and Haley were both still waiting in the hall when Brooke's doctor stepped outside. Dr. Martin explained to them what he had discussed with Brooke. He told them also, that he was concerned that if Brooke did not start taking it easy, that he was afraid Brooke would have another episode like this, one that could result in miscarriage or pre-term labor. Dr. Martin was serious about Brooke getting the rest she needed, so he only wanted one visitor in the room at a time.

So Haley had gone in first to see Brooke. She gave Brooke a hug and promised to take Ava home with her for the night so that Brooke would not have to worry about her. Brooke thanked Haley for everything, and she hugged her again before she left. When Haley left Brooke's room, Lucas said goodbye to her.

"Thanks for bringing her in, Hales," he said after hugging his best friend. "And for staying with her."

"Of course. She's my best friend too. I'll, um…I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Lucas nodded.

"You don't stay too long, alright? Let her get some sleep."

"I will. Thanks, Hales."

After Haley left, Lucas entered Brooke's room.

"Hey you," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Brooke returned. She pulled the blankets higher over herself in the bed.

"So…you had a bit of a scare tonight, huh?" Lucas asked as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. Even though it turned out to be nothing more than normal pregnancy stuff." She touched her belly. "But it definitely brought everything into perspective for me."

"Well," Lucas reached over the bed and took Brooke's hand in his. "I'm glad that you and the baby are okay."

Brooke looked over at Lucas. She stiffened, and glanced down when she felt him take her hand. Her heart fluttered when he did. His hand felt warm there. It fit there. It belonged there. That's what her heart told her anyway. But her brain overruled her, and reminded her of why she was sitting here in this hospital bed. The doctor told her she needed to relax, needed to avoid as much stress as possible. And this…this hand holding, Brooke knew, would lead to more between them than there already was. More, to herself only Brooke had admitted she wanted. But it was more, her brain told her now, than she needed at the moment. She had enough to deal with right now.

Brooke pulled her hand away from Lucas', and she tried to ignore the hurt she'd seen register on his face when she did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Luke," Brooke answered, trying to avoid his concerned gaze. "Nothing's wrong."

"Well, if nothing is wrong, then how do you explain why you just pulled away from me? Like my holding your hand is the last thing you want?"

Brooke stared at him in silence. She wasn't sure how to explain it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially since she thought she shared those feelings. But right now…she just had to put her baby before herself. Brooke's silence seemed to answer Lucas' question.

"That's…not it, is it?" He asked her, trying to stare into her eyes. "That you don't want me holding your hand?"

Brooke finally looked at him, but she still didn't respond. She was still figuring out what to say.

"Well, is it just the hand holding? Or, is it all of this…us?" Lucas was very careful not to raise his voice. He knew that Brooke didn't need that kind of stress. Still, Brooke could hear the hurt in his voice as he drew his own conclusions from her lack of response to his questions.

Finally, Brooke found her words.

"Luke…you know I care about you…so much. It's just that I can't…I can't be close to you…like that…right now. I just need to focus on staying well. And with the whole custody thing with Chase…"

Brooke paused, and Lucas remembered the conversation he'd had with Haley in the hallway while the doctor was still in with Brooke. Haley had explained to him what Brooke had told her about earlier, that Chase was contesting custody of Ava.

"With all of that going on," Brooke continued. "I just don't have time for any distractions right now."

"Distraction?" Lucas said, offended by her words. He stood up from the chair. "Wow…I really had no idea that you thought of me that way."

Brooke glanced away then, sorry that she had hurt him. Despite what he was probably thinking of her now, it hadn't been what she wanted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lucas continued. Brooke looked back at him as he spoke. "But I know how you feel about me, Brooke, even if you're not ready to admit how you feel. I can tell already that you are going to distance yourself from me. Maybe not because you want to, but because you think it's what you need to do. I can tell you that staying away from me really won't help or hurt the custody thing with Chase. But I understand that you're afraid that it will. So, I will do what you're asking. I won't push this. I'll leave you alone, as long as you promise to take care of yourself."

Brooke nodded.

"Good. Then, I'll back off on us. For now. I'll just be there when you need me, or when you want me, I guess. You get some rest."

As he opened the door, Lucas looked back at Brooke and said, "Call me if you need anything. I, um…I guess I'll see you around."

Brooke watched as Lucas left her room, thinking to herself, _Damn it, Brooke…what did you just do? And why the hell can't you just tell him how you feel?_

* * *

Lucas headed back over to Peyton's after leaving the hospital. He'd promised to let her know what was going on as soon as he knew something, and he remembered that Peyton had started to tell him something when he'd gotten Haley's call.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton greeted as she held the front door open for him. Lucas stepped inside. "How's Brooke?"

Lucas sighed. "She's okay, she and the baby. They are both okay for now. The doctor said Brooke just needs to start taking better care of herself and relax more, avoid all the stress she's under. I guess Chase is contesting custody of Ava. Haley told me that Chase wants to take Ava away from Brooke and move her to California with him.

"Oh…wow," Peyton responded, thinking that would put a lot of stress on anyone, especially Brooke.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, nodding. He sighed and then changed the subject.

"So, um…you said earlier that you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Peyton nodded. "Uh, yeah. So you know that I went out of town this weekend for work."

Lucas nodded.

"Well, this trip actually led to a new job."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it is. Especially since it is a record executive job."

Peyton watched as Lucas' eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"Wow, Peyton, that's great! You got a promotion! That's—"

"—No, it's not a promotion." Peyton paused, and Lucas watched her, curious. "It's for a new record company…it Atlanta."

As Peyton was expecting, the thrill left Lucas' face as soon as she had mentioned Atlanta.

Lucas cleared his throat and glanced down at his feet. "Uh, as in Atlanta, Georgia?"

"No. Atlanta, North Carolina." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yes, Luke. Atlanta, Georgia."

"And you're going to move there? You and Ellie?"

"Yeah…" Peyton nodded. She braced herself for another reaction from him when she said her next words. "Next month."

Lucas covered his face with his hands, and he turned away briefly. This was just too much. He understood Brooke not wanting to pursue a relationship with him right now. She wasn't ready. She had a lot on her plate. But this….Even though Peyton was hurt by what he and Brooke had done, Peyton had already promised that she wouldn't let it affect Ellie. And this surely would.

When he looked back at Peyton, Lucas felt the anger had risen inside him.

"Peyton…" he said her name through his teeth. He held a finger out, pointing at her and speaking sternly. "You said you wouldn't take her away from me."

Peyton glared at him, angry at his selfish thinking. He couldn't see that this wasn't about him. For once, it was about her, about what she needed.

"I'm not taking her away from you, Lucas," she said. "This has nothing to do with you. For once, in a really long time, I am doing something for me. I am looking out for me."

"That's great, Peyton," Lucas spoke sincerely, trying to keep his voice sounding more calm than it had been a moment before. "I want that for you. But why can't you do that here? Or, even somewhere closer to here than Atlanta."

"Because there is nothing for me here, Lucas!" Peyton shouted at him. She was thankful that Ellie was a hard sleeper. She didn't want her daughter to hear her shouting at her father. She never wanted her daughter to see them argue. "There is nothing left for me here! Not anymore, Luke. And I need…something. I need to have a life. I need to be happy. And I can't be happy here. Not right now."

Peyton paused. She shook her head and glanced down at her feet. When she looked back at Lucas and spoke, her voice was almost normal—except for the pain that Lucas could hear with her next words.

"It hurts too much for me. To be here right now, to be around you and around Brooke. And while you and I, for Ellie's sake, may have settled things as far as our relationship goes…I still need some time…for my sake. I need a fresh start, something that I can't get here in Tree Hill. So please, Luke…don't make this any harder for Ellie than it already will be."

Lucas took in Peyton's words. He understood now that she really wasn't taking Ellie away from him, not like he was sure Chase was trying to do to Brooke with Ava. Lucas understood that Peyton needed to take herself away from him, and from Brooke. And if she and he did not have Ellie between them, it would be a lot easier for Peyton to do that. But the fact of the matter was, they did have Ellie. And he could not stand the thought of only seeing his daughter every other weekend (possibly less if Peyton was moving her to Atlanta).

"Peyton," Lucas started slowly and calmly. "I understand all of that. I understand all of your reasons for needing to go. But you have to understand where I am coming from, too. If you take Ellie to Atlanta, I'll see her even less than I see her now."

Peyton nodded. "I do understand where you are coming from, Luke. And I really don't want to keep the two of you apart. I could never do that intentionally. You are just as much her world as I am. So I want you and I to work something out, some kind of schedule so that you can still see her whenever you want.

"Because I am taking this job, Lucas. I've already said yes and agreed to move down there. And I am taking Ellie with me. I just don't want to put her through the drama of a custody battle in the process, not with the confusion she's already feeling from the whole situation, and not after everything she has already been through in her life."

Lucas did not say anything right away. He mentally compared this new situation to the situation between Brooke and Chase. He remembered the stress Brooke was already under with that, so much stress that it was most likely a part of what sent her to the hospital today.

Lucas agreed with Peyton. He did not want to put that stress on his daughter. He didn't want to do that to Peyton either. He'd already done enough to hurt her. And if he turned this into some custody battle, then it could potentially damage whatever kind of friendship that may one exist between him and Peyton again. And as much as he wanted Brooke to let him be with her like he so wanted to be with her, he wanted to have a friendship with Peyton again.

"Look, you can have some time to think about all of this if you want, Luke," Peyton spoke again. "You know, figure out what you want to do. Like I said, though, we leave next month. And before we go, I just need to know that you're not going to—"

"—I won't."

Lucas stood up from the couch and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Peyton stared at him as he continued. "I won't take it to court, Peyton. As long as you and I work something out, I won't contest custody. You have my word."

Peyton nodded. "Thank you, Luke."

Lucas nodded once before he headed for the door.

* * *

_**Okay, so this is definitely not my best chapter. But I did work really hard on it. I had to do a few rewrites here and there, so please forgive me if some things are not very realistic or are confusing, or not correct at all. I did my best, and I admittedly did my research only as I was writing this chapter. I wanted to rewrite the whole chapter to make it better with the info I found researching pregnancy, but I didn't want to keep you, my awesome readers waiting any longer. So, again, I apologize if it was crappy, but I hope you will review anyway and let me know what you thought. Also, I have had no personal experience with pregnancy, and have only known a few people who have experienced miscarriage, but I had no details, so I did my best to incorporate what I found out about pregnancy and cramping and miscarriage from reliable internet sources into this chapter. Anyway, thanks again for reading and sticking with me. Can't wait to read what you guys thought of the chapter!**_

_**-Maureen**_


	30. Chapter 21: Dose of His Own Medicine

**Chapter 21: **_Dose of His Own Medicine_

_***ONE WEEK LATER***_

"Knock, knock."

Brooke looked up from her sketchbook when she heard her friend's voice. She smiled at Haley as she moved into Brooke's bedroom.

"Hey, Hales," she said, moving her sketch pad and pencils to the empty spot next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Haley greeted as she plopped down in front of Brooke on the foot of the bed, holding a large paper bag with both of her hands. "Your daughter let me in. Don't worry, though…she asked who I was and saw me through the window first before she opened the door."

Brooke nodded. "Well, good. I guess that means I'm doing something right with her."

Haley smiled. "Oh, shut up!" She smacked her friend's knee playfully. "You're doing everything right. You're a great mom, and she is a wonderful kid, thanks to you."

Brooke smiled, flattered. Then, Haley handed to her the paper bag she'd carried in with her.

"Well, here's the lunch you requested," Haley said as Brooke took the bag from her. "One large order of chicken fried rice and two egg rolls."

"Oh, thank you so much, Haley!" Brooke pulled a white container from the bag. "I have been craving this for like three days."

Haley chuckled as she watched Brooke stuff a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"It's no problem," Haley said. "I definitely understand the cravings. I have wanted chocolate cake every morning for breakfast. I don't foresee it being very easy getting these kids to eat vegetables later on down the road."

Brooke laughed before she took a sip from her water glass from the nightstand next to the bed.

"So," Haley spoke as Brooke took another bite. "One week of your three week bed rest down. How're you feeling?"

Brooke nodded while she finished chewing another bite.

"Pretty good, actually," Brooke answered as she set her food on her bed tray. She moved a hand to her slightly rounded belly. "It's been really good…just resting. And I talked to my doctor again, and he said that I can be up for about 10 to 15 minutes at a time, so I've even managed to get some things around the house done."

"Good. And you haven't heard anything more from Chase?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. He is still on his trip, as far as I know. But I talked to my lawyer who is trying to get in touch with his lawyer, so we'll see what happens. You know I can't really help stressing out about it, but I'm really trying not to let myself get so stressed out."

Haley nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Brooke touched her belly again as she briefly reflected on last week's event—the fear she'd felt at the thought that something may have happened, as well as the relief she'd felt when the doctor had told her everything was fine.

"I'm just so…relieved that everything is okay, Haley," Brooke spoke as she stroked her belly with her thumb, absentmindedly. "And still scared a little that it won't be." She stopped to shake her head when her thoughts flash back again to the accident that had cost her the son she never got to meet.

"I don't think I could've handled losing another baby, Haley. Of course…the fear of that happening is just going to keep me on edge for the next six months."

Haley shook her head. "Uh, uh…No. I know it will be difficult—probably impossible—to keep that thought away. But you have to focus on the positive. A positive attitude is everything. Like…focusing on what it will be like, feel like, when you finally have that baby here, and he or she is happy and healthy."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the thought. And Haley couldn't stop herself from asking her next question when the thought struck her.

"And also…maybe having Lucas with you too?"

Brooke glared at Haley, though she couldn't stop the smile that accompanied the glare.

"Yeah…nice lead, Hales."

Haley shrugged. "Hey, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm curious. I'm also hopeful that my two best friends—who clearly feel something for each other—will finally be together."

Brooke glanced away. How was it that everyone else seemed to know what she felt and what she should do about those feelings, but Brooke couldn't bring herself to even give in to how she thought she may feel. _Well, _she thought, _Maybe it's time I admit it out loud, at least._

"I will admit," Brooke started slowly. She slowly brought her gaze back to Haley. "That there are some feelings there, for Lucas…feelings that go deeper than friendship. I mean, I think that through everything we have both been through, we are closer now than we ever were in high school. And I would like to be hopeful for us too. But right now…with Chase threatening to take Ava away from me…I can't be distracted."

"Distracted? Brooke, you're having Lucas' baby. And you…have feelings for him. Acting on how you feel…it's not a distraction. It's living your life."

"Maybe, but—"

"—Oh, wait a second," Haley interrupted. She nodded as she considered the thought that had suddenly occurred to her. She looked back at Brook and spoke again. "This isn't about you getting distracted. Because you just told me how you feel about Lucas. This is about how Chase feels…about Lucas. That's it, isn't it?"

Brooke didn't answer. She glanced away.

Haley nodded again. "Ah, ha…I thought so. You never really had the chance to finish telling me everything that Chase said the last time you saw him. But I am guessing that Chase didn't like how much time Avary was spending with Lucas, so he filed for sole custody. And I'm also guessing that you are pushing Lucas away so that he's not around so much? Because you are afraid that his being around more is going to affect your custody battle with Chase?"

_God, _Brooke thought. _Does Haley really know me that well too? _She decided there was no point in trying to deny what Haley was suggesting. Brooke knew that Haley's suggestions were pretty dead on. Brooke looked back at Haley. She knew that Haley could see the guilt in her eyes when Haley looked back at her.

"Oh, honey," Haley spoke again as she touched Brooke's hand. "That's crazy! The judge isn't going to care how much time Lucas spends with Ava, not unless he were some drug addict or something. Yes, he will look at the people she spends time with, but the judge will see that Lucas is a responsible man, and a father as well. The judge is going to decide what is best for Ava based on your environment and the environment that Chase would provide. And any judge is going to see that you offer the most stable environment for her."

"Really?" Brooke said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You think a judge is going to overlook the fact that I cheated on my husband, and that I am pregnant by the man I cheated on my husband with?"

Haley sighed. "Do you really think Chase is going to bring that up in court?"

Brooke shrugged. " I don't know. I never thought he'd take me to court in the first place."

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, Mom," Lucas said as he stood up from the kitchen table in his mother's home. He brought his plate and silverware over to her at the sink. "It was great."

"Thank you," Karen said with a smile. "And you're welcome. You know, I love your sister, but it's nice to have an adult conversation once in awhile."

Lucas chuckled. He grabbed a towel from the drawer where they were kept, and he began drying the dishes his mother had already set in the dish drainer.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Karen asked, glancing up at her son as she handed him a plate she had finished rinsing under the faucet.

"Oh…" Lucas shook his head while he thought about it. "I don't know. I think I'm going to take Ellie out for some pizza later. But I think that I might stop by and check on Brooke before I do."

Karen glanced at her son again. "How is she doing anyway?"

Lucas nodded. "Better, I think. I talked to her a few days ago, and she said she was feeling better."

Karen turned off the faucet after handing Lucas the last dish. She looked back at Lucas while she dried her hands, and she asked, "And what about you and Brooke? How's that going?"

Lucas shook his head. He sighed and said, "It's not. Brooke and I are just friends…who are having a baby together. And because I know that it's your next question, that is Brooke's decision, not mine."

Lucas sat back down at the table, and Karen followed him over, sitting down in the chair across from his.

"I told you that Chase is taking Brooke to court for custody of Ava?"

Karen nodded.

"Well, Brooke thinks that he's doing it because of how much I'm around Ava when he's not there. I guess she thinks that my being around more, like I would be if we were more than friends, will hurt her side in the custody thing."

"Did she say that?"

"Not exactly. But when I tried to hold her hand, she told me she couldn't be distracted."

Karen reached over and touched her son's hand.

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "Me too. But…I'm going to give her whatever time she needs. Let this custody thing with Chase play out. Then, see what happens."

"Well, that's good that you're willing to give Brooke the space she needs. But you shouldn't forget about what you need, Lucas. Don't you think that if you told Brooke how you feel that maybe she wouldn't view you as a distraction, that she would lean on you during all this. I'm sure she's just scared, Lucas."

Karen shrugged as she continued. "Maybe knowing how you feel, knowing that you love her and that you're there for her would lessen her fears and doubts a little."

Lucas shook his head. "No…She knows how I feel, Mom. I mean, I haven't _actually _said the words, but…Brooke _knows_. I could see it in her eyes. She just won't let herself believe it. And she'll never believe it until she stops being afraid to admit her own feelings. But she's not ready to do that yet. So, for right now, I'm just her friend…and the father of her baby. The rest…well, I'll just have to give it some time and see what happens."

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Brooke looked up from her book when she heard the voice and the knock on her bedroom door. She saw Lucas standing outside her bedroom door.

"Hey," she said, surprise evident in her voice. "Luke. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on my way home. Thought I'd stop in and see how you're feeling. I didn't want you to have to get up for the door, so I used the spare key. Hope that's okay?"

Brooke nodded. She offered him a smile. "I'm feeling good. Today was a good day. Thanks, Luke."

Lucas nodded. "Can I come in? Just for a few minutes. And just to talk, I promise."

Brooke took a moment to think it over. But she couldn't pretend that she didn't miss talking to him."

"Sure," she agreed. "Come on in."

Lucas walked slowly over to the chair in the corner, near Brooke's bed.

"Is Ava asleep already?" He asked.

"Uh, no. She's not here. Haley picked her up earlier. She and Jamie wanted to have a sleep over."

"Oh, good. That should be fun for them."

Brooke nodded. She cleared her throat and asked, "So how are you doing?"

Lucas shrugged. "Okay."

Brooke folded her arms. She looked back at Lucas with one brow raised.

"That didn't sound very convincing," she said. "Is something going on?"

Lucas stared at her, his thoughts arguing with his heart over what to say, especially as he was overwhelmed with Brooke's amazing beauty again.

_You mean, besides me wanting to be with you, and you not wanting to be with me? _That's what he wanted to say. But he didn't. His heart must have lost the argument, then.

"No," Lucas said with a sigh. "Well, not really going on. I'm just bummed out…trying to sort out some stuff."

He looked back at Brooke. She was staring at him in curiosity. He continued.

"Peyton was offered a record executive position in Atlanta. She accepted it, and now she and Ellie will be moving down to Atlanta next month."

"Oh, wow," Brooke said in response. She was surprised by that revelation. She knew Peyton was hurt by what she and Lucas had done, but she didn't expect her to stoop to Chase's level. Or, maybe she wasn't stooping to Chase's level, Brooke considered. Did Peyton even know what was going on with her and Chase? _She probably doesn't even care_.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"No," Lucas said, shaking his head. "It's alright, really. I mean, I'm going to miss Ellie like crazy, but Peyton really wants this job. She needs it. And she shouldn't have to pass that up so that I can have my daughter close to me."

"Well, no…" Brooke stopped to consider for a moment her situation with Chase. She wished that Chase would be as selfless as Lucas and think of others before himself. She wished Chase would drop the stupid custody thing and do what was best for Ava…as it sounded like Lucas was trying to do for his daughter.

"But what about Ellie?" Brooke asked when her mind wandered back to the conversation at hand. "How are you going to work that out?"

"We haven't decided on an exact schedule yet. But we both have decided that we don't want to take it to court. Ellie has been through enough."

Brooke nodded. "Good. Good, I'm glad you guys will be able to work this out peacefully. I just wish Chase had the same feeling."

"I'm sure things will work out, Brooke." Lucas reached for Brooke's hand—and she let him. She liked the way his hand felt in hers. She liked that his hand fit into hers. But she pulled away after only a brief moment, just like she had in the hospital. Though, a part of her was not really sure why she did it either time.

Without saying a word about it—mostly because he didn't want to get into the same conversation he'd had with her last week—Lucas drew his hand back. He cleared his throat.

"So," Lucas spoke, feeling the need to change the subject. "Have you heard anything more from Chase since last weekend?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I'm trying not to talk to him if I can help it. He's called a few times, but I let Avary answer. She already senses that something is going on. I don't want to make it worse for her by dragging her into the middle of this; even though that's exactly what Chase is doing."

"Maybe he doesn't realize that that is what he's doing."

Brooke glared at him, and Lucas explained his suggestion before she could say anything.

"Look, I'm not defending what Chase is doing. I think he's an ass for what he's doing. I'm just saying that maybe he would see everything from your point of view if he had a little dose of his own medicine."

Brooke was silent as she considered this. _A little dose of his own medicine? _Maybe that could do Chase some good. It could also hurt her chances at keeping her daughter with her. But wouldn't it also help Chase to see how this whole custody thing was going to hurt Ava?

If Brooke could just get Chase to understand what was best for Ava…maybe he would reconsider taking her to court. Maybe they could still mediate something in a peaceful manner, something that would disrupt Ava's life as little as necessary. That would be all that Brooke could hope for.

* * *

"Goodnight, buddy," Haley whispered as she quietly pulled her son's bedroom door closed.

She walked across the hall to her room and closed the door before returning to her bed where her laptop was sitting open.

"The boy is out," she said when she looked back at Nathan on the web cam.

Nathan smiled back at Haley from his end of the cam.

"He must've been exhausted."

Haley nodded as she leaned back against her pillows and rested her hands on her belly.

"He was definitely exhausted. We spent most of the day out at the park and running some errands."

Haley yawned then, and Nathan smiled.

"Looks like you're pretty exhausted yourself," he noted. "Maybe I should let you go so you can get some sleep."

"Huh, uh," Haley replied, shaking her head as she yawned again. She covered her mouth and tried to stifle the yawn.

"No," she said when she had control of her mouth again. "I don't want to stop talking yet. I miss you."

Nathan chuckled. "Well, I miss you too, Hales. And Jamie…I can't wait to see you guys when you come up to see the new house this weekend."

Haley smiled. "Oh, me either! I'm so excited, and so is Jamie. He's been counting down the days since I told him."

Nathan laughed again. "So I guess he's not too upset about moving up here?"

"Well, I think that he is going to miss his cousins and his friends, but he's excited about the three of us living under the same roof again. Like I said, he really misses you."

"I really miss him too, both of you. I miss being around for you when you need me, especially since you're pregnant."

Haley smiled sympathetically. "I know you do, honey. But I'm really okay. And we are really doing fine. Besides, I've got Lucas and everyone else helping me out."

"Yeah, I know. But it should be me helping, Haley. I want it to be me. I want to be with you in this."

"But you are, Nathan. Every night…just like this when we see each other and we talk about our day. I know that we are living apart right now, but…when we do this, it feels like we are closer than we are. It's the best part of my day, Nathan."

Nathan smiled.

"And besides," Haley continued. "Jamie and I will be there with you soon, and we won't have to be apart ever again."

"That…sounds perfect."

Haley smiled. "Definitely."

Haley stretched as she yawned again.

"Okay," she said, leaning forward. "You children have me more exhausted than I ever remember being with James, so I think I'd better get some sleep now."

Nathan nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, for you and for me. I've got an early practice tomorrow."

"Okay, baby. Get some rest, and we'll see you in a few days."

"You too. I love you, Haley James-Scott."

Haley grinned. "I love you, too."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Brooke pulled into the driveway, returning home from a check up at her doctor's office. When she looked in her rearview mirror, Brooke was surprised to find herself smiling, as her smile had been absent for so long in the sadness and anger that had pretty much been the past year. But Brooke was happy that the good news she'd received at the doctor's office had brought her smile and happy back.

After another ultrasound and check up with the doctor, Brooke was told that the baby was doing great. So great that the doctor was confidant enough to allow Brooke off of bed rest, so long as she promised to continue to take it easy and to not try to do too much too soon.

"Just take it easy at home today, okay?" Her doctor had asked. Brooke had promised that she would.

As she walked up to her front door, Brooke felt like her good mood would last all day. That is, until she'd heard and saw Chase's truck pull into the drive as soon as Brooke stepped inside.

"Great," she muttered to herself as she walked back toward the front door. "Just what I need…more Chase drama to pile on to the stress I just recovered from."

Brooke stepped out on the porch just as Chase stepped out of his truck. Neither of them said anything right away when their eyes met. Not one word had been spoken between them since Chase had told Brooke he'd filed for custody of their daughter. They'd done all their communicating through their lawyers for the past two weeks. And now, they stood before one another, each of them waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Chase did.

"Well?" He spoke as he threw up his hands in frustration.

Brooke wondered what the hell it was he was acting so frustrated about, though. After all, he was the one suing her for custody. She should be the one frustrated with him.

Brooke crossed her arms and glared at him. _So much for pleasantries…_

"'Well', what?" She snapped, deciding she'd treat him the way he was treating her. It was time for that dose of his own medicine Lucas had told her about.

"Where've you been?" He asked her, glancing at his watch.

"I don't believe you have the right to know such things anymore, Chase. Divorce should be final soon."

Brooke turned and stormed back into the house. She knew that Chase was going to follow her in, so she didn't bother trying to shut the door. And sure enough, he did follow her in.

"Brooke," he said as he pulled the screen door open and stepped inside. "You were supposed to meet me at the park over an hour ago. Did you forget?"

_No_, Brooke thought, staring at him. She remembered the arrangement they'd agreed upon when he'd moved out. They would meet at the park at 5:00 on Friday afternoon every other weekend—that is, those weekends he wasn't away on a trip—for Chase to take Ava back to his place. Then, he would bring Ava home after dinner on Sunday evening.

No, Brooke hadn't forgotten about the arrangement. She hadn't forgot, not even through all the craziness that had been the last two weeks, with trying to juggle everything at home and with Ava while on bed rest and trying to relax. But Brooke's talk with Lucas last week had given Brooke some perspective…and an idea.

"I couldn't make it," Brooke answered. She glanced at the floor and rested her hands on her hips. "Doctor has had me on bed rest for two weeks. He told me to take it easy at home today."

Chase shook his head. "Whatever. Is Ava ready to go at least?"

Brooke crossed her arms again. "Ava isn't here."

Chase glared at her this time. Brooke was expecting this. She knew him better than he thought she did.

"Well, where is she?" He asked. "It's my weekend."

Brooke's brow creased as she pretended to look curious. Or, Brook supposed, one might call it 'playing dumb'.

"No…" she said. "I don't think so."

"Brooke…" Chase spoke slowly, catching on to Brooke's little game. At least, he thought it was a game. To Brooke, it was not a game. She was serious.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Brook answered, tossing up her hands and trying her best to look and sound innocent, even though she knew he had caught on to what was going on.

"Where is my daughter, Brooke?"

"Your daughter?" Brooke spat back. "I'm sorry…I thought she was _our _daughter. After all, I did give birth to her."

Chase was fuming as he spoke again. "Brooke, I'm not going to play this game with you! I want to see my daughter now!"

"I'm not playing any games, Chase," Brooke said, just as angry. She moved a step closer to him. She took a brief moment to collect herself and remind herself and her body to stay calm.

"I'm not playing any games," she spoke again. "Ava really wanted to go to this sleepover. I wasn't about to keep her from her friends. I can only hope that spending time with them is what helps her cope, or distract her from this chaos you've created in her life."

"I've created?" Chase snickered. "Do you remember who's baby it is that you're carrying right now, Brooke? You know, I wonder how curious Ava is…about how her mom is having a baby, but her dad isn't with her mother anymore. Did you figure out how to explain that one yet?"

Brooke continued to glare at Chase, doing her best inside to not respond to his jibe, his attempt to hurt her. He seemed to still know her well too—for he had struck a sensitive subject for her, and he knew that he had. That's why he smirked at her the way he did now. Brooke still worried about how she was going to explain the whole situation with her pregnancy to Ava. But she couldn't worry about that at the current moment. She couldn't let Chase distract her. She couldn't let him hurt her anymore.

"You know what," Chase interrupted Brooke's silence. He threw up his hands and turned away from her. "I'm not even going to do this with you, Brooke. I'll just go next door and pick her up myself."

"Go ahead," Brooke said, folding her arms and watching as Chase walked toward the front door. "But she's not over there."

Chase stopped at the door and turned around. Brooke met his gaze from where she stood across the living room, and she could see the anger in his eyes. And she heard the anger again when he spoke.

"Don't. Even. Tell me…she's with _him_."

Brooke ignored his anger and remained calm. She shrugged her shoulders in response and said, "Doesn't matter who she's with. I know that she's safe, and that's all you need to know right now. And in a few hours, she'll be fast asleep, so there's no use in you trying to hunt her down. You won't be taking her this weekend."

"Damn it, Brooke! You are making this so much more complicated than it needs to be!"

"No, Chase. You did that when you filed for sole custody, and when you decided you wanted to take my daughter across the country to get her away from me—or rather, from my _friend _Lucas."

"Don't you mean your lover?" Chase interrupted. "Let's be honest…that's what he is."

Brooke shook her head. She ignored his comment and continued with her point, determined to get there.

"You know, Chase…I've had enough. I decided that if you can suddenly decide to file for sole custody of our daughter, then I can decide to take away your visitation with her, until such time that a judge rules otherwise—which, _let's be honest_," Brooke mimicked his comment from before.

She folded her arms as she finished. "Is never going to happen."

Chase nodded.

"We'll see," he muttered as he turned to talk away.

"Think about it, Chase."

Brooke's words stopped Chase at the door again, his hand on the door handle, ready to pull the door open.

"How's it going to work out?" Brooke went on when she knew she had his attention. Even though he still faced the door, Brooke was certain she had Chase's attention back when he stopped walking.

"You want full custody of Ava, right? You want to have her with you, to see her more. But…you're moving to California for a new job. I'm just curious about how it's going to work out. How are you going to take care of Ava when you're off flying five days a week, sometimes longer? Who's going to take care of her then. You do not know anyone out there, Chase. Ava does not know anyone out there. But you have to work to support her, right? So, who's going to take care of her out there?"

Chase didn't answer. He still didn't look back at Brooke as she continued again.

"You see, Chase…" Brooke spoke with more confidence now, now that she felt he was finally listening. "Moving her to California is not what is best for Ava. Keeping her away from me, and from the people she has grown up around, and has grown to love like family, is not what's best for her. And you really need to think about what is best for Ava right now."

Brooke shrugged as she shook her head. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as her hormones and emotions overwhelmed her and she thought about how this whole situation was confusing her little girl.

"She's only four years old, Chase," she said, still shaking her head. "She doesn't understand any of this. And she won't understand why she has to move so far away from the people she loves."

Brooke paused, hoping that Chase would say something, hoping that he would tell her he understood and that he wouldn't take their daughter away. But he didn't say anything. So Brooke tried again.

"I understand that you don't want to be away from her anymore, Chase. I really do get that. But if you want to be a part of her life, do it here, where her home is. Keep your job that keeps you here. Choose your daughter over work for once."

Silence fell between them again. Brooke watched as Chase turned slowly to look at her. He wasn't glaring at her this time, so Brooke hoped that was good. She hoped that meant that he had really listened to what she said. She hoped that meant that he was going to say that would reconsider. She really hoped that meant that he decided that he would put his daughter before his wants.

But any hope Brooke found in Chase's expression, was lost when he finally spoke to her.

"I'll see you in court, Brooke," he snarled as he whipped the door open and slammed it behind him, leaving Brooke standing alone again in her home, a tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

_**Yay! Another updated! Hope you guys enjoyed it…it was difficult to write. But I did my best, once again, so I hope you guys will review and let me know what you thought. I'm still working everyday to get this story finished before school starts up again next month. But your reviews really inspire me, so keep 'em coming! Lol**_

_**UP NEXT: A little bigger time jump…like 2 or 3 weeks…Peyton and Ellie say their goodbyes before leaving for Atlanta. Will Peyton's goodbyes include Brooke? Keep reading to find out!**_


	31. Chapter 22: Goodbyes

**Chapter 22: **_Goodbyes_

_***TWO WEEKS LATER***_

A month passed by faster than Lucas had wanted it too. Actually, he hadn't wanted it to pass by at all. He had tried not to think about it because he didn't want to think about having to say goodbye to his daughter. But the month had passed by, and that meant moving day for Peyton and Ellie, which meant it was time for Lucas, as well as everyone else, to say their goodbyes. Lucas was aware that for him it would only be goodbye for a few weeks while Peyton and Ellie got situated in Atlanta, but he knew that those few weeks would feel like a long goodbye, especially since he would rather not say goodbye at all.

After closing the door to the UMOVE trailer attached to the back of Peyton's car, Lucas stepped back up to the sidewalk in front of the townhouse apartment he once shared with Peyton and Ellie. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and he watched as the goodbyes began.

"I'm gonna miss you," Haley said, hugging Peyton close—as close as she could with her nearly six-month-pregnant-with-twins belly. "Seriously."

Peyton pulled away. Tears in her eyes, she offered a smile and said, "I'll miss you too, Hales."

She placed a hand on Haley's belly then. "You take care of those babies…" Peyton smiled down at Jamie. "And this little man too."

Jamie smiled, and Haley chuckled.

"I will," Haley promised. "You take care of my niece. That's really a message from Nathan, but it goes for me too."

Peyton laughed. She and Haley moved over to stand next to Lucas. Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders. The three of them and Jamie watched as Karen said her goodbye to her granddaughter.

"You can call me or Lily whenever you'd like," Karen said, stroking Ellie's cheek gently. "Okay, sweetheart?"

Her lips in a pout, Ellie nodded slowly. "Okay, Grammy."

"Okay," Karen said. "Now, can I see that beautiful smile of yours before you go?"

Ellie pulled the corner of her mouth up into a sort of half smile. Karen sighed, saddened to see her granddaughter, who was usually so happy and carefree, so sad. Then, Lily stepped up next to both Karen and Ellie.

"Don't be so sad, Ellie," the five year old said. "You can still come visit. And we can visit you too…can't we, Mom?"

Karen smiled at her daughter. "We sure can."

Peyton stepped up to the girls then. She kneeled down in front of Lily and next to her daughter. She pushed a strand of Lily's dark hair behind her ear.

"As soon as we get settled in, you are welcome to come visit, okay?"

Lily nodded, and Peyton smiled. "Okay, now give me a hug. You, too, James…group hug!"

Jamie joined Peyton, Lily, and Ellie in a group hug. The kids giggled as they all squished together. After the hug, Peyton said her goodbye to Karen while Lucas picked up his daughter and carried her over to the car.

"I don't wanna go, Daddy," Ellie said when Lucas set her down next to the car. "I won't see you."

"Sure you will, honey," Lucas spoke softly. "In fact, I'm going to come see you next weekend after you and mommy get settled in. I'll bring up the rest of your stuff. And then I am going to come as often as I can to see you, okay?"

"I won't get to see Ava, either, not even today."

Lucas touched his hand to the side of his daughter's head.

"Well, maybe Aunt Brooke will let me bring her down with me sometime when I come to see you. How does that sound?"

Ellie shrugged. "I still don't wanna go."

She crossed her arms, continuing to pout.

"Hey, now you're going to love it down there. Just you and mommy in a new apartment…I bet you'll have lots of fun getting that decorated. Your mom says there is even a park right across the street from your new apartment. You love the park! And you'll make lots of new friends when you start school. Now, doesn't that sound pretty good?"

Ellie shrugged again. "I don't know."

Lucas sighed. Well, he tried. He reached for Ellie to come into his arms.

"Come here, baby."

Ellie moved into his arms, and Lucas picked her up again. He kissed her blond head.

"It's all going to be alright, sweetheart," he whispered to her. "You'll see. I love you…my Anna Elisabeth."

"I love you, Daddy," Ellie muttered into his shoulder.

Lucas kissed her head again before he placed her in her booster seat in the backseat of Peyton's car. After getting her strapped in, Lucas touched Ellie's cheek.

"You be good for your mom, okay?"

Ellie nodded. "Bye, Daddy."

Lucas closed the door then, just as Peyton was approaching. He glance at her, then looked back through the window at his daughter. It crushed him insider to watch the tear slide down her cheek.

"It kills me to see her so sad," he said.

Peyton nodded, crossing her arms. "I know. Me too. You know, she's so angry with me right now, for moving. She asked me last night why she just couldn't live here with you."

Peyton looked back at Lucas, and he looked back at her. Peyton shook her head. "I didn't know what to tell her. I just said that this was how it had to be for now. She didn't like that answer, but…" Peyton glanced at her daughter again. She continued to stare at her while speaking to Lucas again. "We have to tell her soon."

Lucas nodded. He knew what Peyton was referring to. He knew she meant that they had to explain his situation with Brooke.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry…that I have to tell her this, that I have to confuse her with this. And I'm sorry that she's angry with you. She should be angry with me."

Peyton looked back at Lucas. "No, she shouldn't. I told you, this isn't move isn't about you. It's about what I need. She's right to be angry with me for that. The other thing…she'll be okay, I think." Peyton looked back in at her daughter. "She's a strong little girl."

"Always has been." Lucas agreed. He and Peyton looked back at one another, and he smiled. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So, um…is there anything else you need before you go?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nope. I think we've got everything."

Lucas nodded. He glanced away as he shuffled his feet, changing is stance. He cleared his throat as he looked back at her.

"I, um…I hope you find what you're looking for in Atlanta. I hope you find happiness. You deserve it."

Peyton smiled and nodded once. "Thanks, Luke."

Lucas thought about moving in for a hug, but he wasn't sure if Peyton would be comfortable with that, given their situation, and given how awkward this conversation had been already. So he was surprised when Peyton hugged him. When he realized what she was doing, he wrapped his arms around her. It was only a brief hug, though. It lasted less than a minute, and Peyton pulled away slowly.

"Well, we should get going," she said as she stepped back. She waved to the others standing up on the sidewalk. Lucas watched as she walked around to the driver's side door.

"Do me a favor," he called to her. "Call me when you guys get there, okay?"

Peyton nodded as she opened her door. "I will."

Lucas watched, then, as Peyton started the car. He watched as the car pulled away from the curb, started slowly down the street, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table across from her daughter, Brooke looked up from her plate of spaghetti and reached for her glass. As she sipped her water, Brooke noticed the somber expression on her daughter's face. With one hand under her chin, Ava stared down at her plate while, with her opposite hand, she pushed the noodles on her plate around with her fork.

"Ava, honey," Brooke said after a sigh. "You've barely touched your dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

Ava looked up at her mother and shrugged.

"Well, what's the matter then, honey?" Brooke paused to consider if anything had happened today that may be the reason for her daughter's upset now.

"Is it…Are you still confused about what I explained to you earlier?" Brooke asked. "About my having a baby without your daddy?"

It was this morning that Brooke had finally spoken to Ava about her situation. Her lawyer had called to give Brooke the date of the custody hearing—next week. And Brooke decided that she needed to explain everything to her, about having to go see the judge, as well as that mommy was going to have a baby. Of course, Brooke hadn't shared every detail with her daughter. Ava was only four years old, after all. But Brooke had explained that she was going to have a baby. Being her naturally curious self, Ava had wondered who was going to be the baby's daddy. Brooke had explained it as best she could for her four year old to understand; she explained that she and Lucas cared for each other very much, and that Lucas was going to be the baby's daddy.

"No," Ava answered Brooke's question. "I'm not confused. You said you are having a baby, and Uncle Lucas is gonna be the daddy."

Brooke nodded. "That's right."

Brooke paused again. So it wasn't the baby news that was upsetting her daughter. But there was something, Brooke knew. Ava's face was still so sad, and Brooke wondered if she was still upset about the custody hearing. After Brooke had explained that they were going to see a judge who was going to decide where Ava would be living, Ava had told Brooke that she wanted to live here, with her and daddy. Brooke had had a difficult time holding back the tears then, just as she was having now. She hated seeing how sad all of her mistakes were making her little girl.

Brooke took a deep breath as she tried not to let her own emotions overwhelm her.

"Well, are you scared?" She asked, determined to know the reason behind her daughter's sadness, considering her daughter was usually so happy. "About having to go see the judge next week?"

Ava shook her head. "No. I'm not scared. I'm…sad."

"What are you sad about, honey?"

"Ellie is leaving today."

Brooke leaned back in her chair as she finally understood her daughter's mood; her best friend was moving away today. Brooke couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten that. Although, if her own best friend were still speaking to her, Brooke was certain she wouldn't have forgotten.

"Ahh," Brooke said, nodding. "I almost forgot she was leaving today. But, um…you got to say goodbye to her yesterday, though, didn't you? When Lucas took you two out to the park?"

"Yeah, but I still don't want her to go. I just wish I could see her again before she goes away."

Ava looked down at her plate again, Brooke staring at her sadly. She hated that her daughter had to say goodbye to her best friend on top of everything else. It wasn't fair.

The doorbell rang, and Brooke looked up. She stood up from her seat at the table. She leaned down to kiss her daughter's head on her way to answer the door.

"I'll be right back, baby," she said. "Try and eat a few bites for me, okay?"

Brooke continued to the front door. When she swung the door open, she saw a short, blond and curly-haired girl standing behind the door—and her mother standing behind her.

"Ellie," Brooke said, surprised, yet happy, to see them both. She looked up at her own best friend. "Peyton."

"Hi, Aunt Brooke!" Ellie said with a grin. "Mommy said we could come and say goodbye!"

Brooke smiled as she held the door open. She kneeled down to hug the little girl that she loved as much as her own daughter.

"Well, I'm glad that you did, sweetheart." Brooke squeezed her goddaughter close. "Oh, I've missed you so much. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Ellie?" Ava said from behind them.

Brooke stood up, and the girls ran to each other, Ellie screaming, "Ava!"

Brooke and Peyton watched as their daughters embraced. Both were struck with a memory of when such an embrace would have been one that they shared together.

"She was going to cry all the way to Atlanta," Peyton spoke. Brooke looked over at her. "I thought that seeing her best friend one more time might make the trip a little easier."

Brooke stared at her friend. For a moment, looking into Peyton's eyes, Brooke thought Peyton might not be speaking only about Ellie. Brooke glanced away briefly.

"I'm glad that you stopped by," she said. "Ava might actually eat something now that she's getting to say goodbye again. And I'm glad that I could see Ellie…and you…before you leave."

Peyton nodded. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, as each of them wondered what to say next, both of them silently wishing for this to be easier, to forget about everything that has happened the past few months.

It was Peyton who finally broke the silence.

"I, um…I heard about the custody thing with Chase. I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled at her friend's words, at how sincere they sounded despite the distance between them right now.

"Thanks," she said."

Brooke shrugged. "But I've got a good lawyer who believe that Chase doesn't have a chance. So…I just hope he's right."

Brooke glanced at the girls again. They were both smiling, laughing, as they chattered on about who knows what.

"He is right."

Brooke looked back when she heard Peyton speak again. She couldn't help the surprise that came across her expression. She was quite surprised to hear Peyton say that…after everything. And Peyton, of course, saw the surprise in Brooke's expression.

"I know that we haven't spoken much lately," Peyton said. "At all really, since everything happened. And I still feel hurt over it, not so much in that happened, because I know that, technically, Lucas and I weren't together at the time. But I'm hurt that didn't tell me, that you weren't honest with me, either of you. And I know that you must remember how that dishonesty feels. So it has really had me wondering whether you didn't tell me because you have feelings for Lucas too."

Brooke glanced down at her feet, but she didn't say anything. Peyton didn't expect her too—she still knew Brooke better than anyone.

"Whatever the reason," Peyton continued, "It still really hurt that you weren't honest with me, especially after everything you and I went through in high school. Despite all that, there is still this friend part of me who knows you, who knows how you must be feeling about all of this, and about the custody thing. And I still know how you get, Brooke. I know how you think. You've made mistakes, Brooke. But this custody thing isn't a punishment for that. Brooke, you are still a good mom. Everyone knows it, and the judge is going to see it. So don't doubt it, okay?"

Brooke nodded, speechless. Peyton offered the tiniest of smiles before she looked away and back at the girls.

"Alright, Ellie," she said. "It's time to go. Say goodbye now."

Ellie and Ava stood together, holding hands. Ellie looked at Ava and said, "Bye, Ava."

Ava smiled. It was a sad smile. "Bye, Ellie."

They hugged once more before Ellie walked over to her mother.

"Bye, Aunt Peyton," Ava said, waving as she walked up to Brooke. Brooke touched her daughter's head.

"I'll miss you," Ava finished.

Peyton smiled and motioned for Ava to come closer. She pulled Ava into a hug.

"Goodbye, honey," she said. She looked at Ava's face then, and she touched her nose. "I'll miss you too."

Ava stood back with Brooke then. Brooke picked her up and kissed her cheek. Ava rested her head on Brooke's shoulder as they watched Peyton and Ellie walk back toward their car. And a tear slipped down both of their cheeks as they watched their best friends drive away, and wondering when the next time would be that they might see them again.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's something. Now, I have a bit of brainstorming to do because I am planning a time jump, and I'm trying to figure out how to write the custody stuff. I feel like I've screwed up this story a lot, but I really want to finish it soon, so that's what I'm trying to do. I will probably go back and rewrite it later on when I have some time, but right now I am just trying to finish it. So I apologize if the writing is horrible._**

_**Anyway, as always, I hope that you all will review and give me some feed back. For the next update, I am thinking that we will know the outcome of the custody hearing, and I may tell that in flashbacks rather than an actual part of the story line because I really want the time to move a long a bit. And we are actually almost finished with the story. I just have to clear up some things before the story ends (and of course, finally get Brooke and Lucas to actually be together…I'm working on that too.) So it may be a little while before the next update, but I promise there will be plenty more. Like I said, I very much plan to finish this story…I can't believe I've been working on it for 3 years! LOL. Thanks a lot to those of you readers and reviewers who have stuck with me! You inspire me!**_

_**-Maureen**_


	32. Chapter 23: Just Right, part 1

_**Finally! An update! Sorry for the super long hiatus! Seriously had no time while I was in school. Here is part one of chapter 23. Please be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 23: **_Moving On_

~_TWO MONTHS LATER~_

It was strange how quickly time passed by after Peyton and Ellie had left for Atlanta. Lucas had expected that the days, and even the weeks would drag on, seemingly endless, without him being able to spend time with his daughter everyday. After they left, Lucas tried his best to keep busy, hoping that he wouldn't have much free time to spend missing them. Well, he did stay busy. He helped his mother with Lily, he spent time working and writing—trying to write, anyway. And he helped Brooke prepare for the baby, as well as supporting her during the custody battle. Yes, he kept busy…but it still didn't stop him from missing his daughter.

Lucas couldn't visit Ellie as often as he liked, given his need to work to support her and the child he had on the way, and given that Peyton was busy working at her new job, which kept Ellie busy not only at school, but with other activities she did while her mother worked. So Lucas continued to stay busy until he could visit her again. And as October arrived, Lucas was even more aware of how much busier he would be in only two more months when the baby arrived.

Despite how quickly time had passed, not much had changed between Lucas and Brooke. At least, they hadn't progressed to anything more than two best friends who were having a baby together. Fortunately, Brooke had stopped trying to push Lucas away. She accepted his help when he offered it, when she needed it—which was a lot more need the bigger that her belly got. Brooke leaned on Lucas for support during the custody trial, but she didn't ask for anything more from him. And Lucas didn't press her for anything more either. He didn't want her to be under any more stress than she was already in. He decided to just let things be. And if the two of them were meant to be together, then they would be together eventually. So, for now, Lucas was simply happy to be her closest friend as they both prepared to be parents again.

* * *

His cell phone went off as soon as he stepped inside his apartment. Lucas reached into his jacket pocket as he closed the front door with his free hand. He pressed the talk button, and he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy!"

Lucas smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said as he sat down on the couch. "How are you?"

"Good. I miss you, Daddy."

"Oh, I miss you too, Ellie. More than you know." Lucas leaned back against the couch. "How's mommy doin', Ell?"

"She's doin' good. She's makin' dinner right now, so she said I could call you."

"Well, I'm glad that you did. How was school today?"

"Okay, I guess."

Lucas chuckled. "You guess? Are you not having fun there anymore?"

"Sometimes I am. But I think I'm ready for kindergarten now."

"Oh, I bet you are. You are as smart as your aunt Haley. But you'll be in kindergarten soon enough, okay? Next year, remember? Don't grow up too fast on me, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, Dad? Um…am I a big sister yet?"

Lucas paused at her question, remembering when he had explained to Ellie that she was going to be a big sister.

The first weekend that Lucas had gone to visit Ellie in Atlanta, he had decided that it was time to explain the situation, especially since Brooke had told him that she was going to tell Ava. So he had sat Ellie down and told her that she was going to be a big sister. When Ellie had asked him if mommy was having a baby—a natural question that Lucas had actually been anticipating—he had explained that her mommy wasn't having a baby, but that daddy was going to be the daddy to aunt Brooke's baby.

Lucas had discussed what he was going to tell their daughter with Peyton beforehand. They had both agreed that what he had decided to explain was probably the most appropriate, the easiest way to explain it to a five year old. And Ellie had seemed satisfied with that explanation.

"Nope, not yet," Lucas said in response to Ellie's question. "Not until about Christmas time, honey."

"Oh." There seemed to be a bit of disappointment in her response. But not for long. As five-year-olds often do, she changed the subject quickly.

"Daddy, when are you gonna come visit me again?"

Lucas stood up from the couch, headed for the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well, I am helping aunt Haley and Jamie get ready to move, so it won't be this weekend. I'm planning on coming to see you in a couple of weeks when I can stay a little bit longer. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Um, when you come, Dad…can you bring Ava with you? She hasn't gotten to visit me yet."

"I would love to bring her with me, honey."

Lucas paused to take a sip from the bottle of water he had taken out from the fridge. "But I think that Ava is going to be with her dad."

"Oh." Lucas heard the disappointment again…that is until Ellie came up with another suggestion quickly.

"Well, um…can Lily come with you, then? Mommy's friend Jake brings Jenny over to visit sometimes, and I think that me, Lily, and Jenny should play together. And Ava too…whenever she can come visit too."

Lucas chuckled. It always made him laugh, to hear her explain things. She talked a mile a minute sometimes.

"I'll talk with grandma Karen, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy." Ellie stopped abruptly, and Lucas heard Peyton's voice in the background. Ellie spoke into the phone again.

"Um, I have to go now, Dad. Mommy says it's time for dinner."

"Okay, sweetheart. It was good talking to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

"I still can't believe you guys are moving, Hales. I'm going to miss you so much!"

Haley looked up from the box she'd just finished taping. Brooke was looking at her from across the master bedroom, her lips in a pout. Haley couldn't help but be amused by the expression, and she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too, Brooke," she said as she set her roll of packing tape on the tower of boxes next to her. She moved her hands to her lower back. "But you know that you still have another week with Jamie and me."

"I know. But I'm still going to miss you."

Brooke walked across the room to sit next to Haley, who had sat down on her bed.

"I mean I know that you are moving so that you can be closer to Nathan, to see him more often. I get that. But I wish you weren't moving so soon. Actually, I wish that Nathan could just get traded to a team more closer to home."

Haley chuckled. "Maybe someday. Look, I promise to call you everyday. And you can come visit, and we will come back and visit when we can too."

Brooke sighed. "Okay."

Haley smiled again. Brooke looked around the room at all of the boxes scattered about the room.

"So…it looks like your room is finished," Brooke noted. She looked back at Haley. "What's next, Hales?"

"Well…" Haley paused to stifle a yawn that had snuck up on her. "Hmm…there's not much left really. There's just Jamie's room, and a few things in the kitchen. But I'm exhausted. And I think that we can save the rest for this weekend when Lucas is here to move all of the boxes onto the truck."

Brooke nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you, Brooke…for helping me with all of this." Haley reached for her friend's hand. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course. You would do it for me. And besides…with Ava gone, I needed something to occupy my time."

Haley nodded, understanding.

"So, um…how is the visitation arrangement working out?"

Brooke glanced away briefly, remembering the custody battle that had consumed that past two months of her life. She remembered the judge's final decision in particular…

The custody battle had been absolutely nerve racking for Brooke. First, she and Chase had agreed to a mediation hearing, an attempt to come to a custody arrangement on their own. But Brooke had been stubborn and afraid of disrupting the stability in her young daughter's life. And Chase…well, Chase had still been so angry with Brooke that he wouldn't come to an agreement on anything. So the custody battle moved on to a courtroom, where the judge made the final decision.

Brooke remembered, word for word, exactly what the judge's final decision had been…

"_Let me begin by saying that in all of my years in this position, I have always found it quite difficult, in most divorce situations, to decide which parent a child should belong. For it is my own personal belief that a young child such as this young girl, benefits more from being with both of her parents. Of course, I understand that this is not always possible. _

"_I must also put my own beliefs aside and look upon this individual situation, and upon information presented from both parents in order to make an impartial decision as to what is best for the child."_

_The judge paused as he leaned forward. He shuffled some papers in front of him as he continued._

"_After looking thoroughly at the situation, and at the environments that both Miss Davis and Mr. Adams are offering, it is clear to me that, in matters of the child's best interest, a stable, familiar environment is essential for any child of this young age. Given that Miss Davis has been the primary caregiver, and that Mr. Adams' career is requiring that he make a move to California, something that prevents him from providing a stable, familiar environment for the child, it is this court's decision that the minor child, Avary Peyton Adams, remain in the primary custody of her mother, Brooke Davis. _

"_The child's father, Chase Adams, will have visitation every Friday through Saturday until Mr. Adams' move in October. Mr. Adams, once you have established in California and can provide the court with a work schedule, your visitation will resume. You may then continue weekend visitation when you are back in North Carolina. Otherwise, the child's visitation with you may be spent in California for six weeks in the summer, and every other holiday, an arrangement that has been agreed upon by both parties. This arrangement is effective immediately."_

_With a pound of the gavel, the decision was final. And of course, Brooke had been satisfied with this decision._

Brooke looked back at Haley as she responded to her question.

"It's going well, I think. Ava is getting to spend a lot of time with Chase before he leaves in a few weeks. Actually, it's more time, it seems, than he has spent with her within the past six months at least. And me…well, I miss my baby girl when she's not with me, and I always will, but I know that I will have her mostly to myself after Chase moves, so…I bear with it."

Haley smiled.

"And how is Chase dealing with the arrangement?"

"I don't really know, actually." Brooke sighed. "But I think not well. He still isn't really talking to me. He says no more than hello or goodbye whenever he gets Ava or brings her home at the end of the weekend. He was really hoping to, and believing that he would, get primary custody, and I think he's still sour about the judge not ruling in his favor."

Haley shook her head as she rested her hands on her belly.

"That's a shame. He should really grow up, get over it, and just be grateful for what he's been given."

Brooke nodded her agreement. "Yeah…maybe some day. Anyway, can we maybe move out to the couch now, since we're done here? My back is killing me."

"Oh, mine too!" Haley said. "Let's go."

They both stood up from the bed—slowly, given their large bellies—and they headed for the living room.

"So…" Haley spoke as she and Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs. "You have a few days without Ava. Are you and Lucas doing anything?"

They entered the living room and were surrounded by even more stacks of boxes here too. Brooke smiled as Haley sat down on the couch.

"Yeah," Brooke said, glancing around the room. "We are helping you pack."

"Ha, ha." Haley returned the smile and rolled her eyes just as Brooke sat down next to her. "I meant…are you two doing anything alone together? Like a date maybe?"

"Well, I don't know about a date, but I think Lucas is coming over to help me put the crib together in the nursery."

"Well, you know…that could be considered a date. Depending on how the night ends…"

Brooke shot Haley a look of surprise. "Haley!"

Haley laughed. "I'm kidding. Maybe…."

Brooke smiled, and Haley chuckled.

"How's it going between you two anyway?"

Brooke glanced away briefly, nodding her head.

"We're um, we're taking it slow, which is better than where we were two months ago, with me pushing him away out of fear."

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear that you aren't pushing him away anymore. I can see how much you two care about each other. You know that I don't mean to be pushy, right? I just want to make sure that my two best friends are happy."

"Well, thanks, Hales. I know. And I am happy. Or, at least, I'm working on it."

* * *

_**So there is part one of chapter 23. Still working on the rest of the chapter, so I thought I would share what I had done while I finish…since it has been so long since my last update! **_

_**I apologize if some of this stuff wasn't very realistic, like the custody arrangement and stuff. I have no experience with it, so I did my best. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought. I am hoping to have the rest of the chapter done within the next week or so if I can. Thank you all again for your patience and your support of this story. And Merry Christmas to all of you! (=**_


	33. Chapter 23: Just Right, part 2

Brooke rested a hand on her belly as she entered the nursery, carrying a bottle of water in her other hand. Lucas was hard at work, tightening a bolt of the crib that had once been Ava's. Brooke smiled as she watched him work.

"Wow, Mr. Scott," she said, setting the bottle of water on top of the dresser. "You are quite the handyman today."

Lucas looked up at Brooke and smiled.

"You got that thing put together in less than an hour. I'm a little worried."

"Well," Lucas said as he stood up. "It's not the first time I've put a crib together."

Lucas turned around then, looking for the crib mattress. Brooke watched as he lifted it into the crib.

"See," Lucas said when he'd finished and stepped back next to Brooke to take a look at his work. "I work fast. What do you think?"

Brooke nodded, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"I think it looks great," she replied. "As long as it doesn't fall apart when we put the baby in it."

Lucas looked at her, seemingly offended. Brooke's smile had turned into more of a smirk.

"You don't trust my handywork?"

Brooke chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

She touched his shoulder. "Thank you."

Lucas nodded. "You're welcome."

"Here's your water," Brooke said as she reached for the bottle.

"Oh, thank you," Lucas said, taking the bottle when she offered it. He twisted the cap and took a swig from it.

Brooke placed her hands on her lower back as she looked around the yellow-painted nursery again.

"This room came together really fast, it seems," she said.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. It's just about done now."

He glanced over at her. She returned his admiring gaze.

"All it needs now is the baby," he finished.

He reached over and placed his hand on Brooke's belly. She looked down at his hand on her belly and she smiled. It felt so right there, she thought. Brooke was still smiling as she looked up and met his eyes. He'd been staring at her, and now she was staring back at him. Lucas reached for her hand then, and she linked her fingers in his. And Brooke thought to herself, this feels right too.

Lucas must have been thinking the same way. For they both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. Actually, it was a different sort of kiss; it felt different than any of their kisses that Brooke could remember—and she remembered all of their kisses; Lucas was her first love, after all. This kiss, she thought…well, it, too, felt just right.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**

* * *

**

Just as the past two months had, the next week passed by quickly. By the following weekend, Haley and Jamie were all packed up and ready for the move to Detroit to be closer to Nathan. Although, Nathan was still unsure that right now was the best time for them to make the move.

"Hales…" Nathan could not keep the concern out of his voice as he spoke to Haley over the phone. "You're sure that the doctor said it's okay for you to do this now?"

Haley chuckled on the other end of the conversation.

"Do what? Sit in a moving truck while my brother-in-law drives it? Then, watch as the two of you move it all into the new house? Yeah, it will be fine."

"I just want to be sure. We could always wait until after the babies are born."

"No. That would be so much harder, Nathan. We'd have two extra people to move. Besides, I want to bring them home to our new home, when we are all together. It will be fine, honey. I promise. I've got Lucas and Brooke both helping me."

"Well, okay. As long as you and Brooke aren't doing any lifting."

"We won't be. We'll leave that all for you, Lucas and Jamie."

"Okay. Well, I've got to get to practice, but I'll see you guys when you get here."

"Okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Jamie!"

Haley bellowed her son's name from the bottom of the stairs. She glanced at the front door as Brooke entered.

"Hey," Brooke said as she closed the screen door. "Luke's got the truck locked up, and he's warming up my car. Are you and Jamie ready to go?"

Haley nodded. "Almost…"

She looked back at the stairs and spoke a little louder, almost yelling again. "If my son would come down when I called him!"

Brooke smiled.

"Coming, Momma!" Jamie finally answered as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What took so long, Jamie?"

"I had to say goodbye to my room."

Jamie finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked over at Brooke and waved.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey, Jimmy-Jam." Brooke returned the wave, and she offered her god son a smile. "Are you ready for our road trip?"

"Yep! You and me in your car, and momma and uncle Lucas in the moving truck."

"That's right. We are going to have fun. Gimme five."

Brooke held her hand out, and Jamie gave her high-five.

"Okay, Jamie," Haley said, touching her son's head. "How about you take your backpack and go outside to uncle Lucas. He'll get you buckled up in Brooke's car. Momma has got to use the potty before we hit the road."

"Okay, Momma."

Brooke opened the door for Jamie, while Haley wobbled down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm going to wait for your mom, okay? You go on out to Lucas."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and watched as Jamie ran outside to Lucas, who was waiting by the Jeep. Lucas took Jamie's backpack, and he opened the back door on the driver's side. Brooke watched Jamie climb into the Jeep.

"Uh, Brooke?"

Brooke turned at her name. Haley was standing in the hallway just outside of the bathroom. Both of her hands were placed on her belly.

"Hales?" Brooke started walking closer to her. "Are you alright?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But, um…I think I'm in labor."

Brooke placed a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"What? Are you sure?"

Haley nodded again. "Yes, pretty sure. I've been having some irregular, weak contractions the last day or so, but I'm having some stronger ones now."

"Hey, ladies…"

They looked up at Lucas as he stepped into the house.

"What's taking so long?"

"Um, change of plans, Luke," Brooke said. "Haley's in labor."

"What?" Lucas rushed over to Haley's side, opposite of Brooke. "Are you—"

"—Yes," Haley interrupted. "I'm sure! Brooke and I have already established that. I have been in labor before, you know."

"Okay, okay," Lucas said, trying his best not to sound panicked. "Let's just get you to the hospital."

Haley nodded. "Good idea."

"Okay," Brooke spoke once they had gotten outside to the porch. "Luke, you take Haley in your car, and I'll take Jamie and meet you there. I'll call Nathan on the way."

Lucas nodded agreement. "I'll meet you there. Be careful!"

Brooke made her way to her Jeep as fast as she could being seven months pregnant.

"What's going on, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked as Brooke climbed into the car. "Is momma okay?"

"Yeah, bud, she's okay." Brooke buckled her seat belt and glanced at Jamie in the rearview mirror. "But we are going to the hospital instead of our road trip. It looks like it is time for you to become a big brother."

* * *

"Okay, guys…take a few minutes for some water."

Nathan and the rest of his teammates headed toward the side of the court at their coach's direction. Nathan sat down on the bench and started drinking from his water bottle. In his gym bag, he heard his phone vibrating against something. He fished for his phone, and he pressed talk and held it to his ear once he had found it.

"Hello?"

_"Nathan, it's Brooke."_

"Hey, Brooke. Is everything okay?"

_"Yes, everything is fine, but Haley is in labor."_

"What?" Nathan set his bottle down and stood up. "She's not due for another six weeks."

_"Yes, but she's carrying twins. They come early sometimes. Anyway, that's not the point. Haley is in labor, and I think she is a little scared. Do you want me to call you when I get back to the hospital so you can talk to her?"_

Nathan ran a hand over his face, feeling worried, and also contemplating a quick decision. He noticed his teammates were starting to head back out on the court.

"Um…no," he answered. "You don't have to call. I'm coming there."

"_What? How—"_

"—Don't worry. I'm going to take the first flight out that I can get. I'm going to be there as soon as I can. I'm going to be there for this."

_"Okay. Then, I guess we will see you when you get here."_

Nathan tossed his cell back into his duffel.

"Nathan!" His coach yelled to him. "Let's go."

Nathan jogged out to him on the court.

"Coach, I'm sorry, but I've…I've got to go. Right now. My wife is in labor."

"Well, that's great, Nathan. But you can't leave right now. We've got a game tonight."

"Did you not hear me?" Nathan's brow furrowed in frustration. "My wife is in labor! I have to go be with her."

Nathan turned to leave, but his coach's next words made him stop again.

"Did you forget that you have a contract, son? A contract that says you can't leave the team in the middle of the season. You remember that?"

"I'm not leaving the team." Nathan spoke almost pleadingly. "This is an emergency!"

His coach shrugged. "I don't care. This…is an important game."

Nathan didn't even have to consider his choice. It was no contest, he decided. He shrugged and shook his head as he answered, backing away.

"Well, then sue me if you want. I don't care. Nothing is going to keep me away from my family right now."

Coach shook his head as Nathan turned his back again. "You're throwing away the greatest dream of your life Scott!"

Nathan stopped again to look his coach straight in the eyes. He smiled and, again, shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm not. I'm going home to be with my wife and my kids. No dream is greater than they are. Nothing…is worth more."

Nathan turned then, and he ran out of the gym as fast as he could, praying that he wouldn't be too late.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Brooke and Jamie had arrived at the hospital just after Haley had been admitted to a labor room. Lucas had then suggested that it might be better for Jamie to hang out with Lily at Karen's so he wouldn't be bored. Brooke had agreed that it was a good idea, and she had offered to drop him off.

"Are you sure?" Lucas had asked her. "I can take him over, and you can stay with Haley."

"No, it's fine," Brooke answered. "His stuff is in my car anyway. I want to give Chase a call and check in on Ava. And I'll give Nathan a try again too."

"Okay," Lucas had agreed.

So Brooke had left with Jamie. After dropping him off with Karen, Brooke returned to the hospital. Lucas was waiting for her when she walked off of the elevator.

"How's she doing?" Brooke asked when she walked up to Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "Good…I think. She's trying to stay calm, given that she is six weeks early, and her contractions keep getting stronger. But the doctor said thirty four weeks is okay for twins. It's not ideal, but…Haley's had a good pregnancy. And, he said that the babies seem to be handling the labor well enough."

Brooke nodded. "They'll be okay. I got a hold of Nathan. He said that he would be here no matter what. He's going to get the first flight out."

"Doesn't he have a big game tonight?"

Brooke smiled. "You think basketball is more important to him than the birth of his children?"

Lucas grinned in response. "It might have been in high school."

"Yeah, well he has changed since high school. We all have."

"Some of us."

Brooke kinked her brow, her hands placed on her hips. "You don't think you have changed since high school?"

"Well, sure. In some ways, I know I have changed. But in others, I haven't. Like I know that I still love you like I did back then…maybe more."

Brooke had no words at that moment. She was surprised to hear him say that. She hadn't heard him say he loved her in months. And she couldn't help but smile. She shook her head as she smiled.

"You are too much, Lucas Scott."

Still grinning, Lucas stepped closer to Brooke. He pushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"So…does that mean that you love me too?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip. She was wondering what to say, whether she was ready to say what he wanted her to say. There was question within her anymore about how she felt about him. But she didn't want to rush things either. So…was she really ready to say it? And was now the right time?

"You're driving me crazy here, Brooke. I can't stand not knowing anymore. I need to know how you feel…please."

Brooke smiled as she stepped even closer to him. Her belly almost touched him. She reached for his hand, and she placed it on her belly.

"You feel that?" She spoke quietly. "The baby is moving again…just like earlier, when we met up this morning and you kissed me. Then again when I stepped off of the elevator and you touched my shoulder. It's almost like it—he or she—knows that you are here."

Brooke moved his hand to her chest. "My heart is racing again too. Whenever you are near me it happens. It's exciting, yet calming. You make me feel so safe…happy…loved. I feel happier than I have felt in a long time. I have been through a lot. And you have always been there for me. You rescue me."

Going with the emotions she was feeling then—she was tired of trying to pretend that they weren't there—Brooke kissed him. It didn't last very long, but it was passionate, more passionate than the last one. Brooke stared into his eyes after their lips had separated.

Lucas smiled. "Is that a yes or a no, then?"

Brooke smiled and punched him playfully. Before she could respond verbally, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Luke!"

Brooke turned and Lucas looked up when they heard his name. Nathan was running to them from the elevator.

"Hey, little brother!" Lucas grinned. "You made it!"

Nathan nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, yeah. Am I too late?"

"No, no. I was just in there about ten minutes ago. She's only like five centimeters I think. She's been waiting for you, hoping you'd be here. She's in room 303."

"Thanks, man."

Nathan raced off to Haley's room. Lucas took Brooke's hand, and they walked to the chairs in the waiting area.

Nathan opened the door to Haley's room slowly. She had her eyes closed when he entered. She was breathing through a contraction. He moved quietly across the room to her bedside. He took her hand, and she opened her eyes.

When her contraction had passed, she smiled at him and spoke with relief and excitement, "Hi!"

"Hi," he returned, grinning as he kissed her hand. He then moved up and kissed her lips.

"You're here," she stated, relief in her tone again.

Her hand remained in his as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Of course I'm here. You think that I would miss this? I got Brooke's call this morning, and I booked the first flight out on my way to the airport."

"Don't you have a game tonight?"

Nathan shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. This is where I need to be…with my family."

Haley smiled. "I'm glad you made it. I'm really nervous about this."

"What are you nervous about? It's only been five years since the last time you did this."

"I know. It's not about the labor part, or the delivery part, or even that it's twins. I'm nervous about their health." Haley rubbed her belly. "They're six weeks early. They are going to be so tiny."

"I know." Nathan placed his hand over Haley's on her belly. "But I think that they will be okay. I think we will all be okay."

* * *

Haley's labor progressed fast. Within a few hours of Nathan's arrival, Haley had gone from five centimeters dilated, to fully dilated at ten centimeters. Nathan had been ecstatic when he had rushed out to the waiting room to share the news with Lucas and Brooke before returning to coach Haley through delivery.

After Nathan had rushed back to Haley's room, Lucas had suggested to Brooke that they grab some dinner down in the cafeteria.

"Ugh…" Brooke moaned initially. "I'm hungry, but I don't know if I can make it all the way down to the cafeteria. I'm exhausted."

"Okay, well I'll bring you up something. What do you want?"

Brooke gave Lucas her order, and he returned to the maternity floor waiting room with food for both of them in less than twenty minutes. There was no one else in the waiting room at that time, so Brooke and Lucas were able to enjoy their dinner alone, almost like a date, despite that they were eating out of take-out boxes at the hospital. While they ate, they engaged in quiet conversation, sharing their idea of how Nathan and Haley, and even Jamie, were going to handle having two new additions to the family.

Once they had finished eating, Lucas cleaned up their take out boxes and paper cups. He returned to his seat next to Brooke on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Brooke leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Brooke moved her hand to her belly instinctively when she felt the baby move.

"Calm down, kid," she said quietly. "Mommy is tired."

Lucas smiled as he listened to her, and as he watched her hand move gently—lovingly—over her belly.

"Are you excited?" He asked her. "You'll be in Haley's shoes again in just a couple of months."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited. I'm also…nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Everything." Brooke exhaled sharply. "I just want everything to be okay. I'm tired of all of the drama that has been the past few months. I don't want anymore."

Lucas touched Brooke's knee, and he said, "Everything will be okay, Brooke. I promise."

Brooke looked up at him. She offered a tiny smile before leaning in for a kiss. She returned her head to his shoulder then, and Lucas rested his head against hers. They sat like this in silence for awhile. For the next hour or so, they discussed little things. Finally, after about an hour and a half of waiting—since Nathan had told them it was time—Lucas and Brooke looked up to see Nathan enter the room, grinning from ear to ear. They both stood up to greet him.

"I'm a dad again!" Nathan announced proudly. "Two girls!"

Lucas and Brooke both clapped in their excitement.

"Yay! Girls!" Brooke hugged Nathan as she squealed excitedly. "Congratulations!"

Nathan was all smiles as he slapped his brother's hand and hugged him.

"Congratulations, man!" Lucas said. "How's Haley doing?"

"Oh, she's doing great! They are all doing great." Nathan held his phone out. "I have pictures. Here, look."

Brooke took the camera phone when Nathan offered it. She scrolled through the pictures with a smile on her face.

"Aww…" she cooed. "They are so gorgeous, Nate."

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Lucas asked, looking over Brooke's shoulder at the pictures of his brand new nieces.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah…Hannah Faith and Emily Grace. Jamie actually picked out the first names. But he doesn't know he has sisters yet. I have to go call him. I'll come get you guys when Haley is ready for visitors."

As Nathan left the room, Brooke and Lucas hugged one another.

"Oh, I am so happy for them," Brooke said. She touched her belly again. "And I'm even more excited to meet this one."

Lucas smiled. "Me too."

Brooke grinned again. Her cell phone rang then, distracting both of them. Brooke sat down next to her purse to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Mommy!"_

Brooke's grin grew even wider at the sound her daughter's voice through the phone.

"Hey, baby! How are you?"

"_I'm good."_

"Yeah? Are you and daddy having fun on your last weekend together for awhile?"

Brooke glanced at Lucas as he was sitting down next to her.

_"Yeah! Daddy taked me to the Play Place, where you climb through all the tunnels. And he's takin' me to get ice cream after we done packing."_

"Wow…" Brooke couldn't stop smiling as she listened to her daughter speak with such excitement. "That sounds like a lot of fun, honey."

Lucas linked his fingers with Brooke's as she continued her conversation with her daughter.

"Hey, Ava, sweetie? Guess what?"

_"What?"_

"Your aunt Haley just had the babies."

_"She did?"_

Lucas smiled. Sitting next to Brooke, he could even hear the little girl's excitement.

"Yep," Brooke continued. "Their names are Hannah Faith and Emily Grace."

_"Yay! Girls! Mommy, will you tell them that I said happy birthday?"_

Brooke chuckled. "Of course I will. You have fun with your dad, and I will see you tomorrow night, okay?"

_"Okay, Mommy."_

Brooke waited to hear the dial tone before she ended the call. She looked over at Lucas and smiled. She glanced at her phone again, thinking of her daughter still, and grinning wider at the picture on her cell's background—it was a picture of Ava dressed in a pink leotard and tutu.

"That girl, Luke," Brooke said, smiling and shaking her head. "She makes me smile everytime I hear, see, or think about her."

Lucas smiled. "She is a great kid."

Brooke nodded. She touched her belly as her mind wandered to her unborn child, and she wondered how much like her daughter this baby would be. Or, she considered, would the baby be more like Lucas' daughter? Brooke looked back at Lucas.

"Have you talked to Ellie lately?" She asked. "Or Peyton?"

Lucas frowned a little. Brooke could see in his expression that he missed his daughter very much. She understood that.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "I talked to them both a little bit yesterday. Ellie called me before bed to say goodnight. I look forward to her calls, of course, but…it makes me miss her that much more every time I hear her voice."

Brooke nodded, feeling sympathetic. She rubbed Lucas' arm and said, "I know, honey. I'm sure you will see her soon."

Lucas nodded and glanced down at his feet, while Brooke glanced up at the clock on the wall. Lucas smiled when their eyes met again. He leaned in to kiss the top of Brooke's head. He reached over then, and he placed his hand on her belly.

"Promise me," he spoke softly. "That this one will never be far away."

Brooke looked up at his face. She, too, touched her belly.

"Well," she said, bringing her hand to his and linking their fingers together again. "I can't make promises for when he or she grows up, but…I can tell you that I have no plans to leave Tree Hill. This is home to me."

Lucas smiled. He stared into her eyes, feeling completely mesmerized; and so completely in love. And though he thought he felt the same from her, and she had described feeling something for him earlier, Brooke still hadn't said the actual words.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

Brooke leaned against his shoulder again.

"You know that I love you. And…I know that you really feel something for me."

Brooke lifted her head to look at him, wondering where this was going.

"I know in my heart that you feel something," Lucas continued. "Just in how you reach for my hand, and in how you cuddle close to me like this. I feel it when you kiss me, and it feels just right. But I still feel like I need to hear you say it; to say the actual words…because you haven't yet."

Brooke's lips parted as she was about to respond. She found the moment interrupted, however, suddenly, by someone else's words.

"Daddy!"

Lucas and Brooke both turned instantly at the voice—the very familiar voice. Brooke smiled at Lucas as his jaw dropped at the sight of his little girl running at them from the elevator. Lucas stood just in time to catch Ellie as she leaped into his arms.

* * *

**_There you are friends…part 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I apologize again for anything that didn't seem realistic. Like I know Nathan got there super fast, but I really wanted him to be there. And I tried to drag out the time a little bit._**

_**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I am shooting for at least one more update before school starts back up again. But if my creative juices keep flowing like they have been, I might be able to finish this story before school starts again…because we are actually that close, believe it or not. But…we will see. At least one more update before the new semester starts. **_

_**Please review! Thanks again…so much!**_

_**-Maureen**_


	34. Chapter 24: Second Chances

**Chapter 24: **_Second Chances_

Lucas held Ellie close to his body, hugging her as close to him as he could with

out squeezing her to death. He stood with Ellie in his arms, and he noticed Peyton walking slowly down the hall. Brooke's attention drifted from Lucas and Ellie to Peyton. Their eyes met, and Brooke offered to Peyton a smile as she was approaching them. Brooke was surprised when Peyton returned the smile—and also waved at her. Brooke returned the gesture.

"Hey you," Lucas said to Peyton, grinning still as he hugged her.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton said as their brief hug ended. "It's good to see you."

She smiled at him. "You surprised to see us?"

"Yeah…" Lucas nodded. "You could say that. It's so great to see you though, both of you."

Lucas looked down and smiled at his little girl again. She grinned right back.

"Hey guys—

Nathan stopped as soon as he rounded the corner, surprised to see who had joined Brooke and Lucas in waiting.

"Peyton, Ellie! Hey!"

"Uncle Nathan!" Ellie ran up to hug him.

"Hey, Squirt!" Nathan lifted Ellie up in a hug. He smiled at Peyton and leaned in to hug her. "Long time no see."

Peyton smiled. She crossed her arms as she spoke. "So…are you a dad again yet?"

"Yes, I am," he answered proudly. "Girls this time…two of 'em."

Nathan set Ellie back on her feet.

"Wow. You and Haley are going to have your hands full. Congratulations, Nathan."

"Thanks. Actually, I was just coming to tell these guys that Haley is settled in her room now, ready for visitors."

"Are we gonna go see aunt Haley now?" Ellie asked, looking back at both of her parents and back to her uncle. "I been waitin' all day!"

Nathan chuckled. "I'm sure Haley is going to be excited to see you too. Come on, I'll show you to her room."

Lucas took Ellie's hand and started to follow his brother. He looked back at Peyton and Brooke and smiled. They both followed him out of the room. As she stepped out of the room behind Brooke, Peyton touched Brooke's shoulder and she stopped walking.

"Wait, Brooke," Peyton said as she touched Brooke's shoulder. "Would you mind walking with me to get a drink? I'm thirsty after the drive up here."

"Um…" Brooke glanced at the others as they continued down the hall. She was surprised by Peyton's request. She was also curious.

She looked back at Peyton and answered, "Sure."

Peyton smiled, and the two of them began walking down the hall in the opposite direction. It was silent for a few minutes as they walked, both of them wondering how to start a conversation after months of not speaking. They were nearing the vending machines before one of them finally broke the awkward silence.

"So…" Brooke spoke slowly, just as they continued slowly down the hall. "I guess you got my message this morning?"

Peyton glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for calling me."

Brooke nodded. "I thought you should know. You're her best friend too."

"Well, I appreciate it. I'm glad we were able to make it. I've been wanting to visit, but it's been so busy."

"How is your new job going?" Brooke asked as they reached the vending machines.

"Really well, actually." Peyton began to insert quarters into the pop machine. "I am really enjoying it."

She made her selection and retrieved the bottle from the machine."

"I feel like I made the right move. It was hard for Ellie to understand at first, but she's doing much better now. She is making friends, and she gets along great with Jenny whenever she and Jake visit."

Brooke nodded once as they started walking slowly back down the hall. Brooke felt comfortable enough to keep their conversation going. She'd been curious about how Peyton's life was going now that she'd moved away. But she wasn't sure whether Peyton would be comfortable with her questions; she wasn't sure how upset Peyton still was with what she and Lucas had done, though it didn't seem right now like she was upset anymore.

"So," Peyton broke the silence this time. "I heard from Lucas that your custody hearing went well."

Brooked nodded. "It did. Well, for me anyway. I'm not sure Chase feels the same way. But at least he will still get to see his daughter."

"How's it going to work? Is he going to stay in Tree Hill?"

Brooke rested a hand on her belly as they walked. She sighed before she answered.

"No. He is still moving to California. He gets weekends with her until he goes. Ava is actually with him now, spending her last weekend with him before his move. Then, this summer she will spend six weeks with him, as well as every other holiday."

Peyton nodded as she listened. She glanced at Brooke every few steps they walked.

"So now that the whole custody thing is over, are you and Chase on better terms?"

Brooke shook her head. "I try to be, but he barely speaks more than a greeting whenever he drops off or picks up Ava. The whole situation has been really difficult, especially for Ava. She doesn't understand it."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, but she'll get used to it after some time. Ellie was mad at me for that entire first month after I moved us to Atlanta. All you can really do is be there for her, and let her know that you and Chase both love her very much."

Brooke smiled. She stopped suddenly when she felt a slight twinge of pain. She moved a hand to her back. Peyton stopped walking too.

"You okay?" Peyton asked at Brooke's sudden wince.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little back pain. It doesn't help that this kid is super active. Do you mind if we sit out here for minute before we go in to see Haley?"

"No. Go…sit down."

They had returned to the waiting area, so Brooke found a chair and sat down. Peyton followed and sat down in a chair across from her.

"That's better," Brooke said quietly, resting back against the chair.

She looked at Peyton again. "You mind if I ask you something?"

Peyton looked back at Brooke. She waited for Brooke to continue.

"Are you happy?"

Peyton glanced down, considering her answer.

"Look, I know that it's none of my business after everything—"

"—No, it's okay." Peyton contemplated the question a moment longer.

"If I'm being honest," Peyton spoke slowly. "Yes. Right now, I am happy. And…I think that it has a lot to do with Jake. He has really been there for me for the past few months. We, um…we only started seeing each other again recently, but we've been talking for so long that it feels like we are right where we are supposed to be…like I am with who I am supposed to be with."

Peyton smiled at Brooke before continuing.

"I guess that I've finally realized that you can't ever forget your first love."

Brooke smiled. When Peyton spoke her next words, they were even more surprising to Brooke than any other part of this surprisingly normal, easy conversation.

"I hope you realize that soon too."

Brooke stared at Peyton with a look of curiousity—and perhaps even some confusion.

"Oh, come one…" Peyton pressed. She hoped that Brooke would figure it out on her own.

Brooke remained silent, not because she didn't know what Peyton meant—in fact, she was certain that she knew exactly what Peyton meant. Brooke was still quiet because she was trying to understand why Peyton cared after she had made it perfectly clear to Brooke months ago how hurt she'd been by Brooke's betrayal.

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Brooke. You and Lucas?"

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was not sure yet of what to say.

"Besides having a baby, it doesn't really seem to me like much more is going on between you two. How come?"

_We're taking things slowly, _Brooke knew was her answer. But she did not answer outloud. She was still curious about something herself. Like, where was all this kindness and best friend talk coming from? It seemed to Brooke like Peyton had gone away for a few months and had come back a changed person. But she wasn't all changed, Brooke knew. Just the attitude she'd had before she'd left had changed.

Finally, Brooke broke her silence.

"Peyton, not that I mind that you and I are actually having a pleasant, friendly conversation, but um…I just don't understand. Why do you care? After what happened, why do you care about what's going on between me and Lucas? Why do you care about anything I've been through?"

Peyton glanced away briefly, taking a moment to consider how she wanted to respond.

"Because…" she answered slowly. "You cared about me. You forgave me after I hurt you."

Brooke considered that, remembering the last time she and Peyton had been enemies—when Peyton had gone after Lucas in high school when Brooke had been dating him.

Brooke shook her head. "Yeah…but I was so horrible to you for so long first."

"Yeah, well…you were a bitch back then." Peyton looked over at Brooke and smiled.

Brooke couldn't help but return the smile. She'd heard the joking tone her friend spoke with.

Peyton leaned forward in her chair. With her elbows resting on her knees, she spoke seriously now.

"I don't know…." She shook her head and shrugged. "I guess months of silence was just my way to be angry with you. It gave me time to think, and to process everything. It gave me time to realize that I'm not really angry with you."

"You're not?"

"No. I mean I was hurt; but I wasn't really angry."

"How come? I would have been. Actually, I _have _been."

Peyton nodded. "Well, that's because you were in love with Lucas. You always have been."

Brooke didn't deny it, nor did she want to. She had come to realize over the past few months that it was the truth. But she was still confused by Peyton's statement.

"But…" she spoke slowly, still trying to figure out what Peyton had meant. "You loved Lucas too. Didn't you?"

"I did. I felt safe with him. We made a daughter together. And I will always love him for giving me Ellie. But our relationship…"

Peyton trailed off as she thought about it, and she wondered how to best put into words what she had recently come to realize herself.

"Our relationship has never been as strong as it the relationship between you and Lucas. Our relationship changed so much after Ellie got sick. I don't think that we ever could have gotten back to where we were before then, because we both changed as people. And you know…during all of the months of separation, of distance from Lucas, I realized it."

Peyton paused, and Brooke shook her head, staring at Peyton with confusion evident on her face.

"Sorry…realized what?"

"That you and Lucas are meant to be together."

_Wow, _Brooke thought. She never thought she'd hear Peyton say that. In fact, she found it a little hard to believe coming from her.

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. And I know that that is hard for you to believe, coming from me. But I honestly believe it. And even though we haven't exactly been best friends in awhile, I still know you. And I know that you believe it too. Brooke, you and Lucas have always been close. Even when you haven't been together, the two of you have connected in some way."

_This sounds familiar_, Brooke thought. Chase had told her essentially the same thing.

"You two save each other, Brooke. You belong together. And I think that I have always known it."

Peyton paused for a moment again. Brooke waited patiently for her to continue—all the while realizing for herself the truth there was in Peyton's words.

"Lucas has always been there for me when I needed him," Peyton continued. "He made me feel safe, and I could always count on him. Even now, after everything that has happened, I know that I can always count on him. And I did love him. But I could never really give my whole heart to him like you could. And it took our high school reunion for me to finally realize why."

Brooke thought back on the reunion. And she remembered Lucas telling her who he and Peyton had run into that night…

"Jake?"

Peyton nodded. She looked away as she spoke, recalling what it felt seeing Jake again.

"When I ran into Jake that night, I was just in awe. I couldn't believe I was seeing him after five years. All of these memories and feelings come flooding back to me. He and I talked awhile, and we even kissed. I felt guilty and confused at first, even after I told Lucas about it. I still felt guilty…until I really evaluated my feelings and I realized why I could never bring myself to marry Lucas."

"Jake."

It was not a guess this time; more of a statement. Brooke knew Peyton well too.

Peyton grinned. "I love him. I never stopped loving him. But…I think that I was afraid to love him. I was afraid to be with back then. I was still holding on to that whole 'people always leave' attitude."

Brooke smiled as Peyton went on.

"So I guess the whole point of all this rambling I've been doing, is that I am happy, Brooke. I'm not angry anymore, and I do care about you. I forgive you. You are my very best friend. And I know that you have been through a lot too. I know that you are truly sorry for the way things happened."

"I am," Brooke said, tears swelling her eyes. "I really am, Peyton."

"I know," Peyton said, reaching for her friend's hand. "But I don't want you to feel guilty anymore, Brooke. You deserve to be happy. And so does Lucas. I want you both to be happy."

Tears had moistened Brooke's cheeks by the time Peyton was finished. Brooke scooted forward on the couch, and she opened her arms for a hug.

"Damn it, you made me cry!"

Peyton chuckled as she pulled away from their embrace.

"I'm sorry.'

"You are way too good to me, Peyton." Brooke sniffled. "I don't deserve it."

"Sure you do. We all deserve a second chance. And God knows you've given me plenty of second chances."

Brooke smiled again. "Thank you."

Peyton nodded. She sighed and stood up.

"Okay, come on. Cheer up, Charlie. "Let's go see those little girls."

Brooke chuckled. "Okay."

She wiped her cheeks before Peyton took her hands and helped to pull her up from the sofa.

* * *

**_How was that? Hope you liked it! I put a lot of work into this chapter, trying to get Brooke and Peyton's reconciliation just right. Next up we get to meet the new babies! Yay! There's still a few more chapters left in the story...perhaps another surprise or two, as you can often expect from me...haha! But school starts again for me this week, so this may be the last update for a little while. But I will keep working and update as soon as i have an opportunity. Thanks so much for all of your patience.! Please review...i really appreciate hearing your thoughts!_**

**_-Maureen_**


	35. Chapter 25: What Matters Most

**Chapter 25: **_What Matters Most_

Peyton entered the room first, Brooke following her. They both wore smiles as they entered. Across the room, Haley was in the bed, smiling as she held a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed next to Haley, their shoulders touching. He was grinning from ear to eat as he gazed down at the second bundle of pink in his own arms. His pinky was wrapped in the tiny hand of his new daughter. Lucas and Ellie were standing at the end of the bed, Ellie holding her father's hand. Brooke and Peyton walked up and stood on either side of Lucas and Ellie.

"Hey guys," Haley said, her grin as wide as her husband's. "Welcome to the party."

Peyton walked over to the side of the bed that Nathan was not sitting on.

"Peyton, it's so good to see you," Haley said as Peyton was moving closer to her.

"You too, Hales," Peyton said, leaning down for a hug. She was cautious not to squish the newborn.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked Haley, placing her hands on her hips. She had moved closer to Nathan so she could see both babies.

Haley glanced up at her friend.

"Oh, I'm so exhausted," Haley replied. She looked back at her daughter in her arms, then at the daughter in her husband's arms. "But I also feel like I am on cloud nine right now."

"Me too," Nathan muttered, still gazing down at his little girl.

"They are so gorgeous you guys," Brooke remarked.

"Nate," Peyton spoke. Nathan looked over at her. "Nice work."

Nathan smiled and his friends chuckled.

"Aunt Haley?" Ellie spoke. Lucas was holding her in his arms now so that she could see over the bed.

"Which baby is which? And how are you gonna tell them apart?"

Haley smiled. "Well, this one that I'm holding is Hannah. And your uncle Nathan is holding Emily. And as for telling them apart…"

"—We haven't figured that out yet," Nathan finished.

Again, his friends chuckled.

"Maybe you could try putting a colored dot on the bottom of one of their feet," Lucas suggested jokingly. More laughter erupted from his joke.

A knock on the door distracted everyone and the door creaked open.

"Knock, knock," a female nurse said as she entered the room. "How's it going in here? I see you have quite a few visitors now."

Haley chuckled. "Yeah, we do. But we are all doing fine."

"And how did breastfeeding go?"

Haley nodded. "Pretty well, actually. They both latched on well."

The nurse—Joyce, as her name tag read—nodded and said, "Good. Well, now that they have eaten, I do have to take them back to the nursery for awhile. There are a few more routine tests."

"Okay," Haley said. She sighed as she peeked down at her daughters again.

Joyce approached the bed, and Haley carefully passed the infant to her. Joyce placed the baby in the clear bassinet next to the bed. She walked over to Nathan then; he was still engrossed in staring at his baby.

"Okay, dad," Joyce said with a grin. Nathan looked up at her. "Your turn."

Nathan glanced back at Emily, who was fast asleep in his arms now.

"Just for an hour or so," Joyce said. "Then you can bring them back in if you want. I promise."

Nathan nodded and he handed the baby over to Joyce. As Joyce placed the baby in the empty bassinet, Nathan sat back down next to Haley on the bed.

"Alrighty," Joyce said as she pushed and pulled the bassinets toward the door. "Haley, just press your call button if you need anything, alright? Remember to get some rest too, alright?"

"I will."

Haley and her guests watched as the nurse left the room with the infants.

"Have you called Jamie yet?" Brooke asked when she looked back at her friend.

"Oh yeah," Nathan answered, another grin on his face as he threw his arm over Haley's shoulders. "He's excited the babies are here. But I think that he may be a little disappointed that at least one of them wasn't a brother."

Haley smiled. "Well, he may be disappointed about that, but I am sure glad that you were able to make it here for this."

"I am too," Nathan agreed. "And it is so good to be home."

"Yeah…about that," Lucas spoke and the attention shifted. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, little brother, but how did you manage to get approval to come home with that big game scheduled tonight?"

"I didn't really," Nathan answered honestly.

"You mean your coach didn't say anything?"

"Oh, he did. He reminded me that I have a contract…and I told him that it didn't matter. This is where I was supposed to be—where I should always be."

"Really?"

Nathan turned at Haley's voice. He smiled. "Of course. This is home, Haley; in Tree Hill, with you and Jamie and the girls; not in Detroit. Our family is here. This has always been home, and it should always be home. This is where I want to be."

"What about—"

"—Basketball doesn't matter. The contract doesn't matter. Not anymore. Our family matters most, before anything else. I am just happy to be home, and I just want to enjoy it."

Haley smiled as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Yuck!" Ellie said as she watched her aunt and uncle kiss. "More kissing."

Everyone responded to her comment with laughter.

"That's right, Ellie, " Lucas said, glancing down at his daughter. "Kissing is yucky. You should never do it."

At the same time, Peyton and Brooke reached over and smacked Lucas's arms. Then, the vibrating coming from her purse distracted Brooke. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She was receiving a call from an unfamiliar number. Though, she normally wouldn't answer a call she didn't recognize, a gut feeling told her to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. May I speak with Brooke Davis?"_

Brooke's smiled faded with the unfamiliar, serious-sounding voice.

"This is she."

"_Miss Davis, this is Lisa calling from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. We have your daughter, Avary Adams, and her father, Chase Adams in the emergency department."_

Brooke felt the panic begin to rise in her at hearing those words.

"What?"

She nearly lost her balance, but Lucas caught her. He, as well as her friends watched with overwhelming concern.

"_I'm afraid they've been in an accident."_

"Oh my god!" Brooke covered her mouth as she began to cry.

"Brooke, what is it?" Lucas placed his hand on her back.

"_M'am, "_ Lisa continued on the other end of the conversation. _"Your daughter needs emergency surgery, but her father was unconscious before we could get consent. We do need parental consent to operate—"_

"—Yes, yes, do whatever you need to do." Brooke held the phone close to her face while she rushed around, trying to find where she'd dropped her purse. "I'll, um…I'll be right there."

Brooke hung up with the nurse immediately.

"Brooke, what—" Peyton tried to ask what was going on as she moved closer, but Brooke was moving quickly.

"Ava…" Brooke tried to catch her breath—she was close to hyperventilating—long enough to explain. "Ava and Chase are in the emergency room. They were in an accident."

"Oh my god!" Haley gasped, covering her mouth.

"Are they going to be okay?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Um, Luke…" Brooke yanked on Lucas's arm, directing him to come with her.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded quickly. "Let's go, babe."

He hurriedly helped Brooke out of the room.

* * *

Brooke moved as fast as her pregnant body would let her down to the emergency department. Lucas followed closely behind her. Brooke pushed her way through a crowd of people in the middle of the area and stepped up to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me," Brooke spoke to the first nurse she saw. "I'm Brooke Davis. My daughter and her father were in an accident and brought here. I need to know if they're okay. I need to know what is happening."

"Okay, m'am," the nurse spoke calmly. "What is—"

"—Avary Adams and Chase Adams."

"Okay…" The nurse looked back at the big white board behind the desk. "It looks like they both were taken up to surgery. Let me page the doctor who cared for them. He should be able to give you more information."

Brooke nodded and turned away as she exploded into tears. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so scared, Luke…" she cried. "I'm so scared."

Lucas kissed Brooke's head and said, "I know, baby. I know."

A few minutes later, the nurse Brooke had spoken with stepped out into the waiting area, a tall man with dark hair, glasses, and wearing a white lab coat following her.

The nurse pointed Brooke out to the doctor before retreating back to the nurses' station.

"Miss Davis?"

Brooke and Lucas both turned and faced the doctor. He held out his hand to shake Brooke's and Lucas's.

"I'm Dr. Hampton."

Brooke shook the doctor's hand and asked, "You're the doctor taking care of my daughter?"

Dr. Hampton nodded once. "Yes, I assisted the trauma surgeon when your daughter came in. I also helped with Mr. Adams' case. They are both in surgery now."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Well, the vehicle that Mr. Adamas and your daughter were in was struck on the driver's side when the driver of the other vehicle fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light. The vehicle was hit with enough force to roll the car. Fortunately, the rescue workers were able to get your daughter out quickly, but Mr. Adams was trapped for some time. They both came in with some severe injuries, but we really won't know the extent of those injuries until after they get out of surgery. I'll make sure the surgeons know to notify you when they are finished."

"Are they…" Brooke swallowed. She placed a hand over her chest and tried to control her breathing. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Like I said, we won't know the extent of—"

"—Please," Brooke interrupted. "Just tell me if my daughter is going to make it through this. I need to know if she is going to be okay?"

Dr. Hampton glanced down before responding. "I assure you, she has one of our very best pediatric surgeons working on her. I will have the nurse show you to the surgery waiting room."

Dr. Hampton walked away, and Brooke turned back to Lucas, unable to control her tears.

Lucas rubbed her shoulders and said, "Shh…it's going to be okay."

Brooke shook her head and said, "He didn't say that. He didn't say that she would be okay."

She leaned in to Lucas again and cried.

* * *

_**I'm back! Sorry for the delay guys. As usual, school kept me too busy to have time to update, but I finally have some time now that the semester is over. I am really determined to finish this story before school starts up again, and I think I can do it. I appreciate all of your patience and every one of your reviews. They encourage me!**_

_**There is really only a few chapters of the story left, and I already have the ending written, but I have to develop the chapters and the dialogue so it all flows and makes sense. I still have to write the chapters between this one and the ending I've written, so in the meantime…please review and tell me what you think of this chapter **_


	36. Chapter 26: Waiting Room

**Chapter 26: **_Waiting Room_

Shortly after the ER doctor had left Brooke and Lucas, Peyton, along with Ellie, had made her way down to the waiting area of the emergency department. After Lucas had explained what had happened—Brooke had been too upset to speak—Peyton found herself in tears also as she worried about her niece and Chase. Of course, seeing her parents and godmother so upset, Ellie started crying too, frightened over not understanding what was happening.

Lucas scooped his little girl up into his arms and tried his best to comfort her, despite how scared she was. Rubbing his daughter's back while her head rested on his shoulder, Lucas looked over at Peyton—who was standing next to Brooke with a hand placed on her shoulder—and he spoke quietly.

"I'm going to take her for a walk. The nurse is supposed to come and show us to the surgery waiting room. Will you go with Brooke and I'll come find you?"

Peyton nodded. She kissed her daughter's head before Lucas walked away. Peyton turned back to Brooke and opened her arms. Brooke accepted her friend's gesture, wrapping her arms around her. They held one another without speaking. A moment later, a nurse arrived to show them to the waiting room.

It was a very quiet room, much more quiet the busy waiting area in the emergency department. At the moment, in this waiting room, there were only two other people when Brooke and Peyton entered. They found an empty couch on the opposite end of the room, and they sat down and waited.

About twenty minutes later, Lucas entered the room, still carrying Ellie. He spotted Peyton and Brooke and walked over to them. Peyton stood up as Lucas was approaching.

"She's asleep," Peyton noted.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I, um…I sang her that lullaby that she likes."

He held Ellie out for Peyton, and Peyton took her daughter into her arms, careful not to wake her. She sat down slowly on the couch and lay her daughter down next to her. Lucas sat down next to Brooke and kissed her head.

Lucas rubbed Brooke's back and asked, "Any news yet?"

Brooke shook her head. Lucas nodded and he spoke no more words. Together, he, Brooke, and Peyton waited for news…each of them praying silently that no news was good news.

* * *

"I really hope everything turns out okay."

Nathan looked over at Haley when she spoke. He was laying in the hospital bed with her.

"Me too," Nathan agreed.

"Brooke has been through too much the last year and half. I don't know what it would do to her if Ava…"

"Don't, Hales," Nathan interjected gently. He shook his head. "She's going to be okay."

Haley nodded. "I hope so."

After a brief moment of silence, Nathan spoke again.

"Look why don't I go and see if I can find out anything. I was going to go home and shower and see Jamie anyway, so I can just stop down there first and call you if I find out anything. Besides, you should get some rest tonight too."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thank you, honey."

Nathan smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife's lips.

"Kiss the girls goodnight for me, okay?"

Haley smiled and nodded. "I will. Kiss Jamie for me."

Nathan smiled and kissed Haley once more before leaving her room.

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half had passed since Brooke had been brought to the waiting room, two hours since she had gotten the call that her daughter had been in an accident. Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton all sat next to one another in silence, while Ellie slept next to Peyton. Brooke's tears had finally stopped—for the moment—but the longer she sat without any news about her daughter's condition, the more Brooke feared that she had lost another child.

"Excuse me?"

An unfamiliar voice caught Brooke's attention. She looked up in response and saw a man wearing green scrubs, with a blue paper hat on his hand and a paper mask tied around his neck.

"Are you here for Avary Adams? I'm Dr. Zane."

Brooke stood up immediately, Lucas and Peyton following.

"Yes," Brooke answered. "I'm Brooke Davis. Avary is my daughter. Is she alright?"

"Your daughter suffered some pretty severe fractures to her right leg and wrist, as well as a minor concussion. But with surgery, we were able to realign the bones. We did have to place some casts to help with the healing, and she will probably need to do some physical therapy, but Avary should be just fine."

"Oh thank god!" Brooke sighed in relief, leaning in to Lucas.

"Avary also had a few deep cuts from the accident that we had to stitch up, and she is still unconscious, but she is in recovery now if you'd like to see her."

Brooke nodded and glanced at Lucas and Peyton.

"Um," she said, speaking to both of them. "Would one of you mind waiting out here for news about Chase?"

"I will," Peyton agreed. "You go in with her first, Luke. I'll let you guys know when there is news. Give Ava a kiss from me."

Brooke nodded. "Kay. Thanks, Peyton."

Brooke took Lucas's hand then, and they both followed the doctor back to recovery. They were led back to a room with clear, glass doors that had a curtain drawn inside for privacy. He stopped when they reached the room and turned back to Brooke and Lucas.

"Remember," Dr. Zane spoke quietly in respect for other patients and families in the recovery area. "She's also got some cuts and bruises to her face, so her face is a little swollen. She will probably be in quite a bit of pain when she wakes up, but the nurses can give her some medication to help that."

Brooke and Lucas both nodded.

"When will she wake up?" Lucas asked.

"That depends on her. Normally, I'd say any time now. But with the concussion, it could be delayed. She will wake up, but when she is ready. Try to be patient and remember that her body is healing. And she will probably be a little groggy when she does wake up. Don't be alarmed if she wants to go back to sleep right away."

Brooke and Lucas both glanced into the room again. Dr. Zane continued.

"I'll leave you two to go in, but I will be back to check on her in a few hours after she has been taken up to the pediatric ICU."

"Thank you, doctor," Brooke said just before Dr. Zane walked away.

Brooke looked back at the doors. Lucas squeezed her hand.

"You ready for this?" He asked her.

Brooke took a deep breath in before she answered.

"To see my little girl? Yes." Brooke paused. Fear flashed across her face as the image of her daughter in a hospital bed with bandages and casts flooded her mind.

"To see her in a hospital bed bruised and broken? Never."

Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek.

"I know this is going to be difficult to see," Lucas spoke. "But when you go in there, jut remember that she is okay, that she is going to recover from this."

Slowly, Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Lucas said. "Let's go."

Lucas held the door open for Brooke and she stepped inside the room. When she stepped around the curtain, Brooke finally saw her little girl after hours of not knowing if she was okay, and Brooke was overwhelmed with tears again. But this time, her tears were accompanied with a tiny smile. Bruising and stitches covered her daughter's face, but Brooke barely noticed these flaws, as all she could see was the beauty and preciousness of her daughter's face that always brought a smile to Brooke's face.

She stood up slowly to her daughter's bed. As she reached the head of the bed, Brooke leaned over, ran her hand through the hair on top of Ava's head, and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"It's alright, baby," Brooke whispered as she moved her hand down to Ava's cheek. "Mommy is here. You are going to be okay."

Though she'd said the words, and though the doctor had told her so, Brooke could not allow herself to believe that Ava would be okay. She knew that she would not be convinced that it was true until her daughter finally did open her eyes.

* * *

"Peyton?"

Peyton opened her eyes when she heard her name. She'd closed her eyes for a moment while she prayed silently for her goddaughter and friend. When she opened her eyes, she found Nathan standing in front of her.

"Hey," she said as she stood up.

Both she and Nathan held their arms open and embraced one another.

"I went to the emergency department, but they said that Ava and Chase were both taken to surgery. Is there any news yet?"

Peyton nodded as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her denim jeans.

"Yeah, um…Ava is out of surgery. Brooke and Lucas just went to see her. The doctor said she has a couple of fractures that they had to cast, and a minor concussion, and some cuts that they had to stitch up, but he said that she is going to be okay."

Nathan sighed in relief.

"Good," he said with a short nod of his head. "What about Chase?"

"We haven't heard anything yet. Brooke asked me to wait out here for his doctor."

"Okay." Nathan paused and glanced at the couch. He sat down, and Peyton returned to her seat on the couch, between her sleeping daughter and Nathan.

"So…" Nathan shook his head as the reality of his little niece's injuries sank in. "What happened? Do they even know?"

"According to the doctor in the ER, the driver of the car that hit Chase's fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light. He must have been speeding, they think, because he hit Chase's car hard enough to roll it. The rescue workers had some difficulty getting Ava out, and Chase was trapped even longer."

"Oh my god…that's horrible."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, nodding. "It is. The important thing, though, is that they survived, or at least Ava did. I'm praying that Chase does too."

Nathan nodded.

The two of them let silence set in for a moment, both of them thinking another silent prayer. After a minute or so, Nathan glanced over at Peyton and his niece, asleep on the couch.

"Hey," he spoke, breaking the silence. Peyton looked over at him and he continued. "Why don't I take her over to my mom's for the night? I was headed over there to shower and see Jamie and update my mom. I'm sure she wouldn't mind Ellie sleeping there tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. She'll get a better sleep there then she will here."

Peyton nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Nathan stood up then and walked over to pick up his niece. He was able to lift her without waking her. Peyton stepped closer to them and she kissed her daughter's curly head.

"Call me if there is any news," Nathan spoke quietly.

"I will."

Then Peyton watched as Nathan left the room with her daughter. Just after he had exited, another doctor in green scrubs and a paper hat on his head entered the room. Since she was now the only person in the room, it was natural that the doctor walked over to her and introduced himself.

He held out his hand as he said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Kip. I've been working on Chase Adams. They told me his wife was waiting. Are you Brooke Davis?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm her best friend and I'm a friend of Chase's, but I can go get Brooke for you. They just took her in to see her daughter. I'll find her."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat on either side of Ava's ICU bed. After spending an hour in the recovery room, Ava had been transferred to her room in the pediatric ICU and Brooke and Lucas had followed her. Brooke held her daughter's hand, the hand that was not in a cast. With her left hand, Brooke continued to run her hand through her daughter's hair.

"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up, Luke," Brooke spoke, breaking the ten minutes of silence that had began when they'd entered Ava's room. "I don't think I will be able to handle it if she is not okay."

Lucas walked slowly over to the opposite side of the bed where Brooke was standing. When he approached her, he gently wrapped his arms around Brooke and her growing belly. He kissed her cheek before speaking.

"She is going to be okay, Brooke. The doctor said so himself. She will wake up soon."

Brooke felt another tear slip down her cheek.

"I know he said that. But…I really can't believe it. I can't believe the words. I have to see it for myself. I have to see her awake, see her move her little hands and call out for me. She always calls out for me when she is sick. She says it makes her feel better. So I have to do that for her…and I have to see her awake. It's the only way I'll know that she is okay."

Brooke glanced away briefly to look at Lucas.

"Do you understand that?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I understand. You just keep holding her hand, baby."

Lucas kissed Brooke's shoulder. Then, he rested his chin gently on her shoulder while they both stared down at Ava.

"Brooke?"

Both she and Lucas turned when they heard her name. Peyton was standing by the curtain.

"Peyton," Brooke responded.

"Chase is out of surgery," Peyton continued. "His surgeon wants to speak to you."

Brooke nodded. She looked over at Lucas.

"Will you stay with her?" She asked him. "I don't want her to be alone. She needs someone to—"

"—hold her hand," Lucas interjected. He reached over and placed his hand over Brooke's, which was placed over Ava's. "I know. I'll hold her hand until you get back."

Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas's lips.

"Thank you," she said.

Brooke looked down at her daughter and spoke. "Uncle Lucas is going to stay with you, okay Ava? He's going to hold your hand. Mommy will be back as soon as I can."

Brooke leaned down and kissed her daughter's head.

"I love you," she whispered. Then, she finally released her daughter's hand.

"Okay," she said as she walked over to Peyton. "Let's go."

Brooke followed Peyton out of the room.

* * *

_**So what did you think guys? Please review and let me know. I can't believe it, but we are actually near the end of the story…only a few chapters left! I actually have the next chapter written. I'm going to be typing it up while I wait for some reviews. Thanks guys!**_


	37. Chapter 27: Promises

**Chapter 27: **_Promises_

When they returned to the waiting room, Peyton pointed the surgeon out to Brooke. Brooke placed a hand on her belly as she waddled over to greet him, Peyton following behind her.

"Doctor," Brooke said as she approached the surgeon. "I'm Brooke Davis. Chase Adams is my daughter's father. We were married."

Dr. Kip nodded as he held out his hand to accept Brooke's handshake when she offered it.

"How is Chase?" Brooke asked. "Did he make it out of surgery okay?"

Dr. Kip answered with a short nod of his head.

"He did," he responded. "However, he is still in critical condition. His injuries are very severe, inside and out. He may still need more surgery."

"More surgery?" Brooke repeated, alarmed. Hadn't Chase been in surgery for hours already?

Dr. Kip nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. We are still waiting for test results, but we are concerned that there may still be some internal bleeding. So we will need to go in again and determine the cause of the bleeding and try to repair it. I wanted to update his family before taking him in again."

Brooke glanced away as she felt herself beginning to cry again. Peyton reached for her friend's hand.

"When will you know?" Peyton asked. "If you have to go in again?"

"We should know soon. I'd say within the next hour."

"Can, I, um…" Brooke sniffled as she looked back at the doctor. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Kip nodded. "Sure. I can take you back to him now. He has been in and out of consciousness since he arrived to the hospital, though, so he may or may not be awake when we go back."

Brooke nodded. "I understand. I just, um…I just need to see him."

"Okay. I will take you back there then, if you'd like."

Brooke glanced at Peyton before walking away and she asked, "You want to go see Ava?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, but I'll wait for you here. We will go back to Ava's room together."

Brooke nodded before turning and following the surgeon back to ICU.

As expected, Chase was unconscious when Brooke entered his room. For a second time that night, Brooke realized the severity of the accident when she saw the seriousness of Chase's condition. Like their daughter, Chase's face was swollen and bruised, and he had a gash across his forehead that had been stitched. But with a brace around his neck and casts applied to three of his limbs—both of his legs and his left arm—Chase's condition was clearly much more severe than their daughter's.

Tears were still sliding down Brooke's cheeks as she approached Chase's hospital bed. Slowly, she sat down in the chair on the left side—Chase's right—and she reached for his hand. She didn't say anything right away. Instead, she held his hand with both of hers while she cried quietly, praying and wondering what to say. What could she say that would be enough to help him through this?

Slight movement from Chase's fingers startled Brooke. She looked up, and she smiled when she saw that he had opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said, offering him a smile, her attempt at "putting on a brave face" for him. she knew that would be what he'd want from her. "You're awake."

Chase didn't say anything immediately. Brooke noticed that his eyes were scanning the room, probably taking in his surroundings and trying to understand where he was and what had happened to him.

"Chase…" Brooke spoke slowly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Chase realized that he couldn't nod his head because of the brace that was wrapped around his neck. Instead, he tried to speak, though even his speaking ability felt weak, like it took a few extra breaths to use his vocal cords.

"A truck…" He spoke slowly, hoarsely. He paused and tried to recall what he remembered. "Slid into…"

Brooke touched his shoulder gently. "Shh…you don't have to talk. I know it must hurt."

Chase blinked, holding his eyes closed briefly.

"Ava…"

"She's okay," Brooke assured him, even though she was still waiting to know for sure for her own piece of mind. "Um…she has a broken leg and arm, and a little concussion, and they had to operate, but the doctor said that she should be okay with some physical therapy. She's not awake yet, but she made it through the surgery."

Chase closed his eyes again, relief flooding through him. When he opened his eyes, he tried to speak again.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, still weakly. He seemed to be taking all of the energy and strength he had just to breathe a few words, and Brooke considered the very likely possibility that Chase had broken a few ribs in this accident as well.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Brooke shook her head. "No, don't be. The accident wasn't your fault."

"No…not just that. I'm…I'm sorry about…what I put…you through…with the custody…with everything I said…to you. I never…meant…to hurt you."

Chase paused to catch his breath. "I…I love…you."

Brooke's face was soaked with tears again.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"No…" Chase blinked again, closing his eyes to take a painful, but necessary deep breath in. "You love…Lucas."

Brooke shook her head and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"But I love you too, Chase. We've been through so much together. And you gave me the most important person in my life. No matter the things we've done and said to one another, I will always love you."

"T-Thank you. But…" Chase struggled through another deep breath. "I don't…deserve it. I…didn't treat you always…the way that I should have. I didn't love you…the way I should have…the way Lucas…loves you. He's the one…the one you should be with."

Chase paused again to swallow. He continued before Brooke could argue.

"I was…I was threatened before…by Lucas. I always knew…that he loved you. Then I realized…that you still loved him…that you were…in love with him again. And I was angry…until I realized that…you can't ever forget…your first love. It was still hard…for me to try…to be friends with you; it was easier to be…an ass because…you…you were my…first love."

Brooke's tears did not stop, even as Chase paused again—this time to cough. Brooke was even more surprised by what he had to say next.

"I was wrong…about Lucas. He is…a great guy…a good father. I know…I know that he…will be good to you…and to Ava. I know that…I know that you love him…that you want to be with him, even if…even if you're afraid of that. You should be with him. I want…you to be."

Brooke tried to stop crying long enough to say something back to him in response. She finally managed to whisper thank you to him. They were both silent for a moment after that. They stared at one another while Chase took a few deep breaths before finally relaxing.

"You should know," Brooke spoke, breaking the silence. "That the doctors think you may need more surgery yet tonight. They're afraid that you may still have some internal bleeding. They are waiting for your lab results, but it could be anytime now."

"T-Thank you…for telling me."

They were quiet again as Chase took in another deep breath. After another painful cough, Chase looked back at Brooke and asked, "Is, um… is Lucas here too?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. He is with Ava. I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Would you…would you ask him to come in? I, um…I'd like to…apologize."

"Okay." Brooke agreed. Before she left, she kissed his cheek.

"Brooke…" Chase spoke after Brooke had released his hand, preparing to walk away.

Brooke turned back to him slowly. She watched him close his eyes briefly again. He swallowed again before he spoke.

"I, um…I don't think I'm…" Chase paused again. Brooke could see the pain in his expression. She could tell that it wasn't only because he was having difficulty breathing, but because whatever he was trying to say was difficult emotionally.

"I think that I'm going…to get to meet Andrew."

Brooke quietly burst into tears again at his words. She cried over this revelation that the father of her child was dying. She cried over the memory of the son they had lost; the son that Chase believed he was going to meet tonight.

Despite what Chase's words meant and how sad it made Brooke feel, she didn't try and talk him out of his thinking. Because she understood that it was more than just thinking; she could see the pain he was experiencing, and she understood that he honestly felt that he was getting weaker. And she knew that he didn't want to get weaker, but that he was fighting for his life now. And seeing him in so much pain, Brooke hurt for him and she wished she could do something to take his pain away.

Brooke squeezed Chase's hand and sniffled.

"If you do…" she spoke slowly, "you tell him that I love him. And you remember that I will always love and be thinking of you both."

Even with his searing pain, Chase managed the tiniest of smiles.

"And you…" he spoke softly. "You tell Ava…tell my little monkey…that I love her."

Brooke nodded. "I will. Promise."

After one more tight squeeze of Chase's hand, Brooke left his room.

* * *

Lucas turned his head when he heard the door open. Brooke and Peyton came around the curtain and Lucas smiled at them both.

"How is she?" Brooke asked as she walked toward him and the bed. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his back.

Lucas looked back at Ava, who was still unconscious.

"Uh, no change," he answered as he stood up next to Brooke. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked back at her.

"How's Chase?"

Slowly, Brooke shook her head in response. She did her best to retain her composure, hoping not to burst into tears again. She was so tired of crying.

"Not so good," she answered. "He's awake. He's talking, but he can barely breathe when he does. I, um…" Brooke paused when she felt the tears welling up again. _So much for not crying._

"I don't think he's going to make it."

Lucas held Brooke close to him then.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Brooke hugged him. When she felt she had regained her composure, she pulled away and said, "He, um…he wants to see you."

Lucas stared back at her, an expression of confusion.

"Me?"

Brooke nodded.

"Okay…I'll, um… I'll be back in a bit then, I guess."

Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head. After Lucas left the room, Peyton moved over to hug Brooke. Brooke gave in and she cried into her friend's arms.

* * *

Lucas walked into the adult ICU room slowly. He couldn't escape the awkwardness he felt as he did. He wasn't sure why Chase wanted to see him—the man who had slept with his wife (who also happened to be the love of Lucas's life) and had gotten her pregnant. Lucas wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, what he should say.

Chase's eyes were shut as Lucas approached the bed. But he opened them he heard footsteps.

"H-Hey," Chase whispered—it was a little easier for him to whisper. It didn't require as much energy for him to whisper.

"Hey," Lucas returned with a nod.

"T-Thanks for coming."

Again, Lucas offered Chase a nod. Still unsure of what to say or do, Lucas sat down in the chair next to the bed. The awkward silence remained for another minute or two. Finally, Lucas cleared his throat and spoke.

"Brooke said that you asked to see me."

"Yes." Chase paused a moment, now wondering how he should begin. He could tell that Lucas was nervous, as was he, admittedly. There had been a lot of ill-feelings between the two of them for a long time, even before Lucas had slept with Brooke. Despite all that, Chase felt Lucas needed to hear what was on Chase's mind now.

"I wanted…to apologize for how I've…treated you. I was…jealous. And I was angry at…myself…for not loving her…like you loved her; like you _do_ love her. And I…I took my anger…out on you. I'm…I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded. He understood where Chase was coming from. Frankly, if the situation had been reversed, Lucas was sure he probably would have acted similarly, if not the same.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and replied with, "It's okay."

"No…it's not. But…thank you…for saying so."

Chase coughed then while Lucas watched him struggle, afraid and unsure of what he should do—if there was anything that he could do.

Once his coughing spell ended—for the moment, anyway—Chase spoke again.

"I, um…I need to…to ask you…to do something…for me."

Slowly, Lucas nodded. "Sure."

"I'm not…" Chase coughed again, only one painful cough this time. "I'm not going to make it…through this. I can feel it. The pain…is less. It should be…so much more…than it is. I'm not…going to make it. But…I need to know…before…I need to know…that Brooke and Ava…will be okay."

Chase stopped talking a moment to try and catch his breath. It was becoming even more difficult to do that. But he needed to finish first.

"They mean…the world to me. I need to know…that they…will be taken care of. I need you...to promise me, Lucas. Promise me…that you will take care…of my girls…for me."

Lucas already knew that he would take care of Brooke and Ava without Chase's request. He had always taken care of them, and would always do so. Still, Lucas gave Chase what he was asking for, what he needed: a verbal promise.

"I promise, Chase," Lucas agreed. "I will take care of them. They are my world too."

"I know." Chase coughed again, harder this time. He swallowed before he spoke again. "Promise…that you won't ever hurt her…like I hurt her."

Lucas noticed there were tears in Chase's eyes now. They were his last tears probably, both Lucas and Chase were both certain of, given Chase's declining ability to breathe.

Again, Lucas nodded as he made Chase another promise.

"I promise. I'll never hurt her. I'll never hurt either of them. They will always be able to count on me."

Quietly, Chase struggled with, what Lucas could tell from the increased shortness of breath Chase was experiencing now, were his last words.

"T-Thank y-you."

Lucas couldn't even respond, as the monitors to which Chase was connected that monitored his breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure, started beeping quickly, loudly, alarmingly, and Chase closed his eyes just before the nurses and doctors came rushing into the room.

* * *

It was still quiet in the pediatric ICU. In a private room, Brooke sat at her daughter's bedside, holding her hand. Peyton was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Brooke continued to stare at her daughter's bruised and swollen face as she ran a hand through the hair on her little girl's head.

"Ava," Brooke spoke quietly, almost inaudibly. "You have to wake up, baby…for mommy. Please…wake up for me. I need to know that you're okay."

Despite the softness of the tone Brooke spoke in, Peyton had heard her friend's plea to her daughter. She glanced over at her goddaughter, hoping to see her finally open her eyes. They both stared at the little girl for several minutes, but she didn't wake.

Brooke looked over at Peyton, a tear slipping down her already wet cheeks.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet, Peyton?"

Peyton leaned over the bed and touched her friend's arm.

"She will, honey," Peyton answered, comfortingly. "She's just stubborn like you, remember? She does things in her own time. Like when she learned to walk? She was a year and a half and you were freaking out because she hadn't even taken a step yet. You'd been trying to get her to walk everyday for weeks at that point. And the day you took a break from it, she took her first steps." Peyton stopped and smiled at that memory before she reiterated her point. "She didn't do it when everyone said that she was supposed to do it, but she did it. She walked. She'll do this too, Brooke. She will wake up. In her own time."

Brooke nodded slowly as she digested the point her friend had made. She looked back at her daughter then.

"Okay, then, baby," she whispered. She sighed before she continued. "I won't push you anymore. Just take your time. As long as you promise to wake up, you can have all the time you want. I'll be here. I'll never give up on you."

The room went quiet again, except for the occasional beeps from the monitors as it tracked Ava's vital signs. Still holding her hand, Brooke suddenly felt her daughter's fingers flinch and she glanced down at Ava's little hand. She then looked quickly at her daughter's face.

"Ava?"

Brooke noticed her daughter move in the bed. She stood up from her chair and leaned over—as far as she could with her pregnant belly—and touched her daughter's small face.

"Come on, baby," she said calmly, though inside she felt a little panicked. "Wake up, Ava, honey…wake up. It's mommy."

Slowly then, Ava's eyes fluttered open. Brooke and Peyton both smiled when she did.

"Oh, thank god!" Brooke sighed in relief and leaned in to kiss her daughter's face.

"Mommy?" Ava spoke groggily.

"Yeah, honey," Brooke said, running a hand through Ava's hair. "It's mommy. You were in a car accident with daddy, but you're going to be okay. I'm here with you. So is aunt Peyton. Look."

Ava turned her head toward Peyton.

"Hey, princess," Peyton said, grinning, though there were tears in her own eyes as well.

Ava smiled and said, "Hi."

She looked back at her mother then.

"Mommy…I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Brooke grinned. "Yeah, honey. Go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Ava closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Brooke looked at Peyton then. She smiled and sighed at the same time.

"See? I told you," Peyton said. "At least you know she's okay now."

Brooke nodded her agreement. The door to Ava's room slid open then, and the women looked over a Lucas entered. Brooke stared at him, noticing the somber expression he wore, and she knew at that moment that Chase, that the father of her daughter, was gone. Lucas embraced Brooke as her tears began to fall again, and he held her while she cried.

* * *

_**So I really hope this chapter was okay. I added some things as I was typing it that I hope add to the emotion. Hopefully you, my wonderful readers, will review and let me know what you think. There's not much left to review so please send me one with any thoughts and/or comments!**_

_**There will be at least one more chapter, possibly two. Whether it is two more chapters depends on if I can develop and epilogue, which I usually can but it has been awhile since I looked at my notes. But I am hoping a review of my notes and motivation from all of you will help inspire me. A little sneak peek at the next chapter…(ok, so really more like one of those trailers they show at the end of an episode about what is going to happen the next week)…this chapter will mainly be about closure and wrapping up the storyline. We will probably see a time jump. Then the epilogue I am hoping will provide a glimpse at what happens next for the characters, leaving the opportunity open for a sequel. I don't know that I am going to be able to write a sequel any time soon, but those of you who have been reading my stories know that I love writing sequels as much as I love writing cliff hangers….and whether the ending to this story will have a cliff hanger? Guess you will just have to read and see! **__**Thanks everyone!**_


	38. Chapter 28: New Beginning

**Chapter 28: **_New Beginning_

The time following the accident had been very difficult for Brooke. Losing Chase had been devastating. Despite all of the arguments and hurt that had existed between them in the final years of their marriage, Brooke had still loved Chase very much. Granted, the love she'd felt for him had changed after everything they'd gone through and done to one another, but there was still love there. After all, they had not only a daughter together and had lost a son, but they had also shared some very happy times in the beginning of their relationship. But the difficult times had changed both of them, and they were not able to overcome the truth that their hearts were in different places.

When she looked back at the last two years of their marriage, Brooke regretted the way she'd handled the more difficult times, wishing she'd reacted differently at times, and that she'd been more honest about her feelings. If she'd done so, maybe she could have spared Chase and herself a lot of heartache. When she realized this, Brooke vowed not to make the same mistakes. Even as hurtful as some of her mistakes, as well as Chase's, had been, Brooke was grateful to him for helping her to realize what she'd needed to change, and grateful for the opportunity to start over. And though she was devastated with the loss, Brooke couldn't escape the feeling that a new beginning was presenting itself, and she started to consider that perhaps that feeling was Chase's way of telling her it was okay to move on.

As devastating as Chase's death had been for Brooke, it had been even more so for their daughter. The morning following the accident, when she was finally awake and alert, Ava had been very confused and afraid. She had wanted very much to see her daddy. It had taken everything Brooke had in her then to explain what had happened…and it had left Brooke so heartbroken when she heard her five-year-old cry like she had.

The grief, the anxiety, and the stress of the situation certainly could have been enough to send Brooke into premature labor, especially given the close calls she'd already had early on in the pregnancy. However, Brooke had also been overwhelmed with joy that her daughter had made it through alive. That had been enough to help Brooke allow her body to relax so that she would not risk losing another child by delivering too early.

Even given the stress of Ava's physical therapy and trying to encourage her to cooperate so she could get better, Brooke had maintained a healthy pregnancy throughout the two months following the accident. Finally, on December 15th, two days past her due date, Brooke and Lucas welcomed their first child together. After two months of grief and mourning, Brooke, Lucas, and the rest of their family and friends who had grieved with them, found happiness, assurance, and a new beginning in this new baby boy.

* * *

Brooke returned to her bedroom, fully dressed after her shower. She stopped at her dresser on her way out of the room to check her hair and make up one more time. She hadn't done much with her hair or applied make up much really since the baby had been born. She'd been too exhausted. But today there would be company over, and Brooke thought it would be nice for them if she actually showered and put on something other than her sweatpants. As she ran her finger through her dark hair—straightened today—Brooke glanced down briefly. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a photograph that lay on the dresser.

Brooke picked up the photo and she smiled at the faces in it. She was in the center, smiling as she held her newborn son. Lucas stood to her left in the photo, grinning with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and one hand touching their son's head lovingly. Brooke stared deeply into the photograph, directly at Lucas's face. She smiled, admiring the adoration evident in the expression he wore. Looking into that picture and Lucas's face, Brooke recalled that day as one of the best days of her life. It was definitely the best day of her life with Lucas. She remembered every detail of that day clearly….

She'd started feeling contractions just after she'd woken up earlier than usual. Actually, it had been the contractions that had woken her. But she'd known that they weren't strong enough, long enough, or close enough yet to go to the hospital. So she'd waited at home for awhile. Ava had been staying with Chase's parents for the week, so Brooke hadn't had to worry about waking her as she moved around the house. After a few hours, when she'd realized that her contractions were getting stronger—as evidenced by more pain than hours before—Brooke had finally decided to text Lucas to come over.

Brooke hadn't told him why she'd wanted him to come over so early in her text, so she hadn't been surprised that he'd taken his time coming over. Of course, she had been a little irritated with him for taking his sweet time because she had been in even more pain by the time he'd finally gotten there. In fact, she'd been hunched over the bed trying to breathe through a particularly painful contraction when he had entered the room. But her irritation with him had subsided a little when he had immediately jumped to her aide and helped her out to his car.

Despite the pain she had been in, Brooke had even found herself amused with Lucas as he'd panicked about getting to the hospital on time. Brooke remembered he had been sweating bullets by the time they'd reached the hospital. But once they'd arrived, Lucas had calmed down. And he had been very calm and supportive as her coach during labor and finally, after 12 hours, as she'd delivered their baby…

_She breathed heavily as she rested back on her pillow after pushing again. She'd been at it for nearly an hour and she was exhausted. _

"_Good job, Brooke," the doctor praised her. "You're doing excellent. I can see the baby's head now. You're almost there. I think a couple more big pushes should do it, starting on this contraction coming up."_

_Lucas had looked over at her then, and he could see how tired she'd been. He'd done his best to encourage her. _

"_I know you're tired, Brooke," he'd said. "But you're almost done. You just have to push a little bit more, and then we will have the baby. You can do this…just keep squeezing my hand; squeeze as hard as you need to."_

_Brooke took Lucas's hand again when he'd offered it, and when she felt the pressure of another contraction, she'd began to push again. She'd continued until finally her son had been born. _

"_Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor had been smiling as he'd announced the baby's birth and as he'd held the baby up for Brooke to see._

_Brooke had smiled with tears in her eyes as she'd watched the doctor laid her son on her belly. Lucas had been grinning from ear to ear as the nurses had helped him to cut the umbilical cord. After the nurses had taken the baby away to clean him up and assess him, Lucas had looked backed at Brooke and kissed her lips. _

"_He's so beautiful, Brooke," Lucas had said. "I'm so proud of you."_

_Brooke had still been smiling as she'd kissed Lucas's lips again. _

"_Here you go, momma," a nurse had spoken as she'd carried the baby, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, over to Brooke and Lucas. She had carefully laid the baby into Brooke's arms._

_Brooke had been overwhelmed with joy and relief the moment she had held her son in her arms and had felt him breathing. _

"_Hi there, handsome," she'd whispered to the sleeping newborn._

_After admiring her son for a few minutes, Brooke had looked up at Lucas and smiled._

"_You want to hold your son, daddy?"_

_Lucas hadn't stopped smiling yet, but he'd nodded and held his arms out to receive the baby. Brooke's smile had grown as she'd passed her son to his father. The baby had stirred a little as Lucas moved him closer to his chest. _

_The best part of that moment for Brooke was when Lucas had placed his pinky in his son's hand, and the little boy had wrapped his tiny fingers around Lucas's one finger. Brooke had known then that she would never forget that moment…watching Lucas cry as their son had held his finger. It hadn't been only a special bonding moment for Lucas and his son, but Brooke had felt it had been a special moment for her as well, for she had fallen in love with Lucas all over again in that one moment._

Brooke's focus returned to the present as she continued to admire the photograph in her hand. In it, Ava sat next to Brooke—to Brooke's right—in the bed with her, as she'd still had a cast on her leg. Ava, too, was smiling widely with bright eyes, so happy to finally have a baby brother.

The photo was brand new, developed with the others from that day only yesterday. But the day, the event that the photo had captured, had occurred three weeks prior. These last three weeks with a newborn, as well as an energetic five year old had kept Brooke too busy and too exhausted to get the photos developed sooner, even with all the help from Lucas.

Lucas had been over every single day since they had brought their son home from the hospital. He even stayed over a few nights a week so that Brooke could catch up on sleep. The two of them had discussed moving in together when the baby was born, but they had agreed that it would be better to wait until they had spent some time actually dating. Although, whenever Lucas did stay over, Brooke found it more and more difficult to keep from asking him to stay more often…like forever maybe. Things felt right when he was around. Life felt better with him around. Brooke felt happier.

Busy as they both had been, Brooke had finally gotten around to getting her photos from that day developed. Actually, she'd asked Lucas to get it done for her while he'd been out running other errands. She'd wanted to have the pictures developed so that she could share them at the party today.

"How'd I miss this one?" Brooke asked herself as she turned away from her dresser, photo in hand.

Brooke sat down on her bed and reached for the large, red photo album that sat on the shelf beneath the drawer of her night table. She groaned as she lifted it with one hand—it was heavy, filled with photos of her life throughout the past few years.

"Geeze, is there even any room left in here?"

Brooke wondered if it was time to start a new album. As she flipped the back cover of the album open, Brooke found that there was still one space left. She smiled as she slid the photo inside. She then pulled all the pages back at once, and she focused on the first page. An old picture caught her eye before she reached for the front cover of the album. She placed her fingers over the photo, her thoughts reminiscent.

"Chase…"

Brooke stared down at the picture of Chase and herself, and she remembered the day it was taken, six years ago, just a few weeks after their wedding…

"_Can I open my eyes yet?"_

_Brooke spoke to Chase with her eyes closed as he led her by the hand somewhere that had yet to be disclosed to her. _

"_Not yet," He had answered. "I'll tell you when. It's a surprise."_

"_Okay…but why are you surprising me? It's your birthday."_

_They'd stopped walking then—not but a few minutes since they'd started walking, which had had Brooke thinking they hadn't left the house._

"_Why did we stop?"_

"_Because it's time," Chase had replied. "You can open your eyes now."_

_Slowly, Brooke had opened her eyes. And she had discovered that they were still in the house. They'd walked from their bedroom upstairs to the living room downstairs. And when she'd opened her eyes, Brooke had discovered that her husband had lit every candle in the room, and he had put a blanket down on the floor, along with a picnic basket._

_Brooke had felt her jaw drop a little at the sight, at her husband's surprise._

"_I thought we could stay in for dinner tonight," Chase had spoken then. _

_Brooke had glanced at him and noticed the grin on his face._

"_It's beautiful, Chase," she had said. "And sweet of you, but again I ask…why the surprise for me? It's your birthday. Shouldn't I be surprising you?"_

"_Well," Chase had spoken as he'd reached for her other hand. "I know that you haven't been feeling well lately because of the pregnancy, and you've been busy and exhausted from getting ready for the baby, so I thought I would do something for you instead. And that gorgeous smile of yours is the only thing I wanted for my birthday."_

_Of course, Brooke's smile had widened with Chase's flattering words and his thoughtful action. She'd leaned in then and had kissed his lips._

_After a few minutes of kissing, Brooke had pulled away and had placed a hand on Chase's face._

"_Thank you," she'd said softly._

_Chase had smiled back at her then, and he'd said, "Anything for you, babe."_

_And again they had kissed._

It was one of Brooke's favorite memories of Chase, of her time with him. It had been a time when they'd been happy and in love. Before Chase's death, before the divorce even, Brooke had often thought back on that memory and others and wondered when that thoughtful, loving person had been lost.

But that last day with Chase, in the hospital room, Brooke had realized that Chase had not strayed as far from the person he'd been as she'd thought he had. She'd realized, perhaps for the first time, that Chase had been as hurt and as changed as much from the death of their baby son as Brooke had been. Ever since that day, since that realization, Brooke tried to remember only the good times they'd had together, and to think less on the time she and Chase had spent hurting one another.

Despite all of the pain she and Chase had caused one another, Brooke missed him. She knew that she would always miss him. But after months of mourning his death, and several more months prior mourning the death of their marriage, Brooke decided it was time to move on. It was what Chase would want her to do.

Still looking down at the photo, Brooke smiled a tiny smile.

"Happy birthday, Chase," she whispered to the photo before reaching up to wipe a tear from her face.

Brooke turned the page in the photo album. She didn't notice her small daughter appear in the bedroom doorway, her hair made up in pigtails and wearing a blue denim jumper and white tights. The cast on her leg from the accident had been removed only a few days after her baby brother's birth, and now she only had to wear a brace on her leg while she finished physical therapy.

After staring at her mother in silence a moment, Ava entered the bedroom quietly.

"Hi, Mommy."

Brooke looked up when she heard her daughter's voice, and she smiled instantly when she saw her approaching the bed.

"Hey, baby," Brooke said as Ava began to climb up on the bed. Brooke tried to wipe away the rest of her tears quickly before her daughter could notice them.

"What's going on?"

"'Nothin," Ava answered. "Just…seeing what you are doing."

Brooke moved her arm so that her daughter could cuddle next to her.

"Oh, I'm just looking through some old pictures."

Ava stared up at her mother's face, an expression of confusion, Brooke noticed, upon Ava's tiny face.

"Mommy, you're crying."

Brooke shook her head. "No, honey, I'm not. I was before, but I'm not now."

"How come you was crying?"

Ava turned the next page in the photo album.

"Hey," she said, pointing at a photo of Chase and herself at age two. "This is one of me and daddy."

Brooke smiled, watching Ava survey the remainder of the photos on the open pages.

"Daddy is in lots of these pictures," Ava noted. She finally looked up at her mother.

"Is that why you were crying, mommy? 'Cause you were thinking about daddy?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. But remember, it's okay to cry sometimes when you miss someone. That's all I was doing…missing him."

Ava looked away briefly and she spoke quietly.

"Daddy's never coming back."

Brooke stared at her daughter. It wasn't a question, she knew. It was a statement, a statement that expressed understanding from the five-year-old.

"No," Brooke responded as she closed the album and placed it on the bed to the opposite side of where Ava sat. "He's not coming back. But that is because he is in a better place now, remember?"

"With the angels?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes, with the angels. And he's always going to be looking out for you, for all of us. He is our own guardian angel now."

Brooke offered her daughter a smile, and Ava returned with a tiny smile of her own. After another brief silent moment, Ava looked back up at her mother and spoke.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are we all gonna be a family now? You, me, my baby brother, and Lucas?"

Brooke considered the suggestion. The thought of family, of a new beginning for all of them, brought a smile to Brooke's face.

"Yes, honey. I think we will be a family now."

"Good. I like having a family."

Brooke nodded and spoke softly. "Me too."

She sighed then and stood up from the bed.

"Okay, kiddo. Shall we go join our family downstairs?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

Ava stood up on the bed, grinning. Brooke chuckled as she took her daughter into her arms. She kissed Ava's cheek before carrying her out of the room.

Brooke set Ava down when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Ava reached for her mother's hand. Brooke chuckled and she walked with her daughter down the hall to the living room. All of their friends and family were sitting in various places around the room.

"Hey, nice of you to join us ladies," Haley said when Brooke and Ava came around the corner.

Brooke smiled.

"Sorry," she said, releasing Ava's hand. "I got preoccupied."

Brooke glanced at Ava when she let go of Brooke's hand and opened the sliding doors that led to the patio and backyard before stepping outside. Brooke looked over at her friends again, and she smiled when she noticed Peyton there, seated next to Haley.

"Hey you," she said, stepping closer to the couch as Peyton stood up to hug her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, B.," Peyton said while embraced with her friend.

When they pulled away from one another, Brooke and Peyton smiled at one another some more. It felt so great having her best friend back. Brooke was so grateful that Peyton had found it within her to forgive Brooke and be her friend again. She had really needed Peyton's friendship to help her get through everything that occurred over the past few months.

"I'm so glad that you were able to make it up to visit, Peyton."

Brooke looked then to the man who walked up next to Peyton.

"You too, Jake," she finished. "How are you?"

With a nod, Jake answered, "I'm good. Thank you for having us."

Brooke nodded. "Anytime."

She looked away then, to the others who were in the room. She scanned the room, searching for the other men in her life. Brooke noticed when she looked through the patio doors again that her godson was outside in the yard, running around the swingset with the girls. Brooke turned around to face the kitchen just as Lucas came around the corner with his mother. He was holding their three-week old son in his arms.

Brooke smiled at Lucas, and he beamed at her when he caught her gaze.

"There you three are," she said as she moved closer to him and him to her. Brooke looked over at Lucas's mother and smiled. "Hi, Karen."

Karen smiled back. "Hello, Brooke."

"I took mom in to show her his nursery that we finally finished," Lucas explained. "Plus, this little man needed a fresh diaper."

Lucas looked back at Brooke and kissed her lips. He looked back at their son, then, smiling, and he said, "He's just waking up."

Brooke grinned as she stared down at the tiny little boy in Lucas's arms. Just as he started to open his eyes, Brooke took the baby from Lucas.

"Hey there, handsome," she whispered to him. She rocked him gently while she stared at him, amazed by the brightness of his blue eyes and the tufts of chocolate colored hair atop his soft head.

"What a beautiful boy you are," she spoke gently, continuing to rock him. "Chase Andrew Scott. Mommy loves you, Drew."

Brooke kissed his forehead. Her friends watched her bond with her son from a few feet away. After a few minutes, Peyton smiled and spoke up.

"Well, hey, are you two going to pass that little guy around, or are you going to hog him all day?"

Brooke smiled as she walked the baby over to her friends. She gently placed the newborn in Peyton's arms.

"Wow…" Peyton spoke softly. "He is so tiny."

Peyton glanced up at Brooke. "He looks just like you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled again and glanced down at her son.

"You think so?"

Haley and Nathan stepped up next to Peyton and Brooke to see the baby, each of them holding one of their three-month old twin daughters.

"I think he looks like Lucas," Brooke said.

"He does," Haley agreed. "He's got Luke's eyes, and his chin even, I think."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, but he's got your nose and lips for sure."

The infant started to wriggle and fuss a little.

"And hey," Peyton said as she bounced the baby gently. "He is whiney like you too!"

Brooke chuckled. "Gee, thanks. What do you think, Luke?"

Brooke turned around to look at Lucas, but Lucas was gone. No, not gone…just not directly in sight. She glanced down and her jaw almost hit the floor when she found him down on one knee.

"Lucas," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I, um…" Lucas swallowed, seemingly nervous. Brooke watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I sort of thought that I might ask you to be my wife."

Brooke was speechless, which was okay at that point, as Lucas did not seem to be finished.

"I wanted to do this the day that Drew was born, but um…I wasn't sure how I should ask you, or if it was even the right time for you. So I've spent the last three weeks trying to figure out when the right time might be. Then, I realized that there never seems to be a right time for you and me; that you and I, we determine the right time when we actually do, rather than plan. So I decided to quit planning on how to ask you or when to ask you, and just ask you."

Lucas paused to take a deep breath in. Brooke still stood speechless in front of him as he continued.

"I don't have a grand old speech prepared like they do in the movies and in television. But I do love you. I love you and Ava, our son, and Ellie more than anything in this world. We are family and we always will be. But I want to make it official. You are my best friend, Brooke. But I really want you to be my wife."

"If you'll let me, I want to be with you and take care of you for the rest of my life. Many people say that you can't ever forget your first love. And I certainly haven't forgotten my love for you. It's always been there, Brooke. Even when we were just friends, deep down I've always felt it there. It will always be there. So…if you will have me, I would love to be your husband, Brooke Davis."

Brooke was in tears as she, along with the rest of her friends, listened to Lucas's proposal. As he opened up the tiny box revealing the oval cut diamond inside, Lucas asked her again.

"Brooke Penelope Davis…will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think about it. She knew the answer already. It was the easiest decision she'd had to make all year. Maybe that was because she had finally learned to listen to her heart, and she realized that she did deserve to be happy again and to get what she wanted. And being with Lucas, her first love, her true love forever…was everything she had ever wanted. So she said yes.

They celebrated after dinner. After the kids had all fallen asleep in the den watching a movie and the baby had been put down, the adults poured some wine and gathered around the kitchen counter for a toast.

Lucas poured a glass of wine for everyone. He took his glass then and stood next to Brooke—his _fiancé_. His brother was the first to raise his glass in a toast.

"Here's to my brother and my future sister-in-law," Nathan spoke. He smiled at both of them. "Congratulations on your new son and on your engagement. It's about damn time."

Lucas, Brooke, and the rest of their friends chuckled. Everyone raised their glasses, clinked them together, and took a sip.

"Thank you, Nathan," Brooke said after swallowing her sip. "Now I would like to make another toast to a friend of all of ours, a father, and someone whom I hold very close to my heart."

Brooke watched as her friends' expressions turned a bit more somber in remembrance.

"I'd like to toast to Chase, on what would have been his 24th birthday."

Lucas raised his glass next to Brooke's and said, "To Chase."

"To Chase," Haley mimicked.

She was followed by Nathan, Karen, Peyton, and even Jake, all in unison as they raised their glasses to toast.

"Happy birthday, Chase," Brooke said just before she and her friends clinked their glasses together.

* * *

_**Can't wait to read what you all think. I hope this chapter was worth the wait =) It took me awhile to write this one, even a couple rewrites, adding in some flashbacks. After making Chase act like a jerk throughout most of the story, I wanted to show the nice side of him. And of course, to give you all the brucas conclusion you've been dying for! And there is still a little bit more to come in the epilogue! So please review while I work on writing that. I appreciate all of you who read every post and all reviews Thanks guys!**_

_**-Maureen**_


	39. Epilogue: Two Years Later

_**My loyal readers…we have arrived…the final chapter of Can't Ever Forget. It is both sad and exciting for me. Sad because it means the story is ending, but exciting because I have been working on this story for four years…it has been with me for as long as I have been in college. For the longest time I wondered if I was even going to have time to finish it, considering nursing school has kept me very busy. But I was SOOO determined to finish it…and thanks to all of your reviews, your encouragement, I was inspired to keep going and write whenever I could. And finally…I have completed the final chapter. I can't wait to read what you all think…I have worked hard on this chapter and I am anxious to see how it turned out in all of your opinions. So please, please review…even if you have been reading the story but never reviewed, please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of the story. I appreciate all feedback. I will of course be following this update up with one of my farewell notes…but only after I get some reviews. Thanks again to all of you who have stuck by me through this….I hope you all enjoy this ending**_

_**Epilogue: **__Two Years Later_

Brooke stepped into her daughter's bedroom and she smiled when she found that Ava had fallen asleep reading a book. _Lucas's influence_, she thought. When she approached the twin bed, Brooke sat down at the foot of the bed. She carefully slipped the book out of Ava's grasp and placed it on the bedside table. Brooke pulled the purple comforter up over her daughter before leaning in to kiss her head.

"Goodnight, princess," Brooke whispered as she ran her hand over Ava's dark hair. "I love you."

Brooke reached to turn out the lamp next to the bed, but Ava stirred and spoke.

"Mommy?" She opened her eyes, squinting at her mother. "Where's Ellie?"

Brooke smiled and she reached over to touch her daughter's cheek.

"She's not hear yet, baby," Brooke answered. "Next week, for the wedding, remember?"

"But I was just playing with her."

"You were dreaming, honey. Go back to your dream, go back to sleep. I love you."

Ava didn't respond. She'd fallen back to sleep quickly. Brooke reached for the lamp again and turned out the light. As she left the room, she pulled the door closed to just a crack—just as Ava liked it. She was eight now, Ava, but not quite yet over her fear of the dark, so she needed some light from the hall to shine into her room.

Brooke made her way down the hall to the room across from the den. She quietly stepped inside her son's bedroom and walked over to his crib. He was fast asleep and his sippy cup had fallen out of his hand and it lay next to him. Brooke smiled while she watched her little boy's chest rise and fall. After staring at him in his slumber for a moment, she reached into the crib to grab his cup , then she pulled his blanket up over him.

"Goodnight, bubba," she whispered. "Momma loves you."

Lucas had put Drew to bed over two hours ago so there were not any lights to turn out as Brooke left the room. She made her way upstairs then, to the bedroom she shared with Lucas. She set Drew's cup down on her dresser, at the same time making a mental note to remember to take it down to the kitchen in the morning, and she sat down on the bed.

Brooke sighed when she sat down, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to go to sleep. She glanced at the doorway and smiled when she saw Lucas enter the room, carrying something in his hand, she noticed.

"Here," Lucas said, holding the object out to her. Curious, Brooke took it from him.

"What?" She asked as she took the object. Then she noticed it was a book. She flipped the cover open and noticed the type on the front page. "Oh my gosh, Luke! Is this—"

"—Yep," Lucas interjected before Brooke could ask the question. "It is finally finished. After a year and a half of writer's block, finally finding my inspiration, a year and a half of writing, and six months of editing, it is finally finished."

Brooke smiled and watched as Lucas plopped down next to her on the bed.

"This is awesome, Lucas. I knew you'd been writing again, but I had no idea you were this far; that you had finished an actual book!"

"I wanted to surprise you. This," Lucas pointed to the first bound copy of his newest novel, "is what is going to pay for our wedding."

Brooke grinned and she leaned in to kiss him.

"So," she spoke after the kiss. She set the manuscript on the bedside table. "What was this inspiration you speak of?"

Smiling, Lucas said, "Why don't you read the dedication?"

Brooke picked the manuscript up again and opened the cover. On the first page that followed the title page, she found the dedication and she read it aloud.

"_To Brooke Davis-Scott, my inspiration for love, life, and everything else. I love you."_

Brooke looked back at Lucas and smiled.

"I love you, too," she said before kissing his lips again. "But, um…who said I was going to take your name?"

Lucas smiled as Brooke smirked at him. He pulled her closer to kiss again. After a few minutes more of kissing, they both pulled away, though their bodies remained close. Brooke rested her head against his chest.

"You're my inspiration too, you know," Brooke admitted quietly. Lucas's head was resting against her own.

"Yeah? What about me inspires you?"

Brooke looked up at him. "Everything, Luke. Who you are, what you do, the way you love me and the kids; the way you are with everyone else around you…You inspire everyone."

"You think so?"

"I know so. But mostly you inspire me. And I am so grateful to have you in my life. I'm so happy and lucky to be with you and to love you…my very first true love. Don't ever forget how much I love you, okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "Never. After all, when it comes to your first love…"

He paused as they both looked to his book again, to the title, then looked back to one another. They both finished his thought.

"…you can't ever forget."

They kissed again. They smiled at one another after, and they stood up from the bed.

"It's your turn now, by the way," Brooke said as she began pulling the covers down on her side of the bed.

Lucas stared at her, curious, as he pulled the covers down on his side.

"My turn for what?"

"To write your wedding vows." Brooke climbed into bed and smiled at Lucas. She shrugged as she spoke again. "I think everything I just said was pretty good wedding vow material."

"Well, in that case…" Lucas climbed into bed next to her—after having stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. "I've written mine already too."

Brooke kinked her brow in curiosity—he _loved_ it when she did that.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lucas could not contain the smirk he could feel playing on his lips. "It's on the table next to you."

Brooke glanced to her bedside table—where she had set his novel. She looked back at him and she smacked his arm playfully, smiling now.

"Very funny," she mumbled.

Lucas chuckled. He smiled as he spoke again. "No…my wedding vows will be a piece of cake. I'm not worried, nor should you be. You know how I feel about you."

Brooke could feel a smirk forming from her own lips now, but she was better at containing it than he was. She shrugged and said, "I don't know…"

She scooted closer to him in the bed. Lucas smiled as she ran her fingers across his chest.

"It's been a really long day," Brooke continued, speaking quietly now. She paused to kiss his forehead. "The kids drove me crazy today, demanding my attention. And I think…"

Brooke paused again, now to kiss his ear. She felt him move, sensed that he was getting nervous—or was it excited? She moved down to kiss his neck.

"I think that I could use a little attention now…perhaps you could show me how you feel…I think I could use a little…reminding…"

Brooke kissed Lucas's neck again. He was grinning.

"Really?" He asked her, playing along as she teased him and kissed the other side of his neck.

"Uh, huh…" Brooke smiled as she moved her lips to his cheeks. "You think you could help me out?"

"Definitely," Lucas whispered softly into Brooke's ear before his lips met hers and his arms wrapped around her.

Brooke giggled as he rolled her over onto her back and over to her side of the bed. She spoke no more as Lucas kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and noticed the sunlight streaming in through the window, peaking beyond the curtains. She closed her eyes again and rolled over in bed. Feeling like she was being watched, Brooke opened her eyes again and found Lucas staring at her. He had one hand holding his head up, and he wore a grin on his face.

Still feeling sleep in her eyes, Brooke stretched and asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," Lucas answered. "It's so peaceful."

Brooke smiled. "You're a goof, you know that?"

"Yes, but you love me in spite of that."

Brooke chuckled. She leaned in to kiss him. After, they laced their fingers together and stared at one another.

"We're getting married today," Brooke whispered, beaming.

Lucas smiled. "I know. I can't wait until 3 o'clock. But here's a thought, babe—a little late, I realize—but considering our wedding is today, which makes our wedding night tonight, shouldn't we have spent last night apart?"

Brooke was still grinning.

"Traditionally, yes," she answered. "But Luke, you and I have never been traditional about anything."

Lucas considered that and shrugged. "You have a point."

The sound of the door knob turning—or rather, trying to be turned, like by someone who was almost too short to reach it and whose hands were too little to have strength enough to turn the knob all the way around—stole both of their attention. Brooke and Lucas looked over at the door, waiting for it to open. Finally, the knob twisted all the way around and the door was pushed open. A little boy with dark brown hair and dressed in _Cars _pajamas entered the room. He smiled at Lucas and Brooke in the bed.

Lucas chuckled as he watched his son run over to the bed.

"Hi, buddy," he said as he lifted the boy onto the bed. "Did Ava and Ellie get you out of bed?"

The toddler shook his head and said, "No. Me do it."

Brooke was smiling as she watched her son and played with the hairs that stood up on his head, but when she realized what he meant, she stopped playing. She frowned and said, "Chase Andrew Scott, did you climb out of your crib by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Baby, you could have hurt yourself."

"Drew," Lucas spoke. His son turned to look at him. "Why didn't you wait for me or mommy to get you out?"

"Me do it," Drew answered. "Me big boy."

Brooke couldn't help but smile when he grinned at her, a grin that was almost identical to his father's.

"Yes you are, my sweet boy," she responded, reaching over and touching his chubby little cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hey, Drew," Lucas spoke again and the little boy looked back to him. "How about you go wake up your sisters, and then I'll come down and make you guys some waffles?"

" 'Kay." Drew crawled to the end of the bed, and Lucas helped him down.

"There you go, buddy. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Lucas and Brooke both watched as their son ran out of the room, and Lucas said, "Well, I guess it's time to start shopping for that toddler bed that we've been putting off."

"Luke, when did my baby boy grow up?"

"He's not grown up, babe. He's barely two years old."

" I know, but he is growing up. I mean, he's still little, but he's already too big for his crib. He's growing up too fast. So is Ava. I don't like it."

Lucas chuckled as Brooke's lips went into a pout.

"I know, babe. I don't like how fast Ellie is growing up either. I mean, I swear she's grown a foot since we saw her last month. But we still have plenty of time with all of them. And…"

Lucas paused to scoot closer to Brooke in the bed. He caressed her cheek with his hand and finished his thought.

"We can still have more babies."

Brooke offered a tiny smile as she stared at him. "You want more babies?"

Lucas smiled. "Sure. I'd like at least one more with you. It would be nice to say we planned at least one of our kids."

Brooke snorted. "Yeah…"

"Do _you _want to have another baby?" Lucas asked her. She heard his tone change, and she knew he was asking her the question seriously. They hadn't really discussed having more children before now.

Brooke thought about it for a moment. Memories flashed through her head, images of when Ava and Drew were both newborns. She remembered being pregnant and she remembered the joy she had felt holding each of them. She'd felt so much joy in holding them, and in watching them grow up and become the little people they have become, even though their growing up so fast sometimes made her sad.

Briefly, Brooke remembered Andrew…being pregnant with him and the devastation she'd felt when he died the same night that he'd been born. She hadn't been sure that she'd ever want to be pregnant again after she'd gone through that. Then, she'd learned she was pregnant with Drew. And though she'd still been going through a difficult time, still struggling with coming back from the depression she'd been in since she'd lost her son and her marriage had fallen apart, she had been happy to be expecting again, to have another life inside of her. Brooke recalled the problems she'd had with that pregnancy. She'd almost lost Drew too. As she considered Lucas's question, Brooke wondered whether she was willing to chance going through it all again to have another baby.

A few minutes of silence had fallen between them, but Lucas didn't press Brooke for an answer. He knew that she was thinking seriously about his question, surely considering everything she'd gone through the last two times she'd brought children into the world.

"Yes," Brooke finally answered. "I think that I would like to have another baby."

"Really?" Lucas asked her. "You really want to, or are you just saying yes because it's what I want? Because I know that you went through a lot, physically and emotionally the last couple times, and if you don't want to chance going through that again, I'll understand. I'm happy with what we have."

Brooke shook her head, "No, I do want to have another baby with you. I did go through a lot before, with Drew and with Andrew, but you know…the joy that I feel when I look at our son and at Ava…it makes it all worth the risk. They make me so happy. And you make me so happy. I love you so much, and I would risk it all again to have another baby with you."

"Yeah?" Lucas grinned.

Brooke returned the smile. "Yeah. But let's focus on getting married first, okay?"

Lucas chuckled and said, "No problem. That is only about seven hours away. Then, we will be on our honeymoon in about ten hours, the kids will be with Peyton and Jake, and you and I can start practicing…or just start baby making?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"We'll see," she said. "Now, go make the kids breakfast. I have to start getting ready. Peyton will be here soon to pick me up."

* * *

The wedding was wonderful. It was everything that Brooke had dreamed it would be, ever since she'd been a little girl. When she and Chase had decided to get married, just after they'd graduated high school and had found out that Brooke was pregnant, Brooke's clothing line hadn't really taken off yet, so they hadn't had much money for the real wedding Brooke had dreamed about since she was seven. Instead, her wedding to Chase had been a small ceremony at the shelterhouse in the park—what his parents could afford because Brooke's parents refused to pay for a wedding—with only Chase's parents and their friends in attendance. And there had been no real reception either. They'd shared a toast with their friends, whose gift to them had been a dinner to a fancy restaurant for just the two of them.

So when she had started planning her wedding to Lucas, the love of her life, Brooke had decided it was only appropriate that she plan the wedding she'd always dreamed of. After everything she had been through, she deserved that. That's what her friends had told her, anyway. Brooke agreed with them; she should have her dream wedding, but not just because she deserved it. She _wanted _it.

She and Lucas were getting married…finally. After all of their years together and not together, as just friends—best friends—they were finally getting married. Brooke decided that this wedding needed to be her dream wedding because she didn't plan on ever having another one, since she and Lucas would be together forever. She had no doubt about that. Lucas had _always _been there for her, and he would always be there for her.

The ceremony took place in a church. It was the same church that Brooke had always wanted to get married in. When they were little, she and Peyton used to walk right by the church on their way to school, and everyday Brooke would stop in front of it and smile with admiration. She would look at Peyton and say, "Someday, I'm gonna get married in that church. And you are gonna be my Maid of Honor, P. Sawyer."

With white roses, evergreen-colored ribbon, and candles for decoration, Brooke Davis married Lucas Scott—the man of her dreams—in the church she'd dreamed of being married in. Just as she had decided when they were seven, her best friend, P. Sawyer, stood next to her at the altar as her Maid of Honor. It was exactly as she'd dreamed it would be. Actually, it was better. With her daughter and Lucas's daughter as Flower girls and their son as the ring bearer, the wedding was even more than Brooke had dreamed.

Knowing she was finally getting the wedding of her dreams, and getting married to the man of her dreams had Brooke smiling the entire day. And when she saw the tears Lucas had in his eyes as she walked toward him down the aisle, Brooke felt more loved than she ever had before. The love she felt from him, as well as for him, only grew as she listened to Lucas recal every little thing he loved about her in his vows. The best part of the whole ceremony, however, in Brooke's opinion, was when Lucas kissed her lips and the minister announced them as husband and wife.

The reception was a good time as well. Brooke and her husband wore smiles all evening as they shared dinner with their best friends and family. They laughed while dancing with their children, and they kissed while sharing their first dance as husband and wife. And they were both thrilled for their friends when they watched Peyton catch the bouquet…and then watched Jake get down on one knee and propose to her just before the reception ended. Brooke was so happy for her friend, and she hoped that Peyton would get the happily ever after of her dreams too.

Brooke and Lucas were leaving the reception in the car that Keith had left to Lucas. As Best Man, Nathan had gotten it out of the garage where Lucas kept it, and he had decorated it with streamers and had hung a JUST MARRIED banner on the back bumper. Before leaving the reception, Brooke and Lucas said goodbye to Nathan and Haley and their kids, the last of their guests to leave.

"So are you two headed to the airport now?" Haley asked them. One of the twins, Emily, had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Not yet," Lucas answered, standing with his arm draped over Brooke's shoulders. "We are meeting Peyton, Jake and the kids back at the house on our way."

"So we will see you guys in about a week then, right?" Nathan asked. He glanced down at two and half year old Hannah, who was swinging his hand back and forth.

Lucas and Brooke both nodded in response to his question.

"Will you bring me back a souvenir, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked.

Brooke grinned and answered, "You bet, buddy."

Jamie smiled and hugged Brooke and Lucas. Before leaving the reception hall, Brooke and Lucas both shared a hug with Nathan and Haley and the girls. When they arrived at their home, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Ava, Ellie and Drew were all waiting for them in front of the house. Brooke smiled at them all as she climbed out of the car, now dressed in a simpler white gown that she had changed into for the reception. Peyton had brought her wedding gown back to the house for her.

As soon as she had stepped out of the car, Brooke's son came running to her. She opened her arms for him and chuckled when he leaped into them. She scooped him up as she stood.

"Oh…I love your hugs, little man," she said to him as he squeezed her, and she ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Are you going to be a good boy for aunt Peyton and Jake while momma and daddy are away?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, bubba."

"Wuv you."

Brooke smiled and pried him away from her neck so she could see his sweet little face.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?"

Drew leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Thank you, baby. Here," Brooke turned to Lucas. "Go see daddy."

"There's my man," Lucas said, smiling as he took Drew when Brooke passed him.

Brooke turned back to face Peyton, Jake and the girls.

"Thanks again for offering to stay with them for the week," Brooke said.

"Of course," Peyton said with a nod of her head. "We are going to have lots of fun."

Brooke chuckled. "Good."

She looked down at Ava, Ellie and Jenny. Ava smiled at her.

"I hope you have fun, too, Mom," Ava spoke. "You looked so pretty today."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, baby. Come here and give me a hug."

She kneeled down to hug her daughter. She kissed Ava's head. Ava pulled away first and stared at her mother.

"I'm glad you and Lucas got married, Mommy. He makes you happy."

Brooke smiled. She glanced over her shoulder at Lucas, who had Drew and Ellie laughing at something. She looked back at Ava and said, "Yes, he does make me happy. Very happy."

Ava grinned. "Good. Daddy would want you to be happy."

Brooke nodded as she thought of Chase.

"Thanks, princess," Brooke said as she tucked some of her daughter's long, dark hair behind her left ear. She kissed her head as she stood up again. Lucas and Ellie walked up next to her. Lucas set Drew down and held the toddler's hand out for Ava to take.

"Go on with your sisters, bud," Lucas said.

"Come on, Drew," Ava said as she took her brother's hand. Ellie took hold of Drew's free hand.

"Let's go put our pajamas on," Ava finished.

The children waved to their parents one last time before walking toward the front porch. Jenny followed them inside. The adults stood back and watched the children go. Peyton turned back to her friends after the children disappeared into the house.

"You guys are going to miss your flight if you don't get going."

"Yeah, we should go," Lucas agreed.

Brooke sighed. "I know, I know. I've just never left either of them for more than a few days before."

Peyton squeezed her friend's shoulders. "They are going to be fine. You are going to be fine. It's only a week. Go on your honeymoon. You've been dreaming about this since you were seven years old!"

Brooke smiled as her friend continued. "It's okay to miss them, but you should both enjoy this time away, time to yourselves."

"Oh, we will," Lucas said, grinning.

Peyton and Jake laughed, and Brooke rolled her eyes as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Lucas that morning. She looked at Peyton then and hugged her one more time.

"Alright, we are going," Brooke said as Lucas held the passenger door open for her. After she was seated inside, Brooke waved to Peyton and Jake while Lucas walked to the driver's side.

Brooke smiled at Lucas when he was seated in the car. They leaned in for a kiss at the same time. Afterward, Lucas shoved the key in the ignition and turned it, the engine roaring to life. He looked over at Brooke again—his wife. He couldn't believe that they were here, finally about to start their lives together.

"So, are you ready, Mrs. Scott?" He asked her.

Brooke grinned. "Oh, I've been ready…Mr. Davis."

Lucas chuckled. "Okay then. Here we go."

Brooke nodded as she watched him fasten his seatbelt and shift the gear into drive. Finally, they had made it. They were together. It had taken a lot for them to get here, for Brooke to get here. But they were finally together…forever. Whatever come their way now, Brooke knew that they would make it through together.

Looking forward again at the road that lay ahead, Brooke mimicked Lucas's words with a smile upon her face.

"Here we go."

_**THE END**_

_**There we are my friends…I hope you enjoyed it. Either way, please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate you all so much!**_


End file.
